Saving Miss Granger
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. La Maîtresse des Sortilèges Hermione Granger est en danger de mort. Albus fait appel à du monde pour l'aider. Hmm... Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des hommes? HG/SS PLUS. Contenu très explicite, multiples partenaires, puis... Vous me connaissez! HGxSS!
1. Un malheureux accident

_**Saving Miss Granger**_

_**Je ne traduirais pas toutes les notes de l'auteur pour cette fic, je pense… **_

_**A voir. Bonne lecture ^^**_

_**Au fait! Je n'avais pas aimé le premier chapitre, donc restez au moins jusqu'à la fin du deuxième, ok?**_

_**Ou mieux, restez tout court ^^**_

_**Désolée pour mon énorme retard dans les publications, mais mon cher ordi portable est décédé… RIP, mon chéri.**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est une HG/SS et autres ! Ceux qui sont extrêmement loyaux au couple n'apprécieront peut être pas, Hermione étant placée avec de multiples sorciers (NdT : j'aurais dit « mâles »…). Bien sûr, il y a une bonne raison à cela… Mais quoi qu'il en soit ceux qui n'aiment la sorcière qu'avec le Maître des Potions pourront trouver ça dérangeant. Pour tous ceux qui veulent suivre le mouvement, lisez : ) Ca ne sera pas très long, je pense… Peut-être quatre chapitres tout au plus… (En fait, depuis l'histoire a grandit. **__**NdT: en effet, 30 chapitres ^^)**_

_**J'ai la gorge sèche… Oh, oui. Kai a quelque chose à voir avec ça, aussi. Elle a une mauuuuvaise influence. LOL.**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Sypnosis: La Maîtresse de Sortilèges Hermione Granger a été touchée par un sort qu'elle a développé, ce qui la place en danger de mort. Albus appelle les employés de Poudlard et quelques amis pour sauver sa vie. Severus demande ce service à deux des siens, également. Hmmm… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des hommes ?**_

_**Possibles HG avec SS, LM, DM, HP, RW, FF, RH, F, AF, AD, MD.**_

**OOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Un : Un malheureux accident**

Albus Dumbledore regarda l'ensemble de la salle du personnel, étudiant les membres masculins, qu'il avait convoqués, ses yeux sombres derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. La situation n'était guère réjouissante, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de garder Hermione Granger en vie, et cela par la faute d'un sortilège inabouti qu'elle s'était elle-même jeté par inadvertance, en travaillant sur un projet privé, pour une société commerciale.

Le directeur se racla la gorge, et dit : « Je vous ai tous réunis ici en raison d'une situation particulièrement urgente, qui doit de plus être traitée avec délicatesse, et dans le secret. A cause de cela, je dois vous demander à tous de prêter un serment inviolable, stipulant que vous ne révèlerez rien de ce qu'on vous dira ici, ni de ce que vous verrez faire dans le cadre de ce que je vais vous révéler.

Les sourcils de Marcus Delaluci se haussèrent. Prêter serment sans rien savoir du pourquoi du comment. Il n'aimait pas cela. Mais encore une fois, il était plus ou moins sûr que Dumbledore ne le leur demanderait pas sans bonne raison. Il croyait réellement en ce directeur. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce pour se poser sur chaque sorcier présent.

Il y avait les employés de Poudlard, Hagrid, Flitwick, Rusard, et Firenze. Draco Malfoy et son père Lucius étaient également présents. Le Maître des Potions était visiblement présent.

Draco se pencha vers son père.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, père ? J'étais censé aller voler, aujourd'hui » ronchonna le jeune sorcier. Il consacrait sa vie aux distractions, à savoir poursuivre ses plaisirs et les sorcières. Lucius secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, fils. Severus m'a contacté et dit qu'il avait besoin de mon aide, puis suggéré de t'emmener avec moi. J'imagine que nous serons bientôt renseignés » répondit son bel aîné, fixant attentivement Albus.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, et les Aurors Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se ruèrent à l'intérieur.

« Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons eu votre message à propos d'Hermione, directeur » dit Harry, pantelant, avant de secouer la main du sorcier. « Quel est le problème et comment pouvons-nous l'aider ? »

Albus charma la porte pour que plus personne ne puisse entrer. Il regarda simplement Ron et Harry.

« Veuillez vous asseoir. Nous étions sur le point de prêter un serment inviolable pour ne rien dire de cette situation. Ensuite nous pourrons parler de l'état de Miss Granger » dit-il.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent, visiblement inquiets. Quel problème impliquant Hermione pouvait bien requérir de telles conditions clandestines ? Harry et Ron s'assirent, les yeux toujours fixés sur Dumbledore.

Ron regarda autour de lui.

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune femme de l'école ici ? » souffla-t-il à Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, chut » répondit-il calmement.

« Veuillez prêter serment » dit le directeur. Tous murmurèrent qu'ils ne divulgueraient rien de ce qui serait dit ici, ou de quoi que ce soit en résultant. La magie glissa dans les airs, et le serment fut établi.

"Merci" conclut-il. "Nous sommes, concernant notre Maîtresse de Sortilèges Miss Granger, dans le cas d'une question de vie ou de mort. Il y a eu… un accident. Nous avons besoin de chacun d'entre vous pour sauver sa vie. »

Draco se renfrogna.

« Sauver la sang-de-bourbe ? » marmonna-t-il tout bas. « Je me fiche qu'elle aille nourrir les asticots. »

Lucius, regardant son fils, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas aider. Severus l'a demandé. Maintenant, tais-toi et écoute" dit-il calmement à sa progéniture.

Draco croisa les bras et s'avachit dans son fauteuil, l'air maussade.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, directeur ? » demanda Hagrid, ses yeux noirs montrant son inquiétude.

« Hum… Je laisse à Madame Pomfresh le soin de vous exposer la situation » répondit le sorcier, la gêne se faisant sentir dans sa voix. Il marcha jusqu'à l'autre porte pour l'ouvrir. « Tu peux entrer à présent, Poppy. »

La médicomage grisonnante entra dans la pièce en se tordant les mains, le visage rougissant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lissa son tablier bleu à poches tout en regardant les différents hommes présents dans la pièce. La sorcière pâlit un peu lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Firenze, qui se tenait les bras croisés, sa queue l'effleurant alors qu'il la regardait avec ses yeux d'un bleu froid, visiblement dans l'expectative. Sa moitié humaine était assez bel homme, mais sa moitié cheval était… eh bien… chevaline. Si lui aidait… Dieu tout puissant.

La sorcière jeta un œil à Albus, qui leva les yeux vers le plafond. Elle fronça les sourcils puis regarda à nouveau l'assemblée face à elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Messieurs, je vais être aussi directe que possible. Miss Granger a été accidentellement touchée par un sortilège qu'elle développe. Elle s'apprêtait à l'essayer sur un niffleur se tenant dans un coin à l'avant de sa cage. Lorsqu'elle l'a lancé, l'animal a bougé et sa magie a donc frappé la cage, qui a agit comme un miroir et renvoyé le sort, touchant la Maîtresse des Sortilèges.

Draco, en entendant cela, sourit. Ron et Harry avaient l'air très préoccupés.

« Quel genre de sort était-ce, Madame Pomfresh ? demanda Ron.

« En fait, nous n'en étions pas sûrs, dans un premier temps. La Maîtresse est venue à l'infirmerie avec ce qui semblait être une fièvre particulièrement élevée. Elle est parvenue à me dire qu'elle était ensorcelée, mais a ensuite commencé à délirer. Je l'ai mise au lit, lui ai jeté un sortilège de refroidissement et appelé Albus, qui est allé dans son laboratoire examiner ses notes.

Poppy s'interrompit comme pour rassembler son courage.

« Miss Granger travaillait sur un sortilège visant à amplifier la libido chez les femmes » dit-elle rapidement. « Probablement destiné aux sorcières ayant des difficultés à être excitées. C'était un projet privé. »

Tous les sorciers de la pièce se redressèrent. Les yeux violets de Marcus s'écarquillèrent et un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage. Oh, ça s'annonçait prometteur.

"Les signes vitaux de Miss Granger étaient plutôt faibles, et il semblait que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. Albus est alors revenu, et a pris sa main alors que je l'examinais, ses signes vitaux se sont améliorés, et elle a momentanément repris ses esprits. Elle lui a demandé… » La sorcière tenta sans succès de continuer.

« Lui a demandé quoi ? » demanda Harry en sourcillant.

« Elle lui a demandé de la toucher plus» dit-elle, rougissant furieusement. Albus devint également un peu rouge.

"Hum, après quelques expérimentations, nous avons découvert que les touchers intimes semblent aider, mais… Mais que ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle a besoin de contacts… hum… plus intimes. Nous avons donc convoqué le Professeur Snape, qui… eh bien… lui donne le contact nécessaire » dit Poppy, visiblement embarrassée.

Ron avait l'air particulièrement horrifié.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il la baise ? Bordel de merde ! » gueula-t-il, ses poings se serrant près de lui.

« Assied-toi, Ronald » lui gronda le directeur, son visage s'assombrissant. « Le Professeur fait ce qu'il doit faire pour l'empêcher de mourir. Maintenant, écoutez Poppy. »

"Le Professeur Snape est toujours avec elle, tentant de la garder en vie. Mais il n'est qu'un homme et ne peut pas continuellement… euh… lui donner ce dont elle a besoin. Nous savons que l'effet du sort va s'estomper, mais elle doit rester stimulée afin qu'elle ne défaille pas dans l'intervalle. Nous n'avons aucune idée du temps que cela prendra, mais si elle n'est pas en permanence en contact avec un homme, elle va mourir. »

Draco en bavait presque. Il avait envie de baiser Hermione Granger depuis qu'ils étaient lycéens. Oh, c'était vraiment excellent. Le Professeur Flitwick lui-même semblait avoir les yeux brillants. Tous les hommes à l'exception d'Harry, Firenze et Hagrid avaient l'air particulièrement libidineux. Même Ron avait l'air un peu excité. Il avait toujours eu un petit quelque chose pour Hermione. Ok, il était marié… Mais c'était une urgence, un cas de vie ou de mort. S'il devait baiser Hermione pour la sauver, il le ferait. De plus, tout le monde avait prêté serment. Susan ne le saurait jamais.

« Maintenant, Miss Granger est installée dans une chambre privée de l'infirmerie. J'y ai enchanté une baguette qui émet une vive lumière bleue lorsque ses signes vitaux sont bons. L'intensité diminue lorsqu'ils sont faibles. Cela nous donnera une idée de votre… efficacité…à la stimuler suffisamment. Vous pouvez euh… ajuster votre technique en fonction. Vous devrez prendre un ordre de passage, afin que lorsqu'un sorcier sera affaibli épuisé, un autre prenne sa place. Elle a été protégée afin de ne pas tomber enceinte, et différents fauteuils, chaises et tables, entre autres objets, ont été placés dans la pièce afin d'offrir… euh… de la variété » dit une Poppy à nouveau rougissante. « Chacun d'entre vous devra la récurviter quand il aura fini, afin qu'elle soit prête pour le suivant. »

La main de Marcus Delaluci se leva. Poppy le regarda.

« Je n'ai qu'une question" dit-il, alors que ses yeux violets viraient au noir, « Qui remplace Snape en premier ? »

Ils débattirent avec force, se levant et remuant. Quelques baguettes furent brandies.

Albus secoua sa tête. Il savait que ça allait arriver. Il leva les mains.

"Messieurs… Messieurs… Rasseyez-vous tranquillement. S'il vous plaît ! » beugla-t-il.

Ils regardèrent le Directeur, qui avait l'air passablement excédé. Un Albus excédé n'était pas une bonne chose. Ils rejoignirent leurs sièges à contrecœur, se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

Harry secoua la tête. Baiser Hermione ? Son amie ? Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable… Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione comme une potentielle partenaire sexuelle auparavant. Il regarda autour de lui tous ces sorciers excités et son cœur sombra. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hagrid, qui avaient l'air gentils. Le demi-géant ne pourrait pas coucher avec la sorcière. Il était trop grand pour une femme humaine. Mais il était censé contribuer. Il regarda le Directeur.

« Euh… Directeur. J'ai peur d'être juste trop grand" dit-il.

Firenze le rejoignit.

« Et mon pénis est animal, monsieur. Je ne pourrais pas en toute conscience coucher avec elle » dit le centaure.

« Je prends vos tours » proposa serviablement Marcus.

Poppy s'éclaircit la gorge.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de se limiter à une relation sexuelle conventionnelle avec elle. Il suffit de la garder stimulée de manière satisfaisante. Un pénis n'est pas nécessaire pour cela » expliqua la médicomage, à nouveau rose. « Il y a bien d'autres manières. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez tous les deux apporter quelque chose. »

Hagrid et Firenze se regardèrent l'un l'autre et acquiescèrent lentement.

« Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? » demanda Harry… Ses yeux verts semblaient préoccupés derrière ses lunettes.

Les autres hommes grondèrent pour le faire taire. Ron était particulièrement silencieux.

"Je crains que non, Harry" dit doucement l'infirmière, comprenant à quel point cela le bouleversait.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait toujours refuser, mais au moins, ainsi, il pourrait prendre soin d'Hermione et peut-être être sûr que les autres ne la maltraiteraient pas. Il regarda Draco, qui avait un sourire diabolique. Harry voulait le tuer. Lucius avait l'air parfaitement ravi. De même que Rusard, qui était en train de baver.

Dumbledore s'avança soudain avec un chapeau à la main.

« I l'intérieur un certain nombre de parchemins. Vous allez chacun en piocher un, et le numéro choisi vous donnera votre ordre de… passage. » dit le vieil homme. « Chacun doit participer. »

« Même vous, Directeur ? » demanda Draco de sa voix traînante, ses yeux gris se fixant sur le sorcier aux cheveux blancs.

« Pour le bénéfice de la justice, oui, Draco. Je vais participer » répondit-il gravement. « Bien que je doute que ce soit avec le même empressement que celui que vous manifestez, j'en suis sûr. »

« Non, Monsieur », acquiesça Draco, ses yeux à présent fixés sur le chapeau. « Numéro un, s'il te plaît, numéro un », souffla-t-il.

Albus y plongea la main et en ressortit un numéro, puis fit passer le chapeau. Chacun en prit un. Certains se renfrognèrent et certains sourirent vivement. Un chapeau vide revint vers Albus.

« Qui est le numéro un ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Pendant un instant, le silence fut complet, puis Firenze soupira et s'avança, ses sabots frappant fortement les carreaux du sol de pierre.

« C'est moi, Directeur », annonça le centaure.

oOoOoOo

oOo

Note de la traductrice : Bon. NE PARTEZ PAS ! Il y a d'excellents citrons à venir pendant quelques chapitres, puis une vraie histoire construite et bien foutue, et après d'autres citrons. Pas bon pour mon ulcère, ces bêtises -_- J'avais pas trop aimé le premier chapitre, juste continué histoire de voir « zokazou », et finalement, j'en ai pour des semaines de traduction pour vous la faire partager ^^

Si c'est pas une preuve, ça ^^

oOo

Note de l'auteur : Bien, mes lecteurs qui se cantonnent au SSxHG, vous pouvez sauter du train et passer outre celle-là. Je sais que ça va être dérangeant, un bazard citronné. J'ai promis un début citronné et donc… ouais, vous allez l'avoir. De plus, je vais hardiment voir les annales des peepshow pornos à 50 cents, ou quelque chose du genre. Ca va en être assez éloigné, en fait. (NdT : là j'ai coupé, elle parlait d'une autre fic.)

oOo

Youpie ! Ma bêta a annoté élégamment (ou pas ^^') le chapitre. Voici :

.

Les yeux violets de Marcus s'écarquillèrent et un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage. Oh, ça s'annonçait prometteur. _**(le sale petit obsédé !)**_

.

« Elle lui a demandé de la toucher plus» dit-elle, rougissant furieusement. Albus devint également un peu rouge. _**(tu m'étonnes qu'il rougisse… il a quoi ? 100 ans de plus qu'elle… au moins op)**_

.

. Nous avons donc convoqué le Professeur Snape, qui… eh bien… lui donne le contact nécessaire _**(ah ah sans blague ! :op)**_

.

Vous voulez dire qu'il la baise _**(eh ben… l'est malin le Ronnie dis donc :op) ?**_

.

Elle baisse _**(euh… j'ai lu « elle baise »)**_

.

lorsqu'un sorcier sera affaibli _**(plutôt « fatigué ou épuisé »… surtout si elle est difficile à satisfaire ^^),**_

.

Harry secoua la tête. Baiser _**(je vois mal Harry employer ce terme… je le vois beaucoup plus tendre et attentionné envers Hermione aussi bien par le langage que par la pensée)/**_ Précision : oui, mais le terme se justifie nettement ensuite. Na.

.

« Je prends vos tours » proposa serviablement Marcus_**. (alors lui… je peux vraiment pas l'encadrer… ce mec ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance -_-)**_

.

« Pour le bénéfice de la justice, oui, Draco. Je vais participer » répondit-il gravement. « Bien que je doute que ce soit avec le même empressement que celui que vous manifestez, j'en suis sûr. »

« Non, Monsieur »_** (« non… quoi ? » là je vois pas pourquoi il dit « non »… c'est dans quel sens ?) **_, Précision : je le comprend comme un « non, pas avec mon enthousiasme XD

.


	2. La première vague

**Note de la traductrice : En vo, Hagrid et certains personnages ont un accent, qui marque « phonétiquement » leur origine géographique. Je les ai fait passer à la trappe, puisqu'ils ne sont pas repris dans la vf des livres.**

**Note d'Aë : Visiblement, certaines craignent le pire vu les pairings. Pas d'inquiétude. Je ne suis pas zoophile, et j'apprécie bien Firenze dans ce chapitre ^^**

**oOo**

**Chapitre 2~ La première vague**

Albus conduisit par cheminette la plupart des hommes, ainsi que Poppy, à l'infirmerie. Hagrid et Firenze n'étant pas adaptés à la taille de la cheminée, ils durent prendre les escaliers mouvants pour rejoindre l'étage souhaité.

Le demi-géant et le centaure marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'escalier principal et commencèrent leur ascension. Firenze n'était pas particulièrement enthousiasmé par le fait de gravir ses escaliers amovibles, mais n'avait pas le choix. Hagrid remarqua qu'ils ne bougeaient pas aussi vite qu'habituellement. Peut-être étaient-ils attentifs à celui qui les utilisait. Le centaure avait besoin de plus de temps pour accéder au palier, après tout.

Hagrid regarda le centaure et, gêné, s'éclaircit la gorge. Les yeux bleus de Firenze glissèrent alors vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas content de tout ça, tu sais, Firenze » confia le demi-géant, « Je connais Hermione depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Je n'ai jamais pensé à elle comme ça. Pauvre petite chose. »

"Oui", acquiesce Firenze, "c'est assez malheureux."

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage supérieur. Hagrid regardait le centaure avec curiosité.

« Et donc, tu sais ce que tu vas lui faire, Firenze ? Je veux dire, puisque tu ne peux pas… Tu sais… » demanda-t-il, en regardant son beau corps d'équidé.

Celui-ci le regarda froidement.

« Oui, je sais ce que je vais faire, Hagrid. Les centaures s'impliquent rarement avec les humains pour des raisons évidentes. Nous préférons nos femelles. Ces relations n'impliquent pas de sexualité conventionnelle pour la plupart, sauf si la sorcière y est favorable, puisque, de fait, cet acte est bestial. Elle doit être une femme particulièrement résistante, puisque le pénis d'un centaure est plus large que l'organe d'un homme et… eh bien, nous sommes bien plus longs également. Ceci dit, un centaure peut donner à une humaine plus de plaisir par d'autres moyens, s'il le désire. Je suis sûr que je peux maintenir la sorcière stimulée » répondit Firenze sur le ton de la confidence.

Les sourcils d'Hagrid s'élevèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? » insista le demi-géant alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

Firenze lui fit un petit sourire.

« Un gentleman ne révèle jamais ses secrets »répondit-il, alors que sa queue fendait l'air.

oOoOoOo

Albus et les autres émergèrent directement dans ce qui ressemblait à une sale d'attente. Il y avait plusieurs chaises molletonnées, une table avec un tas de magazines, une seconde plus large avec une pile de sandwich, des pichets de jus de citrouille et de la tarte à la mélasse. Une autre table supportait une flopée de petites bouteilles. Des potions. Il y avait également une large banquette, probablement pour Hagrid. Une seule porte, avec, près d'elle, une vive lumière bleue, se tenait tout près des chaises.

Poppy regarda les hommes s'asseoir. Seigneur Dieu, pauvre Hermione. La médicomage vérifia la lumière, qui brillait très vivement.

« Cette lumière est l'indicateur des signes vitaux de notre Maîtresse des Sortilèges. Lorsque la lumière est d'un bleu brillant comme maintenant, cela signifie qu'elle est correctement stimulée, et qu'elle est donc sauve. Lorsque la lumière faiblit, elle aussi, et elle a besoin de plus de stimulation. Utilisez cette lumière pour décider du moment où vous entrerez dans la chambre. Ce ne sera qu'une lueur lorsque l'homme vous précédant sera… épuisé ou inefficace. Dans ce cas, le prochain entrera et le relèvera. Est-ce bien clair ? » demanda Poppy, le visage tendu.

Tous firent un signe de tête. Marcus se frotta les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le signal de départ. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit aux autres quel était son numéro. Albus préférait qu'ils attendent jusqu'à que ce soit leur tour. Il s'assit près d'Harry, qui avait l'air complètement abattu. Il mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas facile, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » demanda-t-il au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Harry le regarda.

« Non, Monsieur, en effet. L'idée de tous ces sorciers tripotant Hermione me rend malade. Surtout Draco » répondit Harry, regardant le sorcier blond avec de la haine dans le regard. « Et puis, le fait que le Professeur Snape, en ce moment, la… baise, c'est déjà trop pour moi, monsieur. »

Harry releva ses lunettes et essuya ses yeux avant de les rabaisser.

Albus acquiesça.

« Je sais, mon petit, mais est-il préférable qu'elle meure ? » lui demanda le Directeur.

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure » dit Harry d'une voix hachée.

« Donc, ne pense pas qu'ils la baisent, Harry. Pense qu'ils la sauvent. C'est plus facile de cette manière » répliqua-t-il.

Harry prit une grande inspiration mais resta silencieux.

« Bordel, où est Firenze ? » demanda Marcus en fronçant des sourcils. « C'est le moment d'entrer en scène ! »

Harry regarda le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec colère mais ne dit rien.

« Par l'enfer, il a quatre jambes » grogna Draco en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, assis près de son père, « On pourrait penser qu'il bougerait plus vite que ça. »

« Je vais voir » proposa Poppy, heureuse de pouvoir s'échapper de la pièce pleine d'hommes surexcités. Elle appuya sur plusieurs pierres et la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant. Hagrid et Firenze se tenaient dehors, fixant la médicomage qui recula.

« Entrez, messieurs » dit-elle.

Hagrid abaissa sa masse pour passer la porte. Firenze le suivit, penchant en avant la moitié supérieure bien bâtie de son corps et pénétrant dans la pièce, ses sabots claquant le sol de pierre. Poppy passa la porte après lui et la referma derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas être témoin de cela. Elle espérait seulement que le sortilège se lèverait rapidement.

Draco s'appuya sur son père.

« Vous pensez qu'il va la baiser ? » demanda-t-il au Lord.

Lucius étudia le centaure du regard.

« Non. Il a déjà dit qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Mais il y a plus d'un moyen d'amener une femme à l'orgasme, comme tu le sais, Draco. J'imagine que le centaure le sait. » répondit-il alors que Firenze avançait jusqu'à la porte, prenait une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrait, y pénétrait et utilisait une patte arrière pour la refermer.

La lumière resta bien brillante.

« Il me semble que Severus a toujours la maîtrise des choses » observa Lucius, souriant légèrement à son jeu de mots.

oOoOoOo

Le Maître des Potions avait en effet la maîtrise des choses, baisant activemment la sorcière dans un lit à baldaquin, les jambes d'Hermione coincées sous ses bras alors qu'il bougeait en elle rythmiquement, enfouissant son sexe jusqu'à la garde dans la sorcière gémissante. Hermione prononçait son nom de manière très sexy, et il était concentré. Il y était depuis plus d'une heure, et on aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un seau d'eau à la tête. La sueur lui dégoulinait le long du dos, et ses cheveux raides et noirs étaient détrempés. Ses yeux étaient fermement serrés et il avait l'air de chanter quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il se retirait d'elle.

Firenze écouta attentivement.

« Albus et Minerva… Les Potions des Première Année… les roses… le Seigneur Noir… Sybil Trelawney… » haletait-il. Il débitait le nom des choses qu'il n'aimait pas pour tenter de ne pas jouir.

Firenze s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'il le regardait prendre la sorcière, qui se tordait.

« Dieu merci » souffla Severus alors qu'il entendait le centaure. Il ouvrit les yeux et baissa les yeux vers Hermione. Dieux, elle était belle, sexy, et avait la meilleure chatte qu'il ait connue depuis très, très longtemps. Maintenant, il pouvait se laisser aller.

"Vous êtes délectable, Miss Granger" grogna-t-il, commençant à pousser en elle, la faisant haleter et se cambrer. La plupart des sorcières aurait crié sous la puissance et la taille de son organe, mais le sort affectait celle-ci… Elle pourrait le prendre en entier, tant que c'était un contact masculin.

Les yeux de Severus roulèrent dans sa tête alors qu'il commençait à se tendre, le plaisir s'amplifiant jusqu'à un niveau insoupçonné. Alors, Hermione trembla et jouit, émettant un sanglot qui fit bondir ses testicules, et le Professeur vint dans un cri.

« Oui… oui… Sorcière » souffla-t-il contre Hermione, qui le fixait de ses brûlants yeux d'ambre.

« Vous êtes si bon, Professeur… Je n'avais jamais rêvé que vous puissiez être aussi bon » dit-elle.

Le sorcier la fixait alors qu'il pulsait et l'emplissait, pensant qu'il aimerait faire ça à nouveau… Lorsqu'elle ne serait plus en crise. Il se laissa tomber sur son corps et l'embrassa, la goûtant soigneusement avant de se retirer, ses yeux noirs l'étudiant toujours.

« Votre infortune a fait ma fortune, Miss Granger » dit-il de sa voix de soie, « Et j'en suis reconnaissant. »

Il roula loin d'elle, et se leva. Il se figea en voyant Firenze la regarder, puis observa la lumière. Elle faiblissait lentement.

A l'extérieur, ils le virent.

« Snape a probablement fini » dit Marcus. « C'est le tour du cheval à présent. »

Albus lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Firenze est un hybride, M. Delaluci. Vous l'avez probablement remarqué » lâcha-t-il calmement.

Marcus resta silencieux à la référence du vieil homme à son héritage secret. Un de ses ancêtres avait été un dragon, et son sang lui avait accordé certains attributs et habiletés. Par exemple, ses yeux violets pouvaient se télescoper et zoomer sur n'importe quoi, peu importait la distance, et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, ils viraient au noir. Ils devenaient également noirs lorsqu'il était excité. De plus, il était nyctalope, et sentait la Magie Noire, ses yeux se télescopaient totalement par réflexe chaque fois qu'il était en sa présence. Les femmes aimaient ses yeux. Elles aimaient également l'autre don que son ancêtre lui avait donné.

Dans une situation comme celle-ci, ça allait être particulièrement pratique.

oOoOoOo

« Firenze, que faites-vous ici ? » dit un Severus incrédule, ses yeux noirs fixés sur sa moitié animale.

« Albus a requis l'aide de chaque membre masculin de l'équipe » répondit le centaure alors que Severus récupérait sa baguette et jetait un Récurvite à Hermione, qui commença à se tortiller de besoin. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le centaure.

« Firenze » soupira-t-elle. "Tu peux m'aider?"

Le centaure s'approcha du lit.

« Je vais essayer » chuchota-t-il. Il vit la lumière continuer à faiblir et Hermione pâlir doucement. Il jeta un œil à Severus.

« Je ne vais pas la prendre, Severus » annonça-t-il, s'assurant avant de s'agenouiller sur ses antérieurs pour pouvoir atteindre Hermione.

Severus se jeta un Récurvite et commença à se rhabiller, regardant le centaure attraper doucement Hermione pour la tourner afin que ses jambes pendent sur le côté du lit.

« Firenze, aide-moi » l'implora-t-elle… Sa voix faiblissait.

« Je vais le faire, sorcière. Je vais le faire. Crois en Firenze" lui dit-il gentiment.

« Comment ? » expira-t-elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

« Comme ça » dit-il, ouvrant sa bouche pour en sortir sa langue.

La mâchoire de Severus chuta alors que la lumière explosa en une étincelante gerbe bleue, tandis que la sorcière fixait le centaure. La langue de l'hybride était si longue qu'il aurait facilement pu toucher le haut de son front avec son extrémité. Il la remit dans sa bouche et lui sourit.

« Les centaures ont de très longues langues… Un cadeau de notre part équine » dit-il, se plaçant sur ses antérieures de manière à pouvoir poser les jambes de la sorcière sur ses épaules. La lumière continuait à étinceler. Il regarda Severus, qui restait figé.

« N'étiez vous pas sensé vous habiller, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué, « ou jouez-vous aussi bien au voyeur qu'au sauveur ? »

Severus se rhabilla furieusement alors que le centaure baissait la tête vers l'intimité d'Hermione. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de délectation alors qu'il posait sa langue sur elle, la lumière brillant tellement qu'elle en était presque éblouissante.

A l'extérieur, les hommes levèrent leurs mains devant leurs yeux pour bloquer l'explosion de lumière.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que Firenze lui fait ? » dit Ron abasourdi.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle est sans aucun doute stimulée » dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ron espérait silencieusement que Firenze n'avait pas succombé à la luxure et plongé son immense queue de cheval en elle, malgré ses réserves. Bon sang, il serait dur à suivre. Le rouquin voulait qu'Hermione se souvienne de ce dont il était capable.

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus sortit de la pièce. Il regarda immédiatement la rangée d'hommes assis, puis se tourna vers la table de bouteilles, en pris une, la débouchonna et la vida cul-sec. Un instant plus tard, il soupira de soulagement, s'assit près de la table de sandwich et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'il but avec avidité. Il était assoiffé.

« Comment… Comment va Hermione, Professeur ? » lui demanda Harry, maussade à l'idée du batard graisseux des cachots plantant sa bite en Hermione.

Severus le regarda.

"Rien d'insurmontable" répondit-il, jetant un petit sourire au jeune Auror. Severus savait qu'Harry haïssait l'idée qu'il ait couché avec sa meilleure amie, et s'en délectait.

Marcus se pencha en avant et désigna la lumière étincelante.

« Qu'est-ce que Firenze lui fait ? » questionna-t-il le Maître des Potions.

Les yeux de Severus glissèrent vers Marcus avec dégoût.

« Vous devriez demander à Firenze, M. Delaluci. Un gentleman ne révèle jamais ses secrets » répondit-il en saisissant un sandwich, puis mordant dedans.

Marcus se réinstalla dans sa chaise. Il était clair que le Maître des Potions n'allait pas délivrer la moindre information. Cela n'avait aucune importance, tant qu'il avait sa chance avec elle.

Rusard et Flitwick frétillaient tous deux d'excitation. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais eu une sorcière aussi adorable que la Maîtresse des Sortilèges. Le Maître des Sortilèges était si impatient que son sexe lui faisait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son tour d'avoir Hermione.

Le visage de Rusard se crispait plus encore qu'à la normale alors qu'il imaginait comment il allait pouvoir tourner et contorsionner la jolie jeune femme. Il se rappelait tous les problèmes qu'elle avait causés quand elle était étudiante.

« Maintenant je vais t'avoir » dit-il en un souffle. « Le vieux Rusard a sa chance, il l'a. » Son pied se balançait impatiemment alors qu'il fixait son numéro. « Ca ne va pas être trop long. »

Mais Rusard se trompait. Firenze resta dans la chambre, avec Hermione, pendant plus d'une heure, la lumière bleue semblait parfois exploser. Puis elle commença à lentement s'affadir.

Draco se leva avec un mauvais sourire.

« C'est mon tour » dit-il, allant à la porte, l'ouvrant et la passant.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: c'en est fini de Severus. De Firenze également. Maintenant, c'est le tour de Draco. Jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas si mal, pas vrai? Firenze a passé le test. Severus semble avoir fixé son intérêt Hermione. Lol pour la liste utilisée pour ne pas jouir. Maintenant, que va faire Draco ? Nous allons le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de la traductrice: Mmmm toujours pas de lemon… Vous vous sentez arnaquées? Meuh non! Ça arrive au suivant ^^ PROMIS!

Et puis franchement, on préfère avoir le DM power que le F, non?

Pour Sevy chou… Faudra attendre un peu plus. Désolée. Tapez pas, je ne fais que traduire!

.

oOoOoOo

.

Notes d'Akhi, histoire que je ne sois pas la seule à rire bêtement de ses remarques devant mon écran ^^

.

Je suis sûr que je peux maintenir la sorcière stimulée » répondit Firenze sur le ton de la confidence. (j'aurais plutôt dit qu'il était en train de se vanter, le bougre :op)

.

Ce ne sera qu'une lueur lorsque l'homme vous précédant sera… épuisé ou inefficace (mouarf… genre ^_^).

.

Marcus se frotta les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le signal de départ. (décidément, lui, je peux vraiment pas l'encadrer…) Note d'Aë : jusqu'ici, Cucus est gentil… Un truc que j'aime bien, chez lui, c'est que c'est une version porn-star de Gilderoy Lockhart XD et je trouve ça hilarant et.. tentant. Vous verrez ça dans quelques chapitres ^^

NON, je ne suis pas passée à l'ennemi, je n'aime toujours pas les blonds ^^'

.

« Donc, ne pense pas qu'ils la baisent, Harry. Pense qu'ils la sauvent. C'est plus facile de cette manière » répliqua-t-il. (ben tiens… plus facile pour qui ? op)

.

Il débitait le nom des choses qu'il n'aimait pas pour tenter de ne pas jouir. (en même temps s'il y est depuis une heure, faut bien qu'il fasse durer les choses :op)

.

Dans une situation comme celle-ci, ça allait être particulièrement pratique. (non, c'est décidé, je peux vraiment pas l'encadrer…)

.

« Comme ça » dit-il, ouvrant sa bouche pour en sortir sa langue. (mouahahahahahaha j'aurais dû m'en douter ^^)

.

Le Maître des Sortilèges était si impatient que son sexe lui faisait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son tour d'avoir Hermione. (que Rusard soit un vieux cochon, je peux le comprendre, ce mec est une horreur… mais Flitwick… je l'aurais pas vu comme ça… chuis déçue… -_-)

.

Severus semble avoir fixé son intérêt sur (le « dur » c'était un lapsus révélateur ? op) Hermione. Note d'Aë : Non. Même pas ^^ le s et le d sont à côté, et comme tu le sais, je ne me relis pas XD


	3. Au suivant!

**Note de la traductrice: Vu la vitesse à laquelle j'ai traduit le chapitre 2, je me disais que je pourrais vous la jouer "un chapitre tous les deux jours"… **

**Ca vous dit ?**

**En même temps… Je ne ferais que ça, c'est-à-dire aucun OS en simultané… **

**Donc je vais continuer à publier comme je veux XD**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 3 ~ Au suivant!**

Quand Draco entra dans la chambre, il trouva Firenze debout devant le lit, regardant Hermione avec des yeux brûlants. Elle le regardait également.

«Tu ne peux pas rester, Firenze ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers le centaure, qui secoua la tête.

« Ma langue est engourdie, sorcière » lui dit-il en souriant. « Peut-être que si tu ne te remets pas, je reviendrais pour un autre round avec toi, une fois que j'aurai récupéré. »

Draco se refrogna en entendant la demande d'Hermione. Firenze lui jeta un œil, puis regarda de nouveau Hermione, et hésita un instant. Puis il lui dit d'une voix très basse « Je dois admettre, Maîtresse des Sortilèges, que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai souhaité avoir la moitié inférieure d'un homme. Vous avez le potentiel d'être assez addictive, aussi humaine que vous soyez. »

Après que Firenze ait commencé à la travailler, Hermione lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, et il avait répondu à sa requête. Il trouva ses réactions à ses soins assez excitantes, et passa pas mal de temps à embrasser et lécher son corps, Hermione s'arquant, le caressant et soupirant son nom. En tant que centaure, Firenze n'avait jamais expérimenté le fait d'être couché sur une femme, et même s'il ne l'était pas tout à fait sur Hermione, leur position était particulièrement grisante pour lui, et il ne laissa aucune partie d'elle, devant ou derrière, intouchée. Et il voulut réellement pouvoir la prendre comme un homme aurait pu le faire.

Firenze continua à la fixer, et sa lumière commença à faiblir.

« Bon, Firenze… T'as eu ton tour avec elle. Dehors! Laisse un homme s'en charger, à présent" railla Draco, repoussant le centaure pour grimper sur le lit, regardant la sorcière qui se tortillait, puis la lumière faiblissante.

Firenze se borna à rester là un moment. Puis il soupira. Il n'était ici que pour aider cette femme, pas pour la réclamer. Il était fou de ne serait-ce que penser qu'il pourrait… Mais quand même… Quand elle se remettrait… Peut-être aurait-il fait suffisamment bonne impression pour qu'elle puisse avoir envie de flirter avec lui une nuit de pleine lune. Le centaure se détourna et passa la porte alors que Draco commença à ôter son pantalon, ses yeux gris fixés sur le visage de la sorcière. Firenze était parti.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

« Draco ? » dit-elle doucement. Sa voix était frêle.

« Oui. Draco. Je présume que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, Sang-de-Bourbe" se moqua-t-il.

Soudainement, la lueur bleue éclaira puissamment.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandir à cette vue, puis se rétrécirent alors qu'il laissait tomber son pantalon et son boxer de soie. Son sexe était aussi beau que lui, pâle, avec un large prépuce rose, installé dans un nid de poils blanc-blond. Il était épais et long d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Il s'installa sur le lit et installa les cuisses d'Hermione sur ses genoux, la traînant rudement.

« Donc, après toutes ses années, tu m'allumes. Tu veux me baiser sans te soucier de ce que je t'ai fait ou dit. C'est gratifiant de le savoir » souffla-t-il, en se plaçant devant son entrée, « Tu me faisais croire que le charme Malfoy ne fonctionnait pas sur toi. Comme toutes les autres, tu es excitée par moi. »

Draco était parfaitement enchanté de voir que la lumière était aveuglante, tout aussi brillante qu'avec Firenze.

« C'est parti, Sang-de-Bourbe » lâcha-t-il, l'attrapant par les fesses et s'enfonçant en elle, la faisant se cambrer, hurler et jouir immédiatement.

« Bordel de merde » grogna-t-il alors qu'Hermione se serrait autour de lui, sa cyprine chaude coulant sur son sexe comme si un barrage avait cédé. La lumière bleue étincelait.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Lucius se gonflait d'orgueil devant la preuve de la stimulation donnée par sa progéniture à la sorcière. Il se pencha un peu vers Marcus, qui se renfrognait vaguement. Le jeune chiot obtenait facilement un bon résultat.

"On remarque aisément que Draco sort d'un bon chaudron » sourit Lucius, remarquant le visage mécontent du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. « Je lui ai appris l'art du sexe lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Il a visiblement bien retenu la leçon. »

Marcus renifla et croisa les bras.

Cette lumière bleue n'était pas seulement un indicateur de la condition physique d'Hermione, mais… Comme ils le réalisèrent, une preuve de leurs prouesses sexuelles. C'était un peu énervant. En fait, cela ne l'était que pour certains. Pas tous. Rusard se fichait de savoir s'il allait être jugé par qui que ce soit. Il voulait juste avoir sa chance de planter son sexe noueux dans quelque chose de jeune. Harry non plus ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'on allait penser de lui. Il pensait juste au temps qu'Hermione avait. Ron se sentait quelque peu anxieux de ses performances, et Hagrid… Le pauvre Hagrid avait l'air d'être sur le point de passer sous la hache de MacNair. Il était particulièrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir stimuler Hermione.

Draco fixait la sorcière en plein orgasme qui mordait ses lèvres en palpitant autour de lui.

« Tu es une chaude, Granger… Je vais te donner ça » siffla-t-il, attendant la fin de sa jouissance.

« Tu es tellement sexy, Draco » gémit-elle, ses yeux d'ambre se consumant lentement alors qu'elle les levait vers lui. Il fut pris de court, puis réalisa que le sort la faisait dire la vérité. Peut-être aurait-il dû se déshabiller complètement… Mais il voulait qu'elle sente qu'elle ne comptait pas. De toute manière, Hermione ne l'avait pas enregistré… Elle était sous l'influence du sort, et un contact était un contact.

Alors qu'Hermione finissait, Draco commença à la prendre rudement, plongeant en elle aussi fort et profondément qu'il le pouvait, toute la frustration et la colère qu'il avait éprouvé envers elle durant toutes ces années se déversant de lui. Il voulait qu'elle crie, mais sa luxure pour lui était trop forte, et elle n'acceptait ses pénétrations brutales qu'avec des gémissements et des cris de plaisir. Il s'interrompit pour mettre ses jambes contre ses épaules pour l'ouvrir plus à lui, et enfonça à nouveau son sexe en elle, secouant son corps, sa poitrine plein rebondissant librement. A présent, il était en sueur, et la sorcière eut à nouveau un orgasme, criant son nom.

Elle appréciait, mais Draco n'avait que sa revenge en tête. Il se retira d'elle avec colère.

« Tu apprécies bien trop, sorcière. Je ne suis pas ici pour te donner du plaisir… Mais pour m'en donner » lui gronda-t-il. « Laisse-moi essayer l'autre orifice. »

Draco Agrippa Hermione et la retourna violemment avant de la saisir par les genoux. Sans ce soucier de jeter un sort de nettoyage, il appuya sa verge contre son anus et la pénétra avec un grognement. Bordel, elle était serrée.

"Peu de monde est venu frapper à la porte de derrière, hein, Granger", grogna-t-il, poussant plus profondément son membre en elle, qui soupira et gémit mais ne cria toujours pas, alors qu'il la sodomisait. Draco s'enfonça entièrement, ses yeux se révulsant sans qu'il puisse contenir son plaisir. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et la tira vers lui, ses hanches frappant ses fesses furieusement alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour la briser.

Mais Hermione ne se brisait pas. Dans son état, elle aimait ce que le blond lui faisait. Chaque va-et-vient l'approchait de la félicité, et elle vint encore, hurlant son nom, Draco sentant ses spasmes contre ses mouvements. C'était trop pour lui, et dans son propre hurlement, il vint, se retirant d'elle et couvrant son cul de son sperme épais.

« Arrrgh ! Merde » se maudit-il alors qu'il jouissait, furieux de ne pas l'avoir fendue en deux. « Saloperie de sort. »

Draco s'éloigna d'Hermione et sortit du lit, lui jetant un regard noir alors qu'elle gisait sur le ventre. Alors, il eut une pensée démoniaque. Il alla à la tête du lit et s'y agenouilla, attrapant son sexe débandé.

« Ouvre la bouche » lui ordonna-t-il, déterminé à la mettre à terre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lécher ses propres déjections sur son sexe y parviendrait.

Elle était soumise au sortilège, mais savait que Draco ne l'avait pas nettoyée avant de s'enfoncer dans son anus.

« Non » grommela-t-elle, sa lumière baissant significativement alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers le matelas.

Draco l'attrapa par les cheveux, la soulevant d'un coup sec.

« Ouvre ta saloperie de bouche ! » rugit-il. Ignorant la douleur, Hermione ne se tournait pas. Furieux, Draco la baffa violemment. La lumière semblait su le point de s'éteindre.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » cria Hagrid.

Il était le suivant.

Le demi-géant se leva, traversa la pièce, se baissa pour passer la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Il vit immédiatement Draco tirer les cheveux d'Hermione pour la forcer à prendre son sexe en bouche, et laissa échapper un beuglement.

« Fils de pute ! Eloigne-toi d'elle ! » mugit-il, se ruant sur lui pour l'attraper par la peau du cou, le soulevant d'un bon mètre dans les airs.

« Tu étais censé la stimuler, pas te stimuler, gros porc ! » beugla-t-il, secouant Draco dans les airs comme un prunier. Il virait lentement au violet, tentant sans succès de s'extirper de la grande main d'Hagrid.

"Arrrgh, tu ne mérites même pas Azkaban" gronda Hagrid, le transportant jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant et le balançant au beau milieu de la salle d'attente, le pantalon sur les chevilles, son sexe flasque se balançant. Il atterrit en tas sur le sol, haletant. Marcus regarda son père.

« Il n'est plus si proche, pas vrai ? » ricana-t-il.

Lucius jeta un regard mauvais à son fils.

« Draco, lève-toi et rajuste-toi ! » lui siffla-t-il, qui, panurgiste, se leva et remis son boxer et son pantalon. Son visage semblait en feu. Il s'assit silencieusement près de son père en se raclant la gorge. Elle fit un bruit désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? » lui demanda Lucius, « Pourquoi l'indicateur de Miss Granger a-t-il failli s'éteindre? Tu étais supposé l'aider. »

« Je l'ai aidée. Vous avez vu combien la lumière étincelait » répliqua-t-il, « Après j'ai essayé de m'aider moi, et elle n'a pas coopéré. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Le gamin avait juste agit pour jeter la disgrâce sur la Maison Malfoy.

« Draco, nous devrons discuter de tes actions lorsque nous rentrerons au Manoir » dit sombrement Lucius, ses yeux noirs semblables à de la glace. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait s'attendre à un bon gros coup de pied au cul de la part de son père. Merde. Saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hagrid regardait vainement Hermione, ses yeux noirs se dirigeant ensuite vers la très faible lueur bleue. Il attrapa doucement la jeune femme, puis s'assit sur le lit et l'installa sur ses genoux, la regardant de ses yeux doux et tristes.

« Ah, Hermione. Comment tu peux te mettre dans une si mauvaise situation ? » dit-il à la sorcière qui gisait, presque défaillante. Il caressa ses cheveux et la lumière, juste un instant, s'amplifia légèrement.

« Je suis trop grand pour coucher avec toi, et trop moustachu pour utiliser ma bouche… Tu serais griffée et irritée si je le faisais » dit-il, caressant toujours ses cheveux.

« Aide-moi, Hagrid » expira-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'elle pâlissait.

Hagrid regarda ses mains. Ses doigts étaient à peu près de la bonne taille.

« Je crois que je peux t'aider, Hermione… Un peu » dit-il, avançant son doigt rose pour le placer entre ses cuisses. « Relaxe-toi juste. Hagrid sait quoi faire. »

Il fit doucement glisser son doigt dans sa chaleur, et elle sursauta, la lueur se raviva. Hagrid soupira de soulagement et commença à faire aller et venir son énorme doigt.

« Ca va aller, Hermione » dit-il doucement, ses yeux brillant alors qu'il surveillait les réactions de la sorcière. Malgré son empathie, Hagrid se sentait lui-même réagir à la petite femme sur ses genoux.

« Bon dieu. Je vais avoir besoin de trouver une géante » souffla-t-il alors que son sexe commençait à durcir.

Hermione jouit autour de son doigt et le géant laissa échapper un souffle alors qu'il sentait sa chaleur glisser autour de lui. Tout en se sentant coupable, il le sortit d'elle et le goûta.

« Par les couilles de Norbert » souffla-t-il. Puis il éjacula dans son pantalon.

« Oh, merde » siffla-t-il, se levant et reposant Hermione sur le lit.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte en se dandinant, l'ouvrit et fit passer ses épaules par la porte.

« Au suivant » dit-il, marchant inconfortablement, l'humidité de son sous-vêtement gênant ses mouvements.

Flitwick sauta au bas de sa chaise.

« C'est mon tour » couina-t-il en se précipitant dans la chambre.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Je suis chez mon fils et j'ai écrit sur wordperfect. C'était planqué dans ses fichiers. Il n'y a pas de compteur de mot donc je ne sais pas quelle longueur ça fait. J'ai téléchargé un programme ftp (NdT : ?) et je vais essayer de le charger. (NdT : là ce sont des termes informatiques que je ne peux pas traduire… Elle n'est pas sûre de réussir quelque chose, puis…) Mais je vais essayer ici. Si ça vous a plu, s'il vous plaît reviewez.

oOo

**Note de la traductrice : Mmmm… Je vous avoue que sur le groupe, ce sont Sevy chou, Luscious Lucius et Marcus qui me tentent le plus. Même si Marcus est un porc, il est vraiiiment sexy et… mmmmm yummy. Oui, je me contrôle. Ca sera moins le cas plus tard XD**

**Je n'ai rien contre Draco et les Dramione, mais j'aime beaucoup quand il se tourne en ridicule ^^ Là, j'adore imaginer papa Lulu lui botter le cul. Rhem. Ca devient presque érotique, non ? Et quand vous verrez Lulu en scène… hihi *rougit ardemment***

**Même s'il manque à Lulu le principal. Tiens, essayez de deviner ce qu'il manque à Lulu pour en faire un bon amant pour une Hermione libérée du sortilège !**

**A bientôt ?**


	4. La file d'attente avance

**Note de la traductrice, votre (chère ?) Aë :**

**Bon. J'avance bien. Ca va bouger ^^ L'homme aux yeux violet intervient bientôt. L'homme aux yeux gris… Aussi.**

**Non, l'homme, pas le gamin arrogant. Quoique les deux le sont…**

**.**

**Je pense traduire les « What I was thinking », avec la première apparition de Marcus Delaluci… D'où le dessin d'Usagitsu (BORDEL, j'adore cette dessinatrice !) « A Matter Of Matrimony ». Mais parler de traduire ça, c'est plusieurs mois de traductions XD**

**.**

**Dans le genre « vous l'aurez sous 24 à 48 heures après l'accord de l'auteur », il y a un OS allemand pour lequel j'attends une réponse depuis… des semaines… Plusieurs os pour lesquels j'ai demandé l'accord aujourd'hui (4 ? 5 ? 17 ?) dont deux (tous publics) qui me tiennent très à cœur. **

**Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain lemon, vue la réaction sur « Snape au Cirque ». Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des réactions aussi violentes après avoir mis l'avertissement… Je ne sais pas où se situe votre limite, chères lectrices ! La mienne est entre les M français dits « hard » (il m'arrive de ne pas comprendre pourquoi certaines mettent un avertissement sur une scène o_O) et ce que la lectrice « born in the USA » (allez, en ryyyythme ! ****« **Born in the U.S.A., I was born in the U.S.A. I was born in the U.S.A., born in the U.S.A. " Rhem) peut lire. Parce que je sui parfois effarée de certaines choses (donc la "délicieuse punition, ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de la traduire XD).** Ce qui signifie donc que je n'ai pas de réelle limite en dehors du viol, de la nécrophilie et de *cherche le mot* la zoophilie. Et la scato. Et des trucs impliquant des aiguilles, du feu ou des (Merlin m'en garde) biscuits à la citrouille (honteuse référence à une histoire en cours pleine de roux dénudés. Honnêtement, je pense que c'est l'élément le plus bizarroïde évoqué dans une fic lue par Aë, et relevé dans une fic made in France, en plus). **OMG, je commence à me dégoûter toute seule devant ce pov'ordi, ce qui est une mauvaise idée, vue l'heure : je ne tiens pas à faire de cauchemar.

**J'ai aussi une Liste de trucs à lire, plus ou moins smutty. J'espère que les deux tout public (en fait c'est pas tout à fait le cas, mais c'est du T, donc c'est ok, et c'est du T très soft, où Snappy se vante d'un côté et l'autre… Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'autre est classée T. Ok, Osef.) me seront accordés par l'auteur. On dirait un vœu pieux, dit comme ça ^^**

**.**

**Merci aux connectés : AnonymeH, Isabella-Edward-SC, VivinChlotte, artemis037 et son alter-ego, Casim, Loldu48, blupou, lillylabiche, Ange Lapuce, 77Hildegard, Ste7851.**

**Merci aux 20 followers (mais qui ne reviewent pas tous…).**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**pompei : Merci pour tes encouragements ^^**

**Phaidora : Effectivement, ben que fréquemment Recurvitée, l'histoire ne reluit pas. Honnêtement, je commence à apprécier pleinement l'histoire à partir du *part vérifier puis revient le noter* 9****e**** chapitre… Tu verras ^^**

**Nomie : ne t'inquiète pas ! D'ailleurs je promets à TOUT LE MONDE que la scène avec Rusard sera correctement conclue. Vivi. **

**beatrice : Es-tu repassée ? Voici un autre chapitre !**

**mimy floy : Ben oui, 30 chapitres. Je suis sur la traduction du 7****e****… Et je reposterai sans doute tout quand Akhi sera réapparue.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 4 ~ La file d'attente avance**

Les yeux violets de Marcus suivirent Hagrid marcher jusqu'à la table couverte de potions et en boire deux bouteilles. Severus regardait également le demi-géant, remarquant les tâches, venant du fait qu'il avait tenu Hermione après que Draco ait éjaculé. Il remarqua également ça démarche inégale. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Hermione était une sorcière particulièrement excitante.

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un minutieux Récurvite à Hagrid, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même, n'ayant pas son parapluie rose contenant les débris de sa baguette avec lui. Hagrid regarda Severus avec gratitude, puis prit une pleine poignée de sandwiches et s'assit. Il jeta un regard noir à Draco qui l'ignora ostensiblement.

Marcus ricana. Hagrid avait été le plus rapide à quitter la sorcière, et le seul à être sorti de a chambre avant que le suivant y pénètre.

« Je présume que la taille ne comte pas, hein, Hagrid ? » dit-il au demi-géant.

« Ferme ton clapet, Marcus, avant que j'y foute mon pied » gronda-t-il au Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Marcus émit un son ironique, mais se tut.

Ron jeta un œil à Harry.

« Je suppose que Flitwick va faire apparaître un marchepied ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'il ne pouvait imaginer ce que le minuscule sorcier réservait pour Hermione.

« Ne me demande rien, Ron. Je suis déjà dégoûté » bouillonna-t-il. Hermione était déjà passée sous Snape, Firenze, Draco et Hagrid, et Harry sentait son estomac se retourner.

Ron se réinstalla. Son tour n'allait pas tarder. Il essayait de ne pas penser aux autres sorciers ayant joui sur Hermione et tentait de se construire un scénario romantique. Après tout, c'était son fantasme. Hermione l'accueillait finalement dans son lit, pas parce qu'elle en avait besoin pour sauver sa vie mais parce que, après toutes ses années, elle avait réalisé qu'elle le voulait. Oui, c'était le scénario qu'il s'imaginait. Ron croisa les bras et s'y laissa dériver.

Flitwick entra dans la chambre et trouva Hermione remuant doucement sur le lit, son indicateur faiblissant lentement. Le petit sorcier remarqua de suite qu'elle n'avait pas été correctement nettoyée, et il sortit sa baguette pour s'en charger immédiatement.

Le lit à baldaquins était haut, et après avoir sauté deux fois, le Maître des Charmes s'y agrippa et se hissa. Il n'était plus un p'tit jeune, et il se pencha sur un des coins pour reprendre son souffle, sa petite main sur son cœur. Il regarda Hermione. Elle était comme une montagne vivante de femme. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres et un peu de son intérieur rose.

« Par les marins de Circé » souffla-t-il, se sentant durcir. Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette et l'employa pour se dévêtir. Flitwick était plutôt trapu et robuste. Tout, chez lui, était proportionné, sauf son organe. Les femmes elfes le trouvaient énorme. Son sexe faisait presque le tiers de sa taille… soit vingt bons centimètres. Sur un homme, ça n'aurait pas été de trop, mais sur lui, ça en faisait plus ou moins une star du porno.

« Maintenant, maintenant, ma chère… cela ne sera pas de trop » dit-il, s'avançant entre les cuisses d'Hermione et se penchant sur elle, ses petites mains restant sur son bas ventre.

« Professeur Flitwick ? » demanda Hermione, ses yeux aussi ronds que des assiettes. Il n'y eut aucun changement sur son indicateur lumineux montrant qu'elle réagissait positivement ou négativement. « Choc » était sans doute le terme le plus approprié pour décrire son état.

« Oui, ma chère… C'est moi, et je promets que je suis assez porté sur la chose, même si je n'ai jamais eu une femme aussi grande ou belle que vous, Miss Granger » répondit le minuscule sorcier, fixant le gigantesque con face à lui. Mais il était assez grand pour lui procurer quelques sensations.

Le front d'Hermione se plissa, et la lumière stagnait à un niveau très faible tandis que Flitwick s'approchait. Sa respiration devint très rapide alors qu'il pressait son prépuce contre sa chaleur, se préparant à la pénétrer. Il commença à trembler violemment. Une de ses mains était sur son ventre et elle pouvait sentir ses tremblements à travers elle.

« Ca va, Professeur ? » émit-elle difficilement.

La sueur dégoulinait de son front alors qu'il se pressait en avant. Hermione le sentit commencer à entrer en elle et il y eut une brusque augmentation de l'intensité de la lueur à cause du contact.

Tout à coup, il y eut un couinement suraigu, et Hermione sentit quelque chose de chaud jaillir entre ses jambes. Oh oh.

Le Professeur Flitwick se raidit, ses yeux roulant en arrière alors qu'il tombait en avant, son visage restant dans la douce toison pubienne d'Hermione, où il lâcha un flot d'obscénités. Finalement, il se tut et releva la tête, la regardant d'un air coupable.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Miss Granger. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de petit minou me regarder en face… C'était assez accablant » dit-il, embarrassé.

Hermione, même sous l'effet du sortilège, eu envie de rire. Pour le Professeur, son sexe devait avoir l'air énorme.

« Ca va, Professeur. Je sais que ça peut arriver à tout le monde… Mais vous devriez plutôt envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ici » répondit-elle en se sentant faiblir à nouveau.

Le petit sorcier s'éloigna à regret d'Hermione après avoir pris une longue inspiration près de son sexe et longuement regardé son intérieur, puis il lui jeta un Récurvite qui élimina ses traces de sn corps, avant de se redresser et de se glisser au bas du lit.

« Une fois encore, je suis désolé, Miss Granger » dit-il.

L'indicateur chuta affreusement et Dumbledore se rua dans la chambre.

« Quel est le souci avec elle ? » demanda-t-il à Flitwick, qui leva vers lui un regard douloureux.

« Je n'étais pas assez sorcier » dit-il tristement, passant la porte et la repoussant derrière lui.

Albus s'avança rapidement jusqu'à elle, la regardant d'un air préoccupé.

« Ah, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été infidèle avec Minerva, même si elle n'est pas mon épouse » dit-il, regardant son corps nu d'un œil gentil mais appréciateur. « Chaque fragment de ma vitalité lui est consacré. Quoi qu'il en soit, personne n'arrive à mon âge sans apprendre quelques… subterfuges… »

Albus leva ses mains au-dessus d'Hermione et les approcha lentement de son corps.

« Corpus delicioso » souffla-t-il.

L'indicateur vital d'Hermione émis une brillante lumière bleue alors que de délicieuses sensations glissaient le long de son corps, comme si elle était au lit avec au moins deux hommes très excités. Elle était embrassée, caressée et pénétrée par ses deux orifices… tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. La sorcière gémit, s'arqua et bougea rythmiquement contre ses amants inexistants alors qu'Albus prenait une chaise et la regardait, ses yeux bleus étincelant d'appréciation alors que la jeune femme traversait les affres d'un plaisir sexuel intense.

Oui, Albus n'avait jamais trompé sexuellement Minerva, mais le vieux sorcier avait une faiblesse. Le voyeurisme. Il aimait mater.

A l'extérieur, les sorciers virent la lumière briller intensément et stablement, sans faiblir un instant. Flitwick sauta sur sa chaise, dégoûté. Il aurait dû enchanter son sexe. S'il avait une autre chance, il était sûr de le faire. Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fixait l'étincelante lumière.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'Albus lui fait ? » expira-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Directeur avait encore assez de punch pour pouvoir avoir une érection, et encore moins pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

Severus jeta un regard méprisant au Professeur de Défense, souriant déplaisamment.

« Manifestement, il fait ce qu'il faut, M. Delaluci. Il va être difficile de le suivre » ronronna-t-il, sachant très bien que Marcus voyait de la compétition dans quasiment toute chose.

Marcus ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que se renfrogner et continua à fixer la lumière.

Hermione jouit en un cri et Albus regarda le flot de liquide couler hors d'elle.

« Oh ma parole » grogna-t-il, secouant la tête. S'il avait été de 75 ans plus jeune, il aurait sans doute pensé à coucher avec elle, malgré Minerva. Elle aurait certainement été réactive.

La sueur coulait sur le corps d'Hermione alors que le sort continuait de plus belle… Elle haletait à présent, son corps ondulait, son pelvis s'enfonçant alors qu'elle gémissait. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage, et le regard d'Albus plaqué sur son corps. La sorcière vint à nouveau, en grognant cette fois, et le Directeur vit la lumière vaciller. Décidant que c'était assez de plaisir, il se leva et leva le sort de la sorcière haletante. Hermione retomba, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant difficilement.

« Directeur… » expira-t-elle. « Vous devez m'apprendre ce sortilège. »

Albus sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non. Il est à usage restreint, ma chère, et pour de bonnes raisons… Avec un tel sort, vous n'aurez plus jamais de raison d'avoir une relation avec un sorcier réel… Ou deux » répliqua-t-il. Il jeta un Récurvite à Hermione et tapota sa main. Sa lumière commença à faiblir.

« Je dois y aller, ma chère » dit-il. « Votre prochain sauveur sera là sans tarder. »

« Au revoir, Directeur » expira-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la luxure croître à nouveau. Le sort n'allait-il donc jamais se dissiper ?

Albus sortit de la pièce, chacun le regardant avec curiosité, excepté Severus, qui avait l'air d'être à des millions de kilomètres de là.

Le sorcier avait l'air aussi frais qu'un gardon, comme s'il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort.

« Qui aurait pu penser que le vieux fou avait encore autant de pouvoir » souffla Draco à son père.

Lucius jeta un œil dubitatif à Albus.

« Il semble plus probable qu'il ait utilisé un sortilège sur elle » répondit-il. « Aussi délectable que soit Miss Granger, je doute grandement que le Directeur aurait pu la toucher physiquement, même si je suis sûr qu'il a pris une certaine forme de plaisir dans leur interaction. C'est un homme, après tout. »

Rusard bondit de sa chaise et fonça aussi vite que possible en direction de la chambre.

« Mon tour » émit-il de sa voix grinçante, commençant déjà à défaire son pantalon avant d'avoir passé la porte. Tous les sorciers grimacèrent alors qu'il passait le seuil et s'y penchait avec hâte, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry mit sa tête entre ses mains, frissonnant.

« Oh, Hermione » soupira-t-il.

« Aha, sorcière. Je t'ai ! Je t'ai maintenant… heh heh ! » se réjouit Rusard, s'approchant du lit, ses cheveux filandreux remuant dans tous les sens alors qu'il luttait avec son pantalon.

Hermione se figea un instant alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix. Ses yeux d'ambre se tournèrent avec horreur vers le cracmol bossu et arthritique.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle faiblement, alors que l'indicateur plongeait.

« Oh si » souffla-t-il en abaissant son pantalon sale pour faire apparaître un slip kangourou délavé. Hermione remua sur le lit, mais pas de désir, alors que le concierge faisait tomber son sous-vêtement pour révéler le sexe le plus étroit et noueux qu'Hermione ait jamais vu. Son prépuce était large, mais le reste était mince et tordu. Le sexe de Rusard était aussi arthritique que le reste de sa personne. Il s'affaira en direction du lit, et la lumière d'Hermione sembla s'éteindre tout à fait alors qu'elle tombait, tout à fait inconsciente.

Rusard vit la lumière et l'ignora alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit, avançant son vieux corps entre les jambes d'Hermione.

« Tu pourrais mourir que je te baiserais quand même » souffla-t-il, s'abaissant en avant.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et Marcus se rua l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la lumière et traîna Rusard loin de la sorcière.

« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ? La tuer, Rusard ? » siffla-t-il, ses yeux devenant noirs sous l'effet de la colère.

« J'essaie d'en avoir un morceau » répondit-il alors que Marcus le relâchait.

« Visiblement, elle ne veux pas que tu la touches, donc casse-toi d'ici » dit le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en levant son poing fermé. Il botterait le train du vieux bâtard si c'était nécessaire.

« Ce n'est pas juste » se plaignit l'autre, remontant son slip puis son pantalon. « Tous les autres y sont passés. »

« Elle n'a pas réagit avec eux comme avec toi » dit Marcus, fixant le cracmol d'un air dégoûté. Il ne blâmait pas la fille. Rusard était écœurant. Le vieux concierge avança à regret vers la porte, le visage contracté par la haine alors qu'il regardait encore en arrière, vers le lit, avant de sortir.

Marcus s'assit sur le côté du lit et caressa doucement le visage d'Hermione.

« Hermione. Hermione, lève-toi. Rusard est parti » lui dit-il doucement.

Le contact lui redonna assez de force pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Tout d'abord, ils furent amplis de terreur.

« C'est moi, Marcus. Le sorcier que tu as repoussé en de nombreuses occasions » dit-il, lui souriant d'un air plutôt victorieux. « On dirait que le destin avait d'autres plans pour nous, sorcière. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, dont les yeux violets étaient fixés sur elle, agitant les sourcils suggestivement.

« Marcus » dit-elle faiblement.

Il acquiesca, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser profondément, l'amadouant pour obtenir une réponse. Marcus était assez bon à ce jeu-là, et la lumière bleue commença à briller alors qu'Hermione entourait son cou de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il appréciait la réaction qu'il obtenait d'elle. Il était visible qu'il l'affectait, et c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Il brisa le baiser.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux pleins de désir. Les yeux de Marcus glissèrent le long de sa poitrine pleine, de sa taille fine et de ses hanches larges.

« Mmmm » grogna-t-il, se relevant pour sortir sa baguette. Il se dévêtit en un instant et se tînt nu devant Hermione. Marcus était très bien bâti, avait un torse large et des muscles abdominaux solides. Son sexe était long d'environ vingt centimètres… Un sorcier assez appétissant. Il avait des cuisses très musclées, également. Mais il avait un don spécial.

Les yeux d'Hermione détaillaient le sorcier avec appréciation, avant de regarder son organe d'un air affamé. Marcus lui sourit.

« C'est assez grand ? Ou tu préfère en avoir plus? » lui demanda-t-il, et elle releva ses yeux puis ses sourcils vers lui.

« Plus grand ? » soupira-t-elle, sa voix rauque de désir.

« Oui, plus grand » répliqua-t-il en se concentrant. Soudainement, sous les yeux de la jeune femme, le sexe de l'homme s'allongea et s'épaissit notablement.

« Par tous les dieux » soupira-t-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui, qui avait à son tour relevé les sourcils.

« Je parie que si tu avais su que je peux faire ça, tu ne m'aurais pas repoussé » sourit-il. « C'est un cadeau d'un ancêtre. Il m'a offert un sexe télescopique pour aller avec mes yeux télescopiques. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de sortir de ce lit » dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il se pencha et la souleva aisément, puis traversa la chambre avec elle.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu envie de ça avec toi » dit-il en marchant, Hermione fixant son visage comme s'il l'hypnotisait. « Je m'imaginais t'attraper dans un des couloirs, soulever tes robes et te baiser contre un mur. Maintenant… Ce n'est pas un couloir… »

Marcus pressa le dos d'Hermione contre les pierres froides du mur, avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses.

« … Mais c'est un mur » expira-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Ouaouh. Flitwich, Albus et Rusard sont à terre. Brrrr. Cette fois encore, je n'ai rien pour compter les mots (NdT: Who cares?). Je babysitte chez mon fils… Trois enfants. Pfiou. Bon, de toute façon je vais coder ça (?) et le charger. S'ils vous plaît, des reviews.

oOo

NdT : OMG. Les yeux violets sont en place. Miam.

Je suis partisane du « au-dessus de 20cm, ça fait mal à l'estomac », et je ne suis pas fan des blonds (loin de là !) mais… Delaluci est… HUNG, isn't it ?


	5. Continuité

**Note d'Aë: Nan, je déconne ^^ Je vous laisse avec Marcus "I'm so Fucking Sexy and I know it » Delaluci. Miam.**

**.**

**Réponses aux review anonymes :**

**Pompei : Tiens te revoilà ^^ Marcus vient d'arriver, profite un peu de sa présence avant de te soucier de la suite ^^**

**Guest : Pour Ms-Figg, je traduis ce qui m'a plu, dans un sens ou l'autre, ou ce que j'ai trouvé inhabituel. En fait, j'ai envie de traduire des trucs qui provoquent une réaction chez moi, qui laissent une trace ou qui font écho, plutôt que simplement « c'était sympa. Je lis quoi maintenant ? » Après, si tu as des fics à me conseiller, n'hésite pas ! Ma seule limite pour une potentielle traduction est que l'histoire doit être complète.**

**Et puis je suis dans une période de frustration sexuelle avancée donc ça me défoule XD On remarquera que la date prévue de fin de cet état coïncide avec l'arrivée d'éléments tous publics ^^**

**Beatrice : Etrangement Ms-Figg a réussi à rendre un Dumby x Hermignonne enviable o_O**

**Hushush : Je ne suis pas une grande fan mais j'aime bien ^^ Comment dire… Malgré la chaleur qui y règne, c'est rafraîchissant ^^ Et vue la température actuelle, ça réchauffe bien ^^**

**Vigie195 : Merci ^^**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 ~ Continuité**

"Il m'a jeté dehors sans me laisser une chance!" se plaignait Rusard à Albus, qui le regardait calmement. Harry était presque étouffé de soulagement que le concierge noueux n'ait rien eu d'Hermione.

« Argus » dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils, « L'indicateur de la Maîtresse des Sortilèges est tombé dangereusement bas lorsque tu es entré dans la pièce. Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué ? »

Le visage de Rusard se contorsionna alors qu'il mentait.

« Non monsieur, je n'ai pas vu. »

Les sourcils de Severus remuèrent, mais il resta silencieux. N'importe qui aurait pu voir cela. Rusard en avait juste rien à foutre. La sorcière aurait pu crever qu'il aurait continué à haleter au-dessus d'elle. Il était extrêmement mal vu de jeter un sort à un cracmol, mais la baguette du Maître des Potions sauta nerveusement dans sa main pour s'y préparer. Si Rusard avait laissé mourir Hermione alors qu'il venait juste de découvrir ses charmes, le concierge aurait grandement souffert.

« Eh bien, elle était visiblement sur le point de mourir » énonça le Directeur, ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'il fixait le cracmol voûté. « Elle serait très vraisemblablement morte si M. Delaluci ne s'en était pas chargé. Je suis désolé, Argus. Il semble bien que malgré le sortilège, Miss Granger a toujours ses préférences, et que vous n'en faites pas partie. M. Delaluci a eu raison de vous remplacer.

Argus jeta un regard noir au Directeur et se détourna, ouvrant le mur de l'infirmerie et sortant, de mauvaise humeur. Pas besoin de s'attarder. L'opinion de la sorcière à son sujet n'avait aucune chance de changer. S'il avait été un sorcier, il aurait pu utiliser un glamour pour se donner l'air plus attirant, mais il était cracmol, et dans le monde magique, ses semblables étaient toujours les derniers en question de baguette, ou, dans ce cas, de sexe. Grommelant, il se mit en quête d'étudiants à terrifier.

Dans la vie, il y a toujours quelques petites joies sur lesquelles on peut compter.

oOoOoOo

Marcus calla les jambes d'Hermione sous ses bras, la soutenant par les genoux tout en l'embrassant, frottant son membre entre ses cuisses comme un affamé, la faisant se tortiller de besoin. Hermione l'embrassa si passionnément que ce fut comme si elle essayait d'avaler la langue du sorcier. Il recula de sa bouche, à bout de souffle.

« Whoa, sorcière » dit-il, ses yeux à présent noirs et comme incendiés, « J'aimerais garder mes amygdales. »

Hermione s'avança vers sa gorge, et il gronda à la sensation de ses douces lèvres y remontant alors qu'elle bougeait sensuellement contre son corps. Normalement, Marcus aurait déjà dû plonger dans le vif du sujet… Il prenait rarement tant de temps avec les amuses-bouches lorsqu'il était avec une femme, mais là, c'était différent. Hermione était comme un fruit défendu, et d'une certaine manière il était tombé dans son jardin. Il n'allait pas se ruer à travers le verger, maintenant qu'elle était prête pour la cueillette. Il pencha la tête en arrière et laissa faire la sorcière, ses yeux jetant un œil à la lumière bleue qui brillait joliment. Les petites mains d'Hermione exploraient son dos musculeux, et Marcus se recula un peu pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa force.

« Tu aimes ? » lui demanda-t-il, se pressant encore contre son intimité, la sentant recouvrir son sexe, ses narines reniflant comme s'il pouvait sentir son excitation. Il trembla un peu, résistant à son envie de juste flanquer ses 25 centimètres en elle.

« Oui, j'aime » ronronna Hermione contre sa gorge. « Baise-moi, Marcus. »

Eh bien, il était temps de savourer.

Marcus recula ses hanches et plaça leurs corps, soulevant son sexe pour enfoncer son sommet dans sa cavité chaude et douce, sifflant alors qu'il le faisait.

« Bordel, tu es chaude et mouillée, sorcière » souffla-t-il. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux et se pressa lentement en avant, grognant alors qu'il faisait entrer sa verge soyeuse et pulsante en elle, son corps caressant sa longueur alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

« Oh… Bordel, oui » soupira Marcus, l'embrassant à nouveau alors qu'il ne se retirait que pour mieux s'enfoncer, la faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il recule à nouveau.

"Je sais que ça va être bon" gronda-t-il alors qu'il commençait à la prendre par de longs, profonds et puissants mouvements, collant son torse au sien, son cul musclé se contractant et détendant alors qu'il prenait son plaisir en elle, s'extirpant presque entièrement d'elle avant de s'y enfoncer violemment. Hermione aimait cela, et remuait lascivement ses hanches, le faisant presque pousser un cri alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

« Bordel » souffla-t-il, augmentant la cadence et allant en elle de toutes ses forces, ses yeux à demi clos et toujours fixés sur son visage. Dieux, Hermione avait l'air si chaude, en demande, son expression disant « plus, Marcus, plus », et il y alla à fond, glissant ses mains contre son dos pour le protéger d'une rencontre trop forte contre le mur alors qu'il la matraquait, le corps d'Hermione remuant de haut en bas alors qu'il pliait les genoux pour aller plus loin encore dans son utérus, mordant ses lèvres de plaisir alors qu'Hermione criait pour lui. C'était une petite femme vraiment passionnée, et forte. Peut-être était-ce le sortilège, mais à ce point la plupart de ses amantes auraient déjà demandé à Marcus de les laisser jouir. Hermione le prenait et il aimait ça. Il l'écarta du mur et, tout en continuant à aller et venir en elle, avança vers un gros pouf, se retourna et se laissa tomber dessus, Hermione au-dessus de lui, bougeant et criant toujours de plaisir.

« Tu as été baisée depuis le début » lui souffla Marcus. « Il est temps pour toi de baiser à ton tour. Viens, sorcière, fais-toi plaisir. »

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter : elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Marcus et se redressa, le chevauchant comme s'il était un hippogriffe sauvage, lui faisant de petits bruits alors que ses cuisses frappaient les siennes. La sorcière brillait de sueur, et ses mains larges glissaient alors qu'il tentait de saisir sa taille. Soudainement, Hermione jouit, sa liqueur brûlante enveloppant son sexe et coulant vers ses reins.

« Oh oui » siffla-t-il, alors que, toujours sur le pouf, il roulait sur elle pour bouger en elle comme un possédé alors qu'elle continuait à jouir, hurlant maintenant alors que Marcus ajoutait un peu de marge à sa longueur, déterminé à être le meilleur qu'elle aurait. Honnêtement, il pensait que seuls deux sorciers pourraient vraiment concourir au titre… Severus et Lucius… Et Severus était déjà passé. S'il était bon, il pourrait éjecter le sombre sorcier hors de l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Qui est le meilleur ? » gronda-t-il, s'appuyant sur ses mains et gardant les yeux fixés sur elle, ses hanches s'élevant et retombant, frappant bruyamment contre ses jambes alors qu'il enfonçait son grand sexe en elle jusqu'à la garde.

Hermione haleta. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Elle ne savait pas. Severus et Firenze avaient été très bons… et Marcus était si bon… Dieu, si bon.

Quand Hermione ne lui répondit pas, Marcus arrêta de la prendre un instant et la retourna, elle avait donc le visage enfoui dans le vinyle doux du pouf, puis il souleva son petit cul charnu dans les airs et s'enfonça à nouveau en elle si fort qu'elle glissa, et hurla.

« Oh, oui… Il est temps de te marteler, chérie » dit-il, sachant qu'il approchait de l'orgasme. Il saisit ses épaules pour qu'elle ne glisse plus, et commença à la baiser aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu vas te souvenir de Marcus… » expira-t-il, regardant ses globes remuer alors qu'il montait encore en puissance, le dos de femme se courbant en arrière alors qu'il la poussait en avant dans son mouvement.

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois que je vais te demander… Tu vas dire oui… »

L'indicateur était d'un bleu étincelant, et les hommes à l'extérieur étaient sûrs que Marcus n'avait pas le moindre besoin d'utiliser un sortilège sur elle. Il était avec elle depuis à présent près d'une heure, et pendant tout ce temps, la lumière ne s'était presque jamais estompée.

Severus se renfrogna légèrement alors qu'il étudiait l'indicateur. Marcus devait faire une certaine impression sur la Maîtresse des Sortilèges. Avec de la chance, pas meilleure que la sienne. Le Maître des Potions avait longuement et rudement réfléchi à la manière dont il pourrait s'approcher d'elle à nouveau, et il ne voulait aucune compétition. Il regarda Albus, se demandant si le vieil homme avait prévu de les mettre sous Oubliettes, eux ou Hermione, lorsque cela serait terminé. Il ne voulait pas du tout oublier son expérience avec elle. Ca avait été incroyable. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle l'oublie. Elle ne l'avait pas réellement expérimenté, le sort la blindant contre cela. Le sombre sorcier voulait au moins encore une fois avec elle, avec ses pleines capacités. Les dieux savaient que ça pourrait l'achever, mais il la voulait tout de même. Saloperie de Marcus Delaluci.

Marcus se redressa, ses bras enroulés sous le ventre d'Hermione, et donnait ses derniers mouvements, profonds et puissants, grondant alors qu'il tentait de retenir la marée qui menaçait d'inonder les terres. Mais Hermione, prenant le relais, vint fortement, le sorcier poussant alors un cri rauque alors qu'il atteignait son apogée, frissonnant alors que sa libération glissait hors de lui, et il retomba sur le pouf, serrant Hermione, poussant en elle comme s'il cherchait à obtenir le moindre fragment de la sensation de son corps délicieux, sa bouche à présent entrouverte, ses paupières papillonnant.

Marcus vint fort avant que la pulsation ne cesse, et il s'effondra, Hermione retombant sur lui. Le sorcier était étendu là, pantelant, son large torse s'élevant et retombant alors qu'il embrassait la gorge d'Hermione avec reconnaissance.

« Bordel, tu es vraiment spéciale » lui lâcha-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque. « Si tu te sens seule, sorcière, tu as juste à claquer des doigts et je serais prêt à te servir. « Sans attaches. »

Bien sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas d'attaches. Marcus était un homme à femmes, et aimait les chattes plus que tout. Hermione n'aurait été qu'une fille parmi de nombreuses autres, même s'il l'aurait bien traitée au lit. Il n'en faisait jamais moins avec une femme. C'était une forme d'orgueil, sans parler de son ego gigantesque. De toute façon, Hermione savait comment était Marcus, et ne se faisait aucune illusion à son propos. Aussi bon qu'il pouvait être, quand on en venait au sujet, Marcus Delaluci était un opportuniste et un porc.

Le sorcier se pencha vers Hermione, puis se redressa lentement en la soulevant, la ramenant sur le lit. Il l'aida à s'y installer, puis se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette afin de jeter un Récurvite sur elle, puis sur lui. L'indicateur commençait déjà à faiblir.

« Mon tour !" dit Ron, excite, se redressant puis courant presque à la chambre, alors qu'Harry le regardait d'un air renfrogné.

Le rouquin fut coupé dans son élan lorsqu'il vit Marcus debout près du lit, nu, les yeux baissés vers Hermione, qui lui souriait. Ron ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la taille impressionnante de son organe, même au repos. Soudainement, il se sentit très, très insuffisant.

L'autre le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Vous ne perdez pas une seconde, pas vrai, Weasley ? » demanda-t-il tout en se rhabillant magiquement. « Bon, elle est toujours vaillante… Croyez-moi. Nous sommes chanceux de ne pas avoir fait exploser la loupiote. »

Il y avait un peu de fanfaronnade dans la voix du professeur, ce que Ron ne put ignorer, alors que Marcus passait devant lui.

Il jeta un œil en arrière.

« Bonne chance. Elle est peut-être enveloppée dans un petit paquet, mais c'est un sacré morceau de sorcière » lui sourit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir… Les laissant tous deux seuls.

Ron baissa les yeux vers Hermione. Merlin, elle était si belle.

« Ron ? » dit-elle, se sentant faiblir à nouveau.

« Ouais, Hermione… C'est moi » répondit-il. "Je suis là pour t'aider."

« Mais Ron, qu'en est-il de Susan ? Ta femme ? » demanda-t-elle, l'indicateur commençant à faiblir. « Si tu fais ça, tu va la tromper… Et tu l'aimes, Ron… Je le sais. »

Il regarda son amie, celle qui était l'objet de ses fantasmes depuis des années.

« Oui, Hermione… Je l'aime… Mais… Mais je t'ai voulue pendant des années » dit-il d'une voix rauque, s'asseyant au bord du lit. « Je t'aime aussi. »

"C'est different, Ron" soupira-t-elle. « Ca ne serait pas bien. Aucun des autres hommes n'était marié. Aucun n'a brisé ses engagements pour m'aider. »

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent.

« Mais… Hermione » lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête tout e la regardant. "C'est ma seule chance de t'avoir."

La lumière ne faisait que faiblir.

« Tu m'auras toujours, Ron » dit-elle doucement, ses paupières devenant de plus en plus lourdes. « Mais pas comme ça. Je suis désolée… Je le suis vraiment, Ron, mais si on fait ça… Je me sentirai vraiment très mal la prochaine fois que je verrais ta femme. Et ça serait pareil pour toi aussi… Je te connais, Ron. Tu es un bon mari. Ne gâche pas ça pour un vague fantasme. »

Les épaules de Ron sursautèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Lucius Malfoy.

« Dehors, M. Weasley. Apparemment, vous ne convenez pas à la cure » dit Lucius, ses yeux gris passant de lui à la sorcière étendue sur le lit. Hermione regarda Malfoy senior et la lumière fut éclatante. Il eut un petit sourire.

Ron remarqua la réaction provoquée par le sorcier noir.

« Donc, tu préfères le baiser plutôt que moi. Il est marié, lui aussi, au cas où tu l'ignorais. Mais ça ne compte pas, pas vrai ? Génial, Hermione. Bordel, c'est genial!" explosa-t-il, s'engouffrant à toute vitesse hors de la pièce, la laissant seule avec Lucius.

Il jeta un œil en sa direction, puis sur elle.

« Les Weasley. Pas le moindre soupçon d'élégance » commenta-t-il. "Dans mon cas, être "marié" est relatif. Narcissa et moi avons une relation tout à fait libre. Nous profitons tous deux des amants apportés par les opportunités. Cela garde notre mariage intact. »

Les dernières réserves qu'Hermione aurait pu avoir auraient alors été totalement effacées, à ce moment. Elle avait entendu parler des conquêtes de Lucius. Depuis son accession au titre de mangemort, Narcissa s'était plus que probablement réconciliée avec ses frasques, et en avait eues quelques unes elle-même.

Ses yeux détaillèrent le corps d'Hermione. Elle était petite, mais bien modelée. Il allait s'en mettre à cœur joie.

« Donc, ma chère, il semble que je doive contrebalancer la mauvaise impression laissée par mon fils » dit-il, callant sa cane à pommeau d'argent contre le mur, avant de s'avancer vers le lit.

Les yeux d'Hermione détaillèrent à leur tour son corps, avant de se fixer sur sa tête.

« Vos cheveux. Vos cheveux sont si magnifiques" soupira-t-elle.

Lucius l'étudia un instant, puis remonta lentement sa main derrière sa tête pour défaire le lien de cuir qui maintenait ses longues mèches blondes en place, puis les laissa retomber sur ses épaules.

« Est-ce mieux ainsi, sorcière ? » demanda-t-il alors que la lumière bleue les éblouissait un instant.

« Ouiiiii » gémit-elle, ses yeux bloqués sur lui.

Lucius commença à se déshabiller… Lentement, alors que la lumière bleue étincelait tel une boule de Noël prête à exploser.

Pour Hermione, ça ressemblait vraiment à Noël.

OOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Pauvre Ron. Il a vraiment été envoyé paître, refusant de reconnaître qu'en tant qu'homme marié, il n'avait rien à faire là. Du Ron typique, à éviter les problèmes. Marcus était chaud bouillant, pas vrai ? Miam. Porc ou pas, il sait s'y repndre. Lol. Bon, merci de reviewer.

oOoOoOo

Note d'Aë: Malfoy senior, le joli cadeau qui se défait tout seul… Pour profiter plus entièrement du spectacle ^^


	6. Luscious Lucius

**Note d'Aë: Ok. Oui, je trouve le repas décevant face au fumet et à son apparence. Mais… On arrive à un autre sommet du tournoi d'ouverture, "Luscious Lucius". "Délicieux Lucius", ou délectable, succulent, appétissant, séduisant. Je résume : miam. Tant que j'ai pas de preuve de présence masculine… A table, les filles.**

**.**

**Sinon, il semble que j'ai déjà trouvé du travail ^^ J'attends confirmation (=signature du contrat), mais ça semble bon ^^ Croisez les doigts pour moi !**

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Hushush : C'est Marcus qui te fait cet effet ? ^^ Merci ^^**

**MyaMore : n'hésite pas à me dire si tu vois un élément mal traduit… Ma bêta est portée disparue donc je n'ai plus d'autre aide que google quand je ne comprends pas quelque chose !**

**Guest : j'avoue que j'étais aussi réticente pour ceux-là… Et puis finalement, vous avez vu, on évite le pire (Rusard), contourne un gros souci (Hagrid) et Firenze se glisse élégamment dans le trio de tête de la plupart des lectrices ^^**

**Perso, Lucius m'enthousiasmait bien, et la première lecture s'est bien passée (légère déception, mais sans plus). La traduction de sa scène se passe MAL (doux euphémisme) donc j'ai pris un retard considérable, vu que je suis dessus depuis au moins une semaine et que j'essayais de garder une avance de trois/quatre chapitres…**

**Avance perdue. Je suis sur le dernier quart du chapitre 7, donc je ne serais pas en retard à cause de ça ^^**

**Pompei : T'es au taquet, toi ^^ Marcus après Firenze ? C'est le décalage porc/gentleman ? Severus, on va avoir plus de détails ^^ Honnêtement j'ai fait une overdose de Lulu en traduisant le 6 et une partie du 7… J'arrive pas à boucler sa scène. Ses excentricités ne m'aident pas. Jugez plutôt…**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 ~ Luscious Lucius**

**.**

Ron rejoignit son siège près d'Harry et s'y effondra avec mauvaise humeur. Harry savait d'après le peu de temps que son ami avait passé dans la chambre qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Hermione, et il dût cacher son soulagement. Ron avait été avide, même s'il avait tenté de le cacher. Harry était heureux de constater qu'il avait été repoussé. Il était à présent évident qu'elle n'était pas inconsciente au point de laisser Ron ruiner sa vie.

Au fond, Ron était un chic type, et la culpabilité l'aurait plus que probablement rongé, même s'il était sous serment inviolable. Il n'aurait pas été capable de dire à Susan ce qu'il avait fait, mais les femmes savaient ce genre de chose, et leur vie maritale serait probablement devenue une belle pagaille, surtout maintenant que Susan était enceinte de leur premier enfant.

Marcus se tenait à la table des sandwichs, mangeant proprement et lorgnant Severus, espérant que le sombre sorcier allait lui demander comment s'était passé son moment avec Hermione, mais le Maître des Potions ne le fit pas. Il pouvait dire, d'après la manière dont il s'était pavané en sortant de la chambre, qu'il avait été bon, et qu'il le savait. Intérieurement, Severus bouillonnait, et espérait avoir un second passage avec la sorcière. La première fois, il l'avait uniquement et toute de suite prise de manière basique, sans changer de position ni lui montrer aucun de ses autres talents. Oui, il avait toutefois été assez intense, et elle avait été entièrement prise par lui, mais il doutait d'avoir montré une versatilité semblable à celle de Marcus. Bon, il rectifierait cela si l'opportunité se présentait à nouveau.

Albus était notablement absent. Il était parti juste après Rusard. Le vieil home l'avait suivit jusqu'au Grand Hall et arrêté avant qu'il ne commence à parcourir les étages ne respectant as le couvre-feu. Le cracmol était resté entièrement silencieux sur le rejet d'Hermione, et mitonnait sa revanche. Il ne l'aurait jamais.

« Argus ? » demanda Albus alors que le cracmol s'approchait de la Grande Porte.

Le concierge se retourna, le visage contorsionné de haine. Albus était la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir.

« Oui, Directeur » râla-t-il.

Albus soupira.

« Argus, vous êtes bien assez désagréable sans devoir ajouter encore par-dessus le refus de Miss Granger… Donc… Oubliettes ! » dit le Directeur, faisant un mouvement complexe de la main. Rusard se raidit quelques instants.

« La vie sera sans doute meilleure sans ce fardeau » lâcha Dumbledore en remontant l'escalier principal, laissant le cracmol debout près de la porte. Après quelques minutes, Rusard recommença à bouger, se frottant le front.

« Bon, j'en étais où ? » se demanda-t-il en fixant la double porte.

Il haussa les épaules et se alla rejoindre ses appartements, décidé à prendre un Whiskey Pur Feu avant de se coucher.

oOoOo

Hermione fixait Lucius qui se déshabillait lentement, ses yeux gris sur elle… Un air railleur sur le visage. Le désir s'insinuait en elle alors qu'il la laissait délibérément voir chaque bouton se défaire, ses yeux allant parfois sur l'indicateur lumineux qui conservait sa brillance bleue. Apparemment, elle trouvait la scène stimulante.

Lucius avait été le petit secret coupable d'Hermione depuis qu'elle avait assisté à une fête au Manoir, avec le reste de l'équipe professorale de Poudlard. C'était obligatoire : il célébrait sa réélection au Conseil d'Administration chargé de l'école. Sa demeure était opulente et Narcissa, une parfaite hôtesse. Draco avait été aussi mesquin qu'à son habitude, et elle l'avait évité comme la peste.

Après une heure ou deux, Hermione était partie à la recherche des sanitaires les plus proches, sans parvenir à les trouver. Elle cheminait vaguement dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Cela ressemblait à une femme pleurant. Curieuse, elle suivit le son et s'arrêta devant une porte entrouverte. Oui, les pleurs venaient de cette pièce. Silencieusement, elle poussa la porte, pour voir Lucius Malfoy debout derrière une femme à plat-ventre sur une table de son bureau, le pantalon baissé sur ses chevilles. Les robes de la femme étaient relevées et ses mains étaient liées dans son dos avec la ceinture du sorcier, qu'il tenait tout en la baisant fort par derrière, utilisant l'extrémité libre pour frapper les fesses de la femme alors qu'il la pénétrait profondément et puissamment.

« Vous avez donc acquis ce que vous avez tant demandé l'année passée, Miss Bartley. L'appréciez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il, s'enfonçant si fort en elle qu'elle hurla.

« Oui ! » cria-t-elle. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Lucius frappa son cul avec la ceinture puis tira dessus avant de reprendre ses mouvements en elle.

« Oui quoi ? » éructa-t-il.

« Oui, Lord Malfoy ! » cria la femme, et Lucius accéléra la cadence.

Hermione repoussa la porte, particulièrement excitée. Quand elle trouva enfin la salle de bain, elle y passa un certain temps à toucher le feu qui brûlait entre ses cuisses. Elle était mortifiée de pouvoir trouver sa séance de voyeurisme excitante. Lucius était visiblement en train de dominer la femme, lui faisant parfois mal… Et la culotte de la Maîtresse des Sortilèges était complètement trempée du spectacle.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? » se demanda-t-elle après s'être lavé les mains et jeté un Récurvite, avant de rejoindre la soirée.

La soirée entière, elle se surprit à regarder Lucius jouer les hôtes, détournant les yeux chaque fois qu'il tournait les siens dans sa direction. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu, et reconnaissait les signes. Il avait sauté assez de petites sorcières en chaleur pour savoir quand il était observé. Mais il n'agissait jamais là-dessus. Pourquoi il n'en savait rien.

Eh bien, cette observation excessive allait être rectifiée. Tandis qu'Hermione le regardait, Lucius était plongé dans ses pensées, utilisant la légilimencie, et savait exactement ce qu'il était advenu pour qu'il lui soit si désirable.

« Ben, bien. La sorcière a une nature sombre, et n'a pas été initiée. Voilà qui m'est tout à fait fortuit pensa-t-il, ouvrant ses robes avant de les ôter.

Sous ses robes, Lucius portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une ceinture avec une boucle à l'effigie de Serpentard. La lumière étincela un instant lorsque les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent sur sa ceinture.

oOoOo

Severus vit l'éclat et sembla pensif. Il savait que Lucius appréciait la domination depuis l'époque où ils servaient tous deux le Lord Noir. C'était aussi son cas, mais pas au point où en était Lucius. Le blond avait une chambre dans les cachots du Manoir où il amenait ses amantes subir différentes épreuves, faites de fouets, de chaînes et de menottes. Il pouvait être un sacré bâtard quand il le voulait. Severus aimait simplement baiser une femme jusqu'à la faire crier, frissonnante sous le choc. Il savait que le Sang Pu n'allait pas blesser Hermione ici, dans le château, mais il allait très certainement agir selon ses inclinaisons naturelles, et être aussi dominant que possible. Le Maître des Potions était curieux de savoir comment elle allait réagir à ses traitements.

Si la lumière ne baissait pas lorsqu'il était avec la Maîtresse des Sortilèges, cela serait un bon indicateur de ses tendances masochistes. Severus pouvait jouer avec ça, sans aucun problème. Pour pouvoir être avec lui, elle devait avoir une nature sexuelle sombre. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas. Il y avait quelques manières délicieuses et dominantes qu'il apprécierait pour déguster cet appétissant petit corps. Le Maître des Potions se sentit durcir et changea de position pour cacher le monticule.

Albus entra dans la salle d'attente et regarda la porte de la chambre, l'indicateur, puis les hommes.

« Lucius est avec elle à présent ? » demanda-t-il. Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Les yeux du Directeur s'assombrirent un peu. Il savait tout de Lucius depuis qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard. Même sa tendance à dominer les femmes était visible. Il avait été pris plus d'une fois avec une sorcière attachée et bâillonnée dans ses quartiers. Bien sûr, son père avait réussi à lui éviter le renvoi pour son « mauvais comportement ». Albus jeta un œil à Harry.

« Lorsque la lumière baissera, Harry, je veux que tu entres dans la pièce » annonça-t-il au jeune sorcier.

« Oui, Monsieur » répondit Harry, ses yeux verts pleins d'inquiétude.

Le Directeur n'avait rien dit aux autres, pas même à Rusard, qui avait été le plus dégoûtant et effrayant du lot. Harry espérait que Lucius n'était pas un animal. S'il blessait Hermione d'une quelconque manière, il pouvait compter sur un duel à mort.

oOoOo

Lucius extirpa tranquillement sa ceinture hors de son pantalon et la laissa glisser sur le lit… Et remarqua qu'Hermione frissonnait devant son geste.

« J'aime mes sorcières soumises et obéissantes » dit-il à Hermione alors qu'il défaisait sa chemise, révélant un torse pâle et musculeux. « Je réalise que je suis ici pour vous stimuler, sorcière, mais je pense que vous serez stimulée en répondant à mes attentes. Je peux le voir dans vos yeux. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dirais de faire, si vous me voulez. Désobéissez et je sortirai de cette pièce sans approcher mon membre de vous. M'avez-vous bien compris ? »

La lumière bleue étincela à nouveau alors qu'elle acquiesçait silencieusement, ses yeux fixés sur son pantalon alors qu'il le faisait glisser à terre, révélant des cuisses bien développées, et un boxer de soie d'un vert Serpentard. Il se baissa pour retirer ses bottes et ses chaussettes. Il laissa ses chaussettes dans ses bottes et les aligna parfaitement. Maintenant, il se tenait debout, dans sa chemise ouverte et son boxer de soie, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant le long de ses épaules.

« Vous vous adresserez à moi en m'appelant « mon Lord » ou « Lord Malfoy » chaque fois que vous parlerez » annonça-t-il, les yeux baissés sur elle. « Si vous l'oubliez, je me chargerai de vous le remettre en tête, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Hermione acquiesça, et Lucius se renfrogna.

« J'exige que vous parliez lorsque je m'adresse à vous, sorcière » lui ordonna-t-il, son regard se durcissant.

« Oui, Lord Malfoy » répondit-elle, commençant à frémir abondamment.

« Vous voulez que je vous baise maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Oui, mon Lord » expira-t-elle, voulant sentir son corps solide au-dessus d'elle, et cette adorable chevelure glisser sur son corps comme une soierie d'or.

« Bien, vous allez donc devoir le mériter » dit-il. « Généralement, je donne le bien que je reçois. Sortez de ce lit… Immédiatement."

Hermione sentit une humidité suinter hors d'elle alors qu'elle se hissait au bord du lit, s'asseyait uis se levait, les yeux de Lucius examinant sa petite et pleine silhouette. Il recula un peu.

« Allez au centre de la pièce » ordonna-t-il, l'observant lui obéir.

Il se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il vit son cul remuer de manière engageante. Narcissa était belle, mais très svelte, avec une petite poitrine. Il appréciait immensément sa femme, mais aimait avoir une sorcière aux attributs féminins bien développés, et Hermione, bien que petite, avait une poitrine et un fessier amples, pour sa taille.

Lucius la suivit, puis tourna lentement autour d'elle, son boxer se tendant à présent alors qu'il appréciait ses proportions. Il s'arrêta devant elle et étudia sa bouche. Elle était petite, mais pulpeuse.

« Retirez-moi ma chemise » ordonna-t-il. Tremblant tout à fait, Hermione s'avança devant lui et l'atteignit, ses mains glissant sur ses épaules puissantes avant de saisir la chemise et de la tirer au bas de ses bras.

Le dos du sorcier était méchamment scarifié. Il avait subit les tortures du Lord Noir en de multiples occasions avant que Severus et lui ne le renversent, épuisés de ses manières despotiques. Les deux hommes avaient amené la discorde dans les rangs, ce qui n'était pas difficile, grâce à l'habitude qu'avait Voldemort de tuer des Mangemorts loyaux et relativement innocents sous l'effet de la colère.

L'erreur du tyran fut de diriger ses hommes plus par le bâton que par la carotte, et il connut la chute des mains des siens, Harry Potter n'intervenant qu'à la fin pour le décapiter par l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Avant de mourir, Voldemort avait été battu et torturé sans merci, suspendu devant son propre trône et fouetté jusqu'à ce que la chair pende par lambeaux de son corps, ses mangemorts faisant la queue pour avoir le fouet, sous la surveillance Lucius et Severus. Ils l'avaient démis alors qu'il était sur le point de subir leur traitement tuant Peter Pettigrew au passage. Puis les mangemorts avaient été conviés, et le despote tué.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri à la vue des cicatrices.

« Le service du Lord Noir a son prix » dit Lucius, se tournant face à elle. « Maintenant, prenez un coussin et posez-le sur le sol, devant moi. »

Il la regarda faire, lâchant le coussin puis le fixant à nouveau, ses yeux le suppliant de la toucher. Il fit courir sa main sur sa joue.

« C'est bien. Vous allez pouvoir toucher mes cheveux » dit-il.

Hésitante, Hermione leva ses deux mains et saisit les mèches blondes, y faisant passer ses doigts. Ils étaient si doux. Elle amena ses mains jusqu'à son cuir chevelu et le gratta un peu, avant de les laisser à nouveau courir sur leur longueur à nouveau. L'homme laissa échapper un petit ronronnement, fermant un instant les yeux. Hermione recommença son geste et Lucius relâcha sa tête. Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent abruptement.

« Ca suffit » gronda-t-il, repoussant ses mains. « A genoux, sorcière. Sur le coussin. »

Lucius était magnanime de permettre à Hermione de s'installer sur quelque chose de confortable. Ce n'était pas sa méthode habituelle, loin de là. L'inconfort était la norme pour la sorcière, en règle générale.

Hermione obéit et se laissa tomber à genoux, face au très tendu boxer de soie. Une autre vague pulsa hors d'elle, et l'indicateur étincela.

« Ah, tu aimes être à genoux pour moi » dit Lucius caressant légèrement ses cheveux avant de les agripper fermement de son poing, la faisant crier avant de relâcher sa tête.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'offrir la meilleure fellation que tu aies jamais faite à qui que ce soit » lui souffla-t-il, plongeant sa main dans son boxer pour en sortir son membre pâle et épais. Son sexe faisait plus de vingt centimètres, sa longueur prise de veines pulsantes et saillantes, le sommet gonflé et violet coulant abondamment.

« Bordel, est-ce que tous les adeptes de magie noire sont montés comme des hippogriffes ? » se demanda Hermione en se pourléchant les lèvres. Severus et Marcus étaient très bien dotés également. Peut-être était-ce toute cette testostérone qu'ils généraient qui les faisait agir aussi méchamment.

« Faites « ah » » souffla-t-il en s'avançant.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : 'de Dieu, Lucius est tellement bouillant que j'ai dû rallonger la scène. Il y en a plus à venir. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

oOoOoOo

Note d'Aë:

_Hermione, bien que_ _petite_ : « petite » est en français dans le texte. Autre francicisme intéressant : voyeur… Rhem.

Il y a une phrase dont, hors contexte, je comprends le sens, mais ici… o_O wtf ? Vous allez la repérer sans problème, elle n'a aucun sens dans le contexte… Des idées pour corriger ça ? (edit) Half Blood Angel m'a donné une idée qui convient d'un point de vue logique, même si sur la VO ça me fait bizarre ^^ donc j'ai modifié en conséquence ! Merci the HBA

J'aimerai bien des reviews, moi aussi… Parce que là, c'est même pas 1% de lecteurs reviewers

Il y a beaucoup moins de lecteurs sur cette fic que sur mes OS, je présume que c'est comme je fais souvent : attendre que la fic soit finie pour l'entamer, de peur qu'elle ne soit pas finie…

Question test : Quelle sera la réaction d'Harry face à un Lucius Abraxas Malfoy nu devant sa meilleure amie ?


	7. Luscious Lucius - le festin continue

**Bonjour ! **

**.**

**Après une matinée (celle d'hier) presque euphorique (« youpie ! j'ai un nouveau travail pour lundi prochain ! ») La patronne m'a envoyé un sms qui m'a juste donné envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre (elle, le téléphone, l'ordi et mes fringues, en mode « je suis une hystérique »). Après son speach « Vous êtes sûre que ce salaire vous convent ? Ce n'est pas assez », elle m'a demandé si je voulais bosser pour 5 euros de l'heure. En déclaré. **

**Remarque numéro 1 : c'est pas légal. J'ai le droit de porter plainte pour exploitation ou un truc du genre (j'ai le droit si je bosse pas déjà pour elle ?).**

**Remarque numéro 2 : Pou- (oui je me calme. Promis j'essaie) ! Tu sais pas compter ! Tu disais que 8 ça suffisait pas et maintenant tu veux à 5 euros ?**

**Remarque numéro 3 : Personne ne veux m'embaucher ? Je suis sérieuse… Ponctuelle… Pluri diplômée Mon anglais est bon ! (sinon vous ne liriez pas Saving !)**

**A ce propos… J'ai reçu un message prouvant que les gens ne lisent pas le résumé ni… mes commentaires idiots… La fille voulait que j'écrive une suite à « le Triomphe de la Logique »… Non. Y aura d'autres fics du même auteur mais pas de suite de ma main…**

**.**

**Retournons à Saving…**

**.**

**Lulu a commencé tranquillement. Quelque part, c'est logique : elle n'a pas choisi de subir/profiter de ses excentricités. Et je ne fais pas partie des amatrices de ses excentricités… Malheureusement pour moi. Ok, il va se lâcher, une fois que…**

**Nan je spoile pas, allez lire, on papotera après ^^**

**(je rappelle que je réponds toujours à TOUTES les reviews ^^)**

**Sinon, le titre était « Luscious Lucius Continued ». Bon. C'est un choix éditorial ^^''**

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Beatrice : merci. Je tente de continuer au même rythme, mais je vais sans doute ralentir.**

**Lisou : la réponse ici ^^ Merci !**

**Pompei : Désolée, c'est pas moi qui découpe les chapitres ! Jamais vu un homme combiner les deux… Encore que…, et si tu dis ça, je pense que Severus va te plaire ^^ Pour Harry, tu es hors sujet ! Si, si, tu vas voir !**

**Jessyka : Merci. J'essaie de poster tous les deux jours… mais ce chapitre et le précédent m'ont pris trop de temps donc je vais sûrement avoir du mal à suivre le rythme ! Plus d'une semaine pour traduire ce chapitre ! Argz…**

**X1 : Tu es si loin de la vérité, cher ami… Ou chère amie ?**

**Sockscranberries : Tu as bloqué ta messagerie FF donc je réponds ici ^^ J'aime pas Ron (sauf en homo XD mais c'est un autre sujet, ou alors sans aucun sentiment pour Hermione… Ils boxent pas dans la même catégorie ^^). Rusard… est Rusard, donc… Bon, forcément, je ne voulais pas que ces deux-là y passent. Beurk. Pour Firenze j'étais assez motivée, vu qu'il n'était pas partant et qu'il se comporte en gentleman ^^**

**Flitwick… Honnêtement, je m'en fichais un peu, mas c'est mieux sans (n'est-ce pas ^^) Pour Lulu, je l'ai dit et répété, j'aime bien le début (jusqu'à la fin du chapitre précédent) et certaines choses qu'il fera plus tard (au petit-déjeuner, notamment ^^ vous verrez :D) mais sinon, ce n'est pas mon truc. Franchement non. Socks, va voir le chapitre pour voir combien tu avais… raison ^^ et je d'accord avec la conclusion de ta review ^^**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**Chapitre 7 ~ Luscious Lucius – la suite du festin**

.

Hermione leva les mains pour saisir le sexe de Lucius, et le sorcier claqua ses mains pour les éloigner, ses lèvres s'étirant sardoniquement.

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous pouviez le toucher, sorcière » lui lâcha-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux et attrapant son sexe à la base pour frapper plusieurs fois le visage de la sorcière de son organe engorgé.

Son imposant membre durci le piquait alors qu'il alternait les légers coups d'un côté de son visage puis de l'autre.

« Maintenant, mettez vos mains dans votre dos et laissez-les y » ordonna-t-il, ses yeux gris étincelant de plaisir alors qu'elle le faisait. Belle et soumise. Oui.

Hermione se fit obéissante et suivit les ordres du sorcier, se demandant pourquoi cela lui plaisait autant. Elle dégoulinait pratiquement, et ses cuisses glissaient alors que Lucius s'avançait, insérant lentement son organe entre ses lèvres, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière alors que sa bouche douce et chaude l'engloutissait. Il poussa son organe jusqu'à ce que son sommet frappe le fond de sa gorge, puis il se tint immobile et baissa les yeux vers elle. La bouche de la petite sorcière était bien serrée autour de lui. Lucius aimait cela.

« J'aime être sucé, pas uniquement gobé » souffla-t-il,, se reculant alors qu'elle l'aspirait avec application.

Merlin, elle voulait enrouler sa petite main chaude autour de son sexe… La faire attendre était suffisant pour la rendre folle. Lucius gronda lorsque sa bouche se resserra, poussant en avant la peau douce de son membre. Il mit son sommet plus profond à nouveau, puis se retira lentement, ses lèvres glissant délicieusement sur lui. Hermione passa sa langue autour de son prépuce, goûtant son liquide pré-séminal légèrement amer. Son entre-jambe brûlait, et elle y amena une main pour diminuer sa douleur, et son cou fut rudement tordu.

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous pouviez vous toucher » ricana-t-il, sortant son pénis de sa bouche et frappant la sorcière au visage et au cou avec, avant de le ré-enfoncer durement, l'empêchant ainsi d'émettre un son, mordant ses lèvres et la regardant s'étouffer. « Chaque chose souhaitée dois préalablement m'être demandée. »

Le Sang-Pur tira à nouveau violemment sur sa tête et commença à aller et venir rapidement dans sa bouche, ses deux mains coincées dans ses cheveux, fléchissant légèrement les genoux, ses cheveux tombant sur son torse alors qu'il observait Hermione sucer avidement son sexe.

« Vous êtes une petite jeune fille dévergondée, n'est-ce pas ? » lui souffla Lucius. « Je sais ce que vous avez vu dans mon Manoir, et je sais ce que vous voulez de moi. Le même traitement… »

Hermione haleta autour de lui alors qu'elle jouissait, tremblant violemment et retombant sur ses mains. Il la saisit rudement pour la ramener à son sexe, la tirant en avant.

« Sucez-moi ! » lâcha-t-il, insérant à nouveau son membre dans sa bouche. « Et gardez ses mains derrière votre dos, avant que je m'en énerve. »

Hermione fit de son mieux, alors que sa liqueur délicieuse coulait hors d'elle. Elle se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon alors qu'il l'amenait plus près, bougeant plus vite rapidement, ses narines reniflant alors qu'il sentait l'odeur de son orgasme. Merlin, il aurait adoré avoir la sorcière dans ses cachots pour la maîtriser. A son avis, Hermione était mûre pour un peu de sadisme… Mais il avait tort. Ok, elle appréciait pleinement son traitement, mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle aurait constamment voulue. Hermione avait ses propres besoins, et n'était pas contre prendre le dessus durant une partie de jambes en l'air, lorsque l'envie l'en pressait. Lucius ne laissait jamais passer une telle chose avec ses amantes. Avec Narcissa, oui, mais elle était son épouse, et avait ses droits avec lui. Les autres femmes étaient là pour son plaisir, et pour son plaisir uniquement.

Lucius se sentit tout prêt à venir.

« Attrapez mon sexe à sa base et pressez le, sorcière… Si je jouis… Je pars » lui siffla-t-il en s'immobilisant.

Hermione s'efforça de lui obéir, serrant son membre gonflé autant que possible, priant pour que le délectable sorcier tienne. Merlin, elle allait crever si elle ne le sentait pas en elle.

Lucius gronda lorsqu'il sentit la pression qu'elle lui appliquait. C'était presque douloureux, mais il aimait avoir un peu mal. Après une ou deux minutes, il lui ordonna de le lâcher, et se redressa. Hermione suivit ses ordres, puis fixa sa bouche.

« Lord Malfoy, puis-je vous embrasser ? » lui demanda-t-elle, léchant ses lèvres à l'idée d'explorer cette sensuelle et cruelle bouche.

« M'embrasser ? » railla-t-il. « Non, vous n'allez certainement pas m'embrasser. Je n'embrasse que mon épouse, sorcière. »

Hermione avait l'air particulièrement déçue, et le visage de Lucius se ferma. Il attrapa son bras et le tordit derrière son dos, pressant ses hanches contre elle tout en baissant ses lèvres vers son oreille.

« Seriez-vous en train de me donner des ordres ? » demanda-t-il

« Non ! » haleta-t-elle.

Son bras lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. Lucius savait quelle pression il pouvait utiliser. Il appuya un petit peu plus à sa réponse, la faisant grimacer alors qu'elle s'humidifiait encore à la sensation de sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Non quoi ? » siffla-t-il avec colère.

Hermione hésita un instant, puis réalisa son erreur.

« Non, mon Lord » répondit-elle alors que ses yeux étincelaient.

Lucius la poussa brusquement loin de lui, mais ses yeux gris étaient incandescents.

« Allez prendre ma ceinture sur le lit » lui ordonna-t-il, et les genoux d'Hermione tremblèrent.

La ceinture. Il voulait la ceinture. Oh chère Circé.

Lucius regarda la sorcière nue atteindre le lit et s'en saisir, ses yeux d'ambre étudiant la lanière alors qu'elle retournait vers lui. Il aurait adoré fouetter son joli cul rebondi jusqu'à ce qu'il vire au noir et bleu, mais cet idiot de Potter serait sans aucun doute le suivant, et aurait mal réagit à la vision de marques et d'ecchymoses sur son corps, qu'elle ait été prête à les recevoir ou non. Satané gamin. Hermione lui offrit la ceinture. Lucius la saisit lentement dans sa main.

« Faites demi-tour » gronda-t-il.

Hermione jura avoir senti sa cyprine couler le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes alors qu'elle s'exécutait. Elle se tint debout une minute entière, frémissante, l'homme ne faisant rien d'autre que la regarder. Puis il s'avança contre son dos si bien qu'elle sentait son érection, et il l'attrapa tout en étirant la ceinture. Hermione sentait ses cheveux blonds rester sur ses épaules et son dos alors qu'il se penchait sur elle.

« Voyez-vous comment cette ceinture est faite ? Comme les crans de la boucle courent sur toute sa longueur ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Hermione regarda la ceinture. En effet… Les trous formaient des pointillés sur le cuir jusqu'à la boucle elle-même.

« Oui, mon Lord » souffla-t-elle, haletant lorsqu'il frotta son membre contre elle, taquin.

« C'est pour que je puisse la serrer solidement autour de n'importe quelle épaisseur de poignet. Même s'ils sont aussi fins que les vôtres, sorcière » expira-t-il, laissant son souffle chaud chatouiller son oreille. « Voulez-vous que je vous lie ? Que je vous prenne comme je l'ai fait avec Miss Bartley lors de la soirée de ma réception, la soirée où vous avez joué à la vilaine petite voyeuse dans mon propre foyer ?

-Ouiiii, Lord Malfoy» crissa-t-elle, la voix tendue sous le désir.

« Oui, quoi ? Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, sorcière» gronda-t-il, tournant son visage vers lui, agrippant ses épaules, la ceinture calée contre ses seins.

Comme il l'espérait, Hermione vira au rouge flamboyant. Elle était embarrassée par ses propres désirs sombres. Merde, la briser aurait été délectable.

Lucius la secoua violemment, serrant toujours ses épaules.

« Bordel, dites-moi ce que vous voulez ou nous arrêtons là, sorcière ! » lui siffla-t-il.

« Je veux… Je veux que vous m'attachiez et que vous me baisiez » dit-elle, fermant les yeux devant sa propre déclaration.

Les lèvres de Lucius s'incurvèrent d'un air entendu.

« Seulement vous baiser, sorcière… Rien d'autre ? » la questionna-t-il, relâchant ses épaules et prenant l'extrémité de la ceinture et en taquinant un de ses tétons tendus, la faisant gémir, choisissant alors de lui en asséner un léger coup. En réaction, Hermione sursauta, laissant sa bouche entrouverte baver.

"Je veux que vous frappiez avec la ceinture pendant que vous le ferez » gémit-elle, incapable de se venir en aide.

« Lorsque je ferai quoi ? » lui ronronna-t-il.

« Lorsque vous me baiserez » sanglota-t-elle presque.

Il la rendait folle et ne pouvait réagir comme elle le souhaitait. S'il s'était s'agit d'un autre, elle l'aurait de suite jeté sur le matelas, et serait à présent en train de le chevaucher, et l'aurait mené à la mêlée, comme la cavalerie. Mais il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy, et il avait des « règles ».

« Retournez-vous » dit-il, le lui imposant de force et tirant ses bras derrière son dos. Il fit une boucle avec la ceinture et le serra de près à ses poignets, faisant jouer le cuir, puis rejoignit à grands pas un fauteuil et la balança par-dessus avant de la caller sur le dossier.

Il l'aurait bien prise contre une table, car il aimait voir cette ligne rouge apparaître sur les seins ou le ventre d'une femme à cause d'un solide bord contre lequel il l'avait prise, mais, encore une fois… La visite imminente d'Harry était gênante. Il ne voulait pas avoir à tuer le jeune homme. Il avait tué Voldemort pour lui, après tout.

Sans cérémonie, Lucius plaça son sexe contre elle et s'enfonça rudement, ses hanches la frappant durant le processus, la tête épaisse de son membre frappant le col de son utérus. Lucius était doué pour faire crier les femmes, mais Hermione ne fit que gémir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il décida de tester ses limites et murmura un sortilège de viol mangemort. Il causait une douleur insupportable à toute femme, alors qu'il offrait un intense plaisir à l'homme. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le maintenir invoqué, mais il avait besoin de savoir si elle était capable de ressentir de la douleur dans son état.

Lucius s'enfonça à nouveau en elle, le plaisir poignant du sortilège se ruant en lui, le faisant frissonner. Hermione ne cria pas, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il en était réduit à la stimuler. Il n'aurait pas sa dose de cris. Par chance, elle était quand même agréable. Serrée. Mouillée. Chaude. Et elle savait bouger. En fait, il pourrait lever le sort et en avoir quelque chose de bien.

« Vous pouvez y aller, sorcière » dit-il, serrant sa prise sur la ceinture puis l'en fouettant avec l'extrémité qui tombait de sa main, alors qu'il bougeait encore et encore en elle, Hermione criant de plaisir.

Lucius se coulait en elle en de longs et profonds mouvements, grognant de délice, alors que ce sexe de femme et le sort faisaient leur travail. Il s'arrêta, juste le temps de s'installer au-dessus d'elle pour draper son corps de ses cheveux, ce qui lui déclencha un puissant orgasme qui le piégea presque en elle. Hermione dégoulinait sur lui comme un robinet ouvert, trempant ses reins et ses cuisses de sa cyprine. Et elle hurlait à présent, un son perçant qui faillit le faire jouir. Il dû s'immobiliser un instant, et lui asséna quelques légers coups avec la ceinture pendant ce temps-là, la sorcière roulant délicieusement son cul… Puis il bougea à nouveau, ses yeux se révulsant alors qu'il la prenait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, remuant la ceinture pour en frapper ses fesses et ses cuisses. Putain, elle était bonne. Il aurait adoré mettre la main sur elle s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sort minable.

La sueur commença à couler sur lui pour goutter sur le dos de la sorcière. Il le frotta, puis glissa ses mains sous elle, saisissant sa poitrine d'une main pour la comprimer durement. Une fois encore, elle vint.

« Merde » souffla-t-il, la tirant du fauteuil par la ceinture pour l'entraîner à nouveau vers le lit. Il la défit rapidement, relâchant ses bras et poussa brusquement Hermione entre les baldaquins, y grimpant derrière elle avant de la jeter sur ses mains et genoux.

Il resta ainsi dressé, sur le lit, quelques instants, baissant les yeux sur la petite silhouette frémissante d'Hermione, puis il se baissa lui-même et s'accroupit, les jambes repliées de chaque côté de son corps. Il saisit son sexe et s'enfonça brutalement, entrant dans son fourreau lisse, s'allongeant en cuillère au-dessus d'elle, enroulant ses bras puissants autour de sa gorge et de son ventre. Il commença à la prendre avec abandon, ses cheveux enveloppant complètement sa tête alors qu'il bougeait brutalement en elle, jurant et grondant à chaque mouvement, son sexe de femme engloutissant et le suçant comme une autre bouche, mais plus profond et serré qu'aucune bouche qu'il ait jamais connue. Si Hermione avait été dans son état normal, elle l'aurait probablement supplié de la laisser jouir. Il était à présent totalement bestial, mordant son épaule sous l'effet de la passion, faisant apparaître le sang. Il s'immobilisa en sentant la douceur salée, Hermione criant sous l'effet du plaisir et de la douleur.

Merde. Saloperie… C'était trop tard à présent. Il continua à bouger, construisant sa propre jouissance, plongeant en elle violemment, avidement, cette pression grandissant encore et encore en lui alors qu'il la chevauchait dans la dernière ligne droite, ses cheveux collés à son doux visage, Hermione perdue dans le feu et l'abandon du sorcier. Elle n'avait jamais été prise aussi fort de sa vie… Et elle n'aurait pas pu plus l'apprécier. Bordel, Lucius était tout ce qu'elle avait fantasmé qu'il serait.

Soudainement, il plongea profondément en elle, la serrant de si près qu'elle ne put plus respirer, et lâcha un « gaaaaaaaah ! » guttural, projetant en elle sa chaude jouissance, pulsant en elle alors qu'il la serrait plus encore, chaque veine de son cou et de ses bras se distinguant alors qu'il venait, récompensé d'un dernier orgasme de la sorcière, qui ne rendit le sien que plus doux encore.

Lucius resta en elle plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses pulsations stoppent, plus laissa Hermione pour retomber sur le lit, haletant, un sourire lascif au visage alors qu'il restait allongé, les yeux clos, regagnant toute sa maîtrise, puis il se hissa sur ses coudes, ses longs cheveux pendant au bout du lit, noircis de transpiration.

Hermione était tombée en avant et gisait sur le ventre, haletante, ses yeux également fermés, savourant les battements bienheureux de sa propre jouissance. Dieux, ça avait été incroyable. Malgré cela, la lumière avait commencé à faiblir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit rapidement, Harry se ruant à l'intérieur. Il vira au rouge cramoisi en voyant le couple nu chacun à une extrémité du lit, Lucius ouvrant ses yeux et regardant le jeune sorcier en affichant un petit sourire satisfait.

« Anxieux, M. Potter ?" demanda-t-il à l'homme aux yeux verts tout en s'asseyant, les jambes largement écartées.

Les yeux d'Harry glissèrent un instant sur lui, puis rencontrèrent ceux de l'autre. Lucius était quelque peu surpris de ce qu'il venait d'y voir. Tiens… Tiens… M. Potter. Cela expliquait un certain nombre de choses.

Uniquement pour Hermione répliqua Harry, sa voix s'élevant alors que Lucius se levait sans pudeur, se dirigeant vers ses vêtements abandonnés, avant de se jeter un Récurvite et de faire de même sur Hermione. Il sentit Harry percer un trou dans son dos alors qu'il rattachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval nette, avant de se vêtir magiquement. A nouveau, il était immaculé, et parfait.

Hermione avait roulé sur son dos et le regardait d'un air appréciateur. Lucius lui offrit un demi-sourire et s'avança pour récupérer sa cane.

« Si vous désirez répéter cette expérience, Miss Granger… Vous savez où je vis » dit-il, s'inclinant légèrement. « Mais je vous préviens… Ce ne sera pas tant en votre faveur, la prochaine fois. »

Il dépassa un Harry silencieux, dont les yeux le suivaient en brillant doucement.

Lucius s'immobilisa et ses yeux le jaugèrent.

« Vous savez également où je vis, M. Potter » ronronna-t-il. « Si vous me gratifiez de votre visite, vous verrez que je peux être quelque peu… Versatile. »

Il sortit de la chambre

Harry déglutit, puis se retourna pour regarder Hermione. Son indicateur était toujours faible, mais elle le regardait, les yeux biens ouverts. Elle avait entendu ce que Lucius lui avait dit.

« Harry » dit-elle d'une voix qui était presque un soupir. « Tu ne peux pas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête et s'avança jusqu'au lit, s'y assit et la regarda. Elle était belle. Il ne se serait jamais douté que son corps était aussi bien fait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas d'inclinations pour elles.

« Non Hermione » dit-il doucement, prenant sa main.

« Il aurait fallu que j'aie une queue pour ça. »

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : Whoa ! Quelle fin, pas vrai? Lololol. J'avais un truc à mettre ici. Lucius est papa hot… Wouah hou ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis de retour en ligne, mais j'ai toujours quelques soucis, ils doivent m'envoyer un technicien pour ? (NdT: informatique. C'est pas mon rayon. Osef, ok ?) Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de reviewer :)

oOoOoOo

Note d'Aë: OMG! Vous n'imaginez pas comment je suis contente d'avoir bouclé ce chapitre! Le dernier quart m'a pris moins de temps que tout le reste… Et le reste du chapitre m'a pris presque autant de temps que tout le reste de la fic… Je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance donc vous allez être tributaire des aléas de la traduction…

Sans compter que je suis une bêta insatiable, avec quelque chose comme 6 personnes que je relis XD

« Le Triomphe de la Logique » a eu des retours encore meilleurs que ce à quoi je m'attendais… Allez jeter un œil, c'est du HGxSS classé T…


	8. Révélations

**Note d'Aë: ok, on arrive à un tournant de l'histoire. Le défilé arrive à sa fin…**

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Pompei : tu es toujours très rapide à lire ! Je suis de ton avis… Ron et Harry doivent être homos ou sans liens avec Hermione pour que ça m'aille ^^**

**Koukoi : Oui tu as bien compris ^^ Merci merci ^^ j'aime traduire des trucs surprenants XD **

**.**

**Edit : je viens de voir « 73 reviews, 30 followers, 15 favorites ». Thanks… **

**J'en suis toute n'émue et gênée ^^**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 8 ~ Révélations**

****Severus regarda froidement Lucius marcher hors de la chambre et s'avancer jusqu'à la table aux potions, où il but une bouteille de remontant. Il rejoignit alors la table des snacks et ses lèvres formèrent un rictus de dégoût.

« Du jus de citrouille et des sandwiches. Nous aurions pu croire qu'ils nous accorderaient quelque chose de plus acceptable, étant donné le travail que l'on nous impose » dit-il, se servant un verre de jus de citrouille, en totale contradiction avec ses paroles. Il le but en une fois, assoiffé, puis s'en servit un autre avant de s'asseoir près de Severus, tout en prenant un sandwich sur le dessus d'une pile. Il en prit une bouchée, l'avala bruyamment et jeta alors un œil à son voisin.

« Tu pourras dire au Directeur que le sortilège développé par Miss Granger est utilisable pour éliminer les effets de la magie de viol mangemort. Ca n'a pas eu le moindre effet sur elle. Cela pourrait être une grande aide pour l'Ordre dans leur combat contre les quelques sorciers hargneux toujours loyaux à Voldemort. Tu sais qu'il est habituel pour eux de violer les femmes étant Aurors ou membres de l'Ordre quand ils arrivent à mettre la main dessus. Cela pourrait être une réponse à ce souci » annonça Lucius.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

"Si ce sort est jeté sur elles, Lucius… Elles voudront que chaque mangemort, membre de l'Ordre, ou être vivant doté d'un pénis en état de marche les baise » répliqua-t-il.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

« Détail » conclut-il simplement.

Le sang-pur mangea une autre bouchée de son en-cas. Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il voulait parler d'Hermione. Il aurait eu raison. Lucius le fixait, un air nostalgique rivé au visage.

« C'est une masochiste, Severus… Une masochiste prête à éclore. Elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'amener à toute son ampleur. Je l'aurai volontiers fait, mais ce fichu sortilège la protégeait. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour perforer un nouveau trou en elle, et tout ce qu'elle a fait était gémir et jouir. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir un cri d'elle sans qu'elle ne vienne » dit-il, fixant l'indicateur lumineux, qui était faible mais stable.

Severus ne commenta pas le bilan de Lucius des besoins sexuels d'Hermione, mais intérieurement, il en était très heureux. Il connaissait les femmes, après tout. Il en avait connu suffisamment. Severus était plus limité dans ses choix, principalement à cause de son physique, de son caractère et de son passé. Il n'était pas un beau Lord, il était un sombre et sarcastique Professeur de Potions doté d'une réputation douteuse. Et ce qu'il faisait aux sorcières une fois qu'il les avait obtenues n'aidait pas forcément à l'améliorer, pour peu qu'elles n'apprécient pas leur traitement. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les baiser toutes -chacune d'entre elles- entièrement, de toute façon.

Le plus souvent, Severus devait faire appel à des filles facilement ivres chopées en tavernes, ou aux petites chattes payées de « la Maison des Plaisirs Malsains et Sans Fin de Madame Plushie ». Quelque soit le moyen, le choix n'était pas de grande qualité, et le Maître des Potions ne pouvait explorer ces sorcières de la manière qu'il aurait souhaitée, tout simplement parce que qu'elles étaient trop libres et trop insalubres pour mettre sa bouche partout où il l'aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Il l'avait vue sortir de temps à autre avec des hommes, mais la plupart du temps, elle était de retour au château très tôt. Il était donc facile de voir qu'elle ne l'était pas. Et elle restait consacrée à la poursuite de la connaissance, plus ou moins à l'exclusion de tout le reste. Mais, bordel, elle était passionnée… Tout du moins sous l'influence du sortilège. Etait-elle ainsi en permanence ? Il aurait adoré le découvrir. Le Maître des Potions regarda l'indicateur lumineux qui conservait sa faible lueur bleue. Elle ne faiblissait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait une connexion émotionnelle avec Harry, puisque ce n'était visiblement pas sa non-performance qui la maintenait éveillée.

« Potter n'a pas l'air de faire grande impression sur son amie. Peut-être sont-ils trop proches » souligna Severus.

« Proches de plus de manières que tu ne te l'imagines » ricana-t-il en terminant son sandwich. « Tu vas bientôt entrer à l'intérieur, à présent. Essaie de voir si tu ne peux pas la convaincre de nous prendre tous les deux après que le sort se soit estompé. Je suis sûr que ça serait une bonne expérience pour nous tous. »

Severus jeta un œil à Lucius. Que le diable l'emporte s'il faisait cela. Lucius avait eu assez de chattes, et il n'avait pas besoin ni envie qu'un autre homme ne couche avec elle, si elle l'acceptait lui. Il serait plus que suffisant pour elle. S'il en avait l'occasion, il essaierait de la persuader de continuer avec lui, et lui uniquement.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire » lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

Lucius se leva, bâilla et se gratta, sans percevoir le sarcasme.

Je pense que je vais prendre un lit de camp à l'infirmerie et faire une sieste » dit-il. « Au cas où je devrais subir une nouvelle fois les assauts de la petite sorcière. J'espère vivement qu'elle sera avec moi lorsque le sort s'annulera. »

Severus pouvait l'imaginer. Lucius serait ravi de l'avoir à sa merci dans son état naturel, et serait probablement plus brutal encore qu'à son habitude. Le sang-pur s'éloigna à grands pas, ouvrit la sortie et rejoignit l'infirmerie.

Firenze se tenait contre le mur du fond, somnolant, son mince torse tellement penché en arrière qu'il était presque allongé sur son propre dos. Marcus était parti rejoindre un lieu inconnu, se figurant avoir du temps avant de devoir de nouveau sortir sa baguette pour la sorcière. Ron aussi était parti, ayant quitté le château sans un mot pour qui que ce soit. Albus était assis, les lunettes au bout du nez, les yeux fermés mais alertes. Flitwick était parfaitement éveillé, se tournait les pouces tout en planifiant sa prochaine attaque sur elle. Plus d'éjaculation précoce pour lui.

Draco dormait à poings fermés, la tête en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Hagrid, assis, alternait entre regarder la lumière d'un air coupable, tripoter sa barbe hirsute et rêver qu'il avait un véracrasse pour le fourrer dans la bouche de Draco.

La lumière restait faible et stable.

oOo

« Depuis quand le sais-tu, Harry ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne? » lui demanda Hermione, se sentant à présent suffisamment forte pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle jeta un œil à l'indicateur… Qui était faible, mais constante. Visiblement, le sort s'estompait.

Harry caressait le dos de sa main d'un air absent.

« Je l'ai su pendant ma dernière année… Quand Ginny et moi… Ben, on l'a fait. Je ne me sentais pas super bien et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, parce que Ginny était chaude et assez effrayante, et elle me faisait des trucs qui auraient rendu n'importe quel autre mec fou. J'étais en demi-érection tout le temps. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui donner une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, même si j'essayais vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'on a rompu » dit-il d'une voix sourde.

« Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre, à un moment ou à un autre ? Tu as fait semblant, Harry… A sortir avec des femmes pour avoir l'air normal, sans entamer la moindre relation » lui dit Hermione, ouvrant son cœur à son ami. « Mais tu aurais pu me le dire.

-Je ne voulais pas, Hermione. Et je ne pouvais certainement pas le dire à Ron » lâcha-t-il d'un air maussade. « Il aurait pété un câble. Ce n'est pas franchement un mec compréhensif. Je ne voulais pas perdre d'ami, qu'il s'agisse de lui ou de toi. »

Hermione le regarda et réalisa quelle existence solitaire avait vraiment été la sienne. Sa poitrine se serra et elle retint difficilement ses larmes.

« Mais on t'aime, Harry. Ton orientation sexuelle n'a aucune importance, pas pour moi, et je suis sûre que ça ne compte pas non plus pour Ron » dit-elle, sa voix reprenant de l'ampleur.

Harry la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. C'était de Ron qu'ils étaient en train de parler. L'âge n'avait rien fait pour adoucir sa nature réactive. Peut-être accepterait-il qu'Harry soit gay, mais pas avant avoir boudé et passé du temps à réfléchir. C'était son habituel mode de fonctionnement.

« Bon, après un peu de temps ça ne compterait plus pour lui. Il te connaît depuis longtemps, Harry » expliqua-t-elle en tapotant son bras. Elle le fixa un moment, ses yeux emplis d'indécision. Puis elle se lança.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Rien de sérieux. J'ai eu quelques amants d'une nuit… Mais… Ils étaient secrets et j'étais sous Glamour, donc ils ne pouvaient pas me reconnaître » dit-il doucement. Ses yeux verts restèrent sur Hermione. « Je suis toujours dans l'anonymat, après tout. J'ai peur de me dévoiler. Qu'est ce que les gens vont dire quand ils vont découvrir que le « sauveur » du monde sorcier est un homo, Hermione ?

-Ils vont dire ce qu'ils ont toujours dit, que tu es un sorcier courageux, Harry. Tes préférences ne changent pas ça » dit-elle en éloignant ses cheveux désordonnés de ses lunettes. La lumière bleue se fit plus forte. Il le remarqua.

« Le sort s'estompe » annonça-t-il, l'étudiant à présent, et souhaitant changer de sujet. « Comment était-ce… Faire face à tous ces hommes, Hermione ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va » lui sourit-elle. « En plus, j'ai eu plus d'orgasmes en un jour que dans le reste de ma vie. Dieux, certains étaient… Je ne peux même pas trouver les mots, Harry.

-Pas même pour décrire Rusard ? » lui demanda-t-il, souriant. Il savait qu'elle avait été horrifiée lorsque le cracmol était entré.

Hermione frissonna et avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir.

« Harry, son sexe avait l'air d'avoir été coincé plusieurs fois dans une porte… C'était tout tordu et courbé et beuuuuuuuuurk… »

Harry rit devant son air dégoûté.

« Comment était Draco ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé.

« Il était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de me faire sucer son sexe après avoir eu un rapport anal avec moi. Il n'avait pas utilisé de sort de nettoyage. Hagrid m'a sauvée. Je jure que je l'aurais mordu… » dit-elle en jetant des regards noirs.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent. Draco était un vrai porc.

« Et Lucius ? » l'interrogea-t-il, une légère chaleur dans ses yeux.

Hermione l'examina attentivement. Il était aisé de voir qu'Harry était attiré par l'adepte de Magie Noire, et Lucius avait pratiquement dit être bisexuel. Mas elle était sûre qu'il n'était avec les hommes que pour les dominer, comme il l'était avec les femmes. Probablement même pire. Elle repoussa de son esprit une image d'Harry à genoux devant l'aristocrate avec un frisson.

« Lucius était très brutal, Harry. Si je n'avas pas été soumise au sortilège, il m'aurait vraiment fait mal. Il aime ses amants obéissants et soumis, et aime faire mal » expliqua-t-elle, tentant de le décourager.

Harry la regarda.

« Mais est-ce qu'il était bon ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Oui, bordel… Il avait été bon… Chaud… Baisant incroyablement bien, malgré sa bizarrerie.

« Il était bon, Harry, mais… Mais… Seulement parce que, d'une certaine manière, je le voulais de cette manière. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme avec lequel je voudrais avoir une relation. Il est plus comme un plaisir coupable. Maintenant j'ai satisfait ma curiosité et j'en ai fini avec lui. Je ne conseillerai à personne d'être son amant… Surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il est fou de douleur et torture. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a une pièce spéciale dans ses cachots où il amène ses amants et leur fait tout un tas de choses. Après avoir été avec lui, je le crois. Je ne passerais jamais par son manoir, j'espère. Et j'espère que tu n'y penses pas, Harry. Vraiment » insista-t-elle, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

Mais Harry avant vu Lucius nu, et c'était un très bel homme, avec un grand et beau sexe, qui donnait envie de partager plus qu'une vague association. Harry avait également une nature sombre… Il appréciait être maltraité. Ce n'était pas sain, mais c'était une part de ce qu'il était. Et l avait toujours eu une attirance pour les choses et situations dangereuses. Si Lucius était une chose, c'était bien dangereux.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi, Hermione » conclut-il calmement. Il jeta un œil à la lumière… Qui était d'un bleu intense. « On dirait que tu es hors de danger, maintenant. Je suis rassuré. J'étais tellement inquiet. Tu dois être plus prudente. »

Hermione acquiesça et commença à sortir du lit, puis émit un cri, avant de s'effondrer.

« Merde, Harry… J'ai besoin de potion anti douleur » grimaça-t-elle alors que la souffrance amplifiait. Et quelle souffrance… Elle était littéralement prise de spasmes internes… Son utérus avait des crampes. Et chaque muscle de son corps semblait être en feu. Entre Severus, Marcus et Lucius, son corps avait été sur-sollicité. Dieu merci, tous les hommes réunis n'avaient pas couché avec elle.

Harry se leva.

« Je vais le dire au Professeur Snape. Attends ici » annonça-t-il, quittant rapidement la pièce.

Hermione se glissa difficilement sous le drap. Maintenant que le sort était fini, sa pudeur était de retour. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise d'avoir été intimement liée avec ces hommes, mais, étonnamment, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela devait être fait, après tout, ou elle en serait morte.

De plus, elle avait enfin exploré ses fantasmes coupables concernant Draco et Lucius. Et avait été fabuleusement mangée par un très beau et sexy centaure. Combien de sorcières pouvaient en dire autant ?

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent alors qu'elle pensait au Maître des Potions.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé sexuellement le Professeur Snape auparavant… Mais il avait été assez intense, très sexy, vraiment fort et passionné, de sa sombre et disciplinée manière. Ces yeux, cette voix et ce grand membre avaient été une combinaison dévastatrice. Il avait été évident qu'il remplissait un devoir, vue la façon dont il tentait de rester détaché, mais celle dont il était parti lorsque Firenze était arrivé pour prendre la relève, et ce qu'il avait alors dit… Que son infortune faisait sa fortune, et qu'il était reconnaissant… Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, tentant d'ignorer sa douleur, pensant au Maître des Potions.

Il s'était avéré être un tout autre homme entre les draps.

.

oOo

.

« C'est fini. Le sort est achevé » annonça Harry, réveillant les sorciers somnolents.

Severus jura entre ses dents. Et merde.

Draco se frotta les yeux et se rassit correctement.

« Donc, elle a finalement eu assez de bites, hein ? Merde. Je devrais lui envoyer une putain de facture » dit-il alors qu'Harry lui jetait un regard noir.

« Je devrais t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste pour ce que tu as essayé de lui faire, connard » lui siffla-t-il.

« Quand tu veux, si tu crois être suffisamment un homme pour ça, Potter » répliqua Draco. « Laisse juste ton badge d'Auror à la maison. Je ne voudrais pas que tu puisses l'utiliser pour me faire envoyer à Azkaban pour avoir jeté un sort à un official du Ministère.

-Va te faire voir, Malfoy » lâcha Harry, ses lunettes étincelant.

« Ca suffit comme ça, tous les deux » interrompit Albus, se levant de son siège pour se tenir debout devant eux. « J'aimerais tous vous remercier pour votre participation au sauvetage de la Maîtresse des Sortilèges. Chaque petit geste d'aide » compléta-t-il en regardant gentiment le visage rougi de Flitwick. « Maintenant, pour ceux d'entre vous qui préféreraient oublier entièrement la situation, je suis prêt à jeter quelques Oubliettes pour éliminer votre souvenir du moment passé avec Miss Granger. Quelqu'un est intéressé ? »

Hagrid sauta de sa place comme s'il était assis sur des braises brûlantes.

« Oui, Directeur. Je veux oublier ça » dit-il.

Flitwick fit un bond hors de sa chaise.

« Moi également, Albus » couina-t-il, heureux que son échec soit effacé de ses archives mentales.

Firenze hésita, puis s'avança lentement.

« J'aimerais être sous Oubliettes également. Elle se révèlerait être… une distraction, sans cela » dit-il d'un ton lourd. Le centaure était épris d'Hermione et le savait. C'était une situation qui ne pourrait jamais se transformer en quoi que ce soit de significatif. Il était préférable de ne pas se souvenir du moment passé avec elle, aussi délicieux que cela avait été.

« Pas moi » dit Draco avec un petit sourire diabolique. « Je veux me rappeler avoir baisé son cul, et la manière dont elle suppliait pour en avoir plus. »

Albus fronça les sourcils en regardant le blondinet.

« Tu ne peux le dire à personne, Draco… Tu es sous serment » dit Harry.

« Ouais… Mais Granger va se rappeler de ça chaque fois qu'elle va me voir, maintenant. Je l'ai enfourchée comme un balai » répliqua-t-il.

« Et comment tu as été jeté dehors avec ton pantalon aux chevilles » compléta Harry, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Draco fronça les sourcils vers Hagrid.

« Gros lourdaud bloque-foutre » dit-il en un souffle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Lui et sa queue suspendus à plus d'un mètre au-dessus du sol par la main d'Hagrid serrée autour de sa gorge n'était pas franchement une chose qu'il souhaitait se remémorer.

« Moi aussi, Directeur » grommela-t-il.

Harry jeta un œil à Severus, puis s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« Professeur, Hermione est dans un sale état. Elle a besoin de potion anti-douleur, maintenant » dit-il.

Severus se leva. C'était impeccable… Il aurait une chance de la voir avant qu'elle ne retourne dans ses quartiers, et d'évaluer sa réaction à lui. Il se tourna vers Albus.

« Je souhaite conserver ma mémoire, Directeur » annonça-t-il simplement.

Les yeux bleus d'Albus brillèrent alors qu'il le regardait.

« Tout comme moi, Severus. Elle est propice à la réflexion » répondit-il en sortant sa baguette, les hommes souhaitant oublier s'alignant devant lui.

« Dommage que Ron soit parti » pensa Harry. « Il aurait pu y passer aussi. Il ne va pas être dans son assiette pendant des semaines. »

Severus sortit de la salle d'attente dans un tourbillon de robes, parcourut l'étage de l'infirmerie et alla rejoindre ses appartements, se ruant à travers la porte du bureau pour arriver dans la salle de classe, puis dans la réserve de potions.

Il leva les sorts de protection de ses réserves puis alluma les torches d'un geste de la main, avant de fouiller ses provisions. Il prit plusieurs bouteilles de potion violette, spécialement conçue pour les douleurs amenées par la pratique du sexe, et une de véritaserum sans goût ni odeur. Il ramena les bouteilles dans son laboratoire, les débouchonna et ajouta à chacune un peu de véristaserum, jusqu'à ce que sa bouteille soit vide. Il y jeta un Récurvite, retira l'étiquette et la laissa sur son bureau, tout en empochant les autres potions, avant de repartir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Avant la fin de la nuit, il saurait ce que la Maîtresse des Sortilèges pensait réellement de lui.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Quel sournois, ce Severus. C'était un chapitre d'accalmie… Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie pour autant. Maintenant, ça tourne au HGxSS. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

oOo

Note d'Aë : Visiblement faut que je chougne pour avoir des reviews… Alors, voilà : *puppy eyes*

Ma recherche de travail et mes trajets inopportuns à mon ancien travail (entre autres, pour découvrir qu'une « cliente » a volé -2 euros, mais merde, je DETESTE qu'on me vole) m'ont fait traîner pour avancer mes traductions. Sérendipité est toujours au programme des traductions à venir (HGxSS, rating T, romance… De Mother of Tears, surtout ^^ et je renvoie celles/ceux –ne perdons pas espoir pour ce qui est d'une présence masculine- qui ne l'ont pas lue d'aller voir le Triomphe de la Logique. Ou d'aller la relire, parce qu'elle est juste géniale) mais j'ai préféré amener le chapitre de Saving dans le délai plutôt que tenter Seren'…


	9. Que le jeu commence

**Note d'Aë: Le défi pour moi, dans ce chapitre, est de traduire et poster dans la journée… En commençant à 14h15. FIGHTING !**

**Rhem. Evidemment c'est mieux si je ne me barre pas une heure pour faire à manger et déjeuner XD**

**Et si je ne m'endors pas sur l'ordi.**

**Et si je ne perds pas 30 minutes sur une phrase que je ne comprends pas… (Et que j'ai traduite sans comprendre, aïe !)**

**Finalement pas réussi… Désolée.**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 9 ~ Que le jeu commence**

**.**

Quand Severus atteignit l'infirmerie, il découvrit qu'Albus avait parqués les hommes sous Oubliettes dans la salle elle-même tandis qu'ils recouvraient lentement leurs esprits, regardant autour d'eux d'un air confus.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda Draco. « Je suis censé aller voler aujourd'hui. »

Hagrid, Flitwick et Firenze avaient également l'air désorientés. Poppy se tenait près d'Albus, qui, lui, avait l'air un peu coupable, et ne regardait aucun d'entre eux dans les yeux.

« Vous avez tous participé à un test dirigé par Poppy et moi-même, concernant la récupération des souvenirs sous Oubliettes. Je vous assure que vous avez chacun participé à ce projet de votre plein gré, après y avoir été invités. Draco, vous êtes venu avec votre père, à la demande du Professeur Snape. Nous avions besoin de participants à forte personnalité » ajouta-t-il diplomatiquement.

Ils se rappelèrent tous avoir été appelés par le Directeur et être arrivés dans la salle des professeurs. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il leur revenait à l'esprit.

Il est triste de voir que le sort censé ramener les souvenirs est un échec, mais nous apprécions grandement votre participation. Vous pouvez tous retourner chez vous » dit le Directeur.

Les hommes tournèrent un peu en rond, puis se séparèrent, ayant toujours l'air embrumés.

« Très bien, Directeur » lança Lucius depuis l'arrière d'un paravent. Le sorcier était étendu sur un lit de camp en chemise, pantalon et chaussettes. « Êtes-vous certain de n'avoir jamais été un candidat pour Serpentard ? »

Albus sourit.

« Lucius, je pense qu'il y a un peu de Serpentard chez tout le monde. Cela ressort lorsque c'est nécessaire répliqua-t-il.

Severus passa entre les hommes sur le départ et rejoignit Poppy.

« J'ai des potions contre la douleur pour Miss Granger. L'avez-vous examinée ? » demanda-t-il à la médicomage.

Poppy acquiesça, rougissante.

« Ses signes vitaux sont forts, et normaux » annonça-t-elle. « Mais physiquement elle souffre comme n'importe quelle femme ayant eu une activité sexuelle prolongée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« On aurait pu croire qu'il auraient eu plus de considération. Ce n'est pas parce que le sortilège la protégeait que cela leur donnait une raison d'agir comme des trolls en rut » déplora-t-elle.

Severus la fixa.

« Poppy, la Maîtresse des Sortilèges est particulièrement attirante, et, sous l'influence du sort, est extrêmement passionnée. Je parle d'expérience lorsque je dis qu'elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle souhaitait, à l'instant où elle le souhaitait… tant que l'homme présent en était capable » souffla-t-il soyeusement.

Il repartit en direction de la salle d'attente cachée. Elle le rappela.

« Attendez, Severus. Je viens avec vous » annonça-t-elle, le rejoignant rapidement.

« Je voudrais parler avec la Maîtresse des Sortilèges seul à seule pendant que je lui administre les potions, Poppy. J'espère que cela ne vous contrarie pas » s'excusa-t-il.

Poppy le fixa comme si c'était le cas, mais le Maître des Potions était tout à fait capable d'administrer ses breuvages. Après tout, c'était son domaine. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'accompagner, en dehors de l'instinct de protection maternel qu'elle ressentait pour Hermione, après ce qu'elle considérait être un terrible supplice. Un supplice auquel il avait pris part.

« Non, Severus, cela ne me contrarie pas » dit-elle d'une voix tendue, puis elle se détourna et retourna vers Albus, qui fixait pensivement le Maître des Potions.

Lucius gloussa de derrière son paravent, ce qui ne fit qu'irriter un peu plus l'infirmière.

« Lord Malfoy, puisque vos « services » ne sont plus nécessaires ici, pourquoi ne rejoignez-vous pas votre Manoir, sans doute plus confortable que ce lit ? » lui demanda-t-elle ostensiblement.

Lucius apparut de derrière le tissu, entièrement vêtu et la canne à la main.

« Vous me jetez dehors comme un vulgaire sac à puces, hein, Poppy ? » lui ronronna-t-il, ses yeux étincelant sombrement alors qu'elle rougissait à nouveau. « Très bien, je vous laisse donc. »

Il jeta un œil à Severus qui appuyait sur les pierres pour rejoindre la salle d'attente, et, par conséquent, la chambre qui accueillait Hermione

« N'oublie pas d'y toucher un mot à propos de ce dont nous avons parlé plus tôt, Severus » lui rappela-t-il.

Le Maître des Potions gronda et entra, le mur se refermant derrière lui.

« Je n'ai pas confiance, Albus. Je pense qu'il a d'autres motivations que celle de lui donner ses potions » dit Poppy, fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Poppy, ils ont déjà été intimes. Que peut-il lui faire de plus ? » répliqua le vieux sorcier.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste le sentiment que je devrais être présente » répondit-elle.

« Ce n'est qu'un peu de l'anxiété résiduelle que vous accordez à tous vos patients, Poppy. Notre Maîtresse des Sortilèges va bien et peut prendre en main elle-même ses affaires » la rassura-t-il, réalisant son choix malencontreux de mots lorsqu'elle passa par plusieurs couleurs avant de se ruer dans son bureau, marmonnant à propos des sorciers en rut et des personnes d'autorité qui les soutenaient. Lucius se tenait toujours près de son paravent. Albus se tourna vers lui.

« Voulez-vous faire quelques pas, Lucius ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Lucius fixait le mur clos comme s'il lui renvoyait sa propre apparence. Il fut éjecté de ses pensées par la question d'Albus.

«Certainement, Directeur répondit-il.

Ils rejoignirent les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Vous savez, Lucius… Vous ne pouvez puni Draco de son mauvais comportement envers Miss Granger » lui annonça-t-il. « Il n'a pas de souvenir de ses mauvais actes. »

Il acquiesça.

« C'est peut-être vrai, Directeur, mais Draco fait suffisamment de sottises pour m'accorder une autre raison de le faire s'acquitter de sa dette. Il sera puni » répondit-t-il.

Albus resta silencieux. Lucius traitai son fils comme il l'entendait. S'il jugeait bon de lui botter le cul chaque jour, qui était-il pour s'y opposer ? Et puis, Draco était un petit con arrogant et avait plus que besoin d'être rappelé à l'ordre, ou il pourrait bien devenir totalement incontrôlable.

Lucius ouvrit la porte et Albus la passa. Le blond jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au mur, puis suivit le Directeur hors de l'infirmerie.

Miss Granger avait été une agréable distraction pour cette soirée.

oOo

Severus s'arrêta hors de la chambre et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez » annonça Hermione.

Il ouvrit le battant, entra, et trouva Hermione vêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche parcourue de fines rayures et d'un décolleté plutôt faible. Il pouvait voir le gonflement de ses seins, et se sentit palpiter au souvenir de sa vision d'eux en pleine gloire, quelques heures seulement auparavant.

Hermione regarda le sombre sorcier s'approcher, sentant une petite palpitation dans son ventre, malgré sa douleur. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient intensément, mais ne révélaient rien de ce qui s'était déroulé entre eux. Le Maître des Potions s'assit sur le bord du lit et sortit plusieurs petites bouteilles de sa poche pour les lui offrir.

« Buvez-les toutes. Cela viendra à bout de votre inconfort » dit Severus.

« Quel genre de potion est-ce ? » demanda Hermione, saisissant les bouteilles et étudiant la riche couleur violette.

« Elles viennent de mon stock personnel. Je l'appelle juste la « potion violette ». Je l'ai créée spécialement contre les douleurs résultantes de l'activité sexuelle. Cela agit principalement sur les organes et orifices sexuels, mais également sur les douleurs musculaires causées par des traitements extrêmement… Euh… Vigoureux » lui expliqua-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Sa réserve personnelle ? Avec ce manche, il devait probablement se présenter avec une potion comme celle-ci ou finir à Azkaban pour agression sexuelle, peu importe la volonté qu'avait une femme de le laisser faire. Elle ouvrit les bouteilles l'une après l'autre, les buvant cul-sec. La potion avait assez bon goût, comme une infusion menthe-orange. Elle se sentit immédiatement mieux. Severus la fixait toujours.

« J'imagine que vous serez plus attentive à la position de vos niffleurs à présent » dit-il, sa bouche se tordant légèrement.

Hermione acquiesça, trouvant un peu étrange de pouvoir parler avec lui si… Normalement après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le sentiment de luxure et de plaisir sur son visage alors qu'il s'était perdu en elle, et comment il avait dit qu'elle était délectable alors qu'il commençait à marteler l'intérieur de son corps. Elle n'aurait pas pu non plus oublier son grognement de satisfaction, « Oui… Oui… Sorcière » alors qu'il jouissait. Elle sentit un nouveau tressaillement… Puis fut totalement relaxée.

Le veritaserum agissait.

Severus nota sa détente et sut qu'il pouvait à présent lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait probablement pas répondu sans l'ajout de potion de vérité.

« Avez-vous apprécié ce qui vous est arrivé ce soir, Miss Granger ? Etre le centre d'intérêt de plusieurs hommes voués à vous stimuler sexuellement ? » lui demanda-t-il, rêvant qu'il pourrait éloigner le drap de son corps et l'admirer, même s'il ne pouvait pas la toucher.

« Oui. C'est vrai » admit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que j'ai pu avoir un certain nombre d'hommes sans m'inquiéter de ma réputation, sans parler du fait que j'ai eu les meilleures parties de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie » répondit-elle doucement.

« Voudriez-vous refaire cela ? Avoir un grand nombre d'hommes pour vous baiser en une nuit ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Non. C'était une expérience, et j'ai pu vivre mes fantasmes et coucher avec les sorciers les plus sexys connus dans l'univers magique. Mais je ne voudrais pas revivre ça. Maintenant je sais ce qu'ils sont et ça suffit » dit-il.

Severus l'étudia. C'était parfait… Elle n'était pas intéressée pour refaire ça.

« Qui était le meilleur ? » lui demanda-t-il, son ventre se contractant.

« Il n'y a pas eu de meilleur. Tout le monde a eu quelque chose de puissant. Vous, Marcus, Draco et Lucius. Même Firenze a été spécial. Je ne peux pas vous dire qui était le meilleur, Professeur. Il n'y a pas eu de meilleur. Vous avez tous été des amants incroyables » avoua-t-elle tout bas, ses yeux étincelants.

Donc, elle pensait qu'il était un très bon amant… Mais encore une fois, elle pensait qu'ils l'étaient tous.

« Avez-vous un ou des amants, Miss Granger ? Une personne avec laquelle vous partagez une relation, quelle qu'elle soit ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

« La dernière fois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un c'était il y a plus d'un an, avec un homme que je fréquentais depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai couché avec lui plus par pitié qu'autre chose. Il était si désespéré et a tellement insisté que je l'ai laissé faire. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce soir. Nous avons rompu quelques jours après ça » expliqua-t-elle, les yeux légèrement brumeux. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à quelqu'un, avec mon travail. »

Severus pensait plutôt qu'elle faisait passer son travail en premier, pour éviter le stress et la fatigue émotionnelle d'une relation suivie. Il pouvait être difficile de passer du temps à développer une connexion avec quelqu'un, parfois juste pour découvrir que vous n'étiez pas compatibles.

« Et puis » dit Hermione, « La plupart des hommes sont rebutés par moi parce que je suis tellement intelligente. Ils veulent une fille « normale », pas quelqu'un comme moi. »

Severus arqua un sourcil en entendant cela.

« Vous pensez être quelqu'un d'anormal, Miss Granger » demanda-t-il.

Soudainement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Severus se sentit parfaitement mal à l'aise.

« Plus d'un sorcier m'a dit que je serais plus attirante si je me taisais et arrêtais d'exhiber combien j'étais maligne. Mais je ne me vante pas. Ma conversation gravite juste autour de choses de valeur et de défi. J'oublie que tout le monde n'est pas aussi lettré que je le suis. Un jour, un homme m'a dit qu'il devait me bâillonner avant de pouvoir me baiser. C'est comme si Poudlard ne finissait jamais. Dans le monde réel, je suis toujours perçue comme une Je-Sais-Tout rat de bibliothèque.

Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de se renfrogner à ce sujet. Hermione était la sorcière la plus brillante qu'il connaissait. Qu'elle souffre de cela était parfaitement injuste. Merde, ça ne l'aurait pas du tout dérangé d'avoir des confidences sur oreiller plus intelligentes que « Donc… Tu es prof, hein ? » et autres imbécilités conçues pour le faire rester assez longtemps pour un second round. Ce qu'il faisait rarement. Finalement, il ne respectait pas les femmes qu'il baisait. Elles étaient si faciles et si… Débiles. Si les chattes étaient attachées à quoi que ce soit d'autre, il leur laissait l'enfer pour elles seules.

Il sentait qu'il pourrait avoir une relation avec Hermione. Il appréciait une réelle intelligence. Oui, elle avait une grande connaissance théorique, mais elle était également capable de penser hors de ses livres, de développer ses propres théories et de prouver qu'elles étaient exactes.

« Voulez-vous un amant ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondit-elle presque rêveusement.

Ah. Bien.

"Seriez-vous intéressée de prendre Marcus Delaluci pour amant ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione hésita.

« Non » déclara-t-elle fermement.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea le Maître des Potions.

« Marcus aime la variété. Il ne se stabilisera jamais, ne s'engagera jamais. Il ne réalise pas que pour les femmes, le sexe a une base émotionnelle. Ce n'est que plaisir physique pour lui. En outre, c'est un porc et il finira probablement un jour avec une MST particulièrement vicieuse » dit-elle, se renfrognant. « C'est un bon amant, mais il a le potentiel pour me faire vraiment souffrir. Je ne veux pas risque cela. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Qu'en est-il de Draco ? » demanda-t-il.

Les sourcils d'Hermione s'élevèrent.

« Draco ? Draco me déteste, et je n'en suis pas folle non plus. Oui, il y avait de la luxure… Mais c'était purement physique… Quelque chose… Quelque chose de noir en moi le voulait. Mais non, Draco et moi ne seront jamais amants » ajouta-t-elle, ses sourcils retrouvant leur place. « Il ne voudrait rien d'autre que me dégrader. »

Severus acquiesça à nouveau. Elle avait mis le doigt exactement dessus avec celui-là.

« Lucius » ? interrogea-t-il.

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Lucius ne deviendrait jamais un vrai amant. Il ne veut que le contrôle. Sa réelle affection va à sa femme, malgré toutes les femmes qu'il prend. Il n'y a pas de baisers, pas de caresses ou de tendresse avec lui, uniquement de la domination et de la douleur » expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux s'assombrissant. « Même s'il y a une part de moi qui apprécie ce traitement… Je ne voudrais pas de ça tout le temps. Je voudrais pouvoir prendre l'initiative du sexe de temps en temps, ou prendre le pouvoir et faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Avec lui, ce n'est que demandes, suppliques, et l'appeler « Lord ». Et je ne peux même pas imaginer les cruautés qu'il inflige dans son manoir. Ce soir, la seule chose qui m'ait protégée a été le sort. Lucius m'aurait fait sexuellement souffrir s'il avait pu. Ce n'est pas mon idée d'un amant » conclut-elle, ses yeux rejoignant ceux de Severus. « Il était excitant dans une situation contrôlée, mais en dehors de ça, il aurait été terrible. Je ne voudrais jamais de lui comme amant. »

Severus la regarda et déglutit avant de poser la question suivante. Ses espoirs étaient tous raccrochés à cette question.

« Qu'en est-il de moi, Miss Granger ? Pensez-vous que je ferais un bon amant ? » lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux noirs cherchant son visage.

Hermione hésita à nouveau.

« Je pense que vous pourriez, Professeur, même si vous n'avez pas montré la versatilité d'aucun des trois autres. Mais là encore, la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez couché avec moi état pour me sauver la vie, pas pour m'impressionner de vos talents en tant qu'amant. Mais vous m'avez surprise ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux devenant doux et chauds. « Spécialement à la fin. »

Severus voulait lui dire qu'il était extrêmement versatile, et qu'il pourrait remplir ses besoins de domination autant que ses volontés de liberté. Il n'avait jamais eu une femme le dominant sexuellement et aurait adoré l'expérimenter. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« M'accepteriez-vous comme amant si je vous le proposais ? lui demanda-t-il. Il savait que c'était extrêmement injuste de sa part de le lui demander alors qu'elle était sous l'influence du veritaserum… Mais merde, il était un Serpentard, et il voulait le savoir.

Hermione resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, ses yeux d'ambre glissant en un va-et-vient alors qu'elle réfléchissait à sa réponse.

« Cela dépendrait » répondit-il finalement.

« De quoi ? » la pressa Severus, voulant savoir ce qu'il devrait faire.

« De si vous pourriez me donner envie de vous » répondit-elle. « Ce soir, j'étais sous l'influence du sortilège, et avant, je n'avais jamais pensé à vous comme à un amant potentiel, Professeur, même si je vous ai toujours trouvé attirant, dans le genre sombre et sarcastique. Votre esprit, comme vos talents, est phénoménal. Votre voix, votre présence et vos yeux sont également très attirants. Peut-être aurais-je pu penser à vous de cette manière si je pensais que vous puissiez avoir le moindre intérêt pour moi, en tant que femme. Mais vous n'en avez jamais montré le moindre.

-Donc vous dites que si je vous poursuivais de mes assiduités, je pourrais vous avoir? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais il est difficile de séduire une femme qui a le nez dans ses livres, ses notes et sortilèges du matin au soir. Et franchement, Professeur, je ne vous imagine pas tenter de séduire une femme. Vous êtes si discipliné… Si… Eh bien, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de le dire, froid dans votre attitude. Même ce soir, quand vous couchiez avec moi… Ce n'est qu'à la fin que j'ai senti autre chose qu'une sorte d'intérêt clinique de votre part, même si vous m'avez fait me sentir superbement bien. »

Froid ? Clinique ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de combine il avait du lutter pour ne pas la plier dans toutes les positions sexuelles possible et imaginable. Il avait dû chanter à la grâce de dieu pour ne pas jouir. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien elle l'affectait. Et avec elle sous l'influence du veritaserum, le lui dire ne ferait aucun bien. Elle ne se rappellerait rien de leur petite séance de question/réponse. Il y avait des versions de la potion qui permettaient à celui qui la prenait de se rappeler avoir répondu aux questions, mais celle-ci n'en était pas. Cette potion prenait la vérité d'un individu sans qu'il, ou elle, n'en ait la connaissance.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son évaluation de son détachement et apparente froideur n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait renverser avec des mots… C'était une chose qui devait être montrée. Il devait prouver sans laisser de doute subsister qu'il pouvait mettre le feu à la sorcière. Quant à son côté sarcastique, il pouvait le retoucher quelque peu, mais Hermione pourrait plus que probablement adoucir ses moindres tendances en le laissant la prendre sur une base régulière.

Les yeux d'Hermione commencèrent à papillonner et Severus récupéra ses bouteilles. La sorcière sourit.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Professeur. Merci beaucoup pour les potions. »

Severus la regarda. Maintenant était sans doute un aussi bon moment que n'importe quel autre.

« Considérant ce que nous avons partagé, Miss Granger, je crois que vous êtes en droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Severus » dit-il de sa voix de soie, imaginant ce que son prénom pourrait devenir en roulant contre ses lèvres lors de son orgasme.

Hermione cligna des yeux, ne pouvait presque pas croire qu'elle était maintenant sur cette familiarité avec le Maître des Potions.

« Uniquement si vous m'appelez Hermione » répondit-elle.

« Hermione » répéta-t-il, laissant sa voix de velours rouler sur les syllabes, causant un nouveau sursaut dans le ventre de la sorcière. Il le remarqua, et eut, intérieurement, un petit sourire satisfait.

Non, il ne poursuivait pas souvent les femmes plus loin que la porte des tavernes ou des maisons de complaisances. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en était pas capable. La séduction tenait une grande place dans le fait que ces filles le laissent les baiser. C'était plus ou moins le même principe. Un contact, un regard, une suggestion expirée, un brin d'agression, souvent aussi un contact physique indécent callé au bon instant.

Hermione avait une part sombre. Il était un sorcier sombre. Il devrait être capable d'exploiter ses besoins et de les développer, avec un peu de patience. Mais il était un homme très patient. De la même manière qu'un Maître des Potions devait parfois attendre des mois pour voir une potion terminée. Séduire Hermione serait comme concocter une potion, avec lui faisant les bonnes actions à l'instant opportun, travaillant son corps pour qu'il frémisse de convoitise liquide, prêt à être versé dans son lit et parfaitement honoré.

Oui, Severus Snape était sûr qu'il pourrait séduire Hermione Granger et la pousser à l'accepter.

Cela ne prendrait que du temps, des efforts et du dévouement.

Alors qu'il regardait la _petite_ sorcière, le souvenir de sa passion et du plaisir de son corps toujours frais dans son esprit, il sut qu'il voulait, et pas qu'un peu, faire de son mieux pour la faire sienne.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Ok, on dirait bien que cette histoire va être plus longue que prévu (NdT : Vivi, encore… 21 chapitres ^^). Lol. Peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais Severus veut Hermione… Donc vous savez qu'il faut laisser le temps que ça se fasse. Miam. Le Maître des Potions en mode seduction. J'va l'aimer. S'il vous plait, des reviews.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë: Ok, j'ai honte. J'ai une journée de retard. Normalement le prochain arrive à l'heure, donc demain ^^

Sinon… J'ai fait un entretien de 4h pour un travail qui ne m'intéresse pas. Youpie. Je vais sans doute avoir le poste. Youpie. Ce qui signifie que j'aurais des revenus en 2013 ! Youpie !

A… demain ?


	10. Stalking Miss Granger

**Note d'Aë: Ok, je ne veux plus être en retard. Le but est donc de reprendre de l'avance… Maintenant que Lulu est out, ça va le faire ^^**

**Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux bizarreries de Severus !**

**.**

**J'ai laissé le titre vo du chapitre « stalking Miss Granger », qui réfère au titre de la fic. On peut traduire stalking par harceler, mais en fait il s'agit d'une personne suivant sans cesse une autre, un harceleur silencieux, en fait ^^**

**.**

**Edit. J'ai rien dit, chuis en retard !**

**.**

**Je pensais faire en parallèle une autre fic SSxHG… Mais vu que j'ai pris du retard, je préfère finir Saving avant de faire l'autre ^^**

**Après je publierais ptet les premiers chapitres de l'autre avant la fin de saving, si j'ai fini la traduction avant la fin de parution.**

**Et je continue les os, hein ^^**

**Et à être bêta XD**

**En fait ! J'ai découvert que la fic était déjà traduite en français (malgré le fait que j'avais demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur, laquelle avait oublié que c'était déjà fait).**

**.**

**Je viens de raccrocher avec la fille qui m'a fait passer un entretien. Quelle pouffiasse. Qu'elle ne m'embauche pas, c'est son problème, mais qu'elle donne au moins une vraie raison pour ça… J'ai réussi les tests écrits et la simulation téléphonique, mon CV est bon, et elle estime que je ne suis pas assez souriante (wtf, c'est pour du téléphonique !) et que je ne sais pas gérer les conflits (elle ne tiendrait pas 40 secondes faces aux client(e)s que j'ai eues à mon précédent job, avec les gens qui refusent de payer et hurlent sur vous !).**

**Si au moins elle avait appelé mes employeurs, elle aurait eu une vague idée de ce que je vaux professionnellement, plutôt que me sortir des mensonges d'une débilité achevée !**

**Non chuis pas dégoûtée.**

**Ok, c'est vrai, j'ai la rage. **

**Et il me reste que 19 jours pour trouver quelque chose !**

**.**

**J'ai deux entretiens en même temps jeudi… Sinon je ne suis pas out pour l'entretien de samedi : je devais avoir une réponse avant la fin du weekend, mais les employeurs n'arrivent pas à ce décider entre ma pomme et une autre, et ils ont donc demandé les contacts d'ex-patrons… J'en ai donné deux, vu que les deux autres… Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un me connaît encore dans l'école maternelle où je suis restée deux semaines, et les autres employeurs étaient des barges qui bourraient leur bébé de gâteaux et bonbons et coca (dès 8 mois…) et lui laissait ses couches sales car il n'aimait pas être changé. Forcément, avec moi qui ai plus tendance à changer trop souvent… XD**

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

**Sandrine : moi je suis que traductrice, hein ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas passer dans le fluffy ^^**

**Beatrice : Non, Lucius est loin d'être exclusif. C'est une version SM de Marcus, en fait XD (le sang de dragon en moins)**

**J'ai pas de travail. Voici la suite ^^**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 ~ Stalking Miss Granger**

Dans sa chasse à l'Hermione Granger, Severus fit comme tout bon chasseur. Au lieu de se jeter dans le tas la baguette en l'air, le Maître des Potions étudia soigneusement sa cible, apprenant les habitudes personnelles d'Hermione, ses préférences, et sa routine quotidienne. Il suivait fréquemment la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne le repère, se glissant dans les ombres et niches du château le soir, se désillusionant pendant la journée.

Il découvrit qu'Hermione appréciait aller au lac aux petites heures du matin et s'asseoir sur un bloc de pierre pour regarder en silence les eaux, perdue dans ses pensées. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui lui passait par sa tête pendant ces instants où ses yeux avaient l'air si tristes.

Peut-être était-elle seule, et était-ce dans les heures creuses du matin qu'elle sentait le plus sa solitude. Alors, et dans la noirceur de la nuit, Severus savait tout de la solitude et de l'isolation, même s'il n'aurait jamais admit avoir jamais été solitaire. Cela aurait été considéré comme une faiblesse, et il avait vécu le genre de vie où faiblesse et mort vont de pair. Oui, Voldemort était mort à présent, mais le Maître des Potions tenait toujours aux convictions qui l'avaient maintenu en vie durant toutes ses années de sombre service.

Severus voulait se tenir dans les ombres et la regarder, pensant chaque matin que le lac serait parfait pour une rencontre amoureuse, tous deux partageant leur faim sous la lumière du soleil levant se reflétant à la surface de l'eau, lui la prenant dans la terre humide, les cris d'Hermione chutant rudement et délicieusement dans ses oreilles. Certains matins, il devait se forcer à rester caché, la jeune femme ayant tant de nostalgie dans ses yeux alors qu'ils restaient fixés sur l'horizon lointain.

C'était la même nostalgie qu'il avait vue dans les yeux d'Albus lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de venir, en cet après-midi fatidique. Le Directeur l'avait rejoint à la porte, l'air plutôt agité et mal à l'aise…

oOo

« Severus, nous avons un certain problème concernant Miss Granger, et elle a vitalement besoin de… d'une assistance que ni Poppy ni moi ne pouvons lui apporter. Si elle ne reçoit pas cette assistance, elle va mourir » annonça sobrement le Directeur au sorcier.

Severus fixa Albus. Mourir ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu trouver pour se mettre dans une situation pareille?

« Quel est le problème, Directeur ? » lui demanda Severus alors qu'ils traversaient lentement l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore choisit ses mots soigneusement, tripotant sa barbe alors qu'ils rejoignaient la salle d'attente cachée.

« Elle a été accidentellement touchée par un sort sur lequel elle travaillait… Un pour lequel elle n'avait fait que des recherches rudimentaires. Le sort n'est pas affiné, Severus, et est assez primal et puissant. Elle en subit les effets premiers et va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention et de soin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'estompe. Je vais devoir faire appel à l'aide d'autres personnes » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux glissant sur le Maître des Potions pour l'évaluer. « Vous n'êtes qu'un homme après tout. »

Severus se renfrogna intérieurement et souhaita qu'Albus en vienne enfin au fait.

« Une fois encore, je vous le demande, Directeur, quel est le problème ? Quels sont les symptômes ?" s'enquit-il impatiemment. "Si Poppy est incapable de l'aider d'une quelconque manière, je suis probablement également incapable de faire ce pourquoi vous m'avez appelé. Je ne suis pas guérisseur. »

Albus lui jeta un regard oblique, ses lèvres se tordant légèrement.

« Je suis presque certain, Severus, que vous êtes raisonnablement équipé pour aider Miss Granger, et serez capable de réussir là où j'ai échoué » répondit-il à moitié.

Le Maître des Potions resta silencieux alors que le Directeur tapait une série de pierres sur le mur du fond, Severus en mémorisant le schéma alors qu'il l'exécutait. Il n'y avait que quatre mouvements, c'était donc assez facile. Les deux sorciers passèrent rapidement au travers du mur et rejoignirent une porte de bois esseulée et encastrée.

Albus se tourna vers le Maître des Potions.

« Quand nous entrerons dans cette chambre, vous verrez pourquoi nous avions besoin de vous, Severus » annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ses yeux noirs étudièrent ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait dans une très grande pièce, dotée d'un lit à baldaquin et de différents autres meubles. Poppy était assise sur une petite chaise de bois près du lit, faisant de son mieux pour éponger le front de la Maîtresse des Sortilèges avec un tissu humide, mais avait des difficultés, la jeune femme ne semblant pas vouloir rester immobile.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient clos et elle gémissait et marmonnait de manière incohérente. Elle était vêtue de ce qui ressemblait à une robe de papier blanc très mal ficelée. Les parties intéressantes de son corps étaient visibles à travers les interstices alors qu'elle roulait d'un côté et de l'autre, ses jambes glissant également sur le lit. Elle avait l'air… Eh bien… Dévergondée, l'ourlet de sa robe remontant dangereusement sur une cuisse très _petite_ mais bien faite.

Albus s'avança rapidement vers elle et prit sa main, la caressant gentiment. Hermione sembla se calmer légèrement. Severus bougea légèrement dans sa direction alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Elle regarda le Directeur avec tant d'envie que Severus en fut choqué.

« Êtes-vous venu m'aider, Directeur ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement, tirant avec insistance sur sa main comme si elle essayait de faire tomber le vieil homme dans le lit avec elle.

Albus secoua la tête.

« Non, ma chère. Vous avez besoin d'un home plus jeune que moi, pour remplir vos besoins actuels. J'ai ramené Severus » annonça-t-il gentiment, comme s'il parlait à une invalide.

Miss Granger ne ressemblait à aucun des invalides que le Maître des Potions avait déjà rencontrés, alors que ses yeux affamés se tournaient vers lui. Ses tétons durcis se pressaient contre la robe de papier fragile, le fronçant, offrant ainsi un aperçu tentant de sa poitrine et son bas-ventre devenant visible grâce à ses mouvements constants.

« Professeur » expira-t-elle avec tant d'intensité que le sorcier sentit une réponse puissante et immédiate dans ses régions basses.

Il était horrifié. C'était Hermione Granger qui l'excitait ainsi… Le fléau de son existence pendant sept longues années de sa vie. Une sorcière qu'il connaissait déjà lorsqu'elle avait des incisives proéminentes, les cheveux ébouriffés, et était une agaçante petite fille. Mais lorsque ses yeux glissaient sur le corps ondulant d'Hermione, il fut douloureusement conscient du fait qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, et que sa réaction était assez compréhensible.

« Professeur, allez-vous m'aider ? » lui demanda Hermione, une note de supplique dans sa voix, alors qu'elle le regardait. Ce qu'elle voulait était plus qu'évident.

Le sorcier déglutit et jeta un œil à Poppy, pour une meilleure explication de sa condition. La médicomage était assez rouge mais prit une brève inspiration pour le lui révéler.

« Severus, Hermione a été touchée par un sort qu'elle développait pour améliorer la libido féminine et rendre le sexe plus agréable. Il a ricoché sur la cage d'un niffleur quand la créature a bougé et elle se l'a reçu entièrement. Elle a une fièvre terrible qui ne baisse que lorsqu'elle est en contact avec un homme. Albus a été capable d'améliorer son état en la touchant, mais c'est rapidement devenu évident qu'elle a un besoin vital de plus de contact. Voyez-vous cette lumière bleue ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant une lumière accrochée au plafond. C'était une lumière très faible.

Il acquiesça.

« Cela reflète sa condition physique, de la même manière que ma baguette le fait lorsque j'examine un patient. Comme vous pouvez le voir… Elle est mourante. La lumière baisse de plus en plus. Maintenant, veuillez prendre sa main » ordonna-t-elle, ayant l'air mal à l'aise de lui demander ce genre de choses.

Albus lui fit de la place et Severus s'approcha du lit. Le vieil homme déposa la main d'Hermione dans la sienne Immédiatement, la lumière brilla plus fort quelques instants, avant de faiblir à nouveau… Sans toutefois être aussi faible qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre. Poppy eut l'air un peu rassurée, mais sans plus.

Elle désigna la lumière.

« Vous voyez, Severus ? Le plus petit contact avec vous joue sur son état. Mais nous ne voulons pas risquer de la voir se maintenir à un niveau aussi faible de santé. Cela sera plus difficile pour elle de se défaire du sort. »

Maintenant, la tête de Poppy avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser à cause de son embarras. Elle était une femme pudique, et n'était pas habituée à prescrire le traitement dont Hermione avait besoin. Mais elle ravala sa pudeur et annonça au Professeur quel était son rôle.

« Severus… Nous avons besoin de vous pour la maintenir… Stimulée » prononça-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « Intimement stimulée. Vous devrez avoir un rapport avec Miss Granger pour la maintenir en vue, jusqu'à ce que nous puissions obtenir plus d'aide. En êtes-vous capable ? C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour elle.

Hermione tirait doucement sur sa main, tentant de le faire la rejoindre dans le lit, ses yeux d'ambres brûlants alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, son corps incapable d'interrompre ses mouvements tordus. La lumière s'affaiblit un peu plus.

« Allez-vous m'aider, Professeur ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne pouvait que signifier "donne-le moi".

Il leva les yeux vers Albus et Poppy, puis ils retombèrent sur elle.

Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point Hermione était désirable, mais, en même temps, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue en une petite robe de papier le suppliant de la baiser. Le Maître des Potions n'eût pas y réfléchir à deux fois. C'était le genre de service qu'il n'était pas dérangé d'effectuer.

« Oui, je vais vous aider, Miss Granger » répondit-il, pensant que le mot « baiser » était tout à fait interchangeable avec le mot « aider », en cet instant.

Severus regarda à nouveau un œil à Albus et Poppy, tous deux le fixant, les émotions se mélangeant sur leur visage devant sa réponse à la jeune femme. Il se renfrogna.

« Je présume que vous deux ne comptez pas prendre des notes pendant que je le ferai » leur lâcha-t-il assez sarcastiquement tout en commençant à déboutonner ses robes. « Si c'est le cas, vous êtes bienvenus. J'ai déjà pratiqué en public précédemment. »

Quand il était au service du Lord Noir, il y avait eu des fois où il tenait le rôle de la star du porno personnelle du despote, et où il était censé baiser des femmes mangemort pour l'amuser. Habituellement, il y avait d'autres mangemorts présents, comme une section spéciale d'acclamateurs des ténèbres Si Albus et Poppy voulaient voir, ils pouvaient tous les deux se prendre une chaise, pour autant qu'il soit concerné par la question.

Albus avait l'air réellement triste de ne pouvoir accepter l'offre de Severus. Poppy était scandalisée et l'aurait pris à partie si Hermione n'avait pas eu tant besoin de ses talents.

« Je crains de devoir aller appeler les autres hommes de l'école pour assister Miss Granger » expliqua-t-il, la déception évidente dans sa voix. Poppy le regarda d'un air sévère.

« Vieux hibou pervers » pensa-t-elle.

Severus fit mentalement la liste des hommes concernés. Un groupe assez douteux. Miss Granger aurait besoin d'hommes pouvant suivre le rythme si elle voulait pouvoir survivre.

« Directeur, contactez Lucius et Draco également. Je pense que nous aurons besoin de soutien, si le corps professoral est tout ce que vous avez » dénigra-t-il. « Lucius me doit un service. »

Albus acquiesça.

"Harry et Ronald Weasley pourront peut-être également nous aider » proposa-t-il, baissant les yeux sur la jeune femme alors que Severus laissait tomber ses robes pour déboutonner ses manchettes. « Pauvre petite. Quelle horreur pour elle. »

Severus s'interrompit dans son déshabillement. Harry Potter ? Pour autant qu'il le savait, Harry et Hermione n'avaient jamais été publiquement en couple, et leur rapports étaient complètement platoniques… En fait, ils agissaient quotidiennement plus comme frère et sœur que comme amis. Comment le garçon-qui-a-survécu pourrait-il réagir au fait qu'il devait baiser Hermione pour la garder en vie ? Cela allait être intéressant, sans dire plus. Severus recommença à se défaire de ses vêtements.

Severus baissa les yeux vers elle qu'elle se tenait tranquille et que l'indicateur lumineux brillait intensément. Elle devait avoir trouvé son petit strip-tease stimulant. Il sentit une puissante palpitation et commença rapidement à s'engorger. Il se tourna de manière à ce que Poppy ne puisse voir la violente déformation de son pantalon. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu, mais il était en sale état lorsque c'était arrivé. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée que la vieille médicomage voie son érection. C'était comme en avoir une devant sa mère. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Venez, Poppy » dit Albus, marchant vers la porte de la chambre. « J'ai besoin de votre aide pour expliquer la situation d'Hermione aux hommes de l'école et au autres, lorsque je les aurais rassemblés. Miss Grange est entre de très bonnes mains. Severus va la garder en vie. »

Poppy le suivit lentement, jetant un regard en arrière sur Severus qui laissait tomber sa chemise, le tracé de ses vieilles cicatrices clairement visible, lui rappelant ce par quoi il était passé pour sauver le Monde Magique. Oui, Severus Snape était un sorcier noir, mais il était dévoué. Il prendrait soin d'elle et sans doute tirerait aussi du plaisir par cela. Il passait sa vie de manière si solitaire, après tout. Miss Granger aurait pu trouver pire. Si Severus n'avait pas été disponible, Albus aurait du ramener Rusard pour s'en charger jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un autre homme.

Poppy frémit à cette idée et suivit Albus hors de la pièce.

Severus s'assit au bord du lit pour retirer ses bottes et chaussettes, tout en regardant la jeune femme silencieuse. Hermione gardait les yeux levés sur lui, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous savez ce que je vais vous faire, Miss Granger » lui dit-il en laissant tomber l'une de ses bottes, puis l'autre.

« Oui, Professeur. Merci » dit-elle à voix basse, ses yeux suivant les lignes minces et tendues de son corps. Il était mieux bâti qu'elle ne se l'était jamais figuré… Bien mieux bâti. Ces sévères robes noires en cachaient beaucoup.

Elle s'affaiblissait. Il devait se dépêcher. Il se releva pour ôter rapidement son pantalon, le laissant glisser au bas de ses jambes avant de l'enjamber, l'éloignant d'un coup de pied. Puis il retira son boxer.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Par tous les dieux » gémit-elle en regardant son membre en érection, long d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.

Elle repoussa sa robe de papier, la déchirant, la poussant encore pour l'éloigner d'elle et l'envoyant au sol. Le Professeur sourit devant sa réaction face à lui, retenant difficilement un sifflement alors que ses yeux tombaient sur son corps.

Hermione était petite, mais belle. Elle avait une lourde poitrine aux tétons bruns, une taille fille associée à d'amples hanches, et des cuisses rondes et galbées. Sa toison pubienne était du même brun châtain que ses cheveux, doucement bouclée, visiblement entretenue. Elle écarta involontairement les jambes alors qu'elle commençait à nouveau à se tordre, et il eut un aperçu de rose. C'était comme exhiber du rouge à un taureau.

Les narines du Maître des Potions frémirent, et il fut au-dessus d'elle en un instant. Elle s'arqua avidement contre lui, la lumière bleue étincelant alors qu'il s'installait contre elle et plaçait ses hanches entre ses cuisses. Elle gronda en sentant son sexe contre son ventre. Il touchait presque le bas de ses seins.

« S'il vous plaît, Professeur » souffla-t-il, remuant étourdiment contre lui.

Severus ne perdit pas de temps, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour positionner son membre devant son entrée. Il glissa ses doigts pâles entre ses lèvres pour vérifier son humidité. Elle était trempée et cria lorsque ses doigts touchèrent son clitoris. Le Maître des Potions récupéra sa main pour découvrir le bout de ses doigts gouttant.

Hermione n'était pas le genre de femme couchant avec chaque Ron, Harry ou Hagrid lui passant devant ses yeux, alors il goûta sa cyprine, un éclair de bonheur passant sur son visage alors qu'il léchait et nettoyait chaque goutte succulente sur ses doigts. Il baissa ses yeux affamés sur elle. Bordel, ce n'était pas un rencard… Il était ici pour sauver sa vie. Il aurait été malséant de la traiter comme une femme venue volontairement dans son lit. Il devrait donc se tenir au strict missionnaire.

« S'il vous plaît ! » dit-elle, tirant désespérément sur le bas de son dos, avant que ses mains glissent sur ses fesses, ses petits doigts courant avidement sur ses muscles tendus. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Severus se pressa doucement contre elle, sentant son étroitesse contre son sommet gonflé. Dieux, ça allait être difficile de se retenir de jouir dans son bouillant petit corps avant qu'Albus revienne avec les renforts. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Bien, Miss Granger… Voici votre « aide ». Tous ses vingt-cinq centimètres » souffla-t-il, s'enfonçant en elle, son fourreau serré l'enveloppant de chaleur et d'humidité. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une goulée d'air qu'elle cria et eut un orgasme, son sexe se resserrant sur lui alors qu'il sentait son humidité couler.

« Oh, bon dieu » gronda-t-il alors qu'il restait immobile, la regardant passer les affres de son apogée, l'air parfaitement appétissante, ses yeux fiévreux à moitié fermés alors qu'elle gémissait et s'arquait sous l'extase, empalée sur son sexe ample et dur.

« Vous êtes si booooon, Professeur » soupira Hermione dès qu'elle fut capable d'émettre une phrase cohérente, roulant délicieusement, s'enroulant autour de son organe, dans son corps.

Severus grogna comme de douleur avant de commencer à aller et venir, le plaisir l'envahissant rapidement alors que son sexe délectable caressait et suçait son membre, son visage contracté de plaisir alors qu'elle l'inondait de cyprine.

« Plus fort » soupira-t-elle, poussant fermement sur ses fesses, ses ongles le griffant légèrement alors qu'elle tentait d'amplifier manuellement sa vitesse.

Circé, cette femme était en chaleur.

Albus avait intérêt à faire vite.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: Je pensais que ça serait pas mal de voir comment Severus a été amené à l'infirmerie et prit en charge la situation, pour coucher avec Hermione. Donc, désolée pour le lemon, avant que l'histoire reprenne réellement son cours. Lol lorsque Severus pense que Poppy et Albus puisse prendre une chaise. OMG, il est concentré. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note d'Aë : On a donc appris que Voldy et Albie ont les mêmes tendances sexuelles. Ouah.

Sinon… Severus en star du porno pour l'autre machin… Désolée, je n'adhère pas : je suis exclusive :D


	11. Le jeu est en marche

**Note d'Aë: Le truc pour publier à jour, c'est de finir en avance. Le but est donc de finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui ^^**

**.**

**J'ai choisi une fic de Ms-Figg qu'elle a publiée en version censurée ici en os et en version normale sur son site… Je vais traduire la version censurée mais au format en chapitres ^^**

**La différence entre la version censurée et l'autre ne réside que dans certaines répliques de Severus, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Et, bon, je préfère un Severus un peu plus doux. Vous verrez ça bientôt ^^**

**.**

**DEMANDE !**

**Du travail ! Rhem. En dehors de ça, ce chapitre contient une référence musicale dont je n'ai pas trouvé la traduction ! Donc si quelqu'un le sait… Qu'elle (toujours pas vu d'homme ici !) me le dise ^^**

**EDIT ! J'ai trouvé du travail ! Je commence lundi en temps plein ^^ Donc ça va être encore plus de retards pour la publication… J'ai honte… Je vais essayer d'avancer avant lundi pour publier de manière assez régulière ^^**

**Sinon j'ai plusieurs OS prévus. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ! Je veux voir si je peux publier au moins deux trucs par semaine, en mettant la priorité sur Saving… De l'intérêt est en pause depuis longtemps, car le prétendant du prochain OS refuse de suivre mes ordres. Il va finir par faire comme il veut, comme ça je pourrais continuer ^^**

**.**

**Sinon… On a passé la barre des 100 reviews. Merci ^^**

**On a dépassé les 10 000 vues. Ouaouh. 20 favoris, 34 followers. Merci.**

**J'ai apparemment environ 400 lecteurs réguliers… Et une dizaine de reviewers. 4%, c'est mieux que beaucoup ^^**

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : Tu bosses dans quoi ? Ils embauchent ? **

**Rhem. Je déconne. Ou pas.**

**Je te rassure quand j'utilisais mes pauses pour traduire au précédent travail, ils me regardaient bizarrement ^^ La chasse commence ici !**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**Chapitre 11 ~ Le jeu est en marche**

Le Professeur n'avait jamais été obligé de se concentrer sur une femme comme il le faisait sur Hermione, ses yeux noirs passant d'elle à l'indicateur, puis de nouveau sur elle alors qu'il s'appliquait à s'enfoncer en elle, leur donnant de longs et puissants mouvements, retenant sa tendance naturelle à se laisser aller, la maintenant au travers du lit. Normalement, le sexe était pour sa propre satisfaction, la prise de plaisir de la femme n'étant qu'une dérive au fait qu'il obtienne son propre plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas pour sa jouissance qu'il prenait le corps d'Hermione, mais pour la maintenir, en lui donnant du plaisir aussi longtemps que possible. Il était là pour la maintenir en vie.

Et Hermione n'avait pas uniquement besoin d'être baisée, elle avait également besoin de baisers. Severus n'avait jamais été un homme qui embrassait les femmes avec qui il couchait… Il ne savait jamais où étaient allées leurs bouches, mais les imaginait sans peine fréquemment enserrées autour du sexe d'autres hommes. Mais avec la Maîtresse des Sortilèges, c'était autre chose… Et quand il l'embrassa, il amena ce simple geste à un tout autre niveau. Cet acte qui avait toujours été purement physique devint soudainement assez intime et impliquant… Son degré de possessivité augmenta, et fut parfaitement satisfaisant alors qu'elle l'embrassait avidement, gémissant dans sa bouche alors qu'il plongeait encore et encore en elle. Quand il s'éloigna, il garda les yeux fixés sur le visage d'Hermione, écoutant ses déclarations et suppliques passionnées, ses mots le poussant à être plus ardent et consciencieux… Ne voulant que l'entendre plus encore, même s'il se disait que ce n'était pas une vraie rencontre.

Plus d'une fois, le Maître des Potions dut s'interrompre et compter à rebours, car elle l'amenait à ses dernières limites, continuant à soupirer son titre et rouler des hanches, bougeant son corps sous lui autant qu'elle le pouvait, le faisant grogner contre son dévergondage. Dieux, elle était sans inhibitions et adorable. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hermione Granger aurait eu tant de feu en elle, s'il ne l'avait pas expérimenté lui-même. On aurait dit que son corps absorbait son sexe de la même manière que son esprit brillant absorbait les connaissances. Elle était un tout en un. Finalement il ferma les yeux contre elle et commença à essayer de se concentrer sur des pensées déplaisantes pour pouvoir continuer à la prendre. Et ce fut ainsi que Firenze le trouva, la sueur coulant de son corps en mouvement alors qu'il soufflait chacune de ses pensées pour se contenir, combattant en ce qui lui semblait être le plus dur combat de sa vie.

Finalement, avec l'apparition du centaure, Severus était libre de se laisser aller… De finir avec elle, et de bouger en elle sans contrôle, gémissant ses propres délices et appréciations… Une autre chose qu'il avait rarement faite. Quand il eut fini et quitta la chambre pour la laisser avec Firenze, il sut qu'il avait, par inadvertance, trouvé une sorte de rare trésor en Hermione Granger, et que son infortune avait amené sa bénédiction.

Maintenant, il se tenait caché derrière un arbre, comme un gamin amoureux, l'étudiant et essayant de trouver la manière de lui donner envie de lui. Plus d'une fois, il eut envie de simplement se forcer à aller la voir agressivement. Elle avait déjà été baisée par lui, après tout. Mais il pensait qu'Hermione était trop forte pour ce type d'approche. Elle n'était pas une sensible violette, et il serait probablement éconduit de manière douloureuse, si ce n'était maudit de manière irréversible.

Severus vit qu'elle soupirait et commençait à revenir vers Poudlard, passant si près de lui qu'il aurait pu la toucher en tendant la main. Il la laissa s'éloigner sans réagir, puis la suivit, ses sourcils se fronçant pensivement. Il devait agir, et rapidement.

oOo

Marcus Delaluci était assis à la Grande Table, mangeant ses oeufs brouillés et ses saucisses, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la Maîtresse des Sortilèges. Il n'avait pas opté pour l'Oubliettes après leur rencontre, mais même si cela avait été le cas… Ses souvenirs seraient revenus. Marcus était un ancien Eradicateur, un des assassins secrets du Ministère, qui faisait le sale boulot politique pour les grands officiels, ses ordres arrivant pour la plupart du Ministère de la Magie lui-même. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait été pris dans ce groupe d'élite était sa capacité à récupérer ses souvenirs sous Oubliettes, mais également sa capacité à résister au Veritaserum. Personne ne savait pourquoi il en était capable, mais Marcus suspectait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son ancêtre dragon, et son sang. Toutes deux étaient des capacités particulièrement utiles.

Les yeux violets du sorcier se télescopèrent légèrement alors qu'il regardait la _petite _jeune femme, qui sirotait une tasse de thé. Définitivement, il voulait un autre round avec elle, sans que le sort soit de la partie. Il était sûr qu'elle était du genre à crier et que s'il avait à nouveau sa chance avec elle, il pourrait la faire monter d'une octave au-dessus du Haut C. Il y avait eu plus d'un mois depuis leur supplice, et Marcus se figurait que sa libido naturelle devait être en plein éveil, à présent. Hermione était une jeune femme en pleine santé, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de tous ses bouquins qu'elle trimballait partout tout au long de la journée. Elle devait être prête pour une séance de séduction, et Marcus était tout à fait prêt à extraire son petit corps pulpeux de l'arbre de ses inhibitions.

Il avait été assez fer de sa performance avec Hermione quand son tour de la « stimuler », et il était sûr qu'il lui avait fait une bonne impression. Le plus probable était que tout ce dont il devrait avoir besoin serait de planter dans son esprit la coquine petite image d'eux deux ayant un second round, puis de la travailler un peu. Cette fille serait été idéale s'il pouvait commencer un genre de relation ouverte avec elle. Elle lui économiserait quelques gallions, aussi. Choper des filles en boîte coûtait de l'argent, et Marcus voulait retenir autant que possible son argent rudement gagné. Pourquoi payer une fille s'il pouvait avoir une chatte gratis ?

Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal remarqua que Snape la surveillait également, d'une manière sournoise et intrigante. Hm. Donc, le vieux sarcastique fantasmait aussi sur un autre coup avec elle, hein ? Marcus eut un petit sourire. Hermione n'en voudrait sous aucun prétexte, surtout avec un beau mec dans son genre voulant plus baiser que fumer ses robes. Et il pourrait faire des nuages aussi gros que ce qu'elle désirerait.

Soudainement, la Grande Salle fut pleine des hululements des hiboux postaux qui arrivaient, les oiseaux plongeant tour à tour pour livrer leurs lettres et paquets aux habitants de Poudlard. Une superbe chouette dorée atterrit devant Hermione. Elle portait un collier aux armoiries Malfoy et amenait un petit paquet. Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent. Lucius lui avait envoyé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un cadeau. Donc, il l'avait toujours en vue. Qu'il aille en enfer.

Hermione détacha le paquet de la patte de l'oiseau et lui donna un bout de bacon avant qu'il ne s'envole, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux au paquet. Severus espéra qu'elle allait l'ouvrir de suite, afin qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il avait envoyé.

Comme si Hermione avait lu dans ses pensées, elle retourna le petit paquet pour le défaire. Elle regarda le contenu, à l'intérieur, et vira au rouge cramoisi alors qu'elle en sortait un objet.

C'était une longue ceinture de cuir marquée d'un blason Serpentard sur la boucle. Il y avait de nombreux trous le long de la lanière. Les sourcils de Severus s'arquèrent. Lucius devait avoir utilisé une ceinture similaire sur elle pendant leur rapport. Dieux, quelle manière de lui laisser entendre qu'il était toujours intéressé. Il avait du style. Severus ne pouvait que le lui accorder.

Hermione ré-enroula rapidement la ceinture dans le paquet, qu'elle mit dans une poche de sa robe, ayant l'air complètement perdue pendant plusieurs minutes, qu'elle utilisa pour tenter de finir son petit-déjeuner. Finalement, elle essuya sa bouche dignement et quitta la Grande Table, et sortit de la Grande Salle.

C'était ce que Marcus attendait. Il vida cul-sec le reste de son verre de jus de citrouille et la suivit, Severus se renfrognant en le voyant se précipiter par la porte de service. Puis le Maître des Potions engloutit son propre petit-déjeuner, et quitta la Grande Salle dans un tourbillon de robes.

En bout de table, Albus observa la scène se dérouler, ses yeux étincelant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Visiblement, Hermione avait gagné deux prétendants de son infortune, même si elle ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. Il espérait que Marcus et Severus pourraient maintenir une certaine forme de politesse entre eux lorsque les choses se développeraient. Tous deux étaient de puissants sorciers adeptes de magie noire. Un duel les opposant serait probablement funeste et lui coûterait au minimum un bon professeur. Il devrait les surveiller tous deux.

Marcus suivit Hermione à distance raisonnable, alors qu'elle rejoignait le couloir principal des cachots. Ses appartements étaient les premiers sur la droite, après ceux du Maître des Potions. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle le sorcier blond pensait que Severus n'irait jamais nulle part avec elle. Si Hermione vivait à seulement deux portes de lui, Marcus aurait mêlé les sabots avec elle sous deux semaines, au pire.

Marcus attendit qu'elle atteigne sa porte avant de l'appeler.

« Hermione ! » l'interpela-t-il. « Je voudrais vous dire quelques mots, si vous voulez bien. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rougit légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, souriant largement d'un air un peu vantard. Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux sur elle, ses yeux violets se télescopant par réflexe.

Hermione soupira.

« Si je ne voulais pas, Marcus… Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Pas besoin d'être un savant de haut vol pour voir qu'il était à l'affût.

« Dans ton cas, pas franchement » répliqua-t-il, calant sa main sur la porte et se penchant sur elle. Hermione s'y adossa, levant les yeux et se renfrognant légèrement.

Marcus lui sourit et dit « Que dirais-tu si toi et moi on passait un peu de bon temps ensemble ? Je t'ai observée, sorcière, et tu n'as fait que bosser pendant un mois. On pourrait vraiment s'amuser ensemble. Une petite bouffe, une petite bibine, une petite… »

Il remua ses sourcils et se lécha les lèvres, ses yeux parcourant avidement son corps.

Hermione sentit une légère chaleur grandir dans son ventre. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, même en sachant qu'il s'agissait de Marcus, le sorcier le plus pervers qui ait jamais foulé le sol de Poudlard. Il avait été un amant incroyable, et elle était la mieux placée pour le dire. Mais cela ne changeait rien, il n'était pas le genre d'homme avec qui elle voulait avoir une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, bon amant ou pas.

« Je ne pense pas, Marcus » répondit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Tu sais que je peux te faire vivre une bonne nuit, sorcière. Ce qui est arrivé entre nous dans l'infirmerie n'est rien, comparé à ce que je peux te faire maintenant que tu n'es plus mourante. »

Hermione rougit légèrement à sa phrase.

« Libre à toi de transformer une situation de vie ou de mort pour en faire une occasion de rapports sexuels normaux, Marcus » lui lâcha-t-elle calmement.

Marcus sourit.

« Il n'y a rien de "normal" là-dedans, crois-moi » lui ronronna-t-il. « Je t'ai donné tant d'orgasmes, sorcière, que tu devrais n'être qu'une enveloppe desséchée depuis que j'en ai eu fini avec toi. »

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir. La vérité était qu'elle commençait à se sentir excitée. Elle n'avait pas été touchée par un homme depuis près d'un an quand le sort l'avait touchée, et après ses rapports avec Marcus et les autres, son corps était éveillé aux plaisirs de la chair. Elle se reprit.

« J'ai dit non, Marcus. La seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as touché était que j'étais mourante. Je n'aurai jamais couché avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas » lui dit-elle.

Marcus rapprocha son visage d'elle. Il était temps de tenter sa dernière chance… la bonne vieille carte « Tu me le dois ».

« Je pensais que tu serais reconnaissante de mon aide » souffla-t-il d'une voix basse. « Et que tu me donnerais un genre de récompense. Tu serais morte sans moi. Le moins que tu puisse faire, c'est me laisser t'expérimenter sans ce sort. »

Hermione le regarda, incrédule. Quel connard !

« Marcus, vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un porc » lui cracha-t-elle, repoussant son corps musclé de ses petites mains, l'obligeant à se redresser. « Ne serait-ce que parce que tu me considères que je dois coucher avec toi parce qu'on l'a déjà fait. »

Marcus sourit un instant, puis dégrisa.

« Hermione… Tu es une belle femme passionnée et tu mérites un homme capable d'assouvir tes besoins. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait… Et oui, je suis un dragueur invétéré… Je n'y peux rien si j'aime les filles… Ca… Ca m'appelle juste. Mais je te le dis, sorcière, je suis sincère quand je dis que je te veux. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te dépanner jusqu'à ce qu'un type apparaisse pour te faciliter la route. Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir une relation normale, et crois-le ou pas, je peux être très discret » dit-il, les yeux toujours baissés sur son visage. « Je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin, Hermione. »

Marcus, depuis quelques instants, avait tout bon. Puis il ruina tout.

Il tira ses robes contre ses hanches pour qu'elles le serrent, puis il se concentra, agrandissant tellement son sexe qu'il avait l'air d'avoir planqué un ballon de rugby dans son pantalon.

« Tout ce dont tu auras jamais besoin » lui ronronna-t-il.

« Marcus… C'est juste… Juste horrible ! Cassez-vous de là! » gronda-t-elle. Elle se retourna, débloqua l'entrée de ses quartiers, se rua à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Marcus fixa un instant la porte, temps que son sexe utilisa pour retrouver sa taille initiale.

« Elle me veut » lâcha-t-il, s'approuvant lui-même, avant de tourner les talons et de remonter l'escalier.

Marcus avait prévu d'avoir Hermione à l'usure. Il avait vu la chaleur dans ses yeux quand il le lui avait proposé. Elle voulait vraiment un amant. Pour autant que l'ancien Eradicateur pouvait en juger, il était le meilleur choix. Que Snape aille se faire foutre. Le bâtard sarcastique n'allait pas le battre cette fois, c'était sûr.

Il marcha juste à côté de Severus, qui était désillusioné et pressé dans une niche. Il avait assisté à toute la conversation, ses yeux noirs s'ouvrant en grand sous le choc lorsqu'il avait vu la petite capacité spéciale de Marcus. Merde. Quelle femme pouvait résister à ça longtemps ?

Severus ôta son sort de désillusion et rejoignit son bureau, maussade. Il y entra, puis ouvrit le mur pour rejoindre sa salle d'étude privée. Il traversa la pièce et s'écroula dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Morose, il fixa les flammes, revenant sur ce qu'il avait surpris. Il lui fallu un certain temps pour parvenir à nommer le talent que Marcus avait pour agrandir son sexe. Severus savait qu'il était bien monté, mais Marcus pouvait facilement le dépasser s'il le choisissait.

Puis il se calma. Hermione était une femme, pas un homme. Il faudrait plus que des attributs physiques pour l'attirer. Et puis, elle avait déjà expérimenté Marcus, et l'avait tout de même repoussé… Donc, sa capacité ne suffisait visiblement pas pour la ramener dans son lit.

Marcus était plus bel homme que lui, mais il était réellement un porc. Severus n'était pas un ange quand il s'agissait de femmes, mais, au moins, il était discret. Et Marcus avait eu toute la grâce d'un troll dans un magasin de porcelaine lorsqu'il était venu la persuader. Pendant un instant, il avait trouvé le raisonnement du professeur de Défense irrésistible et sincère… Il aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas ruiné ses chances en donnant à sa queue la taille d'une batte de Quidditch. Hermione n'avait pas été impressionnée.

Severus tapota son menton. Lucius avait également fait un premier mouvement. Sans aucun doute, le sang-pur complotait également dans son manoir. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, si ce bâtard cinglé la ramenait dans ses cachots.

Le Maître des Potions soupira. Il avait assez observé. Il était temps pour lui d'entrer en action. Il revint sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle était sous Veritaserum.

« Je vous ai toujours trouvé attirant, dans le genre sombre et sarcastique. Votre esprit, comme vos talents, est phénoménal. Votre voix, votre présence et vos yeux sont également très attirants. Peut-être aurais-je pu penser à vous de cette manière si je pensais que vous puissiez avoir le moindre intérêt pour moi, en tant que femme. Mais vous n'en avez jamais montré le moindre. »

Hermione lui avait donné la réponse. Il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour elle en tant que femme. Eh bien, il allait rectifier cela. Mais avant tout, l devait tester le terrain.

Le Maître des Potions se leva, rejoignit son bureau pour s'y asseoir, avant de prendre une feuille de son meilleur parchemin. Saisissant une plume d'oie et la trempant dans l'encrier, il commença à écrire.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : La vache, tout le monde va vers Hermione. Lucius lui a envoyé sa ceinture… OMG. Lol. Et Marcus… Bordel, mais à quoi il pense? Lololol. Severus s'est juste lancé dans la danse. Maintenant… Qu'écrit-il? On va le savoir très bientôt. S'il vous plait, des reviews.


	12. Une lettre du Maître des Potions

**Note sur le chapitre 11 : **Phaidora m'a indiqué que le High C, la note que Marcus veut faire dépasser à Hermione, citation « Notons quand même que c'est un record, voire impossible, de chanter plus haut que cette note, alors Marcus a de l'ambition ^^ », ce à quoi j'ai répondu que Marcus est VANTARD autant que possible, et le dire ainsi est un euphémisme. Voilà ^^

.

**Chapitre 12 ~ Une lettre du Maître des Potions**

.

Quand Hermione sortit de ses appartements, elle regarda attentivement les deux côtés du couloir pour vérifier si Marcus traînait toujours dans le coin. Ce n'était pas le cas. Quel idiot. Croyait-il vraiment que donner à son sexe la taille d'un membre de troll lui donnerait envie de coucher avec lui? Ce type était totalement incroyable. C'était vraiment préférable qu'il soit parti.

Hermione se retourna pour fermer la porte et vit une enveloppe qui y était attachée. Elle la récupéra et referma sa porte. Elle ne vit pas Severus l'espionner depuis la porte de son bureau. Elle retourna l'enveloppe pour voir qu'elle était scellée de cire verte, les lettres « SS » l'ornant en relief. La lettre était du Professeur. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir ?

Hermione fit sauter le sceau de sa place et ouvrit la lettre, ses sourcils s'arquant devant l'écriture absolument superbe. Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait écrire de manière aussi élégante. Quand il gribouillait ses notes sur le tableau, en classe, elles étaient difficilement déchiffrables, plus semblables à des traces de coups de griffes de dragon. Elle réalisa qu'il écrivait probablement ainsi pour tourmenter ses élèves en les obligeant à déchiffrer son écriture. Hermione sourit. Cet homme était excellent.

Elle lut la lettre.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_J'espère que vous m'honorerez de votre présence Vendredi soir prochain pour m'accompagner le temps d'une soirée, afin de dîner et danser au Bee's Knees. Si vous acceptez mon invitation, il vous faudra une robe de soirée. Dans l'attente de votre réponse…_

_Professeur Severus Snape_

_Maître des Potions_

Hermione plisse les yeux à la fin de la lettre. Le Professeur lui proposait de sortir pour un rendez-vous ? Un dîner et une danse ? Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait danser.

Severus examina attentivement la jeune femme pour voir si elle allait lui donner un indice concernant ses intentions à son encontre. Il retenait sa respiration, même si il n'en avait pas conscience. Si elle acceptait, cela signifiait qu'il était dans la course.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur la lettre. Donc, le Professeur aussi s'intéressait à elle. Au moins, il l'approchait avec une certaine classe… Sans lui envoyer des ceintures ou lui montrer à quel point il avait un gros sexe. Hm. Le Professeur dansant. Comment pouvait-elle laisser passer une telle chose ? La simple idée de voir le sombre et sarcastique sorcier sur une piste de danse était une raison suffisante pour accepter son invitation. Hermione était immensément curieuse, et, honnêtement, un peu excitée.

Le Professeur avait été le moins créatif, sexuellement parlant, durant leur rencontre, mais elle avait réalisé après coup qu'il essayait de sauver sa vie, tout en se contraignant, le voulant pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation, contrairement à Marcus et Lucius, qui avaient profité au maximum de l'opportunité. Que le Maître des Potions l'eût appréciée avait finalement été évident, et il avait toujours été un bon amant, malgré sa retenue. Le souvenir de ces yeux noirs baissés sur elle alors que son corps fort et mince se penchait et se coulait en elle envoya un peu de chaleur dans son ventre.

Le Professeur était un homme très privé et solitaire, qui gardait les choses pour lui, la plupart du temps. Il n'était pas sociable. Qu'il l'approche de cette façon et risque d'être rejeté montrait qu'il faisait un effort pour se rapprocher d'elle de manière plus personnelle. Il lui montrait de l'intérêt à elle, en tant que femme. Bien sûr, Hermione savait que c'était parce qu'il avait couché avec elle, et qu'il voulait visiblement recommencer, comme Marcus et Lucius. Par contre, il semblait être prêt à investir du temps, et la courtiser dans les règles. Hermione ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle était allée danser. Même avec le sarcastique Professeur, ça avait l'air de pouvoir être amusant.

Hermione sourit. Oui, elle sortirait avec le Professeur… Juste pour voir comment il serait en contexte social. Elle ouvrit sa porte et retourna dans ses appartements pour écrire la réponse. Severus vit son sourire, et son cœur commença à se calmer. Visiblement, elle allait accepter son invitation.

Plusieurs minutes après, Hermione émergea, une lettre à la main, qu'elle attacha à la porte de son bureau, puis repartit en direction de son propre laboratoire. Lorsque le bruit de ses pas fut suffisamment lointain, Severus ouvrit violemment la porte et récupéra rapidement la lettre, avant de refermer le battant de la même manière. Il s'assit à son bureau et observa un instant la lettre, avant de l'ouvrir et de lire la réponse d'Hermione.

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

_Je serais ravie de vous accompagner une soirée afin de dîner et de danser. Veuillez m'indiquer l'heure à laquelle nous partirons. J'attends avec impatience notre rendez-vous._

_Sincèrement_

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_Maîtresse des Sortilèges_

Severus sourit. Un vrai sourire, entier et plein de joie. Une chose qu'il faisait rarement. Oh, il souriait… Mais généralement, c'était un sourire mauvais qui avait quelque chose à voir avec une méchanceté faite à un ou deux élèves. C'était différent. Quelque chose de bien arrivait dans sa vie… Quelque chose d'optimiste et de positif. Peut-être pourrait-il, sur le long terme, avoir une femme à lui. Une femme à la fois belle et intelligente… Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait se connecter aussi bien mentalement qu'intellectuellement, mais aussi physiquement. Il ne pensait pas à une connexion émotionnelle… Il ne se pensait pas capable d'amour.

Oh, il y aurait des émotions rudimentaires, telles que la possessivité et la jalousie. De ça, il ne doutait pas. Il traiterait certainement cette jeune femme aussi gentiment qu'il le pourrait, ne serait-ce que pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces et l'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il secoua la tête. Il allait trop vite. Hermione avait uniquement accepté son invitation à dîner, pas à rejoindre son lit. Il ne pouvait empêcher son nez de frémir, il avait beaucoup de travail à présent. Severus ne voulait pas qu'Hermione vienne à lui parce qu'il la poursuivait avec assiduité… Pas vraiment. Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui, parce qu'elle le désirait plus que les autres hommes. Et quand elle viendrait à lui, il lui montrerait toute sa créativité et combien il pouvait être approfondi. Son esprit revint encore ne fois à l'infirmerie, et à la manière dont elle lui avait répondu. Que pouvait-elle lui réserver d'autre quand il nettoierait chaque centimètre de son petit corps délicieux avec sa langue, l'amenant à l'orgasme avec ses lèvres ?

Son sexe se raidit.

« Par tous les dieux » dit-il, baissant les yeux sur ses robes tendues. « Il va falloir que tu sois patient, toi aussi. »

Il fouilla dans un tiroir pour en extraire quelques devoirs d'élèves attendant leur note, pour sortir Hermione de son esprit. Elle s'éloigna sans disparaître tout à fait

oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, Severus rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le souper. Hermione était déjà présente. Elle leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra et lui offrit un superbe sourire. Il acquiesça en retour et s'assit, assez satisfait.

Marcus, quant à lui, était renfrogné. Pourquoi lui sortait-elle ce sourire éblouissant ? Il étudia Hermione, puis le Professeur. Severus mangeait un steak, des pommes de terre et des haricots verts, gardant un peu de son temps pour regarder ses élèves, à son habitude. Et chacun de ceux qui rencontraient ses yeux blanchissait, ce qui était également habituel. Satisfait de sa terrorisation à distance, le Maître des Potions retourna à son repas.

Hermione le regarda, et sourit en se rappelant avoir été une des destinataires de ce regard, pendant sept ans. Le Professeur appréciait vraiment maintenir les étudiants de Poudlard sur le fil. Ils avaient peur de lui, mais le respectaient également. Il maintenait la bonne distance avec ses élèves, contrairement à Marcus. Des rumeurs disaient que le Professeur de Défense baisait occasionnellement des filles de septième année qui avaient atteint la majorité sexuelle, en échange de meilleures notes. Si c'était possible, Hermione ne l'avouerait jamais devant lui, mais elle doutait que les rumeurs soient vraies, car agir ainsi créerait de trop grands problèmes à Marcus, l'envoyant probablement à Azkaban pour une courte période, pour manipulation.

Mais la conduite du Maître des Potions envers ses étudiants n'avait jamais été remise en question, tout du moins pour autant qu'il s'agissait de bienséance. Chaque année, le Directeur recevait des plaintes des parents, et le Professeur devait tenir des argumentaires pour « expliquer sa conduite » envers leurs enfants. Durant ces rencontres, il expliquait aux parents en termes non équivoques était un art d'exactitude, et que si un élève ne pouvait travailler sous la pression, il ou elle n'avait rien à faire dans sa classe. Ils devaient être capables de concocter correctement, sans se soucier du stress ou des circonstances, car une erreur pouvait leur coûter leur vie. Les parents partaient alors, toujours mécontents mais sans autre recours que de laisser le Professeur enseigner à ses classes de la manière à laquelle il s'était habituée, ou de désinscrire leur enfant. Ce qu'aucun n'avait jamais fait.

Pour autant que son traitement pour ses étudiantes le montrait, il était clair qu'il les considérait comme hormonales et idiotes, et qu'il se tenait à l'écart de toute situation compromettante. Bien sûr, il y avait une jeune fille dévoyée, ici ou là, qui s'était mis en tête qu'elle voulait cet homme sarcastique. Dans ce genre de cas, il écrasait son petit cœur comme un insecte, et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Une telle situation non maîtrisée pourrait lui coûter sa place, et même si il y avait pas mal d'inconvénients, il aimait quand même son travail. Quand il les mettait à terre, ça ressemblait à ça :

« Comment pouvez-vous penser que j'ai le moindre petit intérêt pour vous, Miss (nom adéquat) ? Vous êtes jeune, idiote, et croyez que votre grosse poitrine et vos tortillements a l'effet d'un aimant sur tous les hommes avec lesquels vous entrez en contact. Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous aussi sexuellement attrayante qu'une trolle des montagnes, et je préférais avoir un rapport avec un basilic qu'avec vous. Maintenant que nous nous sommes bien compris, laissez-moi seul. Je retire cinquante points à (maison adéquate). »

Ca marchait chaque fois. La fille partait de suite, en larmes, et le regardait de manière haineuse jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Hermione finit son repas et rejoignit le Professeur. Elle s'arrêta et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, murmurant à son oreille. Toutes les personnes assises à leur table arrêtèrent de manger pour les regarder, le Professeur acquiesçant légèrement en réponse à ce qu'elle lui disait. Pui elle sourit, et quitta la Grande Salle.

« Que supposez-vous qu'il se passe entre la Maîtresse des Sortilèges et le Maître des Potions ? » demanda Pomona Chourave à Minerva McGonagall, dont les lèvres se résmaient à présent en une ligne.

« Je ne sais pas, Pomona, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de souhaitable » répondit-elle, fronçant les sourcils en regardant Severus.

Minerva avait définitivement ses lignes tracées quand il s'agissait de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Des lignes qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser, même si la Gryffondor en question était une femme adulte. Severus Snape avait beau être un héros, il était également un homme très sombre et très froid. S'il attrapait Hermione Granger dans ses filets, il serait impossible de dire quels actes tordus il pourrait expérimenter sur elle.

Severus finit son repas et sortit de la Grande Salle, Minerva le surveillant d'un air dégoûté. Elle appréciait vraiment le Maître des Potions… Tant qu'il ne reniflait pas du côté d'Hermione. La Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor avait toujours un reste de réflexe de protection pour elle depuis l'époque où elle était à sa charge.

« Regardez-le » siffla-t-elle. « Je parie qu'il va foncer directement chez elle, le vicieux » renifla-t-elle alors qu'il sortait. « Il devrait y avoir une règle empêchant le sexe entre collègues. »

« Mais Minerva, ma chère… Où cela nous mènerait-il ? » dit Albus, ses yeux bleus étincelants d'affection fixes sur elle depuis l'autre côté de la table.

Le Professeur McGonagall rougit violemment.

« Ne vous en souciez pas, Albus Dumbledore » dit-elle, troublée.

« Ah, c'est ce que vous dites maintenant, Minerva… Mais lorsque la nuit vient… » commença-t-il.

« Albus ! » cria-t-elle presque alors que les autres gloussaient.

Chacun d'entre eux savait qu'Albus et Minerva entretenaient une relation depuis longtemps. Ils étaient comme un vieux couple marié. Certains se demandaient pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais passé la corde au cou. Il y avait une très bonne raison à cela, cette même raison qui les avait poussés à « cacher » leur relation à la plus grande part du Monde Magique. Albus pensait que s'ils se mariaient, Minerva serait devenue une cible pour tous ses ennemis. Des années auparavant, Albus avait généreusement tenté de la laisser rencontrer un homme plus approprié, sans risque… Mais elle avait farouchement refusé de le quitter.

« Je t'aime, Albus » avait-elle dit. « Le mariage n'est rien d'autre qu'un mot et un bout de papier. Nous sommes mariés dans nos cœurs, et c'est la seule chose qui compte réellement. »

Ils étaient donc restés ensemble, volant des instants passionnés pendant toutes ses années.

Le vieil homme sourit à son amante.

« Maintenant, Minerva, ne penses-tu pas que le Maître des Potions mérite un peu de bonheur ? » lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant. « Si Hermione croit en lui, alors il doit tenter sa chance. Personnellement, j'espère qu'ils finiront ensemble. »

Marcus se renfrogna en l'entendant. Alors, la chauve-souris des cachots avait la bénédiction du Directeur, hein ? Si Hermione choisissait Snape à sa place, c'était qu'elle était cinglée. Il embrocha violemment sa tarte avec sa fourchette. C'était comme si tout se retournait contre lui. Ouais, ben il n'était pas bon perdant. Peut-être devrait-il aller discuter un peu avec le Maître des Potions pour l'avertir qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle.

Ca avait l'air d'être une bonne idée.

oOo

Le Maître des Potions était réellement parti en direction des appartements d'Hermione. Elle voulait qu'ils voient ensemble les détails de leur rendez-vous. Il descendit lentement l'escalier menant aux cachots, repensant à sa manière d'aborder la situation. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il réfléchissait trop. Il serait préférable de laisser les choses se dérouler aussi naturellement que possible. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait que relativement contrôler cette situation. Tout ou presque dépendait d'Hermione. Il atteignit sa porte, lissa ses robes et frappa.

« J'arrive » l'entendit-il annoncer, visiblement à quelque distance de la porte.

Contrairement à ses propres quartiers, ceux d'Hermione s'ouvraient directement sur le couloir des cachots. Comme elle n'était pas professeur, elle n'avait pas de bureau… Uniquement ses appartements et un laboratoire. Son travail apportait un revenu supplémentaire à Poudlard, et elle percevait également une somme comme salaire pour le développement de nouveaux sortilèges. Elle travaillait parfois en étroite collaboration avec le Professeur Flitwick, le petit enseignant testant ses sorts pour vérifier leur maniabilité et leur stabilité. Il était un Maître des Sortilèges après tout, même s'il appréciait l'enseignement et était un peu rouillé en matière de développement. De plus, il détestait l'arithmancie, un élément très important pour ce qui était de créer les bons mouvements de baguette pour diriger correctement la magie en accord avec les lignes lei de ma terre.

Severus ft glisser son doigt sur son col alors qu'il attendait qu'elle lui ouvre la porte. Finalement, elle s'ouvrit, et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, souriante.

« Bonjour, Professeur, voulez-vous entrer ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Severus ne pensait pas que cela puisse, à cette étape, être une bonne idée.

« Ah, non, Miss Granger, mais merci. Je voulais simplement vous dire que nous devrons être partis à sept heures précises » annonça-t-il, avant de froncer légèrement ses sourcils. « J'espère que vous serez prête à temps. Le restaurant dans lequel nous dînerons attribuera notre table à d'autres si nous avons plus de trois minutes de retard. »

Hermione sourit.

« Vous oubliez combien je suis ponctuelle, Professeur » répliqua-t-elle. Il me semble que vous m'aviez tout d'abord décrite comme « ennuyeusement ponctuelle » dans une de vos évaluations, il y a quelques temps déjà.

Severus eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Oui, je m'en souviens, Miss Granger » dit-il.

Soudainement, Hermione fit une moue adorable.

« Je croyais que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms » lâcha-t-elle.

Severus eut l'air un peu décontenancé. Il était tant habitué à s'adresser à elle en tant que Maîtresse des Sortilèges ou Miss Granger qu'il était rapidement retombé dans son habitude à l'appeler ainsi.

« Les habitudes. Je suis désolé, Hermione » dit-il de sa voix basse.

Dieux, cette voix. Hermione se demandait depuis un certain temps ce que son prénom deviendrait, prononcé par cette voix pendant qu'ils feraient l'amour. Elle en serait probablement engluée dans sa propre luxure.

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, les yeux du Professeur glissant sur elle alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il reprit.

« Je dois y aller. Rappelez-vous, nous partons à sept heures tapantes, en tenue de soirée » répéta-t-il avec une légère révérence. Il s'apprêta à repartir.

« Severus » le rappela Hermione. Il se retourna.

« Oui, Hermione ? » répondit-il.

« Y a-t-il une couleur spécifique que vous préféreriez que je porte? » lui demanda-t-elle, sentant une petite chaleur dans son bas-ventre alors que ses yeux parcouraient une fois de plus son corps. Hermione portait ses robes, mais il la faisait se sentir tout à fait nue, chaque centimètre de ses formes exposées.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il. « Je voudrais vous voir porter les couleurs de ma maison. »

Hermione roula des yeux. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça ou du noir.

« Bien » accepta-t-elle.

L'homme avait l'air satisfait.

« Je vous dis donc à Vendredi, Hermione » ronronna-t-il.

« Vendredi » sourit-elle.

Il s'éloigna enfin, la regardant une dernière fois avant de retrouver son bureau. Hermione se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu entrer dans ses appartements. Si c'était à Marcus qu'elle l'avait proposé, elle aurait probablement été envoyée à terre dans sa hâte d'entrer. Hermione referma le battant.

Severus Snape dansant. Dieux, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Ah Severus. Très correct. Un diner, un bon vin, sans parler de la danse. Beaucoup de contacts socialement acceptable avec son corps. Ca promet d'être une bonne nuit. Marcus a l'air hors course, d'après l'intérêt qu'Hermione montre pour le Maître des Potions. Une situation potentiellement explosive se développe ici. Peu importe, s'il vous plaît des reviews.

Note d'Aë: Un nouveau travail, de GROS soucis familiaux. Je ne sais pas quand arrive la suite. Je vais poster le chapitre après avoir commencé la suite et vous faire moins attendre pour le suivant… J'aimerai garder un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine… (Peu probable que je le tienne vu la dernière semaine !)


	13. Préparations

**fNote d'Aë: Semaine chargée. Je me suis même pas connectée tous les jours o_O Je ne sais même pas depuis quand ça n'était pas arrivé…**

**Et -OMG- on a changé d'année !**

**Et –grrr- j'ai perdu un de mes emplois tout en –youpie- trouvant plein de clients pour un autre ^^**

**Et j'ai corrigé un peu trop de Dramione pour une supposée fanatique du Sevmione… (**_**Veela malgré moi**_**)**

**.**

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 13Préparations

.

Susan Weasley envoya un hibou à Harry pour lui demander de venir au plus vite. Ron agissait de manière étrange depuis environ un mois, et elle en était vraiment inquiète. Inquiète et suspicieuse. Le fait qu'elle soit enceinte de cinq mois et se sentait affreuse, alors que sa silhouette s'arrondissait, ses seins, son ventre et ses hanches croissaient.

Ron n'avait pas été proche d'elle pendant les quatre dernières semaines. Quand Susan avait tenté d'être entreprenante, Ron lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire l'amour et s'était retourné dans le lit, pour lui tourner le dos. C'était un comportement totalement invraisemblable, venant de son mari. Ron avait toujours été du genre excité. Elle pensait que ça pouvait être à cause des changements subits par son corps, mais Ron l'avait assurée que ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait juste « traverser un truc », sans vouloir lui avouer de quoi il parlait.

Une nuit, Susan lui demanda « Ron, est-ce que tu me trompes ? ».

Il s'était retourné pour la regarder avec incrédulité.

« Non, Susan ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » répondit-il, tout en se sentant intérieurement coupable. Il n'avait pas été capable d'avoir une érection pour sa femme depuis qu'Hermione l'avait repoussé. En fait, c'était sa culpabilité qui le rendait impuissant… Et il restait d'humeur noire à cause de ça.

Ron était au travail lorsqu'Harry rejoignit sa maison pour parler à Susan, qui lui expliqua la situation, quelque peu embarrassée. Mais Harry connaissait Ron mieux que quiconque. Peut-être pouvait-il lui dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« Susan, Ron t'aime. Il ne t'a pas trompée… J'en suis sûr » confirma-t-il à la sorcière affolée.

« Eh bien, quelque chose cloche chez lui, et il refuse de m'en parler » répliqua-t-elle. « Je deviens folle, Harry, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Parfois, j'en viens à vouloir retourner chez mes parents. »

Harry l'examina. Si elle quittait Ron, il savait qu'il allait devenir fou. Susan, anciennement Susan Bones de Pouffsouffle, était pour lui une excellente épouse. Elle le comprenait et était assez mûre pour se débrouiller avec son insensibilité et son tempérament bouillant. Ils faisaient un beau couple.

« Non, ne fais pas ça, Susan. Je vais lui parler et voir si je peux avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il va de nouveau être lui-même très vite » lui assura-t-il.

Susan le remercia et Harry retourna au Ministère pour trouver Ron prenant le café dans la salle de pause réservée aux Aurors, assis seul à la table du fond, les yeux fixés sur son breuvage noir.

Harry le rejoignit.

« Terre à Ron » appela-t-il le rouquin, qui n'émit qu'un grognement pour réponse.

Il avait été plutôt fuyant depuis cette nuit à Poudlard et n'avait pas non plus vraiment parlé à Harry pendant tout le mois. Hermione le repoussant pour ensuite s'exciter pour Lucius devant lui avait terriblement attaqué son ego, et cela s'était traduit dans tous les éléments de sa vie. Il avait récemment été réprimandé pour son traitement brutal envers un mangemort qui s'était rendu de son plein gré. Ron lui avait quand même botté le cul. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas grand monde pour soutenir les mangemorts, et il n'avait donc pas été puni. Il avait uniquement eu une note à ce sujet et quatre-vingt dix jours de probation.

« Ron, j'arrive juste de chez toi. Susan m'avait demandé de venir pour parler. Elle pense à retourner chez ses parents et à te quitter » lui annonça-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'ouvrirent largement.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » bafouilla-t-il, se redressant dans sa chaise de bois.

« Tu ne… Euh… Lui accorde pas assez d'attention » précisa-t-il, relevant ses sourcils juste un peu, si bien que Ron comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit quelque peu.

« Oh, ça » marmonna-t-il vaguement, se laissant glisser en arrière.

« Ron, tu dois aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il te jette un Oubliettes, comme ça tu pourras reprendre ta vie avec ta femme sans penser à ce qui est arrivé ou pas arrivé entre toi et Hermione. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas juste, Harry. Elle a accepté tous les autres. Pourquoi pas moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quel type, Ron. Tu es son ami. Hermione ne voulait pas être la femme avec qui tu aurais commis une infidélité. Si tu te sens comme ça maintenant, imagine ce que ça aurait été si tu avais baisé avec elle » répliqua-t-il.

« Je la voulais tellement » soupira-t-il. « Juste une fois. Je ne voulais qu'une seule fois, Harry… Juste pour voir comment ça aurait été. »

Harry aquiesça.

« Mais elle n'est pas pour toi, Ron. Contrairement à Susan. Elle est ta femme et elle porte ton enfant » dit-il.

Ron prit une autre gorgée de son café et grimaça. Il était froid. Alors, il jeta un œil à Harry.

« Harry, j'aime Susan. Je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur. Elle est la seule qui m'ait jamais eu, et elle est patiente et arrive à me supporter même quand j'agis comme un idiot. En plus elle sait cuisiner et s'occuper de la maison… Elle est comme ma mère, tu vois ? Je l'apprécie. C'est juste… Juste… Merde, je sais pas ce que c'est. Je suis qu'un putain de barge » conclut-il, son front se plissant.

Harry le regarda fixement.

« Ron, tu as besoin d'aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il te jettes un Oubliettes sur les souvenirs de cette soirée. Hagrid, Flitwick, Draco et Firenze en ont eu un, et ils vont bien » annonça-t-il.

Ron lui jeta un œil curieux.

« Et toi, Harry ? Est-ce qu'elle… Est-ce qu'elle t'a laissée la… ? » demanda Ron, la jalousie irradiant déjà de ses yeux.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Le sort s'est levé quand mon tour est arrivé » dit Harry. « J'ai juste tenu sa main. Ca a suffit. Je ne voulais pas la baiser de toute façon, Ron. Ca aurait été comme un inceste.

-Pas pour moi » répliqua Ron, son regard restant un instant dans le vague. Puis il soupira et regarda Harry.

« Tu sais… Je pense que tu as raison. Je fais souffrir Susan pour des conneries. Je vais faire un tour à Poudlard juste après le travail pour que Dumbledore me remette sur pieds. »

Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« C'est ce qu'il faut, Ron » lui dit-il, se penchant sur la table pour lui tapoter son épaule de bonheur.

Ron ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait à avoir quelqu'un l'aimant de la manière dont Susan le faisait. Ce serait une honte de perdre cette relation avec sa femme pour quelque chose qui ne pourrait en aucun cas arriver. Harry était heureux qu'il ait décidé de se faire effacer son souvenir du rejet d'Hermione.

Ron fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Dès qu'il sortit du travail, il transplana à Poudlard, et le Directeur lui ôta ses souvenirs de la nuit, ainsi que celui de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry l'après-midi même, avant de le renvoyer chez lui.

Quand Ron arriva enfin chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'attraper Susan brusquement, de l'embrasser passionnément, puis de la jeter sur son épaule pour foncer vers leur chambre.

Si elle avait pu penser que son mari ne la trouvait plus physiquement attirante, Ron réfuta sans aucun doute possible cette théorie, et à plusieurs reprises, avant de tomber dans un sommeil repu, laissant Susan épuisée et extatique. Quoiqu'Harry ait pu lui dire, cela avait visiblement porté ses fruits.

Elle était assez satisfaite de ce revirement et Ron ne pensa plus jamais à coucher avec Hermione.

oOo

Severus avait fait des arrangements pour sa soirée avec Hermione. Après ses classes, ce mercredi soir, il rejoignit le très élitiste Bee's Knees et fit sa réservation. Tout d'abord, on lui annonça qu'il n'y avait pas de table disponible sous un délai aussi court, de la bouche du maître d'hôtel nommé Alexander, qui fixa avec dégoût ses robes d'enseignant alors qu'il s'adressait au sombre sorcier.

« Monsieur, savez-vous qui je suis ? » prononça Severus, ses narines remuant de colère.

« Non, monsieur… Je ne sais pas. Et si je le savais, ça ne ferait aucune différence. Toutes les tables sont prises pour vendredi soir » répondit Alexander, tortillant une des extrémités de sa fine moustache.

« Mon nom est Severus Snape » dit le Maître des Potions, ses yeux noirs brillant dangereusement. « Le Severus Snape même qui a orchestré la chute du Lord Noir. »

Alexander pâlit notablement.

« Voldemort a été tué en grande partie parce que j'étais fatigué du traitement qu'il m'infligeait… Pas parce que je suivais une glorieuse quête visant à sauver le monde magique dans son ensemble. Je n'aime pas être maltraité, Alexander. Je réagis très, très mal à ça. Se voir refuser une table à dîner vendredi soir serait un acte de maltraitance de votre part, pour autant que je sois concerné. Considérez donc cela avant de me répondre à nouveau. Maintenant, je voudrais faire une réservation pour deux à dix-neuf heures trente ce vendredi soir » répéta Severus, se renfrognant. « Je voudrais que la table soit aussi privée que possible, et à l'étage de la piste de danse. »

La pomme d'Adam d'Alexander fit un rapide va-et-vient alors qu'il fixait le sombre sorcier. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus Snape était un ancien mangemort, et le maître d'hôtel n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ferait quelques dégâts s'il lui refusait sa table. Des dégâts personnels. Il nota également que la main avec laquelle il tenait habituellement sa baguette était prise d'un tremblement et il n'en fut que plus pâle.

Alexander marcha avec raideur jusqu'à un petit podium sur lequel était installé un large livre, présumément celui des réservations. Il le feuilleta rapidement pour atteindre une page, la scannant pour en éliminer le couple le moins probablement tenté de se plaindre d'avoir été éjecté de la Liste. Il trouva un couple qui n'avait jamais été au Bee's Knee auparavant, prit une gomme magique et vira rapidement leurs noms. Il faudrait qu'il jongle avec les autres clients, mais il pourrait récupérer la table que le sorcier lui avait réclamée. Il releva les yeux vers Severus.

« Il me semble qu'une table vient tout juste de se libérer, M. Snape » dit-il, quelque peu nerveux.

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça, satisfait.

oOo

L'arrêt suivant de Severus fut pour « chez Markin, atours chics et sur mesures ».Il avait de quoi se vêtir mais voulait avoir l'air particulièrement net pour sa soirée avec Hermione. Il entra dans la boutique, qui était constituée d'un petit espace ouvert. Aucun vêtement n'était visible. Chaque pièce, ici, était faite par tailleur. Un sorcier petit, rond et chauve, avec des lunettes à double foyers, leva les yeux de son petit comptoir, ses vifs yeux noisette jugeant le type physique du grand et pâle sorcier. Il était mince, mais bien bâti.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur » dit-il poliment. « Mon nom est Sam Markin, et je suis le propriétaire et tailleur de cette boutique. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai besoin d'un costume » annonça Severus, marchant jusqu'au comptoir pour baisser les yeux sur le sorcier replet. « Un costume de soirée, adapté à une soirée de dîner et de danse dans un établissement select. Les gallions ne sont pas un problème. »

Les yeux de M. Markin s'éclairèrent à la réponse du Maître des Potions. C'était le genre de client qu'il aimait. Manifestement, malgré son apparence, cet homme en était un de qualité.

« Très bien, Monsieur » répondit Sam. « Veuillez me suivre dans la salle d'essayage, au fond. J'ai besoin que vous ôtiez vos robes afin que je puisse prendre vos mesures. »

Severus contourna le comptoir et suivit Sam dans l'arrière-boutique.

Ce n'était pas une très grande pièce… Peut-être cinq mètres sur quatre, et couverts des outils de travail propres au métier de Sam. Des rouleaux de tissus gisaient à terre ou s'alignaient jusqu'au plafond, un escabeau sur roulettes penché contre leurs étagères. Un certain nombre de mannequins de bois de toutes les tailles et grosseurs se tenaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Des mètres-rubans, ciseaux, papiers de parchemin, patrons et fils étaient accrochés aux murs. Un long plan de travail suivait le mur du fond, couvert de rubans, plumes teintes, crayons et gros livres. Une autre porte semblait mener vers le reste de la boutique.

« Aurez-vous également besoin de chaussures ? » demanda le tailleur alors que Severus commençait à défaire les boutons de ses robes. Le Maître des Potions baissa les yeux vers ses bottes. Il n'avait pas de chaussures de soirée.

« Oui » répondit-il.

« Bien. Je vends également ici ce qu'il se fait de mieux en matière d'articles de cordonnerie » annonça Sam, passant en revue les mètres-rubans avant d'en choisir un.

Il prit ensuite une plume et un morceau de parchemin, les réunit tous les trois et prononça un sortilège. Ils brillèrent un instant, et il posa le parchemin sur le plan avant de le surmonter de la plume, puis il se tourna vers Severus, qui s'était défait de ses robes. Le sorcier avait quelques muscles à son avantage.

Il dirigea Severus vers les rouleaux de tissus.

« Tout d'abord, nous avons besoin de sélectionner la catégorie de tissus vous voudriez utiliser pour votre costume. D'après vos vêtements, je présume que nous allons voir les noirs, monsieur ? » l'interrogea Sam alors qu'il s'avançait vers les étagères pour commencer à tâter les étoffes entre son pouce et son index.

« Oui, le noir est mon standard » confirma-t-il, longeant les étagères. Il s'arrêta devant une riche étoffe noire, ses doigts pâles le caressant doucement.

« Celui-ci me plaît » annonça-t-il au tailleur qui le rejoignit pour approuver énergiquement.

« Référence trente et un, une production très fine » lui dit-il. « Et également coûteuse » pensa-t-il alors qu'il dégageait l'étoffe. Il regarda Severus.

« De la soie blanche pour la chemise, je suppose? » interrogea-t-il.

Severus resta pensif.

« Oui, cela conviendra » annonça-t-il.

« Voulez-vous une coupe spécifique pour vos épaules, votre taille ou vos chaussures ? » précisa le tailleur. Severus y réfléchit un instant.

« Je suivrais votre jugement. Vous êtes le Maître Tailleur. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez votre art » répliqua le Maître des Potions.

« Un homme avisé » pensa Sam. Puis il dit « S'il vous plaît, levez les bras, Monsieur…

-Snape » compléta-t-il, relevant les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

Sam remua le ruban dans les airs afin qu'il commence à mesurer son client. Sur le comptoir, la plume se redressa pour écrire les mensurations sur le parchemin enchanté. Sam récupéra le tissu enroulé de la tablette pour l'installer sur le plan.

Severus resta parfaitement immobile alors que le ruban s'enroulait autour de son cou, le long de ses épaules, au bas de ses bras, autour de sa poitrine, de sa taille, de ses hanches, puis le long de ses jambes, à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. La plume griffonnait à toute vitesse alors que Sam sélectionnait un patron et une paire de grands ciseaux acérés.

« Ca sera parfait » se dit-il à lui-même. Il marmonna un autre sort et des attaches volèrent d'une petite boîte pour fixer avec précision le patron au tissu.

« Avez-vous des boutons aux armoiries de Serpentard ? » demanda Severus au tailleur.

Sam lui sourit.

« Certainement. Lord Malfoy exige toujours pour ses propre costumes et chemises des boutons Serpentard » confirma-t-il, rejoignant un espace de rangement pour en extirper deux boîtes.

Le tailleur les ouvrit et les ramena à Severus pou qu'il puisse approuver les boutons. Oui, ils étaient parfaits. Le Maître des Potions marqua son approbation et Sam déposa ses boîtes sur le comptoir. Puis il prit un rouleau de fine soie blanche et prépara la pièce pour la chemise, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait pour le costume.

A présent, le mètre-ruban retourna sur le mur, son travail accomplit. Sam prit le parchemin et étudia les mensurations un instant, avant de sortir sa baguette pour procéder aux changements appropriés sur le patron, les attaches se réajustant magiquement d'elles-mêmes sous son ordre. Finalement, il sembla satisfait. Il se retourna vers Severus.

« Votre costume sera fin prêt demain » lui annonça-t-il.

N'étant pas un homme à tourner autour du pot, Severus alla droit au but.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il au tailleur.

« Deux cent gallions devraient couvrir le tout » annonça le tailleur.

Il acquiesça. Les beaux costumes coûtent une belle somme. Hermione le valait. Elle valait plus que ça.

« Je vous donnerais mes coordonnées bancaires en le récupérant demain » précisa-t-il.

« Très bien Monsieur » approuva Sam, avant de l'accompagner à l'extérieur.

Alors qu'il sortait, Sam le regarda pensivement.

« Il va être superbe dans ce costume » pensa le tailleur « mais il faut vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose à ses cheveux. »

oOo

Alors que Severus marchait sur le trottoir, il eut un aperçu de lui-même dans le miroir d'une vitrine de magasin. Il s'arrêta et se détailla d'un regard critique, particulièrement pour sa tignasse. Le Maître des Potions avait des cheveux vraiment beaux et soyeux, mais ils étaient fins et il ne faisait rien pour les entretenir, ils tombaient donc, sans forme. Il fronça les sourcils à sa vue.

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien aller jusqu'au bout » pensa-t-il alors qu'il étudiait son reflet.

Severus tourna, remonta la rue et s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un salon de beauté. Le verre de sa vitrine était très fortement teinté. Il leva les yeux vers l'enseigne et lut le nom.

**Echoppe de l'amour mordant de la beauté**

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était un nom complètement fantasque.

Soudainement la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et un sorcier rond et pâle, avec de grand yeux bleus aux grands cils et vêtu d'une étincelante robe verte parsemée d'étoiles jaunes, apparut, regardant le Maître des Potions d'un air qu'on pouvait uniquement qualifier de fasciné.

« N'êtes-vous pas parfaitement délicieux ? » dit-il, lui souriant d'un air coquet. « Je suis Adam Sweetmeats, et je suis le propriétaire de l'amour mordant. Vous êtes ?

-Assommé » répondit Severus, jetant un œil par-dessus l'homme efféminé.

Adam eut un petit sourire.

« C'est l'effet que je fais aux gens » répliqua-t-il. Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur Severus, avant de se fixer sur ses cheveux.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Assommé, vous devriez vraiment utiliser un bon shampooing et un soin. Vos cheveux ont l'air totalement torturés. Vous avez vraiment besoin de venir ici pour me laisser vous remettre en état » conclut-il, souriant à nouveau. « Je vous ferai bien sûr la réduction « miam-miam ». »

Severus n'avait pas la moindre envie de se demander ce que pouvait bien être la réduction « miam-miam ». Et l'idée de se faire « remettre en état » était suffisante pour le rendre légèrement nauséeux. Mais il aimait l'idée de faire une bonne affaire. Le Maître des Potions baissa les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait des canines assez imposantes. Il était également particulièrement pâle, sa peau semblant presque fluorescente. Quoiqu'il en soit, cet étrange sorcier avait sa boutique, il devait donc connaître son travail. Severus regarda derrière l'homme, dans la boutique. Adam savait pourquoi il le faisait.

« C'est vide, maintenant. La plupart de mes clients viennent tôt le matin ou en début de soirée, donc, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour un tas de femmes caquetant à votre sujet » dit Adam. « Ca ne sera que vous et moi. »

Soudainement, un grand sorcier pâle et bien bâti, surmonté de cheveux blonds et affublé de boucles d'oreilles en forme de têtes de mort apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, fronçant les sourcils en direction de Severus, et se tenant très proche d'Adam… Presque avec possessivité, en fait. Adam jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour lui faire la moue. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Severus.

« Eh bien, vous, moi, et Victor » se corrigea-t-il. « Victor est mon partenaire. »

Severus fixa le bel homme. Partenaire, hein ? Vue la manière dont il rôdait autour du petit sorcier joufflu, le Maître des Potions savait que leur « partenariat » allait bien plus loin que le business. Eh bien, ça le mettait moins mal à l'aise. Avec son petit ami ici, Adam allait plus que probablement ne pas oser faire un vrai mouvement vers lui. Severus n'avait pas de problème avec les sorciers homos tant qu'ils comprenaient qu'il n'était pas lui-même des leurs. Ce que les gens faisaient dans leur chambre et avec qui était leur problème.

Severus hésita.

« Vous êtes certains que vous pouvez rendre mes cheveux plus… Plus… Plaisants ? » demanda-t-il à l'esthéticien.

« Aussi sûr que je sais que le sang est plus épais que l'eau » répliqua Adam, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Victor sourit également, et pour une raison ou une autre, le sang du professeur se glaça dans ses veines. Mais tout de même, il voulait être au mieux pour Hermione.

« Très bien, j'arrive… Mais si je n'aime pas le résultat vous n'aurez pas une noise de ma part » précisa-t-il, menaçant.

« Vous allez tout à fait l'adorer » répliqua Adam, attrapant Severus par le bras. « Sort de mon chemin, Victor… Une autre victime arrive. »

Victor s'écarta rapidement pour les laisser passer, avant de les suivre de près, ses yeux verts perçant un trou brûlant dans le dos du Professeur. Ils virèrent au rouge un instant, alors qu'Adam asseyait Severus dans un fauteuil pivotant devant un grand lavabo et s'agita au-dessus de lui, rassemblant ses longues mèches raides et noires. Adam aimait les cheveux longs sur un homme.

Malheureusement, quand Victor avait été changé, ses cheveux étaient courts. Les vampires gardaient pour l'éternité l'apparence qui avait été la leur lors de leur mort. Ses cheveux ne pouvaient pas pousser. Mais s'il les avait coupés, ils auraient immédiatement repoussé, retrouvant leur longueur et leur style.

Victor émit un grondement de gorge puis rejoignit la partie de la pièce réservée à l'attente, s'effondrant dans un fauteuil avant d'attraper un magazine, pour faire semblant de le feuilleter. Sa Reine était un sacré numéro. Bon, ben il en donnerait suffisamment à Adam pendant leur prochaine partie de jambes en l'air pour qu'il y pense à deux fois avant de draguer des grands et pâles mortels.

Il n'y avait aucun amant qui valait un amant vampire, après tout.

Adam tournait autour du siège du Maître des Potions, montrant une force surprenante. Il était maintenant dos à l'évier et la Reine se glissa plus près.

« Penchez-vous en arrière, M. Assommé » ronronna-t-il.

Severus frissonna.

Par tous les dieux.

Il lui en fallait, de la volonté, pour réussir à avoir une baise de qualité.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Lol. Je devais faire ça. J'AIME Adam et Victor. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, ils viennent de mon histoire « Love Bites ». Adam est un sorcier gay qui a été mordu par Victor et, étonnamment, se transforme en Reine Vampire, car en réalité, il est, à l'intérieur de lui, une femme. Il tue l'ancienne reine et reprend le poste, prenant Victor pour amant et rendant la vie meilleure à ses mignons. Il envoie une pétition au Ministère pour ouvrir un salon de beauté en promettant que ses vampires ne chasseront plus les humains et après divers soucis, ils acceptent. Severus va être superbe pour son rencard. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë : Je me demande si celles qui voulaient voir un Harry/Lucius suite à la proposition du second vont me demander de traduire « Love Bites »…

Moi non plus, je n'ai rien contre des reviews ^^

A bientôt.

(EDIT)

La dernière phrase de Sev a été difficile à traduire, car elle peut être comprise de plein de manières. J'ai fini par mettre ça pour insister sur l'écart qu'il y a entre certains éléments de son discours et ses actes. Après tout, il vient de claquer mon salaire brut pour un costume trois pièces et des chaussures. 1450 euros. Ouch.


	14. Plus de préparations

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Aristo: N'aie pas peur des vampires ^^ Ils sont folklo mais c'est tout. Enfin, dans le cas qui nous concerne en tout cas ^^ Tu ne l'as pas lu parce que tu as trop flippé ? Moi j'ai eu un mal fou à le traduire ! Severus sera superbe ^^ Hermione sera appétissante comme tout (parfait pour un dîner !). Moi aussi, j'espère « très vite » mais ça va dépendre du travail. Là je suis ici même si je devrais mieux bosser !**

**.**

**Chapitre 14 ~ Plus de préparations**

**.**

Severus se pencha en arrière, sa nuque se plaçant dans le petit creux du lavabo, tandis qu'Adam ramenait ses cheveux pour qu'ils tombent dans la bassine. Il ajusta la nuque de Severus et le Maître des Potions réalisa que son contact était aussi froid que la glace. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. A présent, son apparence prenait tout son sens. Il tenta de se redresser mais Adam sentit l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et le maintint facilement en place, d'une seule main. Severus tenta d'écarter sa main mais ne put la bouger. Il leva ses yeux grands ouverts vers le vampire. Adam lui sourit, et ses canines s'allongèrent légèrement. Il était vraiment un sacré numéro.

« M. Assommé, restez tranquille, mon poussin. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas croire que le Ministère m'aurait laissé créer une affaire destinée au public si je chassais les humains, dites ? Mon régime alimentaire se limite au bœuf… Quelques rares steaks, en fait, et du sang d'animaux, qui… avec le bon assaisonnement, peut être arrangé pour avoir à peu près le goût du sang humain. Nous sommes… Dans la lumière » conclut-il pour le sorcier accablé.

Severus se détendit et Adam éloigna sa main. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était le seul à apparaître de l'immense miroir quand Adam l'avait fait asseoir. Il était trop pris par le vampire s'agitant au-dessus de lui. Maintenant, il regardait au-dessus de sa tête pour admirer le fait qu'en effet, Adam n'avait pas de reflet.

Maintenant, cela attisait sa curiosité. Il en savait un peu sur les vampires, comment ils pouvaient être Reine, sentient ou favori. Adam aurait pu être sentient, mais c'était peu probable, simplement à cause de Victor. Une Reine vampire ne prenait habituellement qu'un sentient, et ne le laisserait jamais s'accorder sexuellement avec qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle-même. D'un autre côté, Adam était trop rondouillard pour être sentient, lesquels étaient habituellement d'excellents spécimens mâles. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

« Adam, êtes-vous une Reine vampire? » lui demanda le Maître des Potions alors que le coiffeur ouvrait le robinet d'eau, le souleva en l'attrapant par son tuyau et mouilla adroitement ses cheveux sans laisser aller la moindre goutte sur son pâle visage.

« Oui, en effet. Il semblerait que je sois naturellement plus femelle que mâle, et au lieu de devenir un mignon lambda quand Victor m'a mordu, je suis devenu Reine… Au sens propre du terme » répondit-il, débouchonnant une bouteille de shampooing pour en laisser couler une bonne quantité dans sa main avant de l'appliquer sur les cheveux du Maître des Potions pour l'y faire joliment mousser. Severus ferma les yeux. Gay ou pas, ses mains étaient un pur plaisir alors qu'il appliquait le shampooing de ses racines à ses pointes. Adam grimaça devant toute la saleté qu'il en extrayait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous travaillez dans un cachot toute la journée ? » lui demanda le vampire, le visage crispé alors qu'il rinçait le shampooing pour en appliquer une deuxième belle dose. Severus remua un peu la tête, et les yeux d'Adam rougirent un instant. Il trouvait réellement que Severus était assez appétissant. Oh, ce nez. Cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il avait un serpent mortel planqué dans le pantalon. Il attrapa une serviette puis, lorsqu'il revint vers le Maître des Potions, il en profita pour jeter un œil à son équipement, sa vision passant au travers de ses vêtements. Son cœur se serra.

« Doux seigneur ! » lâcha-t-il en fixant le sorcier avec avidité.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il au vampire en redressant la tête. Adam la repoussa en arrière.

« Oh rien » répondit-il, rinçant à nouveau les cheveux du sorcier, ses yeux bleus glissant sur lui spéculativement.

Si Victor n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu user de ses pouvoirs de Reine pour avoir un coup avec le sorcier. Comme toute Reine, Adam pouvait se rendre attractif pour un mâle humain. Gay ou pas, ils étaient alors prêts à se laisser séduire, lorsqu'il lançait la sauce. Mais Adam n'avait jamais trompé Victor, même si en tant que Reine il aurait pu baiser avec n'importe qui. Le problème était que Victor aurait probablement repéré son rival à l'odeur, chassé, et coupé en petits morceaux à la première occasion. Aussi appétissant que soit le Maître des Potions, Adam aurait détesté le voir liquidé juste pour avoir pu profiter un peu de son énorme queue.

Le vampire soupira et appliqua un après-shampooing sur ses cheveux, le laissant poser environ cinq minutes. Il lança un nouveau blabla pour mieux attendre que le produit finisse de faire son effet.

« Donc, Monsieur Assommé… C'est pour quelle occasion ? Je ne pense pas que vous soyez jamais venu de votre vie dans un salon de beauté » prononça le vampire, curieux. « Je parie que c'est une fille, pas vrai ? »

Severus débattit un instant su ce qu'il devait dire ou pas au vampire, sans y voir de mal.

« J'ai un rendez-vous ce vendredi et je veux être à mon avantage pour la sorcière » répondit-il.

Adam le regarda, le jaugeant.

« Ah, donc vous la courtisez » dit-il.

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je suppose que c'est ce que je fais » conclut-il.

« Eh bien, avec cette voix, ces yeux et, bientôt, ces cheveux… Elle va avoir les jambes en l'air en un rien de temps » prédit Adam avec nostalgie. Foutreciel, une chatte aurait été super pratique, maintenant. Si seulement il était né en tant que métamorphomage. Il aurait pu changer de sexe comme de fringues et donner à un sorcier comme M. Assommé une sacrée culbute.

Severus ne répondit pas à la déclaration d'Adam, mais il pensait qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour qu'Hermione ait les jambes en l'air. S'il s'approchait d'elle correctement, ce qu'il comptait bien faire, l'avantage du Maître des Potions était dans le fait qu'il souhaitait courtiser la jeune femme, là où Marcus et Lucius ne voulaient qu'une baise, ne s'impliquant donc pas de la manière que lui le faisait. Il était sûr qu'Hermione serait flattée de ses efforts pour lui plaire, et que cela jouerait en sa faveur.

« Vous savez » murmura Adam, conspirateur, « J'ai une eau de Cologne qui vous rendrait irrésistible. Si une fille en respire la moindre fragrance, son minou sera sur vous comme sur de l'herbe à chats. C'est à base de potion de luxure. »

Severus eut un léger aperçu de toutes les femmes du Bees Knees se précipitant sur lui. S'il n'avait pas eu de vue sur Hermione, cela aurait pu être une image plaisante.

« Non, je préfère utiliser mes propres charmes » prononça-t-il soyeusement.

Si Adam avait porté une petite culotte, elle aurait d'ores et déjà été trempée. La voix de Severus était incroyable. Tellement sexy. Le vampire enroula la serviette autour de la tête du sorcier et le fit se pencher en avant, si bien qu'il se retrouva perché au bord de son siège. La Reine le poussa alors plus loin du lavabo et le retourna pour qu'il soit face au miroir.

Le Maître des Potions se retrouva face au reflet d'une serviette semblant lui sécher les cheveux d'elle-même, avant qu'une de ses semblables ne s'envole pour prendre sa place. Une bouteille de produit capillaire vint à son tour, se débouchonna elle-même et une dose impressionnante flotta un instant dans les airs, avant de venir s'étaler sur ses cheveux pour y travailler seule. Puis se fut le tour d'un peigne, qui commença à aller et venir dans les mèches, qui semblaient à présent un peu plus longues, retombant sur ses épaules.

« Comme de la soie filée » souffla le vampire alors qu'il faisait toujours remuer son peigne, tout en lançant un léger sort de séchage.

Les cheveux du Maître des Potions étaient à présent brillants, ses mèches noires semblant presque supplier pour être touchées par des mains féminines. Il observa le résultat d'un air satisfait.

Adam étudia son visage.

« Vous avez de beaux sourcils » lança-t-il.

Severus les arqua, dubitatif.

« Mais votre peau est un peu sèche. Vous avez besoin d'être hydraté » compléta-t-il. Il s'éloigna de Severus pour rejoindre un étalage de lotions, les passa en revue pour en choisir une. Puis il alla fouiller parmi les produits capillaires pour y choisir une autre bouteille. Il ramena les bouteilles au sorcier et les lui tendit.

« Celle-ci viennent de la maison » annonça Adam en souriant. « Appliquez un peu de soin capillaire après votre douche chaque matin. Cela maintiendra vos cheveux aussi brillants et dociles. Utilisez l'hydratant le soir, avant de vous coucher. Et juste avant de partir pour votre rendez-vous, pour de l'hydratation supplémentaire. »

Dans la salle d'attente, Victor fronça fermement des sourcils en entendant sa Reine faire ses cadeaux. Il tourna violemment la page de son magazine, énervé. Il ne serait satisfait que lorsque le mortel serait parti. Peut-être pourrait-il alors convaincre la Reine pour un petit coup. Ce serait rapide, mais pas gentil, Adam pouvait en être sûr.

Adam continua.

« L'hydratant n'est pas parfumé. Vous êtes trop macho pour la moindre crème hydratante à odeur sucrée. D'un autre côté, vous ne voudriez pas non plus pourrir votre eau de Cologne. Vous allez porter de l'eau de Cologne pour votre rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le minimum.

-De l'huile de bois de santal. C'est ce que je porte lorsque je porte quelque chose » répondit-il, se redressant, glissant l'hydratant dans sa poche et examinant toujours ses cheveux dans le miroir. Le vampire avait fait de l'excellent travail.

Adam acquiesça. Il aimait l'odeur du bois de santal. Il était logique que ce sorcier utilise quelque chose de naturel sur sa peau. Et quelle belle peau d'albâtre avait-t-il également. Il n'était pas bel homme, mais il était réellement sensuel. Adam l'avait remarqué dans sa manière de marcher… Comme un grand chat. Qui que soit cette femme, elle était chanceuse. Il leva les yeux vers Severus, un peu de déception dans ses yeux bleus.

« Eh bien, vous voilà achevé » conclut-il.

« Combien vous dois-je ? » demanda Severus.

Adam sourit méchamment pendant quelques instants, puis il repéra le visage fermé de Victor. Les vampires avaient de très bonnes oreilles et son consort faisait très attention à sa réponse.

« Trois gallions. Ca aurait dû être cinq, mais je vous fais la réduction « miam miam » » annonça Adam, en tendant sa main. Severus le paya, le remercia et se tourna vers la porte de la boutique. Victor le fixa alors qu'il passait, puis montra les dents. Elles étaient entièrement allongées. Adam vit sa démonstration.

« Victor, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu es terrible » gronda-t-il son consort, qui ferma la bouche mais continua à regarder méchamment Severus.

Mais il n'avait pas à se tracasser. Severus se consacrait aux brèches, pas aux fissures. Il sortit. Les torches commençaient à s'enflammer… Il commençait à se faire tard. Severus entama son trajet à grands pas, ses cheveux rebondissant librement, plusieurs femmes le remarquant alors qu'il passait rapidement près d'elles.

« J'espère que tu vas revenir me voir » ronronna Adam dans son dos, remuant les cils et incitant plusieurs passants à les regarder, lui et Severus, avec curiosité. Le Maître des Potions se renfrogna. Il doutait assez de son retour.

Il rejoignit la zone de transplanage publique et, de là, retourna à Poudlard, directement dans ses propres quartiers. En dehors d'Albus, il était le seul à pouvoir entrer ainsi dans le château, grâce à son ancienne charge d'espion. Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait conservé son privilège, le château s'étant habitué à sa signature magique.

Il se prépara à se coucher, se dévêtant avant d'appliquer l'hydratant, selon les instructions d'Adam, se sentant un peu débile. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel, mais cette fois encore, il n'avait voulu entretenir une relation avec une femme auparavant. Sa vie était amenée à changer.

Nu, le Maître des Potions se glissa entre les draps vert Serpentard de son lit à baldaquin, et s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Le sorcier espérait que ses efforts seraient appréciés par la sorcière. Après tout, il faisait de son mieux pour elle. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas rivaliser avec Marcus ou Lucius en matière d'apparence, mais il pouvait les surpasser par ses actions envers elle. Il eut un petit sourire en se remémorant la réaction d'Hermione à la poussée de croissance de Marcus. Quel idiot.

Le Maître des Potions ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil… Le souvenir des douces déclarations d'Hermione, et de ses suppliques quand il couchait avec elle alimentèrent ses rêves.

oOo

Jeudi matin, Severus causa un certain émoi quand il arriva au petit déjeuner… Ses cheveux brillant et sa peau éclatante. Les étudiants et le corps professoral y revinrent tous à deux fois. Il avait l'air… Eh bien… Bien.

Mais ce n'était que les seules choses qui avaient été transformées. Severus jeta des regards noirs à tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent à leur petit déjeuner, même s'ils continuaient à lui jeter des coups d'œil et murmurer entre eux à propos de son apparence. Albus souriait largement tout en notant les améliorations.

« Il semble que faire la cour fait assez de bien au Maître des Potions » se dit-il intérieurement. « Sans aucun doute, une relation lui serait bien plus profitable encore. »

Marcus fronçait les sourcils. Hm. Snape améliorait son apparence. Il était plutôt pas mal, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le Professeur de Défense savait que certaines filles trouvaient le style ténébreux d'un mauvais garçon séduisant, et Hermione pouvait bien être de celles-là. Il devait surpasser l'attaque s'il voulait pouvoir le virer hors de son chemin. Peut-être en étant plus agressif envers la fille. Elle pourrait apprécier ça. Peut-être… Peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'elle voulait faire croire qu'elle était difficile à avoir. Eh ben, ça restait à voir.

Hermione n'était pas venue au petit déjeuner ce matin, donc elle n'avait pas pu voir le nouveau look du Maître des Potions. Elle passa la journée entière dans son laboratoire, y mangeant, travaillant sur un nouveau sortilège. Elle avait abandonné le sort de libido après son accident. Elle sentait qu'il y avait trop de facteurs en jeu pour qu'il soit réellement utilisable. Elle se serait détestée si une autre femme devait passer au travers de ce qu'elle avait subi… Même si cela avait été délicieux.

Vue la manière dont elle était impliquée dans son travail, il était plus que probable qu'elle ne verrait pas le Maître des Potions avant que l'heure de leur rendez-vous n'advienne.

Et cela convenait parfaitement à Severus.

oOo

Ce soir-là, Severus récupéra son costume. Il était particulièrement bien taillé pour lui. Le tailleur connaissait réellement son art et il avait l'air assez ravageur. San nota avec approbation que le sorcier s'était occupé de ses cheveux. Maintenant, il avait un emballage parfait, s'il savait comment traiter une femme avec finesse. Le tailleur suspectait que c'était le cas.

Une fois son costume correctement enveloppé, Severus passa voir une de ses relations, Lord Percival Hornswallow, deuxième du nom. C'était un homme en pleine santé, avec qui il était entré et sorti de Poudlard. Le grand brun aux yeux verts sourit largement quand Severus fut escorté dans son bureau par un elfe de maison.

« Franchement, Severus ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mon pote ! Ramène-toi et buvons un coup proposa Percival jovialement, secouant la main du Maître des Potions avec énergie.

Percival avait également été à Serpentard. Severus l'avait convaincu de ne pas rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur Noir des années auparavant, et il en était reconnaissant depuis qu'il savait quel despote était réellement Voldemort. Le Maître des Potions l'avait empêché de faire une grave erreur, et il lui en serait toujours redevable. Il ne lui aurait rien refusé qu'il eût pu réaliser.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Severus ? » demanda Percival tout en versant deux Whiskey Pur Feu, avant de lui en tendre un. « Tu n'es pas connu pour ta sociabilité, même si c'est un vrai plaisir de te voir. »

Severus prit une gorgée de son verre et le regarda, appréciateur, avant de répondre.

« Ma sociabilité va en s'améliorant, Percival, tout du moins dans un cas, et j'ai une faveur à te demander » répliqua-t-il, fixant sobrement le sorcier.

Percival avait à présent l'air curieux. Severus ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, même s'il lui avait offert plus d'une fois ses services.

« Si c'est en mon pouvoir, Severus, je serais heureux de t'aider » répliqua-t-il sincèrement.

Severus acquiesça. Il semblait que tout abondait dans son sens.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, l'histoire avance bien. Severus est presque prêt pour sa soirée avec notre Hermione. Lol. Avec le jaloux Victor et Adam jetant un œil avide à l'équipement de Severus. Percival est juste passé vite fait, lui aussi. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

oOo

.

Note d'Aë : Le travail me plaît. Il y a plein de trucs que les gens disent sur les centres d'appel, mais sérieux, ça me plaît.

Bon. Ms Figg a sorti ce soir un court OS qui me plaît mais est INTRADUISIBLE… Grrr.

Je n'ai pas trouvé d'idée pour traduire sentient (déjà apparu au précédent chapitre mais que j'ai contourné).

Je compte bien sortir la fic en 4 chapitres (HGxSS, bien sûr). Je vais avoir des horaires plus softs dans quelques temps donc je pourrais traduire plus. Youpie ?

Désolée de n'avoir sorti que ce soir ce chapitre que je pensais publier hier… Désolée à celle à qui je l'avais dit. Je dédie le prochain chapitre à celle qui trouvera… Ce que Severus a demandé à Percival.


	15. Pas de tout le monde à bord

**Note d'Aë: j'essaie d'avoir un peu d'avance pour publier plus vite… J'ai plusieurs semaines plus courtes ou du soir à venir au travail donc… Ca va le faire ^^**

**J'aimerais repasser à deux sorties par semaine…**

**.**

**Stats : **Reviews: 167 - Favs: 27 - Follows: 53

Je me demande si on va arriver aux 500 à la fin o_O omg

On va sûrement dépasser les reviews de la VO… Merci beaucoup ^^

Sinon…. Je ferais un os cadeau pour chaque tranche de 100… ok ?

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (pas fait correctement depuis longtemps !) :**

**Beatrice : Ravie de voir que tu me suis toujours ^^ Lucius avait l'air de te plaire…**

**Sandrine : j'espère que tes inquiétudes du chapitre 8 sont apaisées ^^ Severus va rester parfaitement snapien ^^**

**Guest : (chapitre 10) Merci pour tes encouragements, mais fait gaffe à ne pas perdre ton travail pour lire mes bêtises XD**

**Bobette : la voici la suite ^^ tu es nouvelle ?**

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 15 ~ Pas de "Tout le monde à bord"**

**.**

Vendredi matin vit à nouveau Hermione cloîtrée dans son laboratoire, et Severus était toujours fixé avec curiosité par les élèves et les étudiants. Finalement, Minerva ne put plus le supporter plus longtemps et elle rejoignit à grands pas le Maître des Potions, qui était assis et mangeait un bol de céréales très croustillantes, accompagné de toasts couverts de beurre et de confiture, avec un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose s'assit à ses côtés pour lui dire quelque chose, qu'il n'entendit pas, car il mâchait. Elle le regarda fixement pendant qu'il avalait tout rond.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider Minerva? » lui demanda-t-il, repoussant en arrière ses mèches étincelantes.

« Je vous demandais quelle était la raison de ce nouveau look » répéta Minerva, renfrognée. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas de vue sur notre Maîtresse des Sortilèges. »

Severus la fixa un instant. Elle avait un sacré toupet à tenter de lui dire par qui il pouvait être intéressé.

« Minerva, je n'étais pas au courant que vous êtes celle qui a poussé Miss Granger hors de vos entrailles » lâcha-t-il, ses yeux noirs transperçant les siens. « Ou est-ce que votre tablier est toujours lié à ses robes ? »

Minerva souffla ostensiblement.

« Severus, vous savez parfaitement que je suis juste préoccupée par son ben-être. Vous êtes trop… Trop mondain pour une femme comme Hermione. A côté de vous, elle est pratiquement une innocente. Il y a de nombreuses femmes bien plus capables de vous prendre en charge » répliqua-t-elle.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Vous parlez de filles faciles levées dans des tavernes ou peut-être des employées de Madame Plushie ? » précisa-t-il.

Minerva rougit.

"Eh bien, c'est le genre de femmes que vous avez toujours trouvées attirantes, Severus » prononça-t-elle d'une voix basse.

« Non, Minerva, ce sont les femmes qui étaient disponibles pour une petite baise rapide » lâcha-t-il simplement, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

Minerva rougit plus encore devant le langage que le Maître des Potions avait utilisé. Eh bien, elle avait insisté pour interférer avec ses plans envers Hermione, donc elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait de sa part.

« Je trouve Miss Granger attirante » poursuivit Severus. « En fait, je l'ai invitée à sortir pour dîner et danser ce soir, et elle a accepté » annonça-t-il à la sorcière choquée. « Et je vous assure, Madame, que Miss Granger est bien plus expérimentée que vous le croyez. Pour autant que je puisse être « trop mondain » pour elle, je peux également vous assurer qu'elle a elle-même une certaine connaissance du monde, d'une certaine manière. »

Minerva était époustouflée. Severus invitant une femme pour un rendez-vous ? Elle le connaissait depuis des années et n'avait jamais su qu'il pouvait amener une femme plus loin que le lit le plus proche. Et Hermione avait accepté. Quelle défaite.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus, je pense… » reprit-elle.

Il perdit immédiatement patience.

Minerva, j'apprécierais que vous cessiez de penser… Spécialement quand il est question de ma vie privée. Ce que vous en pensez n'a aucune importance, et si vous continuez à me dire comment prendre en charge mes propres préoccupations, vous allez me forcer à vous dire des choses blessantes que vous ne serez pas capable de supporter. Je vous ai toujours respectée. Je dois vous demander de faire la même chose à mon égard et d'interrompre cette conversation » la prévint-il. « Miss Granger est une femme adulte, et si elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, je suis persuadé qu'elle me le dira. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon. Maintenant, laissez-moi finir mon petit-déjeuner. Mes céréales ramollissent. »

Severus recommença à manger, et Minerva se redressa, renfrognée, et retourna à son propre siège, près duquel Albus secouait la tête. Il aimait cette femme, mais elle se comportait parfois comme une vieille pie fouineuse.

« Avez-vous découvert quelque chose, Minerva ? » lui demanda Pomona, curieuse.

« Très certainement. Vous ne le croirez sûrement pas, mais Severus emmène Hermione Granger danser ce soir. C'est pour ça qu'il est pomponné » précisa-t-elle, le nez froncé.

Le Professeur de Botanique haleta en callant sa main sur son cœur.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûre, Minerva ? » la questionna-t-elle.

« J'en suis aussi sûre que je suis sûre qu'il a des intentions perverses à son égard. Je vais aller parler à Hermione à ce sujet. Peut-être va-t-elle se montrer raisonnable » conclut Minerva.

« Tu ne feras rien de tel » lui lança Albus depuis l'autre côté de la table. Il ne souriait pas et n'avait pas la moindre étincelle dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'il la regardait. « Je t'interdis d'interférer, Minerva. Je te préviens. »

Minerva savait que le Directeur parlait de cette affaire.

« Mais Albus, Severus est trop… Trop âgé pour elle. Trop… Expérimenté » dit-elle.

« Severus a la quarantaine, Hermione la vingtaine. Il y a une vingtaine d'années de différence entre ses parents, et ils sont heureux ensemble depuis des années. Cesse de t'en mêler, Minerva, et laisse-les faire » développa le Directeur.

Minerva resta silencieuse. Elle avait oublié la différence d'âge entre la mère et le père d'Hermione. Visiblement, elle avait hérité de l'attirance de sa mère pour les hommes plus âgés.

Marcus Delaluci avait entendu la conversation. Snape allait sortir en ville avec Hermione. Maintenant le match de Quidditch était faussé. Il élevait le niveau et ruinait tout. Marcus ne voulait pas courtiser Hermione, il voulait la sauter. Si Snape allait la sortir, alors elle s'attendrait automatiquement à plus de la part de ses autres prétendants. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler au bâtard sarcastique pour le convaincre de laisser Hermione à une strate plus accessible. Ils pourraient partager les charmes de la sorcière. De cette manière, tout le monde pourrait être satisfait.

Severus finit son repas, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Marcus le suivit. Il attendit qu'il rejoigne le couloir des cachots avant de l'arrêter.

« Snape, je voudrais parler d'un truc » l'appela-t-il. Severus s'arrêta de marcher et attendit que le sorcier blond le rejoigne.

« Comment puis-je vous aider, M. Delaluci ? » lui demanda Severus, reprenant sa marche, Marcus marchant à ses côtés.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous sortez avec Hermione ce soir » dit Marcus, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Severus lui jeta un long regard en coin.

« D'une certaine manière, c'est le cas » répondit Severus.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire ce genre de connerie ? » lui demanda Marcus.

« Et pourquoi pensez-vous que cette soirée avec Miss Granger serait un acte stupide de ma part ? » demanda Severus, retenant son sale caractère par la manche malgré le fait qu'il se débatte. Il devait s'éloigner de toute trace de présence de Marcus avant que quelque chose de particulièrement affreux n'arrive.

« Parce qu'elle va prendre de grands airs, c'est tout » lâcha Marcus. « On sait tous les deux que c'est un joli petit morceau chaud bouillant, et il suffit d'attendre un peu pour que sa libido nous en offre le meilleur. Elle nous a déjà eus tous les deux, et je pense que vous avez tout fait pour qu'elle reste stimulée pendant plus d'une heure. Elle se donnera à nouveau à un de nous dans peu de temps. Pas besoin de la sortir. »

Ils arrivaient à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions. Severus se retourna pour faire face à Delaluci. Ils avaient environ la même taille, même si Marcus était plus massif. Cela ne ferait pas une grande différence s'ils en venaient à l'affrontement. Le Professeur était un combattant assez efficace.

Il lui infligerait quelques dégâts s'il en avait l'occasion.

oOo

Hermione était dans ses quartiers privés, ayant quitté son laboratoire pour retrouver ici certaines notes de travail qu'elle avait gardées avec elle la veille au soir pour les relire en détail, et finalement oubliées le matin. Elle ouvrit la porte pour entendre les voix de deux hommes, apparemment Severus et Marcus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'extérieur et vit que c'était bien eux. Et ils s'affrontaient du regard. Intéressée, elle repoussa la porte, la laissant légèrement entrouverte et écouta.

« M. Delaluci. Je vais dîner avec Miss Granger car je pense qu'elle mérite cette attention, contrairement à vous, qui semblez croire que votre sexe gonflable est une carotte suffisante pour qu'elle tombe directement dans votre lit. Cette femme est un joyau, M. Delaluci, elle aussi brillante que passionnée, et je trouve cela particulièrement attrayant » énonçait Severus.

Marcus se renfrogna.

« Oh, allez, Professeur. Ce qui vous a intéressé, c'est de l'avoir baisée. Vous avez la même motivation que moi. Vous voulez l'avoir à nouveau » lâcha le Professeur de Défense.

La bouche d'Hermione forma un o lorsqu'elle entendit l'avis de Marcus.

« Je dois admettre, M. Delaluci, que mon expérience avec elle a éveillé mon intérêt… Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite avoir une relation exclusive avec elle. J'espère que nous sommes aussi compatibles mentalement que nous le sommes physiquement » répliqua-t-il, doucereux. « Contrairement à vous, j'ai mieux à dire à une femme que « Est-ce que ma bite est assez grosse ? ». »

Hermione couvrit rapidement sa bouche de sa main pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Ooh, c'était un coup bas. Le pire était sans doute qu'il avait probablement raison. Les yeux de Marcus virèrent au noir. Comment est-ce que ce type était au courant pour son sexe télescopique ?

« Hermione et moi, on a plus en commun que vous le croyez » lui jeta le sorcier. « Elle est Maîtresse des Sortilèges et j'enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui et aussi un travail sur les sortilèges. S'il le faut, je suis capable de tenir une conversation avec celle que je baise. J'évite ça autant que possible, mais je peux le faire.

-Oui, mais Miss Granger a un esprit formidable qui a besoin de défis, M. Delaluci. Vos centres d'intérêts, quant à eux, semblent plus centrés sur le fait de flanquer votre baguette dans le plus de femmes possibles, pas à la recherche de la connaissance où à la mécanique des dernières théories, ni même aux découvertes des nouveaux champs d'action de la magie. Je suis assez lettré, et je peux éveiller l'intérêt d'une femme aussi bien que débattre avec elle. Avec vous, elle deviendrait vaine. Seule une personne aussi érudite qu'elle pourrait être un bon compagnon pour elle » ajouta Severus. « Vous avez peut-être le physique et la queue, M. Delaluci, mais il en faut bien plus pour atteindre Miss Granger. Je suis, et de loin, le meilleur choix pour elle. »

Merlin, ils se disputaient à son sujet. Hermione se sentit tout à coup très spéciale.

« Arrêtez de noyer le poisson, Snape. Tout ce dont Hermione a besoin, c'est un bon gros ramonage par un mec qui sait s'y prendre. Quand elle va jouir, elle s'en foutra complètement des théories et des débats. Et je la veux disponible. Vous devez baisser le niveau. Je me fiche que vous en preniez un bout maintenant ou plus tard, mais de toute façon, je veux avoir la même opportunité. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être attachée à un seul type. Merde, vous pourriez dîner avec elle dans vos appartements. Et là, vous seriez qu'à quelques pas de votre piaule, et vous auriez épargné quelques gallions. »

Severus secoua la tête.

« M. Delaluci, vous êtes franchement arrogant, un porc insolent et totalement fou, si vous pensez réellement que je vais cesser de courtiser Miss Granger uniquement parce que cela porte atteinte à vos desseins à son sujet. Je vous suggère de faire des efforts pour être qu'un hippogriffe en rut, si vous comptez la courtiser pour ses faveurs. Si vous n'en avez pas la volonté, ce sera donc votre perte, et mon gain » conclut Severus.

Marcus lui lança un regard noir.

« Je ne m'avoue pas si facilement battu, Snape » gronda-t-il.

Les yeux noirs de Severus se rétrécirent.

« Êtes-vous en train de me menace, M. Delaluci ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Parce qu'inversement, je n'ai pas pour habitude de bien prendre les menaces. »

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter. Cette histoire allait dégénérer.

« Cela dépend de ce que vous prenez pour une menace, Snape. Je sais que vous étiez un Mangemort, mais j'ai aussi un passé. Vous n'êtes pas le seul sorcier adepte de magie noire à Poudlard, et vous ne me faites pas peur » lui dit-il, les poings serrés.

« Je n'avais aucune intention de vous effrayer, M. Delaluci, mais… Peut-être que si vous avez des griefs à mon encontre, nous pourrions régler cela en sorciers » ronronna le Professeur.

Marcus jeta un regard calculateur au pâle sorcier et à ses cheveux étincelants. Il n'était pas un froussard, c'était certain. Il avait bien l'air de vouloir se battre pour elle. Mais Marcus n'avait pas franchement envie de dépenser plus d'énergie que nécessaire, même s'il aurait bien aimé lui mettre quelques coups au cul. Il devait d'abord voir ce qu'il en était du côté d'Hermione.

« Je vais garder ça en tête, Snape » répliqua-t-il. « Vous le savez bien. En attendant, je vais vous garder à l'œil, et je ne compte pas vous laisser Hermione juste parce que vous trouvez des moyens exorbitants d'y foutre votre queue. J'ai mes techniques, pauvre vieux. Et ils ont fait leurs preuves.

-Dans ce cas, je vous propose de suivre votre instinct, M. Delaluci. J'ai un rendez-vous à préparer » lâcha Severus, déverrouillant la porte de son bureau pour y entrer, la refermant fermement derrière lui sans un mot de plus pour le blond.

Marcus resta planté devant la porte, le visage haineux.

« Le sale bâtard. Il va tout gâcher » marmonna-t-il, tournant les talons pour rebrousser chemin.

Hermione ferma rapidement sa porte, avant qu'il ne passe. Elle resta là à fixer le vide, pour absorber la dispute à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Severus avait été assez possessif en parlant d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être le genre d'homme à se battre pour une femme. Mais là encore, il avait toujours été de nature cupide. Elle se rappelait lui avoir demandé de lui prêter un des livres de sa bibliothèque, ce à quoi il avait un peu trop rapidement répondu qu'elle pouvait se rendre à la bibliothèque du Ministère. Severus ne prêtait jamais ses livres.

Hermione eut un sourire mesquin en sortant de ses appartements pour rejoindre son laboratoire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions.

Elle aurait parié qu'il l'aurait laissée en avoir un, à présent.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit ajout de tension à l'ensemble. Au prochain chapitre… Le Rendez-Vous. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Notes d'Aë : OMFG J'ai traduit ce chapitre aussi vite que quand je ne bossais pas XD

En fait, j'ai traduit 3 trucs en trois jours… + une surprise qui m'a occupée en début de semaine (pas fini de traduire, mais c'est en cours) que je compte publier à jour fixe… D'ailleurs, j'organise un vote : vous préférez quel jour pour une parution régulière ?

Sinon, pour saving… Les trois prochain chapitres sont nettement plus longs que celui-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

Donc ça prendra aussi un peu de temps. En même temps je suis du matin cette semaine, ce qui signifie que j'aurais plusieurs créneaux supplémentaires pour traduire. Quand je serais du soir, ça sera pareil. Ce sont les horaires normaux qui bouffent le plus sur l'emploi du temps.

Les semaines à quatre jours seront pas mal aussi, je pourrais même me remettre à traduire beaucoup XD

Et la question « Qu'est que Severus a demandé à Parcival ? » n'a pas trouvé de réponse ! Un peu d'ardeur, que diable !


	16. Ebranlement

**Note d'Aë: Bravo à elise605 qui a trouvé la demande de Severus à Parcival… En utilisant une méthode très simple à laquelle je ne pensais même pas en traduisant ^^ (du coup, contente d'avoir traduit un truc de ce chapitre comme je l'ai fait). Sinon, moi je me doutais de ce que c'était (en gros), vu qu'il ne restait que ça à régler pour la soirée…. Nan sérieux vous voyez pas ? Lisez.**

**.**

**Eh puis… Avec ce chapitre, on passe la moitié de la fic ^^**

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Guest : De mon côté la traduction ça a toujours été facile, mais je me méfie des répétitions… Avec Saving j'ai de la chance, Ms Figg n'en fait pas beaucoup en VO, alors que l'anglais est spécialiste de ça !**

**.**

**Chapitre 16 ~ Ebranlement**

.

A Seize heures trente, Hermione referma son laboratoire pour la soirée et rejoignit rapidement ses quartiers, une nuée de papillon voletant dans son estomac. Elle devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous, elle comptait bien lui en mettre plein la vue. Elle se glissa dans ses appartements, verrouilla la porte derrière elle et alla droit dans sa salle de bain, se dévêtant d'un sort tout en traversant la chambre.

Hermione prit beaucoup de soin à prendre sa douche, lavant ses cheveux plusieurs fois, puis fit de même pour leur appliquer un soin avant de sortir et de se sécher. Elle s'hydrata le corps et se brossa les dents et la langue consciencieusement. Elle vaporisa magiquement de l'anti-transpirant à ses aisselles avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour fouiller sa commode. Elle l'ouvrit, fouilla parmi ses sous-vêtements pour en extirper un slip de coton blanc. Reprenant sa baguette, elle le transforma en un très joli slip vert Serpentard à rubans. Être une Maîtresse des Sortilèges pouvait être très pratique.

Elle s'y glissa, doutant fortement que le Professeur ait l'occasion de le voir ce soir… Elle ne devait pas être trop facile à obtenir après tout, mais tout de même, elle se sentirait hyper sexy de savoir qu'elle portait sa couleur _à lui_ préférée sous sa robe. Peut-être que si elle se sentait d'humeur suffisamment polissonne, elle le lui dirait.

Hermione avait déjà décidé de prendre le sorcier sarcastique comme amant, mais elle n'allait pas s'y ruer pour autant. Elle allait le laisser la courtiser un peu. Elle voulait voir l'autre facette de Severus Snape. Il l'avait déjà surprise en l'invitant pour dîner et danser. Elle se demandait quelles autres surprises il avait préparées. Il n'était apparemment pas un amant aussi créatif que Marcus ou Lucius, mais il pouvait être amené à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Hermione n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée d'exprimer ses besoins si c'était nécessaire.

La jeune femme passa en revue sa garde-robe. Elle avait une robe à sequins rouge et sexy de style halter, qui se nouait derrière le cou et s'évasait en bas tout en la moulant délicieusement en haut, accentuant chacune de ses courbes. Elle la récupéra sur le portant et y pointa sa baguette pour la faire passer au vert Serpentard. Quand la lumière toucha les sequins, ils virèrent à l'argent. Oui, il allait aimer cela. Hermione jeta un œil à ses chaussures pour choisir des talons bas, même si elle avait de l'allure en talons hauts. Mais elle voulait danser, et des talons bas seraient plus adaptés. Les chaussures aussi étaient rouges, et elle les transforma pour qu'elles s'accordent à sa robe. Elle décida de ne pas prendre de collants, et de laisser ses jambes nues. Sa peau était assez douce pour qu'elle s'en passe.

Hermione se glissa dans sa robe et se regarda dans le miroir en pivotant lentement. Avec ses cheveux lâchés et bouclés, elle avait l'air d'une séductrice. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elle s'assit à la coiffeuse et attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince, colorant la pince élaborée en vert Serpentard également. Elle se fit deux mèches tombantes, une de chaque côté, prit un miroir pour le tenir de manière à pouvoir voir l'arrière de sa tête. C'était impeccable. Elle se saisit alors de boucles d'oreilles et transforma les saphirs en fausses émeraudes, avant d'appliquer un peu de maquillage enchanté pour rester impeccable toute la nuit. Elle s'occupa de ses yeux puis de ses lèvres, les tendant en avant pour flirter avec son miroir. Malgré tout, elle doutait sérieusement de flirter avec le Maître des Potions. Il ne semblait pas être le type d'homme qui aurait pu y répondre. Elle pouvait déjà entendre sa réponse à son papillonnement d'yeux.

« Vous avez quelque chose dans l'œil, Miss Granger ? »

Elle devait juste se soucier de passer une bonne soirée et de la laisser se dérouler comme elle le devait. Avec un peu de chance, il ne lui marcherait pas sur les pieds quand ils danseraient, et ne la ferait pas tomber en tentant de la faire artistiquement basculer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il avait le moindre talent en temps que danseur. Quand aurait-il pu le développer ?

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'est qu'en tant que Mangemort, Severus connaissait parfaitement son sujet. Le Seigneur Noir commençait régulièrement ses réjouissances par un temps de danse, et jetait un Crucio à qui que ce soit incapable de se mouvoir correctement. En conséquence, Severus savait danser le foxtrot, la valse, la rumba, le chacha, la salsa, et le tango.

La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil supplémentaire au miroir. Elle était délicieuse, si elle pouvait se l'accorder à elle-même. Le Maître des Potions serait forcément satisfait. Elle se vaporisa une essence florale et légère et rejoignit son bureau pour s'y asseoir et attendre. Il était sept heures moins quart.

oOo

Severus prit une douche et appliqua l'hydratant et le soin capillaire que lui avait fourni Adam, puis il sécha et coiffa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient soyeux, puis prit un peu d'huile de bois de santal. Il se vêtit avec soin, son costume s'accordant parfaitement à lui. Il avait l'allure fine et sombre. Sam connaissait réellement son métier.

Le sorcier marcha jusqu'à son bureau et fit pivoter un pan factice, révélant un trou caché. Il glissa la main à l'intérieur et saisit un petit écrin. Il l'ouvrit, prit la bague et la glissa à son doigt. La bague était un anneau de platine formé de serpents entrelacés de la gueule à la queue. Au centre se tenait un onyx, et un S soigneusement gravé ornait le centre de la pierre. Il n'avait pas porté cette bague depuis très, très longtemps. Il serrait légèrement son doigt et il y lança un petit sourire satisfait, puis vérifia l'heure. Il était sept heures moins cinq.

Il prit le temps de se jeter un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir, prit une grande inspiration et sortit de son bureau. Il était temps de rejoindre Hermione.

oOo

Dans le couloir des cachots, Marcus Delaluci s'était installé dans une niche et désillusionné. Il attendait pour voir partir le couple à son rendez-vous. Il était curieux. Il entendit la porte du bureau de Severus s'ouvrir et le regarda en sortir. Il était impeccable dans un costume sur mesures noir avec d'étincelantes chaussures noires. Le costume avait l'air d'avoir coûté une petite fortune. Marcus se renfrogna. Et merde.

Severus rejoignit la porte d'Hermione et hésita un instant avant de frapper.

A l'intérieur, le cœur d'Hermione sembla exploser lorsqu'elle entendit le son de son coup. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, puis pris une brève inspiration pour se détendre. Elle ouvrit et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oh mon dieu » souffla-t-elle tout en examinant son superbe costume et ses longs cheveux soyeux. « Vous êtes époustouflant, Severus. »

Il était en effet parfaitement appétissant. Il avait fait des efforts remarquables pour ce rendez-vous. Hermione approuvait totalement, vu la manière dont ses yeux d'ambre passaient sur lui.

Severus la détailla. Elle était parfaitement délectable dans sa robe à sequins d'un vert Serpentard du meilleur goût, qui tombait légèrement en dessous de ses genoux, les cheveux relevés. Elle avait également de jolies jambes, et même ses ongles étaient accordés à la couleur de sa Maison. Hermione était belle. De nombreux sorciers allaient envier sa place, ce soir, il en était certain.

« Vous êtes superbe, Hermione » dit-il de sa voix de soie, relevant sa main pour l'embrasser galamment, ses yeux noirs étincelants de plaisir.

Hermione aurait pu s'en pâmer. Il était si doux.

Severus prit alors son bras d'un geste assez possessif. Il n'allait pas la quitter du regard de la soirée, s'il pouvait l'éviter.

« Allons-y » annonça-t-il, la guidant en direction du hall. « Le carrosse nous attend. »

Ils passèrent tout près de Marcus, qui bava presque en reluquant Hermione. Elle montrait ce qu'il fallait de peau. Il suivit le couple à distance raisonnable alors qu'ils rejoignaient le Grand Hall.

« Merci de m'avoir invitée, Severus » lui dit Hermione, qui la fixait avec une intensité qui allait directement se loger dans son ventre.

« Merci d'avoir accepté, Hermione. Vous m'avez fait un grand honneur. J'ai essayé d'organiser une nuit qui pourrait vous satisfaire autant que possible. Peut-être sera-t-elle la première de nombreuses autres nuits plaisantes pour tous deux » répliqua-t-il, la voix riche de sous-entendus.

Marcus fronça les sourcils. Le Maître des Potions ne perdait visiblement pas de temps, pas vrai ? Qui aurait pu penser que ce bâtard sarcastique puisse être aussi doux? Ca n'avait pas l'air bon du tout.

Severus et Hermione traversèrent le Grand Hall pour atteindre les doubles portes. Il relâcha le bras de la jeune femme, ouvrit les portes et la laissa les passer avant de la suivre pour reprendre à nouveau son bras.

Hermione haleta.

Devant le château, il y avait un carrosse noir rutilant complété par un cocher à chapeau haut-de-forme et quatre superbes chevaux noirs grattant anxieusement le sol. C'étaient de très belles créatures aux cous arqués et aux côtes brillant dans le clair de lune. Elles semblaient porter des couvertures irrégulières sur le dos.

« Oh Severus, le carrosse est magnifique… Et les chevaux… » souffla-t-elle. Puis elle releva les yeux vers lui. « Mais nous ne serons jamais au Bee's Knees pour 19h30. C'est trop long, par carosse.

-Pas pour ses chevaux en particulier » répliqua Severus, faisant un signe de tête au cocher, qui tapota son chapeau pour les saluer, saisit les rênes et siffla.

Soudainement il y eut un grand coup de vent et Hermione haleta pour la seconde fois alors que ce qu'elle avait pris pour des couvertures se révélèrent être de larges et splendides ailes noires. Les chevaux les agitèrent doucement, hennirent, semblant pressés de voler.

« Ce sont des Pégase » murmura Hermione, ses yeux étincelants alors qu'elle regardait les belles et rares créatures. « Comment avez-vous pu organiser cela, Severus? »

Il accompagna Hermione au carrosse, ouvrit la porte et l'aida à y monter, sa pâle main entrant en contact avec la douce peau de son dos. Circé, elle était soyeuse.

« Je l'ai organisé parce que je ne voulais que le meilleur pour vous » répondit-il. « Des animaux rares pour une femme rare. »

Il entra dans l'habitacle derrière elle et referma la porte, la verrouillant avant de rabattre le rideau de velours pour les préserver du vent.

Marcus resta sur les marches du château, la bouche grande ouverte devant l'opulence de l'attelage. Des Pégase ? Comment avait-il pu se dégotter ça ? Marcus le maudit tout bas alors que le cocher sifflait à nouveau et remuait les rênes, les chevaux commençant alors par trotter avant de se lancer dans un galop parfaitement synchronisé avant de s'élever dans les airs, entraînant l'attelage derrière eux.

Satané type. Qu'il aille au diable.

oOo

Hermione laissa courir ses mains sur le siège couvert de velours, l'appréciant visiblement, tandis que Severus la regardait, installé de l'autre côté. Il s'était assis là afin de pouvoir l'examiner à loisir. Elle était vraiment avec lui, et semblait assez impressionnée. Elle jeta un œil à travers les rideaux sur le ciel nocturne. La lune avait l'air assez proche pour qu'on puisse la toucher. C'était magnifique. Elle referma la fenêtre et le regarda. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient sans cesse et il était parfaitement silencieux. Mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était particulièrement attentif à elle, et c'était assez flatteur de voir qu'il avait contourné un certain nombre de difficultés pour lui offrir une nuit qui puisse être mémorable.

Hermione repensait à sa conversation avec Marcus dans le couloir, à la manière dont il avait dit vouloir une relation exclusive avec elle. Severus était le premier homme qu'elle ait rencontré et qui voulait quelque chose comme ça. La plupart étaient effrayés devant le mot engagement, et ne voulaient qu'être copains de baise. Mais la encore, il s'agissait d'hommes de son âge. Severus était bien plus mature et probablement fatigué de ses rendez-vous galants avec différentes femmes. Elle remarqua l'anneau.

« C'est une très belle bague » lui dit-elle, tentant de lancer une conversation.

Severus baissa les yeux sur sa main.

« Oui. C'est un vieil héritage, qui passe de Snape en Snape de père depuis des générations » précisa-t-il.

« Puis-je l'examiner ? » demanda Hermione.

Severus sembla hésiter un instant, puis tendit sa main. Ses yeux semblèrent quelque peu préoccupés alors qu'elle la prenait et faisait glisser son doigt sur la pierre. Le sorcier laissa échapper une longue expiration quand rien n'advint. Hermione n'était pas une Snape, après tout.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Allez-vous bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je vais bien » répondit-il, attentif à la douceur de sa main se resserrant sur la sienne alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau le bijou.

« Le cercle est fait de serpents bouts à bouts » décrit-elle. « Ils ont presque l'air en vie. C'est un savoir-faire remarquable qui a permit la création de cette bague. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Oui, bien au-dessus des autres » éluda-t-il.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il lui raconterait l'histoire entière de cet anneau, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir était sa soirée. Il arqua un sourcil dans sa drection.

« Dansez-vous le tango, Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! J'aime le tango » répliqua la sorcière, souriant largement.

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous devrions en profiter ce soir » conclut-il, ses yeux noirs étincelants pour elle.

Ouaouh. Le Professeur savait danser le tango ? C'était incroyable. Dieux, ça allait être une nuit géniale, elle en était persuadée.

A présent, l'attelage atterrissait. Le voyage avait été assez tranquille, mais il y eut un petit soubresaut lorsqu'il toucha le sol, lequel remua légèrement le ventre d'Hermione. Les chevaux s'immobilisèrent, et un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur » annonça le cocher avec une petite courbette.

« Merci, John » lui dit Severus, sortant du carrosse pour saisir la main d'Hermione et l'aider à en faire de même.

« Nous en aurons pour plusieurs heures » précisa-t-il au cocher, qui s'inclina à nouveau.

« Nous attendrons, Monsieur. Profitez de votre soirée » répondit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Et vous également, Miss » ajouta-t-il poliment.

« Merci » acquiesça simplement Hermione tout en lui souriant.

Le cocher remonta sur son attelage et se saisit des rênes pour se diriger vers la zone d'attente, qui était occupée par différents carrosses et de petits feux autour desquels les cochers se réunissaient entre eux.

Hermione regarda le restaurant. Le Bee's Knees se tenait dans un une grande et solide bâtisse qui ressemblait à un petit château. Un portique couvert et un tapis d'une couleur crème immaculée déroulé jusqu'à une double-porte de verre. Un sorcier impeccable se tenait près des portes, un petit carnet à la main.

Severus offrit son bras à Hermione.

« Y allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répliqua-t-elle, excitée.

Severus amena Hermione devant la porte et s'arrêta devant l'homme qui attendait là.

« Bonsoir. Je suis Terrance. Bienvenue au Bee's Knees » annonça-t-il, souriant au couple. « Pourrais-je avoir votre nom afin de vérifier votre réservation ? »

« Severus Snape » répondit-il, en le surveillant. Il ne voulait pas avoir la moindre connerie.

Terrance passa en revue ses notes.

« Ah, oui, vous voilà. Une réservation pour deux à 19h30, pour une table VIP à l'étage de la salle de bal. Vous pouvez y aller directement. Alexander prendra soin de vous. Passez une bonne soirée dit Terrance en leur accordant un autre sourire étincelant, mais plein d'expectative.

Severus se renfrogna et lui glissa plusieurs gallions. Hermione se retint d'exploser de rire. C'était comme s'il n'était pas du genre à lâcher un bon pourboire mais qu'il tentait d'être socialement correct.

« Prendre des gallions pour rester devant une porte et lire des informations que je connais déjà » marmonna le Maître des Potions en un souffle alors qu'ils passaient les portes de verre. « C'est du vol. Il ne s'agit que de piocher dans la poche de du client. »

Hermione sourit tout en le suivant. Elle était assez contente de voir que Severus retenait ses sarcasmes. Il n'aurait pas été à moitié aussi séduisant pour elle s'il avait été complètement agréable.

Des plantes en pot remplissaient le hall d'accueil et un grand sorcier avec un monocle et une moustache très fine se tenait derrière un podium, un énorme livre ouvert devant lui. Une longue ligne de clients attendait d'être amenée à leur table. Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils rejoignaient la file d'attente. Visiblement, ils allaient devoir attendre un certain temps s'il ne faisait rien.

Il baissa les yeux sur Hermione, qui détaillait tous ces gens bien vêtus devant elle. La fourrure et la joaillerie abondaient. Ces clients faisaient partie de l'élite. Manger ici devait coûter une fortune.

Voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, Severus releva les yeux vers Alexander, puis se concentra, la bague brûlant à son doigt. Soudainement, il releva la tête assez surpris, et tomba directement sur le visage renfrogné de Severus. Le maître d'hôtel pâli et sortit de derrière son podium. Il rejoignit rapidement le Maître des Potions.

« Ah, Monsieur Snape, si vous voulez bien me suivre » s'empressa Alexander, atteignant le couple en contournant la rangée de clients ronchonnant, qui fixèrent Severus et Hermione avec curiosité, se demandant qui ils étaient pour pouvoir bénéficier d'un tel traitement.

Ils ne pouvaient se douter qu'Alexander essayait juste de se maintenir dans les bonnes vues de Severus. Il pensait que le sorcier n'hésiterait pas à le malmener un jour prochain s'il n'en avait pas le temps ce soir, et préférait lui en ôter la moindre envie. C'était tout à fait possible. Severus prenait sa sortie avec Hermione tout à fait au sérieux.

A l'extérieur, Terrance releva les yeux de ses notes pour sourire largement au sorcier impeccablement vêtu qui se tenait devant lui.

« Lord Malfoy » prononça-t-il, accueillant. « Quel bonheur de vous voir ce soir, monsieur. »

« Bonsoir, Terrance » répondit Lucius, lâchant une pièce de dix gallions dans sa main. « Je présume que ma table habituelle est prête ?

-Oh, oui, Monsieur. Vous pouvez y aller » gloussa-t-il.

Lucius jeta un œil à son rendez-vous. C'était une petite blonde charnue qu'il avait à l'œil depuis un moment. D'abord, il la nourrirait, ensuite il la ramènerait au manoir pour une nuit d'amusement. Elle avait des lèvres très pleines, et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de les avoir autour de sa queue.

« Venez, sorcière » lui dit-il, la tirant un peu rudement. « Ne perdons pas de temps à manger. Nous avons mieux à faire de notre nuit. »

La sorcière eut l'air d'être prête à fondre là, sur le tapis.

« Oui, mon Lord » dit-elle, obéissante, le suivant à l'intérieur.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Bon, ils sont au Bee's Knees… Et Lucius aussi. Lol. Ca risqué d'être assez intéressant. Comme vous le voyez, Severus a emprunté le carrosse de Parcival. La classe. Lol. Et le voilà qui se plaint du pourboire. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë : Eh ben… Y en a qu'une qui a trouvé. Précisément, elle a deviné qu'il avait emprunté des chevaux ^^

Donc c'est bon, elle a trouvé (l'élément principal) ^^

J'ai pris du retard sur mes prévisions traductionnelles. Pfff.

M'enfin vous avez eu plusieurs trucs récemment ^^


	17. Le pain et le vin

**Note d'Aë : Où sont mes revieweuses anonymes ? Vous êtes parties ? N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^**

**Et puis je réponds toujours, même si la review n'est pas flatteuse… N'est-ce pas Polypocket ? Et ça n'empêche pas qu'on ait pu discuter tranquillement ^^**

**.**

**Sinon… Je cherche à relire une fic que j'avais bien aimée (en français), un Os, il me semble, où Hermione prenait du polynectar pour prendre la place de Narcissa Malfoy en tant qu'amante de Severus pour l'espionner… Ca parle à quelqu'un ? D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de vérifier mes favoris, je vais voir…**

**.**

**Hummm… Je suis malade, donc arrêt de travail et sûrement aussi plusieurs trucs à venir cette semaine ^^ C'est pas parce que je suis sous la couette que je vais glander XD**

**.**

**J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu pas mal de mises en favori sur le dernier chapitre… Et assez peu de reviews. Mais-euh !**

**.**

**Ah, encore une chose ^^ Vous vous souvenez de la pensée d'Hermione sur le fait que Severus lui demanderait si elle avait quelque chose dans l'œil si elle papillonnait? C'est pas tout à fait ça, mais… XD**

**.**

**Chapitre 17 ~ Le pain et le vin**

**.**

Alexander accompagna Severus et Hermione dans le Bee's Knees. Le restaurant avait un sol de marbre, des chandeliers de cristal et de grandes fenêtres palladiennes. Un plafond de plâtre en relief et fait main surmontait l'espace entier et une grande piste de danse était installée au milieu de la salle, superbement encerclée de tables dressées. Il y avait de niveaux pour s'installer, le rez-de-chaussée et le balcon. D'agréables pièces centrales fleuries illuminaient les tables, les sources des lumières étant de petites fées installées sur les fleurs. Un orchestre complet jouait de la musique classique, installé sur une estrade qui longeait un mur entier.

« C'est charmant » souffla Hermione.

« Bien moins que vous » répliqua Severus, serrant un peu son bras alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur table.

Contrairement au reste du restaurant, la zone où ils s'assirent ne contenait que cinq tables agréablement distancées les unes des autres. Mais il s'agissait de la zone VIP. Les tables normales du reste du restaurant étaient bien plus rapprochées. Leur table permettait bien plus d'intimité et une vue dégagée sur la piste de danse.

Le Maître des Potions tira la chaise d'Hermione pour qu'elle s'asseye, tandis que plusieurs serveurs apparaissaient pour disposer des hors d'œuvre, de l'eau et une bouteille de la cave de la maison sur la table. Un serveur leur tendit à tous deux des menus. Le Maître des Potions reprit celui qu'elle avait dans les mains immédiatement et le rendit au serveur.

« Je vais commander pour nous deux » annonça-t-il.

Hermione se renfrogna légèrement. Le sorcier ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait. L pouvait tout à fait commander quelque chose d'ignoble. Sans vouloir être désagréable, mais ne souhaitant pas non plus récupérer un repas qu'elle n'apprécierait pas, Hermione s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge.

Severus la regarda par-dessus le menu.

« Voulez-vous un peu d'eau ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué. « Il y en a un verre juste devant vous. »

Maintenant, c'était le Severus Snape qu'elle connaissait. Sous les beaux cheveux et le costume hors de prix, le bâtard sarcastique qu'elle appréciait était tapi. Elle aurait sûrement sourit, si elle n'était pas si préoccupée par son repas.

« Um… Severus, peut-être devrais-je commander moi-même. Je suis assez… pointilleuse à propos de ce que je mange » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Severus posa le menu sur la table et la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Nonobstant cela, je vous prie de croire en mon jugement, Hermione. Si vous n'appréciez pas ce que je vous aurai choisi, vous pourrez le renvoyer et prendre ce que vous voudrez » proposa-t-il, diplomatique. « Pour l'instant, faites-moi confiance, sorcière. »

Hermione le fixa un instant, puis soupira.

« Très bien, Severus… Mais je doute que vous soyez capable de choisir de quoi me satisfaire » dit-elle.

Severus arqua un sourcil.

« Seriez-vous intéressée pour lancer un petit pari à ce sujet? » demanda-t-il de sa voix de soie.

Le ventre d'Hermione se serra. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont il avait dit « petit pari » qui lui faisait penser que ce ne serait pas « petit » du tout. Et ça l'excitait. Mais tout de même, elle devait faire attention… Elle voulait y aller tranquillement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était trop libre ou facile.

« Cela dépend » répondit simplement Hermione. « Quel serait l'enjeu ? »

Les yeux sombres de Severus restèrent longuement sur elle, glissant sur son corps. Elle vit un éclair de faim en eux avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leur apparence normale.

« Je pense » prononça-t-il lentement, « que je vais vous laisser choisir les enjeux.

-Moi ? » répéta-t-elle.

Severus acquiesça.

« Oui, vous. Si je donne les enjeux, je crains de tomber dans quelque chose de totalement inapproprié… Peut-être même… Indécent pour vous. Je ne voudrais pas me tenter moi-même » ronronna-t-il. « Ou vous. Je fais de mon mieux pour être un gentleman, Hermione. »

Hermione était très tentée d'entendre ce que ses enjeux auraient été, même si elle pensait en avoir une très bonne idée, au vu de la manière dont Severus la regardait. Elle sentit une petite douleur en elle. Le sombre sorcier devenait plus désirable à chaque instant, et le rendez-vous n'avait même pas encore réellement commencé.

« Très bien » dit-elle. « L'enjeu sera cela… Une aide serviable de la part du perdant. »

Severus arqua un sourcil. Il eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais y repensa et changea de discours.

« A votre convenance » dit-il de sa voix soyeuse. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux votre parole : vous ne renverrez pas la nourriture en cuisine uniquement pour gagner. Si vous l'aimez, vous devrez l'admettre et le manger. Et souvenez-vous, Hermione, vous avez été mon élève pendant des années. Je sais quand vous mentez. »

Hermione sourit. C'était vrai. Le Maître des Potions était toujours capable de dire quand elle n'était pas tout à fait sincère. Un talent tout à fait exaspérant, tout du moins. Mais Hermione était bonne joueuse.

« Allons-y » conclut-elle.

Severus acquiesça. Sa victoire était faite. Hermione ne savait pas qu'il était allé voir aux cuisines de Poudlard et avait parlé au chef des elfes de maison, un petit être nommé Eli, qui connaissait les préférences alimentaires de tous les professeurs par cœur.

« La Maîtresse des Sortilèges ? Oh, oui, Monsieur… Eli sait ce qu'elle aime, il le sait, Monsieur. La soupe à la tomate. Le jambon avec du fromage suisse, des pickles doux, de la laitue, des tomates et de la moutarde. Elle aime le homard, monsieur, mais elle n'en demande pas souvent. Pour son anniversaire et Noël. Elle aime les crevettes sous toutes leurs formes, Monsieur. Noircies, grillées, bouillies, frites et en cocktails. Et le poisson. Pour ce qui est des légumes, le maïs, toutes les pommes de terre, les haricots verts et les asperges, Monsieur. Oh, et le cheese-cake au chocolat et aux cerises avec du lait. Elle mange d'autres choses, mais ça, c'est ce qu'elle préfère, Monsieur » énuméra l'elfe de maison.

Severus pointa son doigt sur le serveur qui se tenait à distance respectable du couple en pleine discussion, et il s'approcha, se penchant vers le sombre sorcier, qui lui murmura la commande d'Hermione, qui le regardait, le front plissé. Il avait l'air parfaitement confiant. Elle avait l'impression persistante qu'il l'avait eue. Elle frissonna en y repensant. Eh bien, elle avait dit que le service devait être aimable. C'était un enjeu plutôt osé, et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas trouvé inconsciemment le moyen de se retrouver sous son pouvoir.

Sa nature sombre fraîchement découverte utilisait sa magie subtile sur sa psyché. Voilà qui aurait plu à Lucius.

Puisqu'on en parle, Lucius et son rendez-vous, nommé Lucille, avaient été escortés à leur propre table VIP dans la même section, même s'ils étaient assis à une certaine distance de Severus et Hermione. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas encore repérés les uns les autres.

Un serveur tira la chaise de Lucille, voyant que Lucius n'avait pas la moindre intention de s'en charger. Le blondinet s'assit et fixa la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux vers la table et les y laisse. Il l'avait déjà instruite de comment il voulait qu'elle agisse si elle souhaitait être intime avec lui. Lucius aimait le fait que des femmes lui obéissent parce qu'elles voulaient qu'il les baise. L'idée de lui s'éloignant d'elles les horrifiait, ou pire. Le slip de Lucille était déjà trempé, et elle regardait toujours la table, obéissante, sans être autorisée à lever ses yeux vers ceux de Lucius sans qu'il s soir préalablement adressé à elle.

« Un menu » ordonna Lucius au serveur.

Les serveurs connaissaient tous les manières de Lucius. Les seules fois où il prenait deux menus c'était quand il venait avec sa femme, Narcissa, qui choisissait elle-même ses repas, et il était alors plein de sollicitude. Les autres femmes, eh bien, il les traitait comme des possessions. Il y avait matière à spéculation pour les employés du Bee's Knees au sujet de ce qu'il pouvait bien leur faire après les avoir emmenées ici pour le pain et le vin. Il récupérait probablement en nature les gallions dépensés pour elles.

Severus remplit son verre et celui d'Hermione de vin. Il renifla son verre, ses larges narines pulsant avant qu'il n'avale son alcool.

« Le vin de la maison est impeccable » dit-il à Hermione, qui l'imitait. « Très goûteux. »

Oui, le vin était bon, ni trop sec ni trop fruité.

Elle regarda le Maître des Potions avec curiosité.

« Severus, dînez-vous souvent ici ? » demanda-t-elle, pensant que c'était ici qu'il amenait les autres femmes également. Le maître d'hôtel avait été très accommodant avec eux. Elle s'imaginait qu'il devait être un client régulier.

« Non » répliqua-t-il. « C'est la première fois. »

Les sourcils d'Hermione s'élevèrent.

« Mais le maître d'hôtel… Il a été si accommodant. Il nous a fait entrer avant les autres clients… Vous aviez pris une table VIP. Elles sont normalement réservées au clients réguliers » détailla-t-elle.

« Visiblement il sait reconnaître les clients de qualité » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire ironique. « Il a très probablement jeté un œil sur vous et réalisé qu'il était en présence d'une femme de choix et d'influence. Il me semble que c'est une considération logique. Vous êtes particulièrement appé- adorable » se corrigea le Maître des Potions.

Hermione renifla. Severus était assez bon à ce petit jeu-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était flattée.

« Vous l'avez plus probablement menacé de représailles physiques » dit-elle, imaginant Severus fixer cet homme prétentieux alors qu'il prenait la réservation.

« Je vous assure ne rien avoir fait de tel » répliqua-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

Ses mots auraient pu être un mensonge, mais il n'avait pas réellement décrit les douloureuses répercussions qu'il aurait subies si ses volontés n'étaient pas satisfaites.

Hermione n'était pas franchement convaincue, mais laissa passer. Son regard parcourut le restaurant… puis elle pâlit soudainement. Severus le remarqua immédiatement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il, se retournant sur sa chaise pour regarder dans la même direction que la jeune femme paniquée.

Il vit de suite ce qui l'avait faite réagir. Lucius Malfoy.

« Et merde » pensa-t-il en se retournant vers Hermione.

« C'est Lucius » marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

« Oui, c'est lui » dit Severus, n'y montrant pas le moindre intérêt. « Avec une femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sera pas un problème, Hermione. Il passera sûrement à notre table nous saluer, mais ce sera tout. »

Hermione ne voulait vraiment pas voir le grand blond. Elle aurait tout à fait bien pris qu'il soit mis sous Oubliettes, mais elle n'avait pas eu tant de chance. Lucius avait voulu conserver intactes ces images de lui la baisant. Il avait fait un travail admirable, mais se sentait assez floué. Hermione était repartie sans souffrir le moins du monde. Lucius faisait toujours mal aux femmes, et avait l'impression que ce n'était pas encore vraiment fini avec Hermione. Il lui en devait encore.

Plusieurs serveurs arrivèrent, les bras chargés de plateaux de victuailles. Lucius leva les yeux vers eux et commença à rebaisser les yeux vers son menu quand il rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière, fixant le couple à l'autre table. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement.

« Merlin, est-ce bien Severus ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il regarda les serveurs s'approcher de leur table, servir leurs entrées à leurs clients, sa tête remuant d'un côté ou de l'autre alors qu'il tentait d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la scène. A présent, les serveurs repartaient, et il avait une vue dégagée. Oui, c'était Severus… Mais qui était la femme avec lui ? Lucius détailla la femme… Et sa bouche s'ouvrit à son tour en grand.

Sa compagne n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger. Lucius eut un petit sourire.

« Bien, bien, bien… Severus a l'air d'avoir développé une certaine forme d'intérêt pour elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà eut l'occasion de sortir une fille de sa vie » se dit-il en lui-même.

Hermione était absolument radieuse en vert Serpentard. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés au-dessus de sa tête et maintenus en place par une pince assortie. Sa robe mettait en valeur son corps et la peau soyeuse de son dos était visible au-dessus de la courbe de ses fesses. C'était un délicieux petit paquet, et Lucius se sentit palpiter lorsqu'il se souvint de ses bras se resserrant autour d'elle alors qu'il allait et venait dans son _petit_ corps étroit de toutes ses forces. Bordel, il voulait à nouveau coucher avec elle. De préférence dans son manoir, mais tout endroit comprenant un minimum d'intimité aurait suffi pour qu'il la prenne.

Il devait y aller et les saluer. Il leur permettrait toutefois de finir leur repas en premier.

oOo

Hermione fixa les plats que les serveurs déposaient devant eux comme un petit buffet, suspicieuse. Chaque assiette était magiquement maintenue au chaud, ils pouvaient donc manger dans l'ordre qu'ils voulaient, les serveurs devant alors venir pour récupérer les plats et assiettes vides dès qu'ils les auraient terminés. Hermione passa en revue la nourriture.

Une soupe à la tomate. De petits sandwiches au jambon et au fromage dressés comme elle aimait. Des crevettes cuisinées de tout un tas de manières, un peu de poisson frit, un épi de maïs, des pommes de terres et des asperges, et deux gros homards fendus en deux accompagnés de sauce au beurre. Il y avait aussi une douzaine d'huîtres et des condiments. Mais ce fut quand elle vit la large part de cheese-cake chocolat-fraise qu'elle sut que quelque chose avait parlé à Poudlard. Elle leva les yeux vers Severus, qui était occupé à préparer ses huîtres et omettait délibérément de la regarder, pour éviter de rencontrer ses deux ambres accusatrices.

« Severus Snape, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous m'avez piégée » siffla-t-elle.

Severus s'interrompit dans sa préparation et releva les yeux vers elle.

« Et comment l'aurais-je fait ? » demanda-t-il, la tête penchée.

Elle désigna l'étalage de victuailles devant elle.

« Ce sont TOUTES les choses que j'aime. Il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas, à part peut-être les huîtres… Et vous les avez clairement commandées pour vous-même. Maintenant, c'est plus qu'une coïncidence » conclut-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus retourna alors à ses coquillages.

« Ne pouvez vous pas tout simplement croire » commença-t-il tout en récupérant dans un bol du raifort avec une petite cuillère pour en mettre un peu sur chacune de ses huîtres, « que nous puissions tout simplement avoir les mêmes préférences alimentaires ? J'ai commandé cela pour nous deux.

-Non je ne peux pas le croire. Ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est de chercher à savoir comment vous avez trouvé ce que j'aime manger et l'avez appris par cœur » lâcha-t-elle en le fixant. Soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement.

« Les cuisines ! Vous avez interrogé les elfes de maison, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle.

Severus eut un petit sourire.

« Il est possible que j'aie échangé quelques mots avec eux. Cela ne change rien au fait que j'ai gagné le pari et que vous me devez une aide serviable, dont je profiterais dans la semaine à venir, aussitôt que je déciderais ce que je souhaiterais que cette aide soit » dit-il avant d'aspirer une huître et de la mâcher béatement.

« Vous êtes… vraiment incorrigible » déclara Hermione.

« En effet. Maintenant, mangez votre repas » répondit-il, suçant un autre mollusque.

Tentant de garder son air renfrogné, Hermione fit glisser un homard vers elle et en récupéra un gros morceau avec une fourchette au milieu de la queue fendue. Severus la regarda subrepticement alors qu'elle plongeait dans le beurre le morceau, puis l'insérait dans sa bouche, un air de plaisir orgasmique s'installant sur son visage alors qu'elle mâchait, les yeux clos de félicité. Il se sentit légèrement durcir devant l'expression de son visage. C'était le genre d'expression avec laquelle il aurait aimé être familier, et sans qu'il soit question de fruit de mer.

« Oh, mon dieu, c'est si bon » souffla Hermione, et il se sentit à nouveau durcir.

Elle lui avait presque dit la même chose à l'infirmerie quand il se démenait pour la maintenir en vie et pour ne pas jouir trop vite.

Hermione était très expressive quand elle mangeait, et tout autant quand elle baisait. Severus devait tenter d'ignorer ses petits cris de plaisir alors qu'elle dévorait son homard, ce qui aurait été entendu par le monde entier comme si elle était en train d'en jouir, et lui avait le sexe aussi dur que l'acier. Il se sentit tout à fait heureux de n'avoir aucune raison de se lever. Ce costume ne pourrait en aucun cas camoufler son érection. Le Maître des Potions fut plus que soulagé lorsqu'elle acheva enfin l'animal.

Severus avait commandé un homard pour lui, mais ne s'y intéressait pas particulièrement. Il déplaça son note de manière à ce qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable de manger quelque chose d'aussi cher. Severus pensait que son ennuyeux et gryffondorien sens de « l'égalité » était bon à recevoir des coups de pieds au cul. Maintenant, la jeune femme gardait un œil sur son crustacé rouge, un œil affamé. Elle adorait vraiment le homard.

Severus plaça son bras au-dessus de la table pour pousser le homard jusqu'à elle.

Hermione le regarda, puis regarda Severus. Il allait penser qu'elle était une morfale, si elle mangeait deux homards.

« Oh, je ne pourrais pas » dit-elle tout en bavant.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Vue la manière dont vous avez englouti le premier, Hermione, je peux dire que vous en voulez plus. Personnellement, cela m'est égal, vous êtes donc tout à fait autorisée à le dévorer. Sinon, il serait gâché » dit-il.

Hermione hésita puis rapprocha l'assiette d'elle et commença à manger. Severus l'étudia avant de parler.

« Je voudrais que vous compreniez une chose, Hermione… Si cela… Si nous devons devenir plus que des connaissances, et que vous voulez quelque chose… Vous pouvez me le demander… Peu importe de quoi il s'agit. Ne soyez pas hésitante ou timide, sorcière. Je ne le considère pas comme une obligation. Je considère qu'il en va de mon devoir et de mon honneur de vous donner ce que vous désirez, ou ce dont vous avez besoin. Ne l'oubliez pas » dit-il sincèrement.

Il pensait sincèrement chaque mot. Si elle devenait son amante, il ferait de son mieux pour qu'elle soit satisfaite et heureuse, dans et hors de la chambre. Il n'était pas un pauvre homme et pouvait se permettre de dépenser pour elle. Il ne faisait absolument rien de ses gallions mais les laissait pousser, et les femmes de qualité méritaient qu'on dépense pour elles. Pour autant qu'on lui pose la question, Hermione était de premier choix.

Hermione arrêta de manger. Aucun homme ne lui avait jamais laissé _carte blanche_ de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que le Maître des Potions puisse être un homme généreux. Il avait toujours eu l'air égoïste. Mais après tout, s'il en venait à baiser avec elle régulièrement, elle se l'imaginait tout à fait virer magnanime. Peut-être même gentil. Enfin, aussi gentil que possible pour ce type sarcastique. Elle pensait qu'il ne changerait jamais totalement, tout du moins elle l'espérait. Il perdrait de son intérêt. Elle réalisa que Severus attendait une réponse à sa déclaration.

« Je m'en souviendrais, Severus » annonça-t-elle doucement. « Si nous devons devenir plus que des connaissances.

-Bien » conclut-il avant de saisir une crevette noircie et de la manger, sans cesser de l'observer. « Vous réalisez bien que vous courtise, Hermione. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Il sentit son estomac se serrer. Le plat principal était là.

« Cela dépend. Votre objectif est-il le mariage ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il pâlit de deux teintes par rapport à celle qu'il arborait habituellement. Hermione combattit son envie de rire alors que de petites gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur le front de Severus.

« Ah… Non » tenta-t-il d'émettre clairement.

Hermione le regarda un long moment alors qu'il prenait un mouchoir dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume pour s'en tapoter le visage.

« Bien » lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Je ne suis pas prête pour le mariage. »

Elle lui lança un sourire ironique, satisfaite de l'avoir fait ainsi douter.

Severus s'effondra visiblement sous l'effet du soulagement avant de réaliser qu'Hermione se moquait de lui.

« Vous êtes une chipie » grommela-t-il de son côté, ses yeux noirs étincelants dans sa direction.

Hermione lui fit un sourire mignon.

« Je sais », minauda-t-elle tout en prenant une de ses crevettes et la mangeant, ses yeux brillants tournés vers le sombre sorcier.

Le Maître des Potions continua à la fixer un moment avant de retourner à sa nourriture. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit prudente. Lui oubliait rarement ce qu'on lui avait fait, qu'il s'agisse ou pas d'une plaisanterie. Il ne laissait que peu de personnes repartir sans les avoir à son tour battues.

Il y avait plus d'un moyen de reprendre la main sur une chipie, mais Severus préférait une méthode testée et approuvée.

S'il en avait l'occasion, Hermione comprendrait bientôt de quoi il retournait… et fréquemment.

Le couple mangea le reste de son repas dans un silence quasi-complet, chacun se demandant comment la nuit finirait. Hermione était en train de chantonner quand elle mordit dans son cheese-cake, avant de le faire passer avec une grande lampée de lait froid.

« Oh, mon dieu, c'est meilleur que le sexe » souffla-t-elle.

« Vraiment, Miss Granger ? » surgit tout à coup une voix soyeuse. « Si vous le croyez réellement, je présume donc que vous n'avez pas encore eu votre dose de sexe. »

Severus et Hermione levèrent tous deux les yeux pour découvrir le beau visage paré d'un sourire ironique de Lord Lucius Malfoy.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Woo hoo. Le diner se passé bien… Et maintenant, Lucius vient se pavaner. Lol pour Hermione faisant transpirer Severus en lui parlant de mariage. Héhé. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë : Les crevettes noircies, c'est Cajun. Mmmmm… Et Ms-Figg vit dans ce coin-là.

Chuis malade alors je traduis plus. Je dis ça mais j'avais gardé le chapitre 16 de côté une journée de plus après la fin de sa traduction, donc j'en étais à la dernière page. Hum. Bref j'ai rien foutu aujourd'hui. Enfin si : je suis arrivée (en retard –argh) au travail, j'ai bossé 1h30 (dont 45 min à compter les secondes en voulant tester ma résistance physique au syndrome de la tête qui tourne), je suis repartie, ai perdu du temps à essayer de voir un premier médecin (à quoi ça sert de mettre des horaires si y a personne dans les créneaux indiqués o_O), en ai trouvé un deuxième juste après qui m'a vue vite fait, puis médocs, courses, maison, et c'était déjà 16 heures. Bordel, le temps passe VITE !

.

Je vais encore tricher et vous laisser poireauter un peu pour celui-ci, voire publier un autre truc avant et garder celui-ci pour ce week end… Hum…


	18. Lucius taille dans le vif

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : (ouais ils sont de retour XD)**

**Gael : Merci mais le lien n'est pas passé, fanfiction les bloque ^^**

**Avec le titre c'est bon, merci ^^**

**KameliaSnape : Merci ^^**

**Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi, sinon je ne me serais pas lancée pour les trente chapitres ^^ dire qu'il n'en reste que douze… **

**.**

**Chapitre 18 ~ Lucius taille dans le vif**

**.**

« Bonsoir, Lucius » dit Severus en se levant pour serrer la main de l'autre homme. Un serveur surgit pour ajouter une chaise supplémentaire à la table. Lucius s'assit, ses yeux gris restant fixés sur Hermione. Severus se réinstalla à son tour. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il bouillait intérieurement. Lucius voulait Hermione. Pas pour du long terme, mais il la voulait tout de même.

« Miss Granger » l'interpela-t-il en réclamant puis saisissant sa main pour la ramener à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement, la conservant un instant avant de la relâcher.

« Lord Malfoy » répliqua Hermione, sentant son ventre se contracter alors qu'elle le regardait.

L'endroit où il lui avait embrassé la main picotait légèrement. Elle réagissait à lui, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Sa sombre nature sexuelle sautait sur place à la vue du Sang-Pur.

Lucius jaugeait Severus du regard.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a tenté une métamorphose. Joli costume, Severus. Markin ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Severus acquiesça, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que son départ.

Lucius se tourna vers Hermione.

« Vous avez l'air absolument succulente, ma chère, même si je dois admettre que vous êtes loin de l'être autant que la dernière fois que je vous ai vue » ronronna-t-il. « Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, il y a peu de choses aussi jolies qu'une femme sur son trente-et-un.

-Lucius, tu négliges ton rendez-vous » lâcha Severus en se renfrognant légèrement. Si ça avait été qui que ce soit d'autre, il l'aurait renvoyé à ses affaires de suite. Mais il s'agissait de Lucius, et il avait eu une relation intime avec Hermione.

Lucius jeta un œil à Lucille, qui avait toujours les yeux baissés.

« Crois-moi, elle va attendre. Des jours, si je le souhaite » répliqua le Sang-Pur en regardant à nouveau Hermione.

« Donc, dis-moi, Severus, les charmes de Miss Granger t'ont-ils fait une telle impression que tu aies décidé d'interrompre ta retraite dans ta caverne, tes habitudes au bordel pour emmener une femme à un rendez-vous décent pour une fois ? Madame Plushie aurait été moins vicieuse avec ta bourse » conclut-il.

Severus agrippa le bord de la table des deux mains, ses jointures blanchissant. Ce type abusait. Fortement.

« Avez-vous eu mon présent, Miss Granger ? » demanda Lucius, se rasseyant au fond de son siège en laissant artistiquement sa veste s'entrouvrir, révélant sa boucle de ceinture Serpentard. Hermione rougit.

« Je parie que c'est le cas » se répondit-il, ses yeux jetant un œil vers le bas. « C'est l'originale, bien sûr. L'auteur de cet acte pervers… »

« Lucius, tu contrefais notre soirée. J'apprécierais que tu retournes à ta table » annonça sèchement Severus, ses yeux noirs se rétrécissant sous l'effet de la colère.

Lucius se tendit. Severus le congédiait ? Il osait?

« Severus, même si tu as actuellement rendez-vous avec Miss Granger, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. C'est une femme libre. Quoi qu'il en soit… »

Les yeux gris de Lucius étincelèrent.

« … Je voudrais vous inviter tous deux au manoir après votre repas. Nous pourrions passer une intéressante soirée ensemble, avec mes jouets. Je viens juste d'acquérir une balançoire double qui attache deux femmes dos à dos, tout en garantissant un accès facile aux deux. J'adorerais l'étrenner. Nous sommes assez bons ensemble, Severus. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé une ou deux femmes » conclut-il alors que ses yeux revenaient vers Hermione pour juger de sa réaction à sa déclaration.

Durant leurs jeunes années, avant que leurs ébats ne deviennent meurtriers, Lucius et Severus avaient pris grand plaisir à se charger de femmes en équipe, et étaient assez populaires auprès des femmes Mangemorts. Ils pouvaient baiser une femme jusqu'à l'inconscience en environ quinze minutes. Mais quand les morts commencèrent, Severus arrêta de participer aux acts sexuels, préférant retirer les pauvres femmes mutilées de leur misère si elles ne succombaient pas immédiatement. Le Lord Noir avait attribué cela à un amusement lié aux meurtres des filles moldues, et l'avait donc désisté de la partie physique de leur décès.

« Ca serait une sacrée expérience, Miss Granger » ronronna-t-il.

Hermione rougissait. Lucius était cinglé s'il pensait qu'elle allait aller dans un lieu pouvant l'inclure lui ou un de ses engins. Severus répondit à sa place, en montrant une grande maîtrise alors qu'il provoquait la femme devant lui. C'était bien les manières de Lucius.

« Je suis désolé, Lucius, mais après notre rendez-vous, nous retournerons directement à Poudlard » annonça calmement le Maître des Potions.

Lucius se renfrogna.

« Tu es bien trop égoïste, mon vieil ami » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu gardes tous ses charmes pour toi-même. »

Severus fit de même.

« Je t'assure, Lucius, que Miss Granger se retirera dans son propre lit… Et sans moi. Contrairement à toi, je ne pars pas du principe que parce que je l'ai aidée lorsqu'elle en a eu vitalement besoin, elle me le paiera en nature par la suite. Nous avons un rendez-vous, Lucius, c'est tout » conclut-il.

Les sourcils de Lucius s'élevèrent alors qu'il souriait à la fois sarcastiquement et d'un air satisfait.

« Ne me dit pas que tu courtises une femme que tu as déjà eue, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Oh, quelle noble attitude de ta part, si c'est fait en vain. Au vu de son histoire, elle n'est plus valable pour autre chose qu'un petit coup occasionnel. »

On y était. Severus abattit violemment son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter à la fois Hermione et Lucius Hermione qui émit également un petit cri et porta sa main à son cœur. Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs, et lorsqu'il s'adressa à Lucius, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent et ses narines s'évasèrent.

« Lucius, nous avons été associés pendant des années et avons combattu côte à côte ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, tu dépasses les bornes. Tu t'invites à ma table, flirte indécemment avec ma compagne, et pour finir, tu insultes sa vertu. Miss Granger était en danger de mort quand nous avons été appelés à son aide. Si elle avait été dans son état normal, ni toi ni moi n'aurions pu la toucher. Si tu veux mon avis, Lucius, sa vertu est intacte. Miss Granger a toujours été une femme digne de respect. Elle est intelligente, concentrée et dévouée. Un des esprits les plus brillants de sa génération. Je ne vais pas rester assis ici pour t'écouter parler d'elle de cette manière en ma présence. Si tu ne quittes pas cette table dans l'instant, Lucius, je serais forcé de t'éloigner par la force » menaça-t-il d'une voix noire.

Lucius étudia Severus un instant et réalisa qu'il était mortellement sérieux. Il était prêt à le provoquer en duel pour défendre l'honneur d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui être arrivé ? Est-ce qu'un petit cul pouvait suffire à le changer à se point ? Il se leva lentement de sa chaise.

Très bien, Severus… Mais je dois dire que tu es totalement en dehors de ton personnage. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu t'impliquer autant pour un simple petit morceau. Tu as vraiment besoin de reconsidérer tes actions, avant de te retrouver coincé dans une relation qui ne pourra jamais fonctionner. Tu sais ce qu'elle est, Severus. Elle n'est pas l'une des nôtres, aussi attrayante puisse-t-elle être » lâcha-t-il.

Severus se leva.

« Va-t-en. Maintenant, Lucius… Avant que nous infligions aux clients de cet établissement le spectacle de nos éclats de lumière » souffla-t-il.

Lucius salua sèchement Hermione.

« Malgré mes paroles, Miss Granger… Je trouve toujours délicieuse et suis prêt à servir vos plus sombres besoins quand vous souhaiterez voir satisfait l'un d'entre eux. Je vous attendrai » lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner de la table, Severus lui envoyant un regard meurtrier.

Lucius retourna à sa table et Severus se rassit avant de regarder Hermione, qui gardait les yeux baissés. Lucius avait dit des choses affreuses à son sujet. Le fait était qu'elle avait en effet été prise par trois hommes et impliquée avec un centaure, le tout en une nuit, qu'l soit question ou pas de sortilège. Et ça, ça ne la laissait pas vertueuse.

« Ne faites pas ça » lui ordonna Severus.

Hermione releva ses yeux d'ambre pour le regarder.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Ne croyez pas un mot de ce que Lucius a dit. Je ne le fais pas. Je vous connais depuis des années, Hermione, et vous êtes une femme exemplaire, dédiée à son travail et à la poursuite de la connaissance. Vous n'avez commis aucune faute, sorcière, sauf peut-être vous être précédemment impliquée avec des hommes qui ne vous valaient pas. Vous êtes une femme extraordinaire qui a réussi à surpasser une situation de vie ou de mort, dans laquelle vous étiez en essayant de développer un sortilège qui aurait réellement aidé d'autres à mieux profiter de la vie. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire pour survivre. J'étais dans le même cas lorsque j'étais au service du Lord Noir. J'emmerde Lucius et sa vision étriquée des choses. Je ne vous mentirai pas, Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme que Lucius prétend que vous êtes. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous avoir comme amante et compagne » finit-il passionnément, tendant son bras pour saisir sa petite main par-dessus la table.

Severus n'avait pas prévu de dire cela aussi tôt à Hermione. Il pensait qu'il l'aurait emmenée en soirée plusieurs fois avant de lui décrire ses désirs. Mais les commentaires cruels de Lucius avaient rendus cela nécessaire pour la rassurer sur le fait qu'il la tenait réellement en haute estime.

Hermione leva des yeux pleins de gratitude vers lui. Il lui avait remonté le moral. Le Maître des Potions avait raison. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait pour vivre, ce soir-là. Il ne la maljugeait pas pour ça, et voyait simplement la situation pour ce qu'elle était. Bien sûr, sa rencontre avec elle avait fait exploser son intérêt, mais elle pouvait être sûre que son intérêt était sincère. Hermione sentit une brûlante pulsation de désir et réalisa qu'elle se donnerait à lui le soir même s'il le lui demandait. Severus Snape venait de se cimenter de lui-même dans son esprit.

Soudainement, la musique changea et devint une valse. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Voudriez-vous danser ? » demanda-t-il. L'amener sur la piste de danse pouvait être un bon moyen de lui faire oublier Lucius. Hermione pensait exactement la même chose.

« Oui » répondit-elle.

Severus se leva, contourna la table et tira doucement sa chaise, puis prit sa main et enfin son bras. Il l'accompagna sur la piste de danse et la fit expertement pivoter avant de l'installer dans ses bras et de commencer à valser, ses mouvements étaient doux et rythmiques alors qu'ils glissaient sur le sol.

Hermione devait admettre, alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, que cet homme savait vraiment danser, et elle se laissa entraîner, posant de temps à autre sa tête sur son torse et écoutant les puissants battements de son cœur alors qu'ils tournaient.

A sa table, Lucius les regarda danser, les yeux plissés. Ils bougeaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Lucille lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'avait pas lâché un seul mot depuis qu'il était revenu.

« Mon Lord ? » l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Lucius se tourna vers elle.

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas parler avant que je ne vous adresse la parole » siffla-t-il. « Je devrais vous laisser là et partir pour votre impertinence, mais j'ai des besoins à satisfaire, cette nuit… Je devrais me contenter de vous punir à la place. »

Punir ? Oh, mon dieu… Elle sentit un orgasme monter.

« N'osez pas » siffla-t-il en voyant ses yeux commencer à s'écarquiller.

Lucille combattit la délicieuse sensation qui explosait dans son ventre en pensant à quelque chose de désagréable… Lucius la plantant sans lui avoir ne serait-ce que laissé voir sa bite. La pression de l'orgasme mourut et elle se détendit.

Lucius se retourna vers le couple qui dansait, ses yeux gris se plissant à nouveau. Severus tentait de la retirer du marché, et en l'ayant ainsi défendue, il avait probablement fait un bond en avant vers son but. Il se renfrogna. Si Severus devenait son amant exclusif, il n'aurait plus jamais une chance de l'avoir à nouveau. Severus était son égal en matière de sexe, et avait aussi un membre plus gros. Il pourrait sans aucun doute empêcher la jeune femme d'aller voir ailleurs, et vu son tempérament, il allait sûrement être possessif et protecteur. Malheur à tout homme tentant de faire un geste vers ce que Severus considérait déjà comme sien.

La musique devint une lente danse et Severus repoussa légèrement Hermione pour installer son dos le long de son bras, la faisant basculer très bas, son corps arqué contre le sien mais se touchant à peine, alors que ses yeux noirs restaient fixés sur ses ambres. Hermione pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien et l'attira à lui, calant une fois encore ses courbes contre son corps. Le contact était grisant et il se retint de durcir contre elle. Hermione était vraiment très attachante.

Elle était également très impressionnée par ses talents de danseur, et était elle-même assez affectée alors qu'elle était pressée contre son corps solide et mince en s'accordant à la musique. Severus était un danseur sensuel, appréciant visiblement le fait de l'avoir aussi proche de lui.

« Vous savez visiblement danser, Severus » dit Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui, qui baissa les siens vers elle pour lui lancer un sombre sourire sarcastique.

« Vous pouvez en remercier le Lord Noir. Nous avions le choix entre bien danser ou recevoir un Crucio. Il savait trouver des motivations aux gens » répliqua-t-il, la faisant brusquement pivoter avant de la faire basculer en arrière, puis revenant aux lents mouvements tranquilles.

Le grand sorcier impeccablement vêtu et la _petite_ et adorable sorcière attiraient quelque peu l'attention des autres clients par leur danse. Il était aisé de voir que le couple était formé. Seules des personnes dont les corps s'étaient accordés pouvaient bouger ainsi.

Severus et Hermione dansaient depuis plus d'une heure, avec un foxtrot, une samba, une polka, deux autres valses, et même un rock fou, pendant laquelle les longues jambes du Professeur remuaient comiquement alors qu'il marquait le rythme et tapait dans ses mains tandis qu'Hermione jouait des épaules autour de lui, ses genoux et ses mains remuant également alors qu'elle riait. Severus l'attrapa alors pour la jeter haut dans les airs avant de la passer entre ses jambes, la redressant artistiquement, l'éloignant et la ramenant vers lui, prenant sa main et dansant autour d'elle qui l'attirait en remuant son index. Il la passa alors sur sa cuisse, puis l'autre, avant de la lâcher pour laisser tomber, si bien que ses jambes étaient délicieusement enroulées autour de sa taille alors qu'il pivotait avec elle.

Severus était en train de sourire alors que ses cheveux soyeux s'ébouriffaient sauvagement en travers de son visage à cause de ses mouvements. Hermione ne l'aurait pas cru si elle n'en avait pas été elle-même témoin. Le sombre sorcier avait vraiment le sens de l'humour.

Lucius regardait tout ça avec dégoût. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Severus tant sourire ou être si plein de vie. Cette fille avait définitivement de l'effet sur lui. Lucius s'était toujours senti supérieur à Severus grâce à sa capacité à récupérer des belles filles, là où le Maître des Potions était obligé de faire le tour des tavernes et bordels pour tirer un coup. Il avait raison au sujet d'Hermione. C'était une femme décente et brillante et Lucius le savait, même si c'était une née-moldue. Et ce qui clochait… C'est qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Pas dans son état normal, en tout cas… Et ça rendait Lucius totalement furieux. Qu'elle puisse préférer le pâle et sarcastique sorcier à lui était impensable. Ce n'était pas fini… Pas déjà. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Sang-Pur enviait le Maître des Potions.

Après leur rock acrobatique, le couple poursuivit avec une autre danse lente, et s'apprêtaient à quitter la piste lorsqu'un premier staccato vint saisir leurs oreilles. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Le Tango » souffla Severus à son oreille, les yeux étincelants.

« Ouiiii » répliqua Hermione, ses propres yeux se réchauffant visiblement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas manquer cette danse.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : La vache, Lucius n'en rate pas une. D'abord, il les invite au manoir, puis insulte Hermione comme si elle n'était pas là. Severus saute sur l'occasion et Hermione sait ainsi sans doute possible qu'il la veut sincèrement. Lol, pouvez-vous l'imaginer dans un rock acrobatique (NdT : en même temps, c'est toi qui l'as écrit ^^) ? Lololol. On dirait qu'ils s'amusent bien. Maintenant un tango. Ooh la la! S'il vous plait des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë: A deux cent reviews sur saving, une surprise. Idem à 300. Je ne pense pas qu'on ira au-dessus, hein, mais je continuerais ainsi si j'ai l'occasion XD

Ensuite… Je pense faire une pause dans les traductions longues pour sortir tout un tas d'OS qui poireautent en attente ^^

Et ensuite, probablement la (très) longue saga en HGxSS avec (toujours) Delaluci en traîne-savate qu'on adore détester, tout en bavant allègrement dessus.

Et mes propres projets aussi… J'ai promis à la géniale/originale/je-ne-sais-pas-quoi-mais-du-positif Louise Malone certains couples pour _de l'intérêt_… Eléments en réflexion, car si j'ai une description précise d'un élément en tête, j'avoue aussi que je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer…

Encore que maintenant que j'écris que je ne sais pas, une bonne idée me vient XD

Donc surprise des 200 reviews + au moins un chapitre de Saving + ptet un OS pour « de l'intérêt » avant mon anniversaire… (Le 18, donc).

Allez, je lance les paris : comment la soirée des deux Maîtres ès sorcellerie va se terminer ?

.

Edit : Nope. Euh… J'ai publié le début de la ptite fic perverse en avance ^^

Donc Saving ce soir, et sûrement quelque chose d'autre sous peu…


	19. Le retour à Poudlard

**Note d'Aë : A propos du précédent chapitre… Je n'ai pas trouvé de bon moyen de traduire le nom de la danse folle de Severus et Hermione, et je me suis donc rabattue sur « rock acrobatique » par défaut, mais en même temps ça correspond à l'idée et aux vidéos sur le sujet XD**

**Donc ptet que ma traduction est bonne, peut-être que non… Désolée…**

**.**

**Sinon… Je pense que c'est quand on se retrouve avec plus de « joyeux anniversaire » d'inconnues (vous, lectrices ^^) que de connaissances « réelles » (j'ai voulu écrire physiques mais ça va encore être pris de travers XD) qu'on se rend compte que sa vie est bizarrement fichue XD**

**.**

**Et la suite de la petite fic perverse sera sortie d'ici à dimanche soir ^^ Je ne fais pas plus précis sinon il y aura des déçues… Hummm. Sinon j'attends les 225 reviews sur saving pour le sortir, comme prévu, mais comme il n'est pas près (vaguement une page traduite XD) il va plutôt arriver vers les 235 reviews…. Ou alors vous atteignez les 250 et j'aurais un chapitre de retard XD**

**.**

**Chapitre 19 ~ Le retour à Poudlard**

**.**

Severus avait déjà dansé le tango avec plusieurs femmes, même s'il était toujours question de la danse en elle-même, et pas de sa partenaire. Mais ce soir il avait entre ses bras une femme qu'il trouvait désirable et dont il était passionné. Quand lui et Hermione avaient pris la position initiale, le couple se tenant en contrepoids, son bras droit autour de son dos, et ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il pouvait sentir la jeune femme, vraiment la ressentir… Et son corps prit le dessus.

Quand ils exécutèrent les cinq premiers pas de « Lent, lent, rapide rapide lent », ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, et la danse devint plus qu'une danse, alors qu'ils tournaient dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre sur la piste, Hermione laissant cet homme gracieux la conduire en promenades avec pivots vers la gauche, balancements progressifs, des tours rapides et soudains, des pivots inverses et des mouvements de corps croisés qui les poussaient à tripler leurs tours, le sorcier se reculant avec élégance, une de ses longues jambes étendues derrière lui, alors qu'elle s'arquait sensuellement contre lui, avant de revenir à la danse, leurs pieds s'imbriquant par de rapides mouvements saccadés. Severus serra la jeune femme contre lui, et Hermione enroula sa cuisse sur sa jambe en levant son regard intense vers lui alors qu'elle sentait sa musculature contre sa peau.

Fixant également ses yeux vivement, Severus amena lentement sa main contre la cuisse d'Hermione et la saisit possessivement, envoyant de petites secousses au travers de son corps avant de la relâcher pour mieux la ramener encore vers lui, rudement, continuant leur mouvements tout autour de la piste. Ils étaient le seul couple à profiter du tango, mais ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Ils étaient dans leur propre monde. Un monde de mouvement et de désir.

« Merlin » pensa Lucius alors qu'il les observait. « Ce n'est pas de la danse. J'assiste aux préliminaires. »

Severus et Hermione continuaient à danser, toujours accordés, la tension sexuelle entre eux palpable, les clients les observant pour applaudir de temps à autre. Le tango se conclut sur une Hermione arquée dans les bras de Severus, lui-même penché au dessus d'elle comme s'il était prêt à la prendre, ses yeux noirs pleins de désir alors qu'il observait la sorcière haletante.

Des applaudissements et des « Bravo ! » jaillirent de tout autour d'eux et le couple sembla retomber sur terre, Hermione rougissant furieusement à cause de toute cette attention alors qu'elle se redressait, et Severus jeta un simple coup d'œil aux clients avant d'escorter Hermione à leur table.

Seveus tira sa chaise et attendit qu'elle soit assise avant de prendre son propre siège et de se verser un verre de vin. Il en proposa à Hermione, mais elle déclina son offre, préférant boire de l'eau. Le tango les avait tous deux échauffés et mis en sueur. Le sorcier savait parfaitement bouger, et était assez dominant sur une piste de danse, jouant parfaitement avec son corps à elle. Hermione se demanda si elle s'était trompée au sujet de la créativité sexuelle de Severus. Il n'en avait pas manqué sur la piste, leurs mouvements la laissant excitée et à bout de souffle.

Elle le regarda, son regard clairement plein d'excitation. Plus question d'y aller tranquillement, bordel, non. Severus était le sorcier le plus sensuel avec lequel elle avait pu être en contact et elle était plus que tentée par lui. Toutes ses impressions de lui, lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il était froid et insensible, tout ça avait volé par la fenêtre. Il était réservé, mais particulièrement passionné. Personne ne pouvait danser pour lui sans avoir un feu brûlant en lui.

Hermione espérait que le Maître des Potions ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il avait dit à Lucius sur le fait de la laisser rejoindre son lit seule. Elle était certaine qu'ils allaient devenir amants… Quelle différence cela pouvait faire si ça arrivait plus ou moins tôt ? Son corps réclamait pour « plus tôt ». S'il lui faisait une avance… Elle l'accepterait. Etre pressée contre ce corps solide et mince sous ce costume lui avait donné envie de le lui arracher pour rester peau contre peau.

Severus but son vin, ses pensées tournées vers elle. Il avait pu sentir sa passion lorsqu'ils dansaient… Et il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible avec ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Elle le voulait… Ce soir. Le repas, la danse et ses préparatifs avaient fait leur travail. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle veuille coucher avec lui au premier rendez-vous. Ils étaient déjà passés par là ensemble, et elle était adulte, sans attaches et avec des besoins. Mais tout de même… Il avait un plan d'action fixé, et comptait bien s'y tenir. Il jeta un œil à sa montre.

"Eh bien, Hermione… Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner au château. J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre soirée » dit-il à la jeune femme, qui lui sourit.

« Tout comme moi, Severus. C'est le meilleur rendez-vous que j'aie eu de ma vie. Vous avez été fantastique » répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Suffisamment fantastique pour que vous consentiez à m'accompagner lors d'un second rendez-vous vendredi prochain ? » demanda-t-il. « Ce serait assez différent de celui-ci… Très simple, et je vous suggèrerai de manger légèrement avant notre départ.

-Où pensez-vous m'emmener ? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Ce serait une surprise. Mais je pense qu'un jean et une paire de chaussures de sport seraient adaptés » répliqua-t-il. « Voudriez-vous donc m'y accompagner, ma lady ? »

Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'y repenser à deux fois. Elle avait vraiment passé une excellente soirée avec lui.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Severus » accepta-t-elle.

Il sentit son estomac se détendre. Il avait fait l'impression souhaitée, et elle voulait être avec lui. Il aurait volontiers poussé un cri de triomphe si cela avait été approprié, mais il se contenta de lui offrir un léger sourire, avant de saisir sa main pour l'embrasser.

« Merci » dit-il de sa voix de soie.

Severus fit un signe au serveur et régla l'addition, incluant un important pourboire qui le renfrogna visiblement alors qu'il accompagnait Hermione hors du restaurant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi eux aussi paient les salaires de leurs serveurs » gronda-t-il en ouvrant la double porte de verre pour Hermione, qui sortit. « Ce pourboire représentait deux mois de mon propre salaire à Poudlard. Heureusement que j'ai des économies. »

Hermione couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour ne pas rire. Mais le sorcier ne s'était pas plaint du prix du repas en lui-même. Il pensait visiblement que lui faire passer un bon moment valait bien ces gallions. Il rechignait juste à payer les autres pour si peu. C'était comme jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres.

Le cocher surveillait ardemment la porte et prit immédiatement le carrosse quand le couple apparut. Lucius Malfoy et son rendez-vous sortaient tout juste du restaurant quand Hermione et Severus pénétrèrent dans leur carrosse. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il voyait les pégases. Un seul sorcier avait un équipage aussi magnifique. Hornswallow.

Le front de Lucius se plissa. Il avait tenté d'emprunter plusieurs fois l'équipage, offrant même à Percival une somme importante pour le louer une soirée, mais il avait toujours été rejeté par le riche sorcier. Percival savait quel type d'homme Lucius était, et il ne voulait pas que sa voiture soir profanée par des orgies en plein air. Il savait que Severus traiterait le prêt avec le respect adéquat. Il n'aurait donc pas à le faire fumiger ni à faire nettoyer des tâches de jouissance du riche tissu quand le Maître des Potions le lui rendrait. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Malfoy.

John donna un léger coup de rênes et le carrosse s'élança dans la nuit, Lucius l'observant sombrement un instant alors que sa silhouette passait devant la pleine lune. Puis il se tourna et jeta un œil à Lucille, ses yeux gris se durcissant. Il saisit rudement son bras.

« Allons-y, sorcière. Vous avez une sacrée nuit devant vous" gronda-t-il, l'entraînant jusqu'au point de transplanage.

« Oui, mon Lord » répondit-elle, un flot de lubrification humidifiant sa culotte alors qu'elle courrait presque pour suivre son rythme.

oOo

Severus et Hermione étaient installés dans un silence confortable, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées sur leur soirée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se conclue ainsi et jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'homme assis en face d'elle. Il était pensif, le visage impassible. Il avait l'air d'être redevenu son « lui-même » habituel. Détaché et contenu. Loin de l'homme souriant avec qui elle avait dansé le rock… Différent de l'homme enfiévré qui avait dansé de manière si séduisante moins d'une heure auparavant. C'était comme s'il il y avait d'innombrables facettes en Severus Snape. Hermione compris qu'elle voulait toutes les découvrir.

Severus ne regardait en effet pas dans sa direction… Car ça aurait été de trop. Cette soirée avait été superbe, et la fin parfaite aurait été de l'emmener dans ses appartements pour se perdre dans son corps et sa passion. Elle avait l'air assez à l'aise avec une telle fin, et l'accepterait sans aucun doute s'il lui proposait de rester pour la nuit avec elle, ou s'il l'invitait dans ses appartements pour un dernier verre… Un de ces verres qui ne se vidait pas avant le petit matin. Mais Severus avait une certaine forme de perversité en lui. Il appréciait la chasse, particulièrement si elle était fructueuse, et elle l'avait été avec cette jeune femme, mais il pouvait tout de même apprécier un peu plus le jeu.

Il était comme un chat qui aurait coincé la souris dans un coin, mais avant de commencer à la dévorer, jouait un peu avec… Lui permettant de repartir en courant et presque s'échapper avant de la saisir à nouveau entre ses griffes. Il allait laisser l'occasion à Hermione de s'échapper, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle en ait l'envie. Il voulait qu'elle se désespère tant pour lui qu'elle soit au bord de la crise de nerf. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le voulait, mais c'était le cas. Il voulait qu'elle le veuille à l'exclusion de tout autre. Il avait remarqué son rougissement lorsque Lucius était venu à leur table. Il suspectait qu'il y avait un reste d'attraction ici, au plus profond d'elle. Il en était jaloux et voulait que cela disparaisse avant de la prendre.

« C'est une nuit magnifique, Severus. Je détesterai qu'elle soit déjà finie » dit doucement Hermione, ses yeux d'ambre étincelant.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux noirs l'observant simplement.

« Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Hermione » dit-il simplement, tentant d'ignorer la déception dans ses yeux. « Mais nous aurons le plaisir de nous retrouver tous deux le week-end prochain. »

Hermione s'avachit un peu.

« Oui, tout à fait » lâcha-t-elle, morose, tirant sur le Rideau pour jeter un coup d'œil à la nuit.

La pleine lune dévoilait quelques étoiles.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de l'ouverture qu'elle lui avait faite ? Il était censé dire « la nuit n'a pas besoin de finir, Hermione ». Puis ils auraient passé le reste de celle-ci à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Peut-être avait-il réellement besoin d'aide en matière de sexe.

Severus étudia un instant la sorcière, qui semblait très pensive. Soudainement, il pénétra son esprit. Il était très, très précautionneux, s'y glissant doucement. Hermione était une Occlumens, et si elle le sentait, elle serait probablement extrêmement en colère. Mais les émotions puissantes amoindrissaient l'acuité d'une personne en matière de Légilimencie, et il était capable de jeter un coup d'œil sans être découvert.

Ce qu'il vit le fit se redresser un peu, renfrogné. Elle pensait qu'il ne savait pas comment baiser ! Eh bien, pas exactement, mais elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas de créativité à cause de la manière dont il l'avait prise quand elle était sous l'influence du sort. Elle pensait qu'il était un bon amant… Mais pas très versatile. Il avait vu la manière dont Marcus et Lucius l'avaient possédée. Merde. Ils avaient été au taquet, pas vrai ? Mais ils étaient le genre d'hommes à prendre avantage de la situation et ils l'avaient fait. Le sorcier se renfrogna totalement tout en s'extirpant de son esprit. Hermione referma le rideau et lui jeta un coup d'œil, lui dont les yeux noirs la foudroyaient

« Severus ! Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Rien » lâcha-t-il simplement alors que ses narines remuaient.

C'était presque suffisant pour qu'il envoie ses plans par la fenêtre, qu'il la traîne à sa chambre et la baise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au bord du coma. Lui… Pas assez créatif ? Ooh, elle réclamait une fessée approfondie.

Le carrosse atterrit, et Severus ouvrit rapidement la porte, sortit et aida Hermione à en faire de même, saisissant son bras par le sien pour la serrer possessivement contre lui. Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers John, plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir quelques gallions.

« Merci, John » commença-t-il. « J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous pour vous prouver mon appréciation de vos services… »

Le cocher sourit et refusa.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, monsieur. Je suis très bien payé, et c'était avec plaisir » annonça-t-il, leur faisant un geste de son chapeau. « Maintenant j'ai fini, monsieur. Je vous souhaite à tous deux une bonne nuit. »

Le cocher fit claque les rênes et les pégases partirent au galop avant de se glisser dans les airs, emportant avec eux le carrosse loin dans les airs.

Severus acquiesça son approbation.

« Maintenant il y a un homme à qui je ne proposerai plus de pourboire » dit-il à Hermione en ouvrant la grande porte pour l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

Ils rejoignirent en silence le couloir des cachots, chacun très conscient de la proximité de l'autre. C'est comme si chacun d'eux dégageait de la chaleur. Severus s'arrêta devant la porte de ses appartements et la relâcha.

« J'ai passé une superbe soirée, Hermione. Vous avez été une compagne parfaite. Merci » dit-il de sa voix de soie en embrassant sa main, avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

« Il en a été de même pour moi, Severus » dit-elle doucement, ses yeux d'ambre le fixant avec une certaine forme d'excitation. Elle hésita un instant, puis dit « Aimeriez-vous entrer prendre un dernier verre ? »

Il était aisé de voir que le dernier verre n'était pas tout ce qu'elle était en train de lui offrir. Severus sentit un puissant soubresaut dans son pantalon et fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir.

« Non. Pas cette nuit, Hermione. Peut-être une autre fois » dit-il laconiquement. Refuser sembla être la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eue à faire.

« Je vois » dit-elle, la voix pleine de déception. Puis elle ajouta « Eh bien, n'allez-vous pas au moins m'accorder un baiser de bonne nuit ? »

Ses yeux sombres étincelèrent.

« Voulez-vous que je le fasse, Hermione ? » lui ronronna-t-il, se rapprochant légèrement.

Hermione aurait voulu dire que l'embrasser était la première des choses sur la liste de celles qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse, mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut « Oui ».

« Alors comment pourrais-je vous le refuser ? » dit-il doucement, calant la jeune femme contre la porte et baissant sa tête pour l'embrasser gentiment, la bouche fermée, puis suçant et poussant sensuellement sur ses lèvres, le feu envahissant rapidement le ventre de la jeune femme.

Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou et tenta d'approfondir le baiser, mais le Maître des Potions la repoussa doucement, malgré les protestations agressives de son corps et de sa queue.

« Patience » gronda-t-il. « Toutes les bonnes choses doivent être savourées et pas bâclées. »

Hermione le regarda, incrédule. La plupart des hommes se seraient rués sur elle comme un dragon sur de la viande fraîche. Le Maître des Potions était parfois plus qu'intrigant. Si ça avait été Marcus, elle aurait probablement été prise dans l'instant contre la porte. Mais il n'était pas Marcus, ni même Lucius. Il était tout autre… Visiblement pas du genre à se laisser mener par un désir physique.

La jeune femme soupira, sortit sa baguette d'entre ses seins et déverrouilla sa porte. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui.

« Bonne nuit, Severus. C'était magique » conclut-elle doucement.

« Avec vous entre mes bras, comment cela aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? » répliqua-t-il sincèrement. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

Severus la regarda entrer dans ses appartements et refermer la porte. Il partit après avoir entendu la serrure se verrouiller et la jeune femme dire plusieurs mots. Il s'éloigna en marchant légèrement en canard. Son membre était gonflé à son maximum, remuant avec insistance comme pour dire « Pauv'mec ! ».

Désillusionné et occupant une niche, Marcus ne pouvait qu'approuver. Elle était presque en train de le supplier pour le faire et l'idiot s'éloignait. « Toutes les bonnes choses doivent être savourées ? » Quel bon gros tas de merde de dragon. Les chattes étaient faites pour être prises à fond chaque fois qu'elles s'y prêtaient. Ce type était complètement barge.

Marcus regarda Severus rejoindre son propre bureau, puis remonta tranquillement l'escalier des cachots en direction de sa propre chambre. Visiblement le couple avait passé une bonne soirée ensemble… Suffisamment bonne pour qu'elle veuille qu'il vienne avec elle dans sa chambre pour lui donner un examen approfondi. Merde.

Les yeux violets de Marcus virèrent un instant au noir. Eh bien, au moins le bâtard sarcastique l'avait laissée en chaleur. Une fille en chaleur était habituellement ouverte à toute séduction. Peut-être pouvait-il trouver un moyen d'utiliser ça à son avantage. Elle le voulait le Professeur, c'était clair, et ils allaient probablement se caser ensemble, sortant la fille du marché pour autant que Marcus était concerné. Le sorcier resta pensif alors qu'il traversait le hall principal.

Peut-être pouvait-il tenter sa chance avec elle d'une autre manière. Tenter une dernière cartouche avant qu'elle ne soit tringlée par le Maître des Potions. Faire une offre qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser.

Une offre de paix.

Marcus sourit méchamment. Hermione était une Gryffondor et un caractère faible. Elle n'allait pas aimer l'idée de Marcus et Severus se battant en duel pour elle, ni le fait qu'un d'entre eux puisse être blessé voire tué. Marcus pouvait promettre de se retirer si elle lui donnait un dernier tour entre les draps, et elle et le Professeur pourraient faire joyeusement leurs trucs après ça, sans interférence. Il ne s'y intéresserait plus.

C'était comme parier sur les Canons au Quidditch, mais ça pouvait marcher. Puis il pourrait glisser au Professeur qu'il avait à nouveau mêlé les sabots avec Hermione et avec un peu de chance, le connard sarcastique laisserait tomber cette fille, ne la trouvant plus intéressante pour une relation exclusive. Marcus se frotta les mains.

Ca ressemblait bien à un plan. C'était un tir longue distance, mais ça pouvait passer.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était essayer.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Joli tango. Severus joue les difficiles. S'il continue comme ça, Hermione va finir en tas de gelée. Marcus est un sacré gros connard, pas vrai ? Je me demande si Hermione va accepter sa proposition pour maintenir la paix ? Hmmm. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il vous plait, reviewez.

.

Note d'Aë : Les quelques personnes ayant apprécié Marcus Delaluci dans son chapitre 5 ont-elles changé d'avis ? Quand je disais que Delaluci est un sexy salopard, je ne mentais pas XD

Je lance le vote ! Hermione se sacrifie ou pas ? Va-t-on avoir un deuxième lemon avec Marcus ?


	20. Marcus fait une offre

**Note d'Aë: Je pense que ce chapitre va refroidir les dernières personnes qui pouvaient encore apprécier le Sieur Delaluci (appellation ironique, je précise!).**

**Sinon… Souci d'ordi (je les collectionne, hein? Donc je squatte le travail d'un proche pour pouvoir traduire et poster ce chapitre, et forcément je ne sais pas quel accès j'aurais lundi et mardi, idem pour demain et ce soir (même si normalement c'est ok). Donc même si je comptais sortir ce chapitre + deux drabbles + la suite de la petite fic perverse… Ben il est possible qu'il n'y ai que saving et un drabble. Désolée **

**Je peux peut-être me débrouiller pour emprunter un ordi, mais c'est pas sûr du tout… Je sens que mon week end va être passablement ennuyeux, finalement!**

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**KameliaSnape: Honnêtement, pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais plus XD Mais il me semble que non… Merci ^^ Et puis tu fais partie des rares qui n'étaient pas impatientes pour un lemon XD**

**Et concernant ta 2****e**** review… J'ai pas compris ^^''**

**Looli : Je pense que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici XD Pour le deuxième rendez-vous… Je ne sais pas lequel des deux je préfère XD Tu es impatiente, hein ?**

**L93 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ^^ Etant donné que c'est « mon » travail sur cette fic, j'apprécie ^^**

**.**

**Chapitre 20 ~ Marcus fait une offre**

**.**

Hermione se coucha et passa une nuit inconfortable, se tournant et retournant à cause des demandes de son corps. Finalement, elle soupira et prit le problème en main, en ayant à l'esprit le contact ardent du Maître des Potions pendant la soirée de son supplice.

« Vous êtes délectable, Miss Granger » souffla-t-il en commençant à la baiser plus vite et plus fort, son visage se contractant à mesure que son plaisir grandissait.

Hermione frottait et pinçait son sexe, haletante alors que l'image de Severus la prenant remplissait son esprit, et son ventre se remplit à son tour sous la peine alors qu'elle s'arquait vers le haut en vain.

« Oui… Sorcière… Oui » lui sifflait-il au dessus d'elle, ses yeux la couvant alors qu'il tremblait et jouissait en elle.

« Oh Merlin » grogna Hermione alors que ses doigts glissaient et elle vint avec un petit cri, obtenant un peu du soulagement qu'elle attendait. Le petit orgasme n'était rien à côté de ce dont elle avait besoin, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Essoufflée, elle maudit Severus pour s'être tant contrôlé ce soir.

« Mais tu ne te contrôleras pas toujours » souffla-t-elle dans la nuit, roulant sur elle-même et tentant de s'endormir. « Je te le promets, Severus Snape. »

oOo

Severus était allongé nu dans son lit à baldaquin, les yeux virés vers le bas sur son érection persistante. Il ne voulait pas s'y abaisser lui-même. Il avait deux options : attendre que ça passe ou aller dans son stock de potions et boire de quoi le dégonfler.

Cette part-là de lui était en train de lui dire « Tu aurais dû aller coucher avec elle. On le veut tous les deux. »

Mais une autre partie disait « Imagine combien ça sera bon après avoir attendu », ce qui fut immédiatement mis à mal par un « Ca aurait déjà été bon ce soir ».

Severus ne voulait pas y mettre les mains. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis des années et ça lui semblait stupide d'avoir recours à un tel acte alors qu'il aurait pu passer par l'acte réel. Il soupira, roula hors du lit, pris sa baguette et se glissa dans sa robe de chambre. Pieds nus, il se traîna à travers le corridor ouvrit le mur qui menait à son bureau puis traversa sa salle de classe, puis son stock de potions. Il désenchanta la porte, entra et localisa la potion pour la boire cul-sec. L'effet fut immédiat.

Maintenant, son érection était partie, mais son désir pour Hermione s'y refusait. Il referma son stock et rejoignit ses appartements, se laissant tomber dans le lit et roulant sur son estomac, tentant de ne pas penser à la délicieuse sorcière de l'autre côté du couloir, et se sentant misérable. Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées vagabonder comme bon leur semblait. Elles finirent avec lui au-dessus d'Hermione, la regardant intensément alors qu'elle gémissait adorablement son titre, perdue dans son plaisir.

Merde.

oOo

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, Hermione offrit à Severus son plus beau sourire et un signe de la main alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle. Il acquiesça plaisamment, ce qui attira l'attention immédiate de tout le corps professoral. Il arrivait à Severus de saluer certaines personnes, mais en général c'était un salut renfrogné, comme s'il était irrité de connaître qui que ce soit. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas avec la Maîtresse des Sortilèges.

Minerva laissait aller son regard de Severus à Hermione et vice-versa, ses lèvres réduites en une ligne sous l'effet de sa désapprobation. Merlin savait ce qu'il avait pu lui faire la veille au soir, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de mal se porter. Albus leur accorda juste son regard étincelant à tous deux en souriant largement.

Marcus s'assit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, ne semblant pas prêter d'attention à qui que ce soit, homme ou femme, se contentant de dévorer ses pancakes et ses saucisses comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde. Soudainement, les hiboux postaux arrivèrent à tire d'aile. Une chouette hulotte brune atterrit devant Hermione et tendit sa patte où un parchemin était attaché. Hermione récupéra le message et donna un morceau de saucisse à l'oiseau. La chouette l'avala, piqua un second morceau dans son assiette et disparut prestement.

Hermione ouvrit le parchemin et le lut.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Ton petit ami et moi allons nous battre en duel bientôt, et un de nous sera probablement blessé ou tué. Le duel sera pour avoir droit de prendre tes faveurs, et Snape est complètement irraisonnable, donc je veux t'en parler avant cela. Il pourrait y avoir une autre façon de régler ça sans que qui que ce soit ait mal. Retrouve-moi à la tour d'astronomie à midi aujourd'hui si tu te soucie de ton Maître des Potions._

_Marcus_

Hermione relut la lettre, puis regarda en direction du coin de table où était Marcus avec des yeux écarquillés. Il faisait semblant d'être absorbé par sa nourriture et ne lui rendit pas son regard. Quoiqu'il en soit, Severus remarqua son coup d'œil au Professeur de Défense et voulut savoir ce qu'était cette lettre, son ventre se tendant. Etait-ce un message de Marcus ?

Hermione replia la lettre et tenta de poursuivre son petit-déjeuner, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Severus et Marcus avaient-ils réellement décidé de se battre pour elle ? Elle avait été témoin de leur dispute, et Marcus avait dit qu'il envisageait le duel si celui-ci se montrait nécessaire. Avaient-ils donc fixés une date ? Si oui, c'était terrible. Marcus avait raison… Un d'entre eux pouvait être blessé ou tué… Ils étaient tous deux des sorciers dangereux. Marcus enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal car il savait comment se protéger lui-même… Et Severus était un membre de l'Ordre et un ancien Mangemort, il savait donc également y faire. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit souffre à cause d'elle.

Marcus était un tel crétin. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par la poursuite d'une quelconque relation avec lui. Mais il était insistant et ne voulait pas que Severus gêne ses avances envers elle, au cas où il pouvait « avoir de la chance ». Il aurait dû être le seul à être censé reculer.

Eh bien, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Hermione devait lui parler pour remettre les choses au clair : elle n'était pas intéressée pour coucher à nouveau avec lui. Oui, il avait été bon, mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme avec lequel elle voulait s'impliquer. Il n'était qu'un coureur de jupon. Une femme exigeante le sentait venir à un kilomètre. Il était du genre à baiser et filer, rien d'autre. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il soit blessé à cause d'elle, même si ça aurait été par sa propre faute. Et elle ne voulait pas que Severus soit blessé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Ministère autorisait toujours les duels. C'était affreusement barbare.

Elle piocha encore un peu dans son assiette, avant de la repousser et de quitter la Grande Salle, tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'accordera pas un regard au Maître des Potions. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Marcus, qui croisa son regard et lui fit un sourire désagréable.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Severus fut tenté de rejoindre Hermione pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre. Mais cela aurait été dépasser les bornes. Il ne serait pas avisé de montrer à la jeune femme combien il pouvait être jaloux avant d'avoir pu la faire réellement sienne. Mais son sang bouillonnait bel et bien. Il le regarda à nouveau, renfrogné. Hermione était peut-être hors limites, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Marcus. Severus finit à toute vitesse son repas afin de pouvoir se confronter à lui. Il allait savoir ce que c'était que cette saloperie.

Marcus finit son repas et sortit de la Grande Salle, Severus le suivant de près. Marcus traversait le hall principal quand Severus l'interpela.

« M. Delaluci, j'ai à vous parler » lâcha-t-il, s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers lui, ses yeux noirs étincelant dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Snape ? Vous voulez me raconter votre rancard en détail ? Ca m'intéresse pas » dit Marcus, s'apprêtant à reprendre sa marche. Severus l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Ne partez pas, M. Delaluci. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre que vous avez envoyée à Hermione » ajouta-t-il.

Marcus s'arrêta à l'instant où Severus avait posé sa main sur lui, ses yeux violets s'assombrissant sous l'effet de la colère. Il repoussa violemment cette main de cette épaule et fit volte-face pour l'affronter.

« La prochaine fois que vous me touchez, Snape, vous aurez besoin d'une sacré puissance de feu sous la main » gronda-t-il. « N'hésitez pas à prendre une armure.

-Peu importe, M. Delaluci. Pour l'instant, je veux savoir ce que vous avez écrit à Hermione » siffla-t-il.

« Ah, c'est plus « Miss Granger » apparemment. Ca veut dire que vous avez atteint la deuxième étape ? » demanda Marcus avec un sourire malsain.

« La lettre, M. Delaluci » répéta à nouveau Severus, alors que son visage commençait à se crisper.

Marcus recula légèrement, au cas où l'autre se montrerait menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je lui ai envoyé une lettre alors que j'ai juste à aller lui parler ? » commença-t-il. « D'un autre côté, si elle a eu une lettre qui vous intéresse… Pourquoi vous allez pas la voir elle pour lui demander ? »

Severus le fixa, quelque peu décontenancé. Il avait présumé que Marcus lui avait envoyé cette lettre d'après la manière dont Hermione l'avait regardé. Il réalisa que sa jalousie le faisait agir de manière insensée. Il avait besoin de savoir les faits avant d'accuser qui que ce soit. La jeune femme le rendait d'ors et déjà fou.

Marcus le regarda, l'air béat. Il avait poussé le bâtard sarcastique à douter de lui-même. Snape devait savoir qu'il devait suivre ses instincts, en particulier à son sujet. Il rendait tout ça trop facile.

Je pense vraiment qu'Hermione est celle à qui vous devez parler, et pas à moi, Snape » reprit Marcus. « Maintenant, désolé, j'ai un gros tas de devoirs à noter. »

Severus observa Marcus rejoindre le couloir menant à la salle de Défense. Il n'avait rien à lui répondre. Il n'avait actuellement aucune preuve que l'autre ait envoyé quoi que ce soit à Hermione. Il se détourna et rejoint l'escalier des cachots. Il avait quelques potions qui chauffaient et devait les vérifier, ce qui lui prendrait probablement le reste de sa matinée et une partie de son après-midi. Il atteint la porte des appartements d'Hermione et, indécis, s'interrompit un instant.

Non. Il n'avait vraiment aucun droit de lui poser des questions à ce sujet.

Il poursuivit son chemin pour rejoindre son laboratoire, se sentant particulièrement mal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tout ça.

oOo

Un quart d'heure avant midi; Hermione monta les étages en direction de la tour d'astronomie. C'était le week end, et la tour était en général inoccupée durant la journée. Sa baguette était dans sa poche, et sa main fermement serrée autour. Il était hors de question d'aller le voir sans protection. S'il tentait quelque chose, il risquait d'y perdre son machin télescopique. Elle réduirait son sexe à la taille d'un gland.

Elle grimpa les nombreuses volées de marches pour atteindre le sommet de la tour, et là; installé à une des fenêtres ouvertes pour admirer la vue, se tenait Marcus Delaluci. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Je suis là, Marcus" dit Hermione en s'agrippant plus encore à sa baguette.

Le sorcier se tourna et lui offrit un sourire étincelant, et, il l'espérait, désarmant. Mais elle n'allait pas se faire avoir.

"Tu es venue. Bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à laisser deux hommes s'entretuer l'un l'autre pour elle" lança-t-il en se dirigeant droit sur elle.

"Vous n'auriez pas été dans cette situation si vous m'aviez laissée tranquille, Marcus" lui répondit sèchement Hermione.

"Je n'aurais pas été dans cette situation si tu ne t'étais pas ensorcelée toi-même" répliqua-t-il à son tour. "Tu ne peux pas m'en blâmer, Hermione. Je suis un homme qui aime les plaisirs, je t'ai baisée et j'ai aimé ça. N'importe qui voudrait avoir sa chance au moins encore une fois" dit-il alors que ses yeux violets la parcouraient, virant un instant au noir avant de retrouver leur couleur initiale. "Tu es belle, passionnée et sexy… Et je veux savoir comment tu es quand tu n'agis pas sous l'influence de ton sort. C'est tout ce que je veux, Hermione. Je veux te faire l'amour… Au vrai toi… Une fois. Tu sais que je serais bon. Je serais mieux que bon."

Hermione renifla.

"Marcus, vous ne faites pas l'amour aux femmes. Vous les baisez. Et autant de femmes que vous pouvez. Je suis une femme parmis des centaines. Vous pouvez faire sans moi" conclut-elle.

"Non, Hermione. Tu es la fille "intouchable". Tu ne me tombes pas dans les bras que je tentes mon truc avec toi. Je n'ai eu une chance avec toi que parce que tu t'es jeté un sort. Et tu dois admettre que je t'ai donné du plaisir. Je t'ai donné ce dont tu avais besoin. Snape te veut pour lui seul. Je n'aime pas ça mais je le comprends. Je sais que ça ne pourrait jamais finir comme ça entre nous. Je ne suis pas ce genre de type. J'aime être libre et avoir une large sélection de partenaires potentielles à disposition. Mais je te veux vraiment encore une fois… En tant que toi. Snape est prêt à me tuer pour toi… Je peux le voir dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il me parle. Et je suis prêt à le tuer pour me protéger. Je suis un sorcier redoutable, Hermione… Crois-moi. Je connais des sorts noirs qui le transformeraient en lambeaux sanguinolents en un instant. Tu pourrais le mettre dans une de vos boîtes à chaussures" conclut-il, les yeux étincelant. "Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas ça."

Hermione l'observa un instant.

"Non, je ne le veux pas" dit-elle calmement.

Elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait bien connaître de tels sorts. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs au sujet de ce qu'il faisait avant de venir à Poudlard. Il était assassin et tueur à gages pour Gringotts.

"Bien" dit-il. "Parce que j'ai une proposition pour toi qui pourrait effacer à jamais cette situation. Couche avec moi encore une fois et j'arrêterais de te poursuivre. Toi et Snape pourrez être un couple sans aucun duel ou interférence avec moi."

Hermione le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

"Vous ne pouvez que plaisanter" dit-elle, légèrement tremblante alors qu'il la regardait simplement, ses yeux virant lentement au noir.

"Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, sorcière. Laisse-moi te baiser ou prend le risque que je déchiquette ton p'tit copain sarcastique pour en faire des machins sanglants" menaça-t-il clairement. Ce n'était plus le jovial et insouciant Marcus Delaluci qu'elle avait sous les yeux à présent. C'était l'adepte de magie noire planqué dessous.

"Vous êtes un animal" prononça-t-elle lentement.

"Nous le savons tous les deux. Et je veux une chance d'être cet animal avec vous. Ce sort t'a protégée de feu réel. Je veux que tu saches ce que je peux faire… Le genre d'amant que je suis" répliqua-t-il.

"Mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me fiche du genre d'amant que vous êtes, Marcus. Je ne vous veux pas" dit-elle, tentant de lui faire entendre raison.

"Mais je te veux, Hermione. Si tu me repousses, Snape va le payer cent fois, je peux te le promettre. De plus, une fois qu'on aura commencé, tu vas aimer… Tu as aimé la dernière fois. Je sais comment baiser, sorcière. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Je ne te demande qu'une fois de plus. Tu n'es pas encore avec Snape… Tu es toujours une fille libre. Un coup avec moi ne blessera personne" dit-il d'un ton persuasif.

"Vous êtes un porc, Marcus" siffla-t-elle alors que son cœur se soulevait.

"Je sais. Mais je suis un porc qui sait ce qu'il veut. Et je te veux. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu choisis? Moi ou récupérer un petit copain en morceaux?"

Hermione resta silencieuse. Marcus pouvait bien être réellement capable de tuer Severus, et elle ne doutait pas qu'ils pouvaient en venir au duel. Marcus la vit trembler.

"Laissez moi le temps d'y penser, Marcus" lâcha Hermione pour tenter de gagner du temps.

"Ok, mais pas trop de temps. Tu as deux jours, sorcière. Deux jours avant que je le provoque" menaça Marcus. "Quand je l'aurais fait, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Snape n'aura pas sa chance de me traiter de froussard."

Hermione eut une furieuse envie de balancer Marcus par la fenêtre de la tour pour le laisser s'écraser en bas. Mais elle n'était pas une meurtrière, quelque soit la haine qu'elle ait en son cœur contre ce type à l'instant même.

"C'est un acte lâche, Marcus. M'envoyer cette lettre de menace pour du sexe. C'est bas, même venant de vous" conclut-elle.

"J'ai fait les pires choses, crois-moi… Mais aucune n'avait le potentiel de m'offrir en échange de quoi baiser un bon coup. Je compte bien te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu passes par plusieurs orgasmes. Alors j'aurais accompli ma vie. Pour l'instant" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

"Je vous déteste!" cracha-t-elle.

"Peu importe" répliqua-t-il. "Ta chatte ne me détestera pas quand j'y serais installé."

Hermione se sentit nauséeuse… Sa main alla se porter à son ventre.

"On dirait bien que je te t'excite déjà, sorcière" dit Marcus avec un petit sourire.

"Vous me rendez malade" répliqua-t-elle en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

Elle se pencha pour vomir.

Le nez de Marcus se pinça un instant, puis il haussa les épaules. Un peu de gerbe n'allait pas suffire à l'éloigner d'elle.

Hermione essuya sa bouche et se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Marcus, ne faites pas ça" le supplia-t-elle. "Laissez-moi tranquille. Laissez-moi être heureuse.

"J'aime qu'une femme me supplie" dit-il, ses yeux noirs étincelant lascivement dans sa direction. "Tu perds ton temps à essayer de me faire changer d'avis. J'y ai pas mal pensé cette nuit. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour pouvoir te baiser à nouveau. Je ne vais pas la laisser passer. Donc tu peux y aller et y réfléchir aussi fort que tu veux, sorcière. Deux jours. C'est tout" conclut-il en traversant la plate-forme de la tour pour rejoindre les escaliers et les descendre. Il se retourna un instant vers elle.

"Oh, et quand tu viendras me voir avec ta réponse, porte un truc sexy" ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa descente d'un pas vif. Il l'avait. Il savait que c'était le cas.

Hermione se tint un moment sur la tour d'astronomie à flageoler légèrement, les bras serrés autour de son ventre, sentant toujours son estomac se tendre. Marcus était un démon. Un vrai démon.

Elle fit les cent pas, rejoignant la fenêtre la plus proche pour lever les yeux vers le ciel voilé, rêvant qu'il pourrait s'étendre sur elle et la couvrir pour la faire disparaître, pour éloigner son esprit de cette situation. Severus pouvait être gravement blessé voire tué si elle laissait le duel advenir. Elle ne voulait pas risquer cela. Elle pourrait le perdre avant de l'avoir réellement eu.

"Merlin. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?" se demanda Hermione, une larme solitaire glissant au bas de sa joue.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire?

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: Merde. Marcus est un sacré connard. Un vrai démon incarné. Il joue avec ses peurs, lui fait croire qu'il peut réellement battre Severus en duel. Ce qui n'est évidemment pas gravé dans la pierre, mais Hermione a peur pour le Maître des Potions. Quel dilemme. Que va-t-elle faire. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et voir. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë: Mais pas trop parce que je ne sais pas quel accès je vais avoir à un ordi pour traduire la petite fic perverse…

.

.Mais non, Hermione! T'as pas compris! C'est pas un démon, c'est un dragon! Ca commence et ça finit pareil, tu me diras…

Enfin, je ne pense pas que ça soit le point le plus important du chapitre XD


	21. Le grand plongeon

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**KameliaSnape: Ok ^^ truc bizarre XD**

**.**

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 21 ~ Le grand plongeon

Dumbledore tapotait le bout ses doigts les uns contre les autres alors qu'il assimilait la situation d'Hermione. Marcus ne possédait réellement aucun sens moral, mais le Directeur le savait déjà quand il était venu le recruter. Il s'était extrait seul des rues, maltraité et sans domicile, la cible idéale pour n'importe qui, avant qu'il ne joigne les Eradicateurs. C'était alors un tout jeune homme en quête d'un guide, d'un but et d'amour. Marcus Delaluci n'avait que ses méninges et son arsenal de sorts défensifs avec lui.

Il était orphelin, mais il s'était échappé du système de placement du Monde Magique à l'âge de douze ans, après avoir été passé de maison en maison, finissant finalement dans un orphelinat qui était plus une manufacture qu'autre chose, et où il fut exploité à transporter du tissu et des tapis qui étaient ensuite enchantés pour voler. Peu de nourriture et beaucoup de coups étaient sont quotidien, et quand il jeta un sort au directeur alors que celui-ci le battait après qu'il eut volé de quoi manger, cette journée fut sa dernière sous le joug de quiconque. Il s'était promis qu'il ne laisserait plus personne le traiter ainsi.

Le jeune homme avait eu une chance: sa mère avait eu le bon sens de lui dire de cacher ses origines dragonnes avant de mourir. Si cela avait été découvert, il aurait été traité bien plus mal par la société magique et serait tombé sous le joug des mêmes lois que les loups-garous et les elfes de maison, c'est-à-dire sans aucun droit humain.

Une fois devenu Eradicateur, ses braises de haine en lui furent attisées. Il devint tueur de sang froid pour le Ministère, traversant clandestinement le monde magique pour trouver quiconque il devait, qu'il soit adulte ou enfant. Il lui était souvent demandé de "donner une leçon à un homme" en frappant et violant épouse, fille, mère ou toute autre femme désignée par le Ministère pour les représailles. Il s'exécutait rapidement.  
Quand l'existence des Eradicateurs devint publique et que le groupe fut défait, les anciens gros bras du Ministère furent systématiquement traqués. Marcus était devenu une cible, et quitta l'Angleterre pour travailler comme mercenaire pour Gringotts... Prenant des terres et en massacrant les natifs au nom de la Haute Finance. Les Gobelins étaient cruels et calculateurs. Où qu'un trésor puisse être repéré et sans propriétaire, ils le voulaient et ne se souciait pas franchement de comment ils allaient l'obtenir. Marcus était bon à ce petit jeu-là.

Finalement il eut assez de son bain de sang et revint en Angleterre pour tenter de vivre honnêtement, ce qui ne marchait pas franchement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le ramasse dans son appartement de l'Allée des Embrumes pour lui offrir le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, annonçant que son expérience internationale était une qualification suffisante. Depuis, il était à Poudlard. Il savait se sortir de toutes les situations... Une vie calme l'ennuyait. Les femmes étaient son passe-temps... Plus elles étaient difficiles à obtenir, plus il aimait tenter sa chance de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, sans pour autant les y forcer physiquement.

A présent, il avait des vues sur Hermione. Ses actions n'allaient pas à l'encontre des règles de Poudlard, car, après tout, Marcus n'avait fait que suggérer une manière de conclure une dangereuse affaire personnelle, et Hermione avait parfaitement le choix d'agir ou pas ainsi. C'était une suggestion basse, immorale, indécente, et plus ou moins menaçante, mais elle n'était toutefois qu'une suggestion. Ca confinait au chantage, mais comme il avait laissé à Hermione un choix... Ca n'en était pas réellement.

Albus comprit immédiatement que Marcus utilisait ses méthodes de guerre psychologique sur elle. Hermione avait avant tout une nature particulièrement gentille et serait tout à fait bouleversée à l'idée que quiconque soit blessé à cause d'elle, particulièrement le Maître des Potions, pour lequel elle avait visiblement quelques sentiments. Elle ne savait pas quel était sa puissance de feu en tant que duelliste, et Marcus s'était simplement vendu comme étant le plus fort des deux, par rapport de sa position.

« Pouvez-vous lui jeter un Oubliettes, Directeur ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « S'il ne se souvient pas avoir été avec moi, il me laissera tranquille. »

Albus secoua la tête.

« L'Oubliettes ne marche pas sur lui, Hermione. Il se rappellera de tout dans les trois prochains jours » précisa-t-il, le regard sombre.

« Pouvez-vous leur interdire de se battre en duel, alors ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Albus soupira.

« Chacun a un droit inaliénable au duel, Hermione. C'est une tradition sorcière qui date de plusieurs siècles. Elle a été mise en place pour empêcher les guerres lancées par deux hommes pour leurs soucis plutôt qu'en passant par deux factions. Si Severus et Marcus veulent se faire face, je ne peux pas interférer... Même si je détesterais que cela se produise. Tous deux sont d'excellents professeurs qui seraient difficiles à remplacer » conclut le Directeur en se replongeant dans son fauteuil.

Hermione se renfrogna. Le faits qu'ils soient de bons profs était la dernière raison pour laquelle ils ne devraient pas se battre.

« Ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? » demanda-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

Albus acquiesça.

« S'ils décident de s'affronter... Oui, je pourrais faire quelque chose qui empêcherait qu'ils s'entretuent. Ca n'est pas arrivé depuis bien, bien longtemps ici, à Poudlard, mais c'est une option. Mais un d'entre eux devra venir me voir » dit Albus en fixant pensivement Hermione. « Je pense que vous devriez aller parler à Severus de tout cela. »

Hermione blanchit.

« Si je le dis à Severus, il risque de se jeter immédiatement sur Marcus" annonça-t-elle. "Il a un caractère terrible, Directeur... Et vous le savez.

-Oui, mais il est également astucieux. Je doute réellement qu'il va foncer dans le tas. Severus est également un homme prudent, Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais survécu à son service au Lord Noir pendant tant d'années s'il levait la baguette à chaque situation risquée. Allez lui parler, ou donnez lui votre souvenir de votre conversation avec Marcus via une Pensine. Voyez ce qu'il en dira."

Plus que probablement, Severus serait en colère qu'elle ait été parler à Marcus au lieu de venir directement le voir. Hermione n'allait pas revenir là-dessus. Le Maître des Potions pouvait se montrer particulièrement désagréable avec ceux dont il jugeait le comportement passablement stupide. Merlin savait qu'il avait martyrisé un certain nombre d'élèves pour ce qu'il considérait être leur stupidité. Elle n'était pas sûre que son envie d'elle contrôlerait sa colère. Hermione soupira. Elle devait vraiment lui parler.

"Trsè bien, Directeur. Je vais le voir maintenant. Je ne pense pas utiliser de Pensine. Il est sans doute plus approprié que je lui parle en face" conclut-elle.

"Il l'appréciera, j'en suis sûr" acquiesça le Directeur pour tenter de l'encourager.

Il était aisé de voir qu'elle était un peu effrayée à l'idée de lui donner cette information en face à face. Il ne pouvait pas franchement l'en blâmer. Severus savait parfois être assez effrayant, et la tentative de Marcus d'obtenir de l'intimité par menaces ne risquait pas d'être particulièrement bien accueillie. Ce que Severus considérait comme sien était sien. Lui et Hermione n'avaient peut-être pas encore consommé physiquement leur relation sur un degré personnel, mais la nature possessive de cet homme allait plus que probablement lui donner le sentiment qu'il avait le droit de la réclamer comme sienne. Ca sentait mauvais pour Marcus.

Hermione laissa donc le Directeur, et repartit en direction de ses appartements. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de Marcus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, resortit et traversa le couloir en direction du bureau de Severus. Elle trouva la porte ouverte, et entra donc.

"Severus?" l'appela-t-elle, traversant le bureau pour rejoindre la salle de classe. Il n'y était pas non plus. Hermione hésita mais se dirigea en direction du laboratoire. La porte était entrouverte. Elle frappa doucement.

"Allez vous en! Je suis en pleine concoction. Revenez plus tard et respectez le protocole: prenez rendez-vous" gronda-t-il.

"Très bien" conclut tout bas Hermione, commençant à repartir.

Soudainement, la porte du labo s'ouvrit.

"Hermione? Que faites-vous ici? Entrez" lui dit Severus, ouvrant plus grand la porte avant de revenir au plus vite vers son chaudron, en étudiant le contenu avant de le tourner quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de le couvrir. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

Que faisait-elle ici? Ce n'était pas franchement une bonne idée pour elle de rester seule avec lui, pas si elle voulait sortir de là de la même manière qu'elle y était entrée. Ses yeux sombres glissaient sur elle. Elle portait ses robes et chaussures de tous les jours. Elle avait sûrement un jean en dessous.

"Désolé pour l'accueil. Les élèves ont l'ennuyeuse habitude de venir me déranger pendant le week-end, comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que perdre mon temps libre avec eux. J'ai des heures de bureau pour cela" lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione avait l'air affligée. Il lui tira immédiatement un siège au plus près et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Ya -t-il un problème?" demanda-t-il, préoccupé. Il n'aimait pas son expression.

Hermione acquiesça.

"Dites moi" dit-il s'asseyant à son tour pour étudier son visage. Ses yeux d'ambres se levèrent quelques instants vers lui, puis se rabessèrent. Il connaissait ce regard depuis qu'elle était élève. Elle cachait quelque chose qu'elle voulait désespérément dire.

"Dites moi" dit-il avec plus d'autorité dans la voix.

"Très bien. Mais je veux que vous promettiez que vous n'allez pas faire de crétinerie avant davoir parlé à Albus" répliqua-t-il.

Une crétinerie? Albus?

"Je vous assure, Hermione... Je réfléchis toujours avant d'agir" répondit-il. "Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous trouble.

-Marcus" lâcha-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Les sourcils du Maître des Potions s'unirent sombrement à la mention de son nom.

"Que vous a-t-il fait?" gronda Severus entre ses dents serrées. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne l'ait pas touchée.

"Il n'a rien fait... Enfin, pas encore. Il veut faire quelque chose..." commença-t-elle.

Le visage de Severus se contracta.

"Je sais ce qu'il veut faire. Voulez-vous qu'il le fasse?" demanda-t-il, jaloux. "Parce que si c'est le cas, Hermione... Alors vous..."

Les yeux de la sorcière s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle se redressait brutalement.

"Comment osez-vous me demander une chose pareille... Surtout après la soirée superbe que nous venons juste d'avoir! Quel genre de femme croyez-vous que je sois? Pauvre connard insensible! J'aurais du le savoir avant de venir vous voir!" lui hurla Hermione, puis elle courut vers la porte toujours ouverte pour sortir du laboratoire.

Severus courut aussi sec à sa suite, claquant violemment la porte pour l'empêcher de fuir, puis il la força à lui faire face, ses mains pâles resserrées sur ses épaules. La vache, elle avait du caractère. Il devait réparer cela, et vite.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, Hermione. S'il vous plaît" commença-t-il. "La pensée de cet homme et de combien il est déterminé à vous mettre dans son lit m'a échauffé le sang. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser."

Severus avait vu par Légilimencie comment il l'avait prise et comment elle lui avait répondu. Comment elle lui avait demandé de la prendre. Comment elle avait chevauché son corps, si avidement. Hermione était alors sous l'influence du sort mais Severus en était toujours terriblement jaloux... Spécialement depuis qu'elle croyait qu'il n'était pas un amant créatif. Il sentait que Marcus l'avait jeté dans l'ombre et qu'elle pouvait toujours être attirée par le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par ce fait.

"Vos devez écouter avant de parler, Severus. J'essayais de vous dire ce qui est arrivé avec Marcus aujourd'hui" grommella-t-elle. C'était comme si tout lui tombait dessus en même temps. Severus la raccompagna à son tabouret, la fit s'asseoir, puis fit de même face à elle.

"Je vous écoute, Hermione. Dites moi ce qui est arrivé avec Marcus" dit-il gentiment.

Hermione ravala ses larmes et commença à raconter l'offre faite par Marcus: qu'il ne se battrait pas en duel avec le Maître des Potions ni ne l'embêterait plus, elle, si il couchait une fois avec lui. L'expression sur son visage était terrible.

"Et qu'avez-vous dit?" demanda-t-il, l'estomac serré.

"Je lui ai dit avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Il m'a donné deux jours et dit que si je ne lui donnais pas de réponse, il viendrait vous provoquer. Alors je suis allée voir Dumbledore" conclut-elle.

Severus la fixait, tentant de rester calme. Marcus était allé trop loin, cette fois. Bien trop loin.

"Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait me vaincre?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas, Severus. Il est Professeur de Défense" dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante. "Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé ou tué. Je n'ai pas souvent... Je suis juste... S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas que ça arrive."

Severus étudia la jeune femme et comprit qu'elle envisagé se donner à cet homme pour qu'il soit sauf. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler quelqu'un souhaitant faire un sacrifice personnel pour lui. Pas une seule. Il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien.

"Dites moi la vérité, Hermione. Alliez-vous laisser ce type vous toucher pour me protéger?" demada-t-il d'une voix contenue. "Un homme avec lequel vous voudriez ne jamais avoir affaire?"

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, puis lâcha d'une petite voix "Si c'était nécessaire, oui. Je le laisserais faire ce qu'il veut.

-Pourquoi?" lui demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille, sorcière?"

"Parce que... Parce que je pense qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose de bien entre nous, Severus. Quelque chose que je n'ai encore jamais eu, et je ne veux pas vous perdre avant de savoir si j'ai raison ou pas" dit-elle, la lèvre inférieure tremblante comme si elle était toujours une petite fille. "Vous êtes tellement plus que tout ce que j'imaginais que vous étiez... Et... Et je veux savoir à quel point. Si quelque chose vous arrive, je ne le saurais jamais. Si il est en mon pouvoir de vous empêcher d'être blessé alors je ferais tout mon possible, et avec plaisir."

Severus la fixa longuement, sentant quelque chose de peu familier glisser sur lui, quelque chose de puissant. Il se leva, saisit Hemione par le bras et la raccompagna rapidement à la porte de son labo.

"Retournez dans vos appartements. Je me charge de Marcus" lui dit-il, le poussant à travers al porte. Hermione leva des yeux terrifiés vers lui.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, sorcière. Je ne vais pas me battre contre lui. Pas aujourd'hui, tout du moins" ricana-t-il.

Alors il lui donna un baiser rapide.

"Maintenant, allez-y" dit-il d'une voix rauque, refermant la porte sur elle.

Hermione resta ainsi un moment, rêvant de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Puis elle se détourna et sortit de la salle de classe, inquiète mais soulagée que Severus sache ce que Marcus avait tenté de faire et dit qu'il allait le prendre en main. Hermione croyait qu'il le ferait.

Severus s'assit sur son tabouret avec un grognement, laissant son coude sur la table et sa tête dans sa main. Il avait failli le perdre. Il avait failli se laisser aller avec elle. Son aveu l'avait remué et si elle était restée un instant de plus, il l'aurait enlacée de ses bras, portée à sa chambre et baisée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Personne n'avait jamais montré tant d'intérêt pour son bien ni été prêt à sacrifier quelque chose de précieux pour lui. Il semblait bien qu'il représentait plus pour elle que sa propre vertu. Quel joyau Hermione Granger allait être pour lui. Merlin... Quand il pourrait finalement l'avoir...

Le sorcier se reprit. Il n'était pas encore temps de penser à baiser Hermione.

Il était temps de penser à comment régler cette histoire avec un certain porc aux yeux violets en robes de sorcier.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur: Bon sang. Ca va déchirer, pas vrai? Ouaouh, ça rsque de chauffer sous peu... Mais pas déjà... Non, pas déjà. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a en tête? Eh bien, on va voir ça dans quelques chapitres. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë: Je pensais que le chapitre allait arriver plus vite... J'ai passé plus de temps à traduire la première page que les quatre dernières. Surtout que j'ai fait ces pages-là ce week end.

Sinon...

J'ai (enfin...) eu la fin de mon cadeau d'anniversaire, Donc je bouquine allègrement sur ma liseuse et j'ai des bouquins à vendre ^^

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, la fin de la petite fic perverse est pour bientôt ^^

Et pour la suite j'ai prévu de motiver les troupes de la même manière avec d'autres fics.

Dont un looong OS où Hermione est assaillie par un genre de démon.

Hihihi

Je pense que celle-ci va plaire ^^

En tout cas je la trouve super XD


	22. Un Gant à la Main

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Guest: Mais n'est-ce pas déjà le cas?**

**.**

**Scargot: L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais Severus va être beaucoup plus gryffondor que ça... ^^ Qui a dit que Mione ne l'influençait pas?**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Chapitre 22 ~ Un Gant à la Main...

.

Le souper dans la Grande Salle trouva tout le monde présent en dehors de Severus et de Minerva, qui était partie à Pré-au-Lard avec de nombreux élèves. Marcus, qui profitait d'un bon steak, regarda à l'autre bout de la table, vers Hermione et remua ses épais sourcils suggestivement. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et piocha dans sa salade. Albus regardait Marcus avec une expression sereine sur le visage. Ce type était incorrigible.

Le Directeur se demandait justement où était le Maître des Potions quand la porte de service fut brutalement ouverte et qu'il entra, impeccablement tracé par ses robes, et portant une paire de gants de cuir noir; il commença immédiatement à en retirer un alors qu'il dépassait sa place habituelle et continuait sa marche, Hemione le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés. Il s'arrêta près de Marcus qui leva les yeux vers lui.

"THWACK!"

Severus le frappa au visage avec son gant, ses yeux noirs étincelants. Marcus fut sur ses pieds en un instant.

"Je vous provoque officiellement en duel, M. Delaluci" lâcha le Maître des Potions alors que que Marcus frottait sa joue rougie. "Pour le droit exclusif de courtiser Miss Hermione Granger."

Le Professeur de Défense fronça les sourcils. Severus lui avait donné une sacrée claque avec ce gant. Soudainement, Marcus envoya un direct du droit, que son adversaire esquiva aisément, un petit sourire sur son pâle visage.

"J'accepte" gronda Marcus. "Dites moi juste où et quand."

Il était vexé d'avoir manqué l'autre homme avec sa tentative de riposte. Snape était rapide. Tenter un nouveau coup contre lui ne serait pas honorable. Marcus était en grande partie bestial, mais il pouvait agir avec honneur si cela lui était nécessaire. Et la situation l'y poussait... Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent au duel à proprement dire.

Severus jeta un œil à Albus.

"Je réclame mon droit au recours des règles de Cuttlesbury pour ce duel, Directeur" annonça-il au vieil homme, qui acquiesça.

"Très bien, Severus... Votre requête est bien notée. Acceptez-vous, Marcus?" demanda-t-il au sorcier aux yeux violets, lesquels restaient fixés avec colère sur son prochain adversaire.

"J'en suis, quelques soient les règles. Tu vas frire, Snape" siffla-t-il.

"Préparez-vous simplement à utiliser votre baguette plutôt que votre grande gueule, M. Delaluci" conclut Severus, remettant son gant puis se passant à grands pas près d'Hermione puis par la porte.

L'équipe enseignante au grand complet et la quasi-totalité des élèves restèrent silencieux, sous le choc alors qu'ils regardaient dans sa direction. Puis tous ces yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui rougit furieusement.

"Marcus, puisque Severus a lancé les règles de Cuttlesbury, vous avez le choix de la date et de l'heure. L'endroit est déjà désigné" précisa Albus au sorcier blond, qui se rassit lentement, jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

La petite garce avait dû aller voir le Maître des Potions et tout lui dire. Il l'avait sous-estimée. Elle ne voulait pas baiser un bon coup avec lui juste parce qu'il disait pouvoir le battre. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle suivrait la bonne voie très gryffondorienne du "foncer dans le tas". Merde.

Hermione aurait sûrement suivi cette voie si elle n'avait pas tout d'abord parlé à Dumbledore et tenté de manier elle-même la situation. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise à force de passer du temps avec Harry et Ron: elle devait trouver quelqu'un à qui tout dire quand des ennuis se profilaient. Elle avit tout dit au Directeur et avait fait la chose la plus logique dans ce cas.

"Bien" lâcha Marcus, tournant ses yeux violets vers Albus. "Dans une semaine, à cette heure-ci. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces règles Cuttlesbury?" demanda-t-il.

"Aucun sort mortel n'est autorisé durant le duel. Seulement des sorts destinés à blesser. L'arène dans laquelle vous combattrez a un charme qui fonctionne à peu près comme un Serment Inviolable. Quand les combattants entrent, ils sont instantanément placés sous cette influence et ne peuvent jeter de sorts mortels" précisa le Directeur en souriant légèrement alors que Marcus se renfrognait visiblement.

Hermione fixa le Directeur. Un arène? Quelle arène?

"Bien sûr, l'arène n'est pas non plus ordinaire. Elle possède plusieurs piliers et monticules que vous pourrez utiliser pour vos attaques et défenses. Le duel se terminera lorsqu'un combattant ne pourra plus jeter de sort. Alors, un charme se mettra en place, lequel obligera le perdant à honorer les termes du duel. Donc, si vous ou Severus perdez, vous ne pourrez pas approcher Miss Granger avec l'intention de la courtiser ou de l'approcher intimement. A jamais » précisa sobrement Albus.

Marcus eut un sourire en entendant cela. Il pourrait avoir sa vengeance, après tout. Hermione pourrait ne pas l'accepter dans son lit, mais il pouvait s'arranger pour que Snape ne puisse pas l'avoir non plus. Il sourit diaboliquement dans la direction de la jeune femme.

« Ça me va très bien, Directeur » approuva-t-il en observant Hermione, qui le regardait avec horreur.

Marcus était aussi vindicatif que possible. S'il avait été à Poudlard, il aurait été plus que certainement à Serpentard.

Il retourna à son repas alors que l'équipe professorale et les élèves parlaient tout bas du duel, jetant de fréquents coups d'œils à Hermione. La sorcière s'y soumis une dizaine de minutes, puis quitta la Grande Salle. Marcus se leva à son tour et la suivit, Albus se renfrogna à cette vue.

Marcus ne perdit pas de temps pour la rattraper.

"Donc, tu as décidé de lui dire, hein?" commença-t-il, baissant ses yeux sur Hermione alors qu'elle continuait à marcher à grands pas. "Et il s'est arrangé pour que je ne puisse pas le buter. Peut-être tu aurais dû être à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor, sorcière. Mais je m'en fous. Si tu comptais commencer à baiser avec lui, je te suggère de commencer maintenant et de garder ça en tête. Parce que samedi prochain... Tu vas le perdre pour toujours" lâcha-t-il avec un sourire détestable avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le couloir de la salle de Défense.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, furieuse. Il avait tort. Elle n'avait rien planifié. Elle ne savait rien des Règles de Duel de Cuttlesbury ou des arènes de duel enchantées. Visiblement Severus devait avoir parlé au Directeur... Mais Albus avait eut l'air tout aussi surpris qu'Hermione quand le Maître des Potions était entré et avait lancé son défi.

Hermione sentit son ventre pulser alors qu'elle se remémorait comment le sorcier avait déclaré que le duel était pour « le droit exclusif de la courtiser » devant l'école au grand complet. Oh, quel commérage ça allait devenir, maintenant. La proximité de leurs appartements n'allait pas arranger les mauvaises langues. Et bien sûr, tout allait arriver aux oreilles d'Harry et Ron, qui seraient tous deux choqués que Snape ait pu faire une telle déclaration, et horrifiés de découvrir que la jeune femme était actuellement intéressée par l'idée d'avoir une relation avec lui.

Dieux, Severus avait largement baffé Marcus avec ce gant. Cela avait du être très satisfaisant pour lui. Hermione n'aurait jamais osé à mettre elle-même une claque au blondinet, ou plus préférablement un coup de batte de Quidditch.

Hermione s'arrêta à l'entrée du couloir des cachots, puis se détourna. Elle avait quelque chose à vérifier.

.

oOo

.

Madame Pnce re-cataloguait dans la joie et la bonne humeur la Réserve quand Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque, et elle la salua d'un geste de la main tout en se dirigeant droit sur le catalogue. Elle ouvrit la boîte de la lettre C.

« Cuttlesbury... Cuttlesbury » dit-elle, passant en revue les cartes.

Elle trouva plusieurs livres et en nota les références sur un bout de parchemin, puis les localisa sur les étagères. Les bras chargés de tomes, elle s'installa à la table la plus proche et commença à lire.

**Cuttlesbury, Augustus N.1487 – M.1676**

**Créateur des Règles de Duel de Cuttlesbury**

Hermione apprit que Augustus Cuttlesbury était un aristocrate ayant perdu deux fils, plusieurs amis et un certain nombre de connaissances à cause de duels sorciers lancés par des hommes aux talents de sorcellerie bien plus supérieurs aux leurs. A cette époque, les duels étaient aussi très utilisés pour cacher un assassinat, des sorciers étant payés par d'autres pour provoquer puis tuer des individus qu'ils voulaient écarter de leur chemin pour une raison ou une autre. Après la poursuite d'une longue et infructueuse campagne tentant de rendre le duel illégal, Cuttlesbury avait institué les Règles de Cuttlesbury, une méthode de duel où un sorcier gagnait en vainquant son opposant, plutôt qu'en le tuant, méthode soutenue par un sort s'assurant que les combattants respectaient les règles.

Ça avait été une idée amenée par son époque, et il suffisait qu'elle soit invoquée par un des combattants. L'autre pouvait alors choisir l'heure et le lieu du match. De plus, le lieu où se tenait le duel devait fournir de quoi se planquer, et les combattants étaient autorisés à se déplacer dans cet espace plutôt que devoir rester fixes et à rester immobiles alors que les sorts fusaient. C'était bien sûr pour donner sportivement une chance supplémentaire de gagner aux sorciers moins doués. C'était également appelé « le Duel de Gentlemans ». Le perdant du duel était magiquement forcé à honorer, quels qu'ils soient, les termes du duel. Dans ce cas, il était question de ne pas la courtiser, ni d'entretenir une quelconque relation intime avec elle.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça alors qu'elle pensait à cela. Et si Severus ne gagnait pas? Elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui. Et Marcus était déterminé à ce que cela ne soit jamais le cas.

La jeune femme soupira. C'était totalement naze.

Severus devait gagner. A toute force.

.

oOo

.

Le Maître des Potions rejoignit ses appartements et retira ses gants de cuir. Il avait été assez plaisant de frapper Marcus par surprise. Severus l'aurait plus encore apprécié s'il avait pu utiliser ses poings, mais ça aurait sans aucun doute causé un sacré bordel dans la Grande Salle. Ce bordel pouvait attendre le duel en lui-même. Les combattants n'étaient pas contraints à se limiter aux sortilèges. Ils pouvaient tout à fait s'attaquer physiquement. Severus espérait qu'il aurait l'opportunité d'envoyer quelques coups dans les dents de l'autre sorcier.

Il défit le col de ses robes et se versa un Whisky Pur Feu, l'amenant depuis le petit bar callé dans un coin de son bureau à son fauteuil devant le feu. Il prit une gorgée et grimaça un peu alors que le liquide brûlant glissait dans sa gorge, le réchauffant. Ses yeux sombres restèrent fixés sur les flammes. En défiant Marcus, il avait agi honorablement pour Hermione, mais il avait également pris un grand risque. Si le Professeur de Défense le surpassait, il perdrait cette femme à jamais... Réduit à n'être plus rien d'autre que des connaissances, pour le reste de leurs vies. Les yeux du Maître des Potions se plissèrent résolument.

Il ne perdrait pas face à Marcus. Hermione était trop précieuse pour pouvoir être perdue.

Severus avait un sacré arsenal de sorts défensifs et offensifs, mais il était hors de question de risquer sa moindre chance. Le lendemain soir et tous les soirs jusqu'au duel, il avait prévu de consolider ses talents dans la Salle sur Demande. Il pouvait même visiter la ROR du quartier général de l'ordre. Cette pièce générait des adversaires issus de l'esprit de celui qui l'utilisait. Il pourrait démolir Marcus autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, même si le golem ne serait qu'une construction sommaire. S'il avait connu les capacités techniques au combat de Marcus, le golem aurait été bien plus consistant. Mais il devrait se contenter de ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Il n'était pas inquiet des connaissances de Marcus en matières de Sorts Noirs. Le Maître des Potions aurait très bien pu tenir sa classe, voire mieux que lui. Il était prêt à faire face à tout ce que Marcus pourrait lui envoyer. Il était prêt à gagner.

Il prit une autre gorgée de son Whisky alors que son esprit se tournait vers Hermione, et à combien il était passé près de l'amener directement à son lit, un peu plus tôt. Il ne lui aurait pas demandé. Il l'aurait juste prise.

Son sexe palpita violemment.

« Bientôt » le rassura-t-il, vidant son verre et le reposant sur la petite table près de son fauteuil.

Dès qu'Hermione était venue, il avait décidé que vendredi soir serait la bonne pour la prendre... Après leur rendez-vous. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour effacer les souvenirs de Lucius et Marcus de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il devait se préparer jeudi soir et que ses appartements soient prêts pour elle à leur retour. Quand Severus en aurait fini avec Hermione, le seul homme qui serait encore installé dans son esprit et son corps serait lui. Même s'il ne se montrait pas créatif.

Le sorcier émit un grondement de fond de gorge à la pensée de ses certitudes erronées de ses prouesses sexuelles. Il corrigerait bien évidemment cette perception. La veille, Hermione lui avait prouvé qu'elle était très souple alors qu'ils dansaient le tango, et qu'elle aimait ses manières brusques durant la danse.

Ces deux qualités seraient particulièrement appréciées en temps voulu, à coup sûr.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Wow, un duel avec les Règles de Cuttlesbury. Ça promet d'être intéressant. Et la nuit de vendredi sera La Nuit. Mmm mmm. Espérons que la semaine passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, s'ils vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë : Un gant à la main... Mmmm

Honnêtement ça me donne des idées XD

A bientôt ^^


	23. L'Heure approche

**Note d'Aë: Je viens de sortir Incubus, et c'est rare de ne pas avoir de reviews de quelqu'un plus vite. En même temps, c'est normal: tout le monde est en cours ou au travail, n'est-ce pas?**

**.**

**Honnêtement ce matin ça n'allait pas franchement (hier soir non plus, mais je penserais que ça passerait) du coup je reste à la maison.**

**Euhm.**

**Il y aura probablement un chapitre de saving très vite, vu que je vais rester ici pas mal ^^**

**Et forcément, c'est toujours quand je dis ça que finalement j'avance pas aussi vite que prévu XD**

**.**

**En fait ces jours-ci, j'ai un eu perdu ma motivation... Chais pas trop. **

**De toute façon je ne vais pas abandonner, mais je vais sans doute repousser un peu la traduction de la prochaine fic... Surtout qu'elle n'est toujours pas choisie XD**

**.**

**La phrase incomprise du chapitre est de Kingsley... -_- (Mais finalement je l'ai pigée, et ma traduction littérale du premier jet était bonne ^^)**

**.**

**Et tout ce qui est au dessus a été écrit au jour le jour cette semaine ^^**

**.**

**Sauf ça : je viens de me rendre compte que... Saving Miss Granger en version française a maintenant plus de reviews que SMG en vo.**

**La vache ! Merciiiiii !**

**.**

**Je cherche (et ne retrouve pas) une fic HgxSS ou Hermione va à Londres pour un autographe d'Alan et loge au chaudron baveur... En 4 chapitres, de mémoire (mais ça peut être 3 ou 5 ou 6, mais de mémoire c'est bien 4). Ça rappelle quelque chose à quelqu'un ?**

**La fic en question est en vo, hein... Je pensais la traduire !**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**Chapitre 23****~ L'heure approche**

**.**

**Hermione ne revit pas Severus avant jeudi après-midi, et il n'avait pas été présent aux repas dans la Grande Salle depuis qu'il avait défié Marcus. Il y avait une atmosphère de mystère et d'intrigue entourant le Maître des Potions, visible lorsqu'il apparaissait brièvement dans les étages supérieurs du château durant les dernières heures de la soirée, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. En journée, il assurait normalement ses cours. Ses élèves étaient plus attentifs qu'habituellement à lui, même les plus obtus le fixaient avec attention. Le sorcier attribuait cela à sa provocation envers Marcus Delaluci. Il était presque célèbre pour cela. Une folle célébrité. Il devrait être fou pour provoquer en duel le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.**

**Hermione découvrit des jeunes filles la fixant attentivement chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait hors de ****son laboratoire ou mangeait dans la Grande Salle. Elles se demandaient pourquoi la Maîtresse des Sortilèges/rat de bibliothèque donnait envie aux hommes de se battre pour elle. Elle était jolie, oui... Mais pas belle... Pas selon leurs standards, en tout cas. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, et n'avait pas de style vestimentaire. Ses cheveux étaient toujours dans un état proche du désastre. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait était rester dans son laboratoire et aller à la bibliothèque, ce qui était en fait quasiment vrai. Mais elle devait avoir quelque chose de spécial. Surtout depuis qu'à la fois le Maître des Potions et le professeur de Défense voulaient la courtiser.**

**Que le sarcastique Maître des Potions puisse ne serait-ce que penser à courtiser une femme fut un choc pour les élèves. Severus était vu comme froid, insensible et ennuyé par tout hormis les potions, les interros surprises, l'assignation de tonnes de travail et, d'une manière générale, tout ce qui pouvait rendre leurs vies désastreuses. L'idée qu'il puisse embrasser voire même coucher avec une femme était suffisante pour donner des frissons désagréables à travers les rangs. Ce qui était pire, c'est que la Maîtresse des Sortilèges n'avait pas l'air dégoûtée par la possibilité de devenir sa petite amie. L'avis prédominant était qu'elle était désespérée, aveugle, ou les deux.**

**Ce que les jeunes sorcières avaient surtout à l'esprit, c'est qu'Hermione avait d'une manière ou une autre attiré l'attention du délicieux Marcus Delaluci, qui humidifiait les rêves d'un certain nombre de filles de dix-sept ans. Heureusement pour elles, Marcus s'astreignait une règle du « pas touche » au sujet de ses élèves... Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient diplômées. Quoi qu'il en soit et à sa charge, le sorcier avait baisé un certain nombre d'anciennes élèves qui était revenues « dire au revoir ». Durant ses quelques années passées à Poudlard, Marcus avait cueilli plus de cerises qu'un vrai cueilleur de cerise. Mais il était un prof sympa, et la plupart des élèves espérait pouvoir botter le cul du sombre et sarcastique Professeur, ils étaient donc heureux qu'un autre en ait prochainement l'occasion.**

**Hermione vit l'homme entrant dans son bureau alors qu'elle quittait sa chambre pour le souper.**

**« Bonjour, Severus » l'interpella-t-elle.**

**Severus s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle, et même à cette distance elle pouvait créer une onde de chaleur dans ses yeux sombres.**

**« Bonsoir, Hermione » répondit-il d'une voix si soyeuse qu'elle aurait pu se contenter de se glisser dans les riches et profondes intonations jusque dans ses bras.**

**« Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis un moment. Je pensais... Eh bien... Je pensais que vous pouviez m'avoir oubliée » annonça-t-elle en s'approchant.**

**Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il ne pouvait pas digérer son annonce. Était-elle folle ?**

**« Je vous promets, Hermione » commença-t-il, les yeux étincelants, « que je ne vous ai pas oubliée. Nous avons rendez-vous vendredi soir... Nous nous retrouverons alors. A présent, je me concentre sur le duel à venir avec M. Delaluci. Je dois gagner. »**

**Quand il dit cela, Severus offrit à Hermione un regard particulièrement intense qui s'installa droit dans son ventre. Ses yeux d'ambre reflétaient son excitation. Severus déglutit.**

**« Et il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je me tiens à l'écart de vous. Cette lueur dans vos yeux... C'est... Une trop belle invitation » souffla-t-il. « J'ai des plans précis pour vous, sorcière, et je ne vous laisserai pas les ruiner en me tentant pour une action prématurée. »**

**Hermione devait le lui demander... Juste parce qu'il était trop tentant.**

**« Quel genre de plans ? » questionna-t-elle, et ses yeux sombres prirent feu.**

**« Vous verrez vendredi soir » répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse et sexy qui fit trembler Hermione d'anticipation. Severus fronça les sourcils.**

**« Voyez-vous ce que je veux dire ? Je dois y aller, Hermione... Avant... » tenta-t-il, faiblissant alors ****qu'il gardait ses yeux baissés sur elle.**

**« Oh, et puis merde » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se saisissait soudainement d'Hermione, la calait contre la porte du bureau et pressait durement son corps contre elle, l'embrassait fiévreusement, ses mains glissant sur ses épaules. Severus pouvait sentir sa douceur sous ses robes et se penchait contre son corps, son érection à présent évidente. Il n'aurait pas du faire cela, mais, bordel, elle était si délicieuse.**

**Hermione avait été prise par surprise, et la férocité de sa réponse la surpris elle-même. C'était comme s'il avait versé un baquet de flammes sur sa tête quand il s'était pressé soudainement contre elle, et à présent, son corps tout entier brûlait. Sa langue était affamée, insistante, explorant chaque centimètre de sa bouche. Ses tétons se durcirent et son intimité commença à se tendre.**

**« Oh, dieux » haleta-t-elle contre sa bouche, commençant à bouger son corps contre lui avec besoin.**

**Le gémissement de plaisir d'Hermione sembla réveiller le Professeur, et c'est avec effort qu'il s'éloigna d'elle, baissant son regard sur ses yeux d'ambre. Elle se tordait presque contre la porte, et tenta de l'attirer à nouveau contre elle. Il ne lui résista pas. Il aurait du, mais ne le pu.**

**« Oh Merlin, donne-moi la force »siffla-t-il alors qu'il replongeait sur elle, pour cette fois la soulever et la plaquer contre la porte, violant presque sa bouche... Hermione haleta contre lui, prête à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui pour pouvoir sentir sa sévérité contre son intimité.**

**Cette fois-ci, un cri -« Oh mon Dieu, il l'embrasse ! »- les sépara, alors qu'un groupe de jeunes Gryffondos approchait, leurs yeux écarquillés et les visages déformés parce qui ne pouvait qu'être défini comme un profond dégoût. Le Professeur reposa Hermione par terre et pinça l'arrête de son nez.**

**Il avait oublié les avoir convoqués pour une retenue d'une heure le soir même, après qu'ils aient papoté entre eux alors qu'ils étaient censés se charger de leurs potions.**

**« C'est pour cela que je ne vous avais pas vue » lui glissa-t-il, fronçant les sourcils comme si le fait qu'ils aient été vus par des élèves était de sa faute à elle.**

**Le groupe de sept élèves s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, et deux ou trois avaient viré au vert.**

**« On est là pour la retenue, Professeur » marmonna finalement l'un d'entre eux.**

**« Je ne m'en serais pas douté. Dire que je pensais déjà la journée gâchée » répliqua sarcastiquement Severus. « Maintenant, entrez dans la classe ! »**

**Les élèves se précipitèrent tous dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de classe, comme il l'avait ordonné. Severus se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, la couvant des yeux.**

**« Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant vendredi, sorcière, quand nous nous rendrons à notre rendez-vous. Vendredi... Nous nous chargerons de cela » gronda-t-il avec colère.**

Hermione sentit un flux d'humidité glisser entre ses cuisses devant son attitude brûlante et rude. Sa nature la plus sombre allait probablement être sollicitée. Et il l'avait perdue. Sa froide et disciplinée façade avait chuté devant elle. Merlin, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il la laisserait à nouveau céder pour elle ce vendredi.

Il était délicieux.

« Au revoir » grommela le Maître des Potions, avançant à grand pas vers sa classe avec une démarche quelque peu étrange. Il avait probablement une énorme érection.

« Au revoir, Severus » souffla Hermione, se laissant glisser contre la porte du bureau et souriant avant de se redresser enfin pour aller souper, son corps tout entier la picotant.

Au vu de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle allait devoir plus que certainement prendre les choses en mains à nouveau quand elle rejoindrait ses appartements. Mais elle avait atteint la fin de période d'auto-satisfaction. Vendredi était dans trois jours, à présent.

Hermione sentait que ça allait être les trois plus longues journées de sa vie.  
.

oOo

Severus pratiqua ses sorts offensifs et défensifs chaque soir dans la Salle sur Demande, et alla également deux fois au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il affronta quelques golems, mais l'entraînement le plus excitant fut le dernier, quand Kingsley et Tonks prirent les rôles de ses adversaires.  
« J'ai toujours voulu envoyer un sort cuisant en direction de tes robes, bâtard sarcastique » dit Tonks à Severus avec bonne humeur, en souriant comme un lutin malicieux. « Je te le dois depuis que tu as fait de ces cours de potions un enfer vivant pour moi pendant toutes ces années.  
-Tonks, je peux te promettre que c'est uniquement quand tu es entrée dans ma classe qu'elle a semblé devenir un interminable brasier grondant. Y a-t-il eu un chaudron que tu n'as pas fait fondre, tomber ou exploser? » répondit-il alors qu'ils rejoignaient la Salle sur Demande.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit à ces souvenirs. Elle avait été, et de loin, la fille la plus maladroite de Poudlard, passant son temps à se cogner et à briser les choses. Les professeurs s'étaient mis à jeter des sorts à leur salle de classe quand elle y entrait. Il avait fallu que Kingsley l'entraîne longuement pour qu'elle puisse dépasser ça... Même si on pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour causer des ennuis au pire moment envisageable. Heureusement, l'Auror ne pouvait lutter contre son adorable postérieur.

Il y avait un domaine dans lequel Tonks excellait, chose que Kinsgley aurait pu attester, s'il n'avait pas été un gentleman. Ce domaine était le sexe. Tonks était métamorphomage et l'amante de Kingsley. Elle pouvait devenir tout ce qu'elle avait à la tête, et tout homme assez chanceux pour l'obtenir vivait une sacré expérience, surtout quand elle jouissait. Tout pouvait arriver avec elle, et c'est en général ce qui arrivait. Des membres, orifices, ou bouches supplémentaires... Tonks était une totalité de diversité en matière de plaisir sexuel. Kingsley était un homme particulièrement satisfait et Tonks était le secret de son apparente douceur.

**La Salle sur Demande avait pris l'apparence d'une petit Colisée de pierre. Des colonnes et monticules rocheux étaient dispersés sur toute la zone, proposant leur protection aux adversaires. Ils commencèrent par donner libre court à leur magie, les sorts filant librement alors qu'ils allaient de piliers en piliers, se visant les uns les autres pour s'envoyer quelques sorts sympathiquement mesquins. Severus esquivait un sort de Kingsley quand Tonks voltigea par-dessus un monticule en criant comme une Amazone pour le frapper en pleine poitrine avec un coup de pied avant qui l'envoya sur le cul, la laissant caler son pied sur son torse et pointer sa baguette sur son visage, un méchant petit sourire s'élargissant sur son visage.**

**« Un point pour l'ancienne élève » exulta-t-elle avant d'être arrachée du Maître des Potions par un sort de Kingsley.**

**« Et un pour l'amant de l'ancienne élève » gloussa le noir avant de plonger derrière un pilier pour éviter le sort de Severus. Kingsley jeta un coup d'œil depuis l'arrière de sa colonne de pierre blanche. **

**« Maintenant, c'est tout simplement ingrat, Severus » lança-t-il à son pâle opposant.**

**« C'est un duel, Kingsley, pas une partie de plaisir » lui contra le Maître des Potions, le dos pressé contre un petit monticule, ses yeux noirs fouillant attentivement la zone pour retrouver Tonks, qui semblait avoir disparu.**

**Elle surgit soudainement à sa gauche, s'avançant rapidement, la baguette levée. Severus l'entendit tout de même et se jeta hors de sa route, roulant à terre et la percutant d'un Expelliarmus qui la ****souleva de terre. Elle atterrit rudement à terre.**

**« Merde » gronda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur lui et son sourire satisfait, lesquels pointaient leur baguette sur son cœur.**

**« Je me contente de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, sorcière » lui ricana le Maître des Potions avant de l'aider à se relever.**

**Après cet exercice très animé et quelque peu douloureux, Severus se plongea réellement dans sa ****tâche, se battant contre un Auror puis l'autre, à pleine puissance. Il les vainquit tous deux, utilisant quelques techniques développées pendant la semaine et destinées à lui donne un avantage. Objectif atteint. **

**Alors qu'ils ressortaient de la Salle sur Demande, Kingsley annonça « J'aimerais vraiment m'asseoir et suivre ce duel, Severus. J'adorerais te voir en action. Si ce soir a été une indication de tes talents, ton adversaire va avoir du fil à retordre. Heureusement que vous passez par les Règles de Cuttlesbury. Tu es rapide. Tu serais vraiment mortel dans un duel complet.**

**-Tu peux venir. C'est un duel public » répliqua Severus. « J'imagine qu'il va y avoir plusieurs centaines de personnes, espérant toute être témoin de ma défaite. Le duel sera ce samedi, à dix-sept heures, dans la zone enchantée située sous les donjons de Poudlard.**

**-Eh bien, on sera là pour te soutenir, Severus, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » conclut Tonks, lui souriant largement avant de grimacer en trébuchant dans l'escalier.**

**Après s'être imbibé de quelques potions de soin et anti-douleur, Severus rejoignit Poudlard, très satisfait de sa nuit. Il était prêt à affronter Marcus.**

**Le sorcier se doucha et se prépara à se coucher, ses pensées tournées vers Hermione. Le lendemain soir, il ne serait pas seul dans son lit à baldaquin, et il ne dormirait pas. Hermione serait son dernier plaisir avant le combat avec Marcus. Il se sentait un peu comme un soldat s'apprêtant à partir en guerre, un de ceux qui prend le temps de se faire plaisir avec une femme, et totalement, avant d'affronter la mort. La mort ne l'attendait pas, mais il allait faire face à la possibilité de perdre la seule femme qu'il avait eu envie d'avoir dans sa vie. C'était suffisamment proche d'une vie de zombie pour que son ventre se tende quelque peu.**

**Non. Non. Il ne devait avoir aucun doute. Il allait gagner. Il le devait. Son bonheur était en jeu. Le sien et celui d'Hermione, tout ensemble.**

.

oOo

.

Vendredi arriva très vite pour Hermione. Elle ne pouvait que difficilement travailler, étant trop excitée par son rendez-vous avec Severus. Où allait-il l'emmener? Il lui avait dit de porter quelque chose de confortable, des vêtements de tous les jours et des baskets, et de déjeuner léger. Elle portait un jean et un long t-shirt blanc à manches. Tous deux suivaient agréablement ses courbes.

Enfin, Hermione s'assit à son bureau, les mains sur les genoux, regardant fixement la porte, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de son sorcier. Elle était impatiente que le rendez-vous commence, mais aussi de ce que l'après soirée pourrait lui apporter.

"Vendredi... Nous nous chargerons de cela" avait annoncé Severus.

Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait prévu de la ramener à son lit? Dans ce cas, Hermione allait avoir besoin de dessous montés sur ressorts quand elle serait coincée dans ses appartements à lui. Elle était au-delà de la simple excitation à son sujet. Quand Severus l'avait jetée contre la porte du bureau et avait ravagé sa bouche comme un affamé, elle avait tant voulu qu'il la baise. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le dire. Il aurait pu ouvrir ses robes, baisser son jean et sa culotte pour la prendre contre cette porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pleine d'échardes, et elle n'en aurait rien eut à foutre, tant qu'elle l'aurait eu, lui.

Un coup puissant retentit à la porte. Hermione se leva, fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, ajusta son t-shirt et rejoignit la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Severus se trouvait derrière, ses yeux noirs brillants sur elle. Ses cheveux soyeux étaient tirés en un catogan, et il portait un t-shirt noir, un dockers noir retenu par une ceinture Serpentard (laquelle faillit la faire tomber en pamoîson) des chaussettes et baskets noires. Il portait son anneau et avait l'air parfaitement sombre et délicieux, juste pour elle.

« Je vois que vous êtes prête » lui ronronna Severus, parlant à la fois du rendez-vous et de leur intimité.

« Tellement prête, Severus » répondit-elle, sa voix presque réduite à un soupir.

Incapable de répondre à son tour, il embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

« Tout comme moi » prononça-t-il soyeusement. « Mais tout d'abord... Le rendez-vous. »

Hermione sentit un frémissement délicieux traverser son corps à sa réponse. Severus glissa son bras avec le sien et l'attira vers ses appartements, ouvrant la porte du bureau. Hermione hésita.

« Pourquoi allons-nous chez vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le sorcier lui fit un petit sourire.

« Êtes-vous effrayée à l'idée d'être seule avec moi dans ma chambre, Hermione ? » répliqua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur sa bouche.

Hermione déglutit.

« Non... Je pensais juste que nous irions en direction du hall principal » annonça-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et la fourrait quasiment à l'intérieur, jetant de nombreux sorts avant de refermer la porte avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle. Il tentait visiblement et délibérément de la pousser à ses limites. Il jouait à nouveau au chat et à la souris.

« N'est-ce pas confortable ? » souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Oui » répondit-elle, se sentant intoxiquée par la proximité de cet homme.

« Prenez-moi sur le bureau » pensa-t-elle, les yeux à demi clos. « Maintenant. Ne le demandez pas. Contentez-vous d'arracher mes vêtements et de le faire. »

Severus vit le regard dans ses yeux, et le reconnut. C'était le regard que la plupart des femmes avaient quand elles étaient particulièrement excitées. Il l'appelait le regard « Baise-moi ». Il saisit doucement la main d'Hermione et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

« Allons-y » dit-il, la voix rauque, sans la regarder.

Bordel, ils étaient bien trop proches dans cette pièce. Il devait sortir d'ici ou il n'y aurait pas de rendez-vous. Seulement une partie de jambes en l'air excessivement longue.

« Aller ? Aller où ? » dit Hermione, presque rêveuse. Son désir la dépassait. Que le rendez-vous aille se faire foutre... Où était le lit ?

« Ici » répondit Severus, resserrant le corps de sa sorcière contre le sien pour disparaître.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Ooh. Quelques scènes vraiment chaudes entre Severus et Hermione. Lol pour le groupe d'élèves abasourdis et pour Severus s'énervant contre Hermione parce qu'elle l'a excité. Eh bien, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, maintenant. Je me demande où il l'emmène ? On voit ça au prochain chap'. Lemons à l'horizon ! ***se frotte joyeusement les mains*** S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë: Aux usa, on parle de "cherry" pour une jeune fille innocente/vierge. D'où l'histoire du cueilleur de cerises...

Je ne sais pas si ça se dit aussi en Grande-Bretagne ^^

.

Note de fin de chapitre de vuir (Si! Si! Elle l'a fait!):

Non mais je rêve ! C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre horrible ! Je veux la suite ! Tant pis pour la biochimie, après tout, la formation de l'hémoglobine ce n'est pas très passionnant, sauf peut-être pour les vampires… Note à moi-même, ne surtout pas dire ça à la prof le jour de l'examen ! Bref, je m'égare XD Je veux savoir où ils vont (je doute que ce soit de suite au lit ;p) parce que nous laissez en plan comme ça, c'est pas très sympa, ça ne se fait pas de partir sans prévenir !

oOoOoOo

.

Annotations de vuir: (que vous aviez plutôt appréciées la dernière fois sur incubus, donc on continue ^^)

.

Il devrait être fou pour provoquer en duel le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. _Non, juste amoureux ^^ Mais bon, il paraît que l'amour rend fou (ou folle)… _**(Je suis une romantico-perverse devant l'éternel, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit amoureux. Mais c'est en bonne voie ^^)**

_._

Elle ne portait pas de maquillage, et n'avait pas de style vestimentaire_. Mon Dieu ! Quelle horreur ! C'est vraiment inadmissible des filles pareilles (euh…Petite précision, je suis plus du genre d'Hermione qu'autre chose XD) _Ses cheveux étaient toujours dans un état proche du désastre._ (Là, moi ils sont nickels, enfin… Presque ^^) _**(Fut un temps où mes cheveux ressemblaient ****naturellement**** à ceux de Sarah Conor dans le premier Terminator, après sa séance de coiffure... Et je ne parle pas des années 80 -j'étais pas née)**

**.**

Que le sarcastique Maître des Potions puisse ne serait-ce que penser à courtiser une femme fut un choc pour les élèves._Pauvres petits, déjà qu'ils étaient terrifiés par Severus, maintenant, ils sont plus que traumatisés !_

_._

L'idée qu'il puisse embrasser voire même coucher avec une femme était suffisante pour donner des frissons désagréables à travers les rangs._ Ou agréables, tout dépend du point de vue… _**Je sens une vague d'approbation pour vuir pointer son nez ^^**

**.**

Heureusement pour elles, Marcus s'astreignait une règle du « pas touche » au sujet de ses élèves..._Ah, il a des règles O_o Et il les respecte ? Pas possible !_ Quoi qu'il en soit et à sa charge, le sorcier avait baisé un certain nombre d'anciennes élèves qui était revenues « dire au revoir »._ Ah, je me disais aussi !_

**Et il me semble que ça a été déjà évoqué plus tôt dans l'histoire ^^ C'est moi ou vuir déteste Marcus ? Tu cherches la sympathie de mes lectrices ? XD**

**.**

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il ne pouvait pas digérer son annonce. Était-elle folle ? _Oui, de toi ;p_

.

Le Professeur reposa Hermione par terre et pinça l'arrête de son nez. _Et MERDE ! Moi qui pensait enfin avoir le fameux lemon tant attendu… Pfff… Fichus Gryffons ! _**(Severus a des principes aussi, et souhaite s'y tenir ^^)**

**.**

Il avait oublié les avoir convoqués pour une retenue d'une heure le soir même, après qu'ils aient papoté entre eux alors qu'ils étaient censés se charger de leurs potions. _Bande de petits couillons ! Vous ne pouviez pas être attentifs en cours ? On aurait pu avoir notre lemon comme ça… _**OMG vuir devient agressive et vulgaire quand elle est frustrée. Ou qu'elle s'impatiente, ce qui revient au même XD Est-elle la seule à être impatiente ?**

**.**

Le groupe de sept élèves s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, et deux ou trois avaient viré au vert. _Bien fait !_

_._

Elle avait été, et de loin, la fille la plus maladroite de Poudlard, passant son temps à se cogner et à briser les choses._ L'équivalent de Neville avant l'heure… Mais bizarrement, ils n'ont pas de liens familiaux XD _**Etant donné qu'ils sont d'origine sang Pur tous les deux (Tonks est quand même une Black, à la base) on peut être sûrs qu'il y a un lien quelque part ^^**

**.**

Des membres, orifices, ou bouches supplémentaires... _Et ben… Je ne savais pas Kingsley si tordu XD _**J'aime bien ces deux là ensemble, moi ^^**

**.**

Elle atterrit rudement à terre._Aïe ! Ca, ça fait jamais du bien. Quoique… En fonction des circonstances O_o _**vuir..**_. _**Tu parles d'expérience ? XD**

**.**

C'était suffisamment proche d'une vie de zombie pour que son ventre se tende quelque peu. _Pauvre__Sev… Le voilà obligé de gagner ce duel. Mais il ne faut pas être malade pour ça !_

_._


	24. La surprise

Version corrigée par vuir ! *applause*

Ma prochaine traduction... Je pense à « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête ? » série de fics en 9 parties, soit plus de 180 chapitres, de Ms-Figg. Je suis en train de lire donc ce n'est pas décidé, hein.

Il y a aussi les « liens du mariage », de gnrkrystle, 31 chapitres. Je suis aussi en train de la lire ^^

Je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment prendre des votes (quoique ça m'intéresserait !) ou voir sur quoi je serais plus motivée en fin de lecture ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 24 La surprise

.

Le couple apparut devant un paysage composé d'une prairie surmontée d'une colline. Hermione regarda autour d'eux alors que Severus la relâchait, sentant qu'elle avait déjà été là auparavant. Il n'y avait ici rien d'autre qu'un gigantesque terrain ouvert, aussi loin que le regard se portait.

« Où sommes-nous? » demanda-t-elle, tout en continuant à observer. « C'est familier... Mais je ne parviens pas à le replacer. »

Severus lui fit un demi-sourire et prit son bras.

« Venez » dit-il en commençant à grimper la colline avec elle. Quand il atteignirent le haut de la côte, les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent comme des assiettes.

« Je connais cet endroit ! C'est ici qu'il y a eu la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch quand l'Irlande a battu la Bulgarie. Mais ce n'est pas le stade » dit-elle en parcourant la lande du regard.

« Non, en effet » acquiesça Severus, les yeux baissés sur Hermione alors que son visage se fendait d'une gigantesque sourire.

« Oh Severus ! C'est un parc d'attractions ! » s'exclama-t-elle, frappant dans ses mains comme une petite fille alors qu'il buvait sa joie du regard.

C'était, à nouveau, comme s'il avait trouvé un trésor.

« Venez ! » dit-elle en saisissant la main pâle du sorcier et commençant à courir pour rejoindre la vallée, tirant Severus derrière elle en direction du parc. Il semblait bien que des milliers de personnes étaient rassemblés, tout ce monde grouillant de partout, les gigantesques manèges sorciers les surplombant, tournant, se tordant et tortillant, plongeant dans la lumière déclinante.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour observer, Severus se tenant juste derrière elle, et ses yeux étincelaient alors qu'elle regardait une des voitures des montagnes russes filer, plein de passagers hurlant, pour ensuite suivre une boucle à mi-hauteur, se décoller des rails dans la manœuvre pour s'y réinstaller l'instant d'après avant de plonger brusquement, disparaissant donc avec son chargement toujours criant. Une rangée de rails quitta lentement sa position verticale pour s'abaisser à l'horizontal, ses passagers magiquement maintenus en place. Alors que le soleil se couchait, des milliers et milliers de lumières colorées s'allumèrent, ne rendant ce lieu magique qu'un peu plus magique encore.

« Severus... C'est magnifique. Je n'ai pas été dans un parc d'attractions depuis des années » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Puis elle l'enlaça et se mit sur la pointe des pied pour embrasser sa joue.

« Je pensais que vous alliez apprécier » dit-il, les yeux baissés sur elle, et pensant que le meilleur tour de manège qu'elle aurait ce soir serait sans aucun doute le « Snapenator », dans quelques heures. Il eut un léger sourire et la laissa le tirer vers le vendeur de tickets.

Il paya deux pass illimités et lui et Hermione furent affublés de bracelets qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retirer avant de sortir du parc. Si on tentait tout de même de le faire, les bracelets se mettraient à tinter bruyamment, attirant les employés du parc d'attractions qui escortaient alors la personne incriminée hors de celui-ci. Ils étaient ainsi conçus pour ne pas pouvoir être échangés entre visiteurs.

Un grand panneau était planté à côté du stand d'entrée. En haut se trouvait la liste de règles du parc. La parcourant, Severus découvrit qu'il y avait un sort sur les bracelets empêchant les gens d'utiliser leur magie. Impossible de se désillusionner pour profiter à l'œil des attractions. Severus se renfrogna légèrement, puis observa son anneau. Aucun problème. Il n'avait aucune intention d'attendre aux longues files d'attentes pour s'amuser.

Le panneau indiquait également les noms et descriptions des manèges les plus populaires. Il la parcourut à son tour et en désigna une.

« Celle-ci me semble prometteuse » annonça-t-il à Hermione, qui lut à son tour le nom.

« L'Urinator ? Severus, vous ne pouvez que plaisanter » gloussa-t-elle.

« Le nom semble intéressant » dit-il, l'air intéressé.

« Suffisamment intéressant pour vous faire pisser dans votre pantalon » répliqua Hermione.

Severus s'en fichait. Ils allaient faire bien mieux que cela avant la fin de la nuit. Le sorcier acheta à Hermione une gigantesque barbe à papa multicolore, et elle resta accrochée à son bras alors qu'elle la mangeait, absorbant tout ce qui l'entourait, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'arrêta devant un panneau.

L'Attraction « Tapis Volant ».

Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le manège...Un grand rideau s'élevant presque infiniment était drapé devant. Il ne pouvait être tiré que dans un sens. Les clients sur l'attraction ne pouvaient voir le reste du parc, mais ceux qui attendaient ne pouvaient pas voir l'attraction en mouvement.

« Ça a l'air sympa » lâcha simplement Hermione.

Severus pensa qu'ils cachaient sûrement l'attraction pour une bonne raison mais ne dit rien d'autre que « Alors allons attendre.

-Très bien » conclut-elle avant de rejoindre la fin de la longue file. Elle fut interrompue par Severus, qui glissa son bras avec le sien avant de tourner son anneau.

« Suivez-moi » dit-il avant de s'avancer devant la file d'attente pour se glisser entre les autres personnes. Il tripota à nouveau son anneau.

« Hey ! » cria la femme juste derrière eux. « Depuis quand vous êtes là ? Je ne vous avais pas vus ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils vers elle et les autres visiteurs mécontents.

« Peut-être n'avez-vous pas assez bien regardé » répondit-il, se détournant pour ignorer les protestations de la sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise et reste derrière eux, silencieuse.

« Severus... On a doublé » lui murmura Hermione, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Personne ne nous a vu faire, donc ce n'est qu'un point de vue » dit-il. « Et du mien, nous avons rejoint la file d'attente. Notre placement a juste été... Stratégique. »

Hermione soupira. Elle allait devoir se faire à ses manières. En même temps, c'était assez sympa de ne pas devoir attendre plus d'une demi-heure. La file s'avança et un homme avec un turban ouvrit le rideau pour leur montrer un petit tapis persan munis de petits pompons à chaque extrémité, qui flottait à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. Ils étaient à la base d'une tour assez grande, munies de fenêtres qui parcouraient sa hauteur comme une hélice, sur toute sa surface lisse.

« Bienvenue au Tapis Volant Magique. Veuillez monter sur le tapis. Monsieur, tout d'abord » dit le sorcier en désignant Severus. Il alla s'installer sur le tapis.

« Maintenant, mademoiselle, installez-vous entre ses jambes et calez-vous en arrière. Vous voudrez peut-être vous agripper à elle, Monsieur » dit-il à Severus avec un clin d'œil.

Severus enroula ses bras autour d'Hermione, l'attirant possessivement contre lui.

« Maintenant, aucun besoin de paniquer, à aucune étape de votre vol. Vous êtes tous les deux maintenus magiquement, entre autres. Maintenant, profitez bien du voyage » dit le sorcier.

Il prononça un sort et le tapis s'éleva lentement, volant à un rythme lent pour tourner autour de la tour. Au travers des fenêtres, il y avait des acteurs jouant des scènes. Califes, soldats et serviteurs menaient leur vie royale ou minable. Une fenêtre montra des danseuses peu vêtues. Severus s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge et Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de les regarder quand vous m'avez » lâcha-t-elle.

« En effet » répondit-il, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille et approchant ses lèvres de sa gorge, l'embrassant puis la taquinant gentiment.

Hermione soupira alors que ses lèvres parcouraient doucement sa peau, laissant une traînée de feu sur leur passage, et elle se pressa en arrière contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son membre remuer contre ses fesses.

Il gronda et laissa ses mains se glisser vers sa poitrine, tripotant la sorcière, son souffle s'accélérant alors qu'elle se tendait en avant. Il pressa son sexe contre son cul moelleux.

« Je vais adorer vous baiser » souffla passionnément Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione, tout en commençant à la toucher avec plus d'empressement, la jeune femme remuant contre lui, gémissante, soupirante, les yeux fermés de plaisir alors qu'elle sentait ses mains sur son corps.

Severus pouvait sentir les extrémités tendues et dures de ses seins contre ses paumes et il les serra, la faisant siffler et se presser à nouveau en arrière contre elle, roulant des hanches. Il glissa une main le long de son ventre, puis entre ses cuisses, tenté de glisser ses doigts dans son jean pour la toucher.

La tête d'Hermione tomba en arrière contre son épaule, la bouche ouverte.

« Embrassez-moi, Severus... Laissez-moi vous goûter » murmura-t-elle, submergée par son envie. Il le fit, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'elle se frottait à nouveau contre lui, ne voulant qu'être plus proche encore. Merlin... Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

« Severus » gronda-t-elle, « Pensez-vous que nous pourrions... »

« Non » soupira-t-il, léchant le contour de son oreille. « Ce vol ne sera plus très long.

-Je suis en feu » grommela-t-elle, son pelvis remuant toujours contre lui.

« 'De Dieu » pensa Severus alors qu'ils atteignaient le haut de la tour et que le tapis s'immobilisait.

Ils n'en remarquèrent rien, ni l'un ni l'autre, alors qu'ils continuaient à se câliner passionnément.

« Severus » siffla-t-elle de désir.

« Oui... Oui. Je suis avec vous, sorcière » dit-il doucement, commençant à glisser la main sous la barrière de son jean, sa main pressée contre sa douce peau, se glissant dans sa culotte. Il allait lui donner satisfaction...

Soudainement le tapis plongea, tombant en chute libre à travers les airs, Hermione criant à pleins poumons, se tournant pour se serrer contre Severus, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc. Quelque chose clochait avec ce tapis. Ils plongeaient vers leur mort.

Il se tint contre elle, enserrant son corps autour du sien, protecteur, leurs cheveux dressés dans les airs alors qu'ils descendaient, les fenêtres de la tour fusant de plus en plus vite alors qu'ils approchaient du sol.

« Tiens-toi, Hermione ! » cria Severus à la jeune femme toujours hurlante, faisant de son mieux pour l'entourer pour absorber le maximum de l'impact. Peut-être survivrait-elle. Il ferma les yeux et attendit la fin. Au moins, il était avec quelqu'un dont il se souciait.

Soudainement, le tapis ralentit, et tout doucement, il s'arrêta.

« Le vol est fini » dit le sorcier à turban en souriant sarcastiquement. Severus enveloppait parfaitement Hermione. Un autre couple prit par surprise.

Hermione arrêta de crier.

« On est vivants ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Il semblerait » dit Severus, relâchant son corps d'autour d'elle, et quittant le tapis. Il aida Hermione à en faire de même, la sorcière tremblant tellement qu'il la serra contre lui pour la rassurer.

« C'était un vol affreux » dit-elle au sorcier enturbanné, qui sourit largement. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette. Il aurait été coincé dans ce foutu tissu comme une momie si elle avait pu le faire.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il pensait que le vol avait été superbe, rétrospectivement. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'ils soient tombés à ce moment-là. Les choses avaient un peu dégénéré tout là-haut. La peur glacée qui les avait inondés avait été comme se retrouver plongés sous une douche froide sans fin. Ils avaient été fermement refroidis.

« Venez, Hermione. Il est temps de voir la suite » lui dit-il, l'accompagnant à la sortie.

Celle-ci était différente de l'entrée. Si ceux qui attendaient avaient vu passer ceux qui en ressortaient, ils se seraient attendus à avoir peur. Ils avaient bien conçu l'attraction du Tapis Volant.

Une fois sortis, Hermione reprit son souffle, puis commença à rire, hystérique.

« Merlin, Severus... C'était super » dit-elle en se tenant le ventre. Elle était à présent capable d'apprécier l'attraction, maintenant que la peur s'en était allée.

« Oui, en effet » acquiesça-t-il.

Hermione cessa de rire. Elle aurait pu jurer, grâce à ses yeux, qu'il ne parlait pas de l'attraction. Il saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour en embrasser le dos.

« Je pense que nous devrions nous en tenir aux attractions qui auront d'autres passagers, Hermione... Ou nous n'aurons plus rien à attendre de la fin de notre sortie... » conclut-il doucement, mais sa voix était de fer.

« Oui, nous devrions » contra-t-elle, ses yeux d'ambres comme incandescents.

« Eh bien. »

Severus prit une grande inspiration pour se poser, puis repartit, tirant derrière lui la jeune femme en direction de nouvelles attractions.

« Venez, sorcière... Nous avons un rendez-vous à conclure » dit-il de sa voix basse.

oOo

Severus et Hermione firent le tour du parc d'attractions, doublant les files et profitant des manèges en quelques minutes, laissant une foule de visiteurs grommelant et mécontents derrière eux. Severus en fit taire la plupart avec son regard mortel. Même sans la menace de répercutions magiques, il était un homme menaçant.

Ils firent un tour de Grande Roue, de Spinner, laquelle était une araignée de proportions gigantesques qui les balançait dans des ballons de toile, Hermione criant à nouveau de toutes ses forces et se serrant contre Severus de toutes ses forces. Il adorait ça. Puis ils allèrent aux Montagnes Russes qu'Hermione avait remarquées au tout début. Elles ne se contentaient pas de quitter leurs rails pour voltiger avant d'y revenir, elles passaient juste à côté de dragons cracheurs de feu, de trolls armés de massues, de manticores hargneuses, et toute une tripotée d'autres monstres et créatures magiques. Severus était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de très bonnes illusions... Il aurait été trop difficile d'entraîner de vraies créatures de ne pas croquer au moins un humain juteux et hurlant alors que les wagons passaient.

Ils firent de nombreux autres tours, mais il ne passèrent pas par l'Urinator. Tous deux l'avaient décidé lorsqu'ils avaient vu des gens en sortir pour être passés sous Récurvite pour retirer l'urine qui les souillait. Severus gagna pour Hermione un dragon en peluche en remplissant un ballon avec de l'eau, grâce à une baguette, plus vite que les autres. Finalement, la foule s'amoindrit et les lumières des manèges commencèrent à baisser, alors que tous se préparaient à fermer pour la nuit.

Severus portait le ridicule dragon pour elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Ils étaient parfaitement silencieux... Sachant ce qui allait venir. Finalement, Severus ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous êtes-vous amusée ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux sombres glissant sur sa petite silhouette.

« Oui, vraiment beaucoup » répondit-elle.

« La nuit n'est pas finie, sorcière... Elle ne l'est pas, si vous ne le souhaitez pas » précisa-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Non, Severus. J'ai le sentiment que je voudrais qu'elle ne se finisse jamais » annonça-t-elle doucement.

Il la fixa longuement, et ses yeux noirs ne semblaient que plus sombres encore qu'à leur habitude.

« Cette nuit sera la dernière, sorcière. Ce soir, toute ma force est vôtre » prononça-t-il d'une voix basse, glissant son bras entre les siens. « Venez, retournons à Poudlard. Nous avons encore beaucoup à découvrir l'un sur l'autre, et sur nous-mêmes. »

Il attira Hermione contre lui et ils disparurent.

Il était temps.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Ouah, il l'a amenée au parc d'attractions. C'est meugnon. L'atmosphère s'est réchauffée sur ce tapis... Lol pour la scène où Severus croyait qu'ils allaient mourir. Et c'était aussi mignon qu'il essaie de la protéger avec son corps. Même les attractions empêchent les parties de jambes en l'air, dans cette histoire. Lol. Quoiqu'il en soit, les lemons sont proches. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë:

Un tapis volant... Et j'imagine Petit Marcus fabriquer ce tapis volant qui accueillera plus tard la séance de tripotage... Et un dragon tente de les croquer... Et un dragon ridicule se fait trimballer et va assister, impuissant, aux ébats...

XD J'aime la manière dont Marcus est mis minable!

.

Notes de vuir :

« Oh Severus ! C'est un parc d'attractions ! » _Trop fun ! J'adore les parcs d'attractions !_** Merlin, ce doit être un des trucs que font les jeunes normaux et pas moi XD**

**Mais j'ai envie !**

.

Ils étaient ainsi conçus pour ne pas pouvoir être échangés entre visiteurs. _De toute façon, pourquoi vouloir les échanger O_o Quand on va dans un parc d'attractions, on en profite un maximum non ? _**Moi je le comprend comme « les billets qu'ils ont pris leur permettent de faire toutes les attractions sans compter, au lieu de dix ou quinze par exemple, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous, donc on ne peut pas retirer son bracelet pour le revendre une fois qu'on a fini son tour ».**

.

« L'Urinator ? Severus, vous ne pouvez que plaisanter » gloussa-t-elle. _Quel nom pourri, ça donne pas envie XD _

_._

« Suffisamment intéressant pour vous faire pisser dans votre pantalon » répliqua Hermione. _Exactement ce que je disais juste avant !_

Severus s'en fichait. Ils allaient faire bien mieux que cela avant la fin de la nuit. _J'espère bien !_

_._

Ils n'en remarquèrent rien, ni l'un ni l'autre, alors qu'ils continuaient à se câliner passionnément._ Là, il va se passer quelque chose de pas chouette pour eux ! Un tapis qui s'immobilise, c'est pas bon signe…_

.

Quelque chose clochait avec ce tapis. Ils plongeaient vers leur mort. _Ahah ! J'avais vu juste ;p Ils tombent… Et de haut ! (Milles excuses pour ce jeu de mot débile, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)_

_._

Ils firent un tour de Grande Roue, de Spinner, laquelle était une araignée de proportions gigantesques qui les balançait dans des ballons de toile _Beûrk, rien que d'imaginer me retrouver dans une toile d'araignée (géante en plus)… Bbbbrrrrrrrr…_

Hermione criant à nouveau de toutes ses forces et se serrant contre Severus de toutes ses forces. Il adorait ça. _Tu m'étonnes ! Espèce de pervers ;p Mais bon, t'as raison, profite !_

Severus gagna pour Hermione un dragon en peluche _Je peux en avoir un aussi ? _**et moi, et moi ? Et le monsieur a l'air renfrogné aussi **

**.**


	25. Surpasser

Note d'Aë : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Y a juste à regarder le délai. Et comme je ne vous ai pas habituée à cela, certaines ont cru que je laissais tomber Saving. JAMAIS !

Mais vu l'attente pour ce qui suit, ça a été très dur. Bref, je pense que vous fouttez de mon blabla vu ce qui vous attend en dessous.

Bonne lecture !

.

oOoOoOo

.

**Chapitre 25 ~ Surpasser**

**.**

**Hermione et Severus apparurent directement dans ses appartements privés, et il la relâcha pour rejoindre son bureau et y déposer le dragon en peluche ****par-dessus, avant de revenir vers elle, qui l fixait depuis le milieu de la pièce.**

**Severus remarqua qu'elle tremblait...Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si ça venait de son anxiété ou de son besoin. Probablement était-ce une combinaison des deux. Il fonça sur ****elle et elle recula d'un pas par réflexe, et il s'arrêta, baissant son visage sur elle.**

**« Voulez-vous partir, Hermione ? Vous êtes libre de partir si vous n'êtes pas prête pour moi » dit-il doucement, même si chaque fibre de son corps priait pour qu'elle n****e change pas d'avis...Surtout après le passage sur le Tapis.**

**« Non, Severus. Je ne veux pas partir... Je veux rester. C'est juste que c'est si réel, maintenant... Tu es si réel » répéta-t-elle tout bas.**

**Il s'avança à nouveau, et ses yeux semblèrent s'illum****iner alors qu'ils le fixaient.**

**« Donc, tu me veux » dit-il, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Hermione pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps l'attirer comme un aimant. Elle s'approcha à son tour.**

**« Oui » soupira-t-elle. « Je te veux. Je veux savoi****r comment tu es lorsque tu ne tentes pas de sauver la vie d'une femme. »**

**Le Maître des Potions faillit en rire. Il faillit.**

**« Je t'assure être totalement différent que ce que j'ai été cette nuit-là, Hermione Granger. J'ai la nette impression que tu me croi****s relativement peu créatif en matière de sexe » dit-il de sa voix de soie, saisissant et tirant le bas de son t-shirt. « Et que je ne possède pas la « créativité » de Marcus et Lucius. »**

**Hermione commença à protester contre ses dires, p****u****is se ravisa.**

Severus releva lentement le t-shirt d'Hermione, et elle leva les bras pour l'y aider. Le Maître des Potions le lui retira et le laissa tomber à terre, les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine pleine enserrée dans un soutien-gorge et sur son ventre plat, avant de revenir à son visage.

« Je veux te montrer sorcière, que je suis plus qu'assez homme pour toi. Tu ne voudras ni n'auras besoin d'aucun autre pour combler tes besoins. Qu'il s'agisse de Marcus ou même de Lucius, ils n'ont rien à m'envier » dit-il, un peu de rudesse s'insinuant dans sa voix alors qu'il levait les mains pour défaire le soutien-gorge, le faisant glisser sur ses bras pour le lâcher sur le t-shirt.

A nouveau, les yeux de Severus se fixèrent sur ses seins, plus brûlants à présent qu'il avait toute leur beauté, les sombres mamelons d'Hermione ornés de ses tétons tendus. Il mordit sa lèvre en sentant la secousse entre ses jambes alors qu'il commençait à s'engorger.

« Par tous les dieux, sorcière, je veux me fondre en toi » siffla-t-il avant d'attirer son corps à moitié nu contre lui pour s'emparer presque brutalement de sa bouche, ses mains pâles caressant son dos, avant qu'elles ne glissent contre elle pour saisir ses seins, appréciatrices. Il gronda contre sa bouche en sentant les mains d'Hermione saisir ses cheveux pour le tirer à elle, la voix étouffée alors qu'elle gémissait, emportée par son désir.

C'était ce qui avait manqué au Maître des Potions toute sa vie, une femme qui aurait été avec lui pour le long terme. Une amante, une compagne… Une femme toute à lui. Son esprit revint sur la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, à la manière dont elle lui avait dit vouloir se sacrifier pour le protéger, pour protéger ce qui allait pouvoir les lier. Le désir l'envahit d'une manière qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie.

Sans briser le baiser, Severus enveloppa Hermione de ses bras pour l'attirer tout contre lui, ses cuisses se resserrant immédiatement autour de sa taille, son bas-ventre pressé contre son érection. Le Maître des Potions glissa une main dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippant pour tirer rudement sa tête, attaquant sa gorge alors qu'il rejoignait à grand pas sa chambre avec elle pour l'y déposer sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la sorcière aux yeux presque clos.

« Divesto » souffla-t-il, et il observa ses vêtements bondir au loin, laissant Hermione superbement nue juste devant ses yeux.

« Divesto » répéta-t-il, la pointant cette fois-ci sur lui-même, et ses vêtements firent de même, laissant son puissant et mince corps nu et tendu, son membre imposant en pleine érection, réclamant son entrée. Sa baguette rejoignit à son tour le sol.

« Je vais te faire oublier Marcus, Lucius, et tout homme t'ayant un jour donné du plaisir, sorcière » souffla-t-il, attirant Hermione contre lui et sifflant quand sa chair chaude et humide rencontra la sienne, son sexe coincé entre eux, faisant haleter Hermione à son contact.

Des vagues de désirs émanaient hors d'elle par pulsations. Elle ne pouvait pas émettre un son, elle était trop enivrée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne, la possède, la libère de cette brûlure en elle. Severus s'approcha à nouveau de sa gorge tandis que ses mains pâles caressaient et exploraient son corps, serrant et pinçant sa peau, mémorisant chaque courbe d'elle de ses doigts et ses paumes.

Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille aussi lentement qu'il le put et la pencha en arrière, afin qu'elle s'arque exactement comme lorsqu'ils avaient dansé le tango. Il amena sa bouche à ses seins pour lécher un téton particulièrement tendu, glissant sa langue autour de lui, puis suçant plus fort encore. Hermione cria, réclamant plus. Et il lui en donna plus, allant d'un sein à l'autre, embrassant, léchant et grignotant la jeune femme, si bien qu'elle remuait tant contre lui qu'il avait du mal à la maintenir. Jamais une femme ne lui avait ainsi répondu… Mais là encore, lui n'avait jamais senti ce besoin qu'il avait de prendre Hermione pour aucune autre femme.

Trois amants l'avaient impressionnée. Firenze, Marcus, puis Lucius. C'était ces souvenirs-là qu'il voulait surpasser. Il porta Hermione à son lit et l'y déposa de manière à ce que ses pieds restent à terre, puis s'agenouilla pour s'installer entre eux.

« Firenze a été le premier à t'impressionner, sorcière » souffla-t-il, installant ses cuisses sur ses épaules pour observer, pour la première fois, son essence douce et rose. Son odeur était délicieuse et excitante, et le Maître des Potions dût ravaler la salive qui s'était formée dans sa bouche.

« Ton souvenir de Firenze sera le premier à être remplacé. »

Severus abaissa sa bouche vers son sexe, calant ses lèvres aux siennes et suçant légèrement avant de glisser sa langue contre et entre elles, la faisant tourner autour de son clitoris comme il l'avait fait autour de ses tétons. La sorcière s'arqua, haletante et gémissante alors qu'il s'échinait sur elle, léchant, suçant et taquinant la sensible chair rose jusqu'à ce que l'homme dans la barque soit parfaitement dressé sous ses attentions, et Hermione criait de plaisir, les bras de son Maître des Potions la maintenant en place, la lapant avec détermination, écoutant chacun des sons qu'elle émettait et l'apprenant alors qu'il répétait les actions qui la faisait crier le plus fort. Sucer son clitoris la rendit totalement folle et elle remua contre son visage. Soudainement le Maître des Potions s'éloigna et se retourna pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, sur le dos. Avec force, il attira Hermione à lui pour la pousser au dessus de lui, et elle surmontait son visage, puis il continua sa découverte de sa féminité, maintenant précisément ses fesses alors qu'il enfonçait rythmiquement sa langue en elle. Hermione grondait et ramenait son sexe de plus en plus bas et franchement sur son visage alors qu'il l'amenait de plus en plus près de son orgasme. Il attrapa son clitoris entre ses dents et tira.

Ce fut comme s'il avait enfoncé un barrage.

Hermione hurla et vint, ses fluides coulant sur le visage du Maître des Potions, qui buvait avidement l'ambroisie de la sorcière frissonnante, sans en laisser une goutte, alors qu'elle remuait convulsivement de haut en bas et de manière irrégulière, tandis que sa langue continuait à collecter chaque fragment de sa jouissance, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle tremblait pour la dernière fois et se relaxait, en ayant fini avec son premier orgasme.

Le sorcier la fit doucement rouler loin de lui pour qu'elle reste sur son dos, puis il se redressa sur le lit pour regarder son visage, qui était toujours rougi par sa récente jouissance. Hermione était toujours haletante, mais elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour le regarder avec un sourire plein de fatigue, ses cheveux trempés de sueur collés sur ses tempes. Le plaisir d'Hermione était palpable, et le Maître des Potions fut plutôt satisfait de cette constatation.

« Etait-ce bon, sorcière ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'une de ses mains pâles s'avançait pour caresser doucement son ventre.

« Ouiiii » soupira-t-elle. « Teeeellement bon, Severus. Seigneur, tu sais utiliser ta langue » répondit-elle, alors que sa respiration se calmait.

Les yeux de Severus tombèrent sur la petite bouche pleine de sa sorcière. Il aurait apprécié la sentir autour de son sexe, mais il y aurait un temps pour ça. Il devait effacer Marcus, à présent.

Severus la saisit soudainement, la resserrant contre son corps puis la redressant pour la soulever afin de la porter à travers sa chambre vers un espace du mur laissé libre, et il coinça ses bras sous ses genoux, écartant largement ses cuisses pour s'installer confortablement entre elles.

« Vas-tu me baiser, maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toujours éblouie par son orgasme.

« Oh oui, je vais te baiser, Hermione… Maintenant, et plus tard. Toute la nuit, sorcière. Toute la nuit » souffla-t-il, positionnant le sommet de son membre contre son entrée, et elle remua en sentant son épaisseur tout contre elle.

« Tu es si grand, Severus » murmura-t-elle.

« Chaque centimètre de moi est pour ton plaisir, sorcière » répliqua-t-il, l'embrassant profondément tout en commençant à la pénétrer. Il gronda alors que son sommet se glissait dans sa chaleur douce, humide et serrée, aussitôt suivie par sa longueur, se glissant profondément au sein de ce cocon pulsant.

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement d'extase alors qu'elle sentait son intensité la pénétrait et la distendre, et elle s'éloigna de sa bouche alors qu'il la prenait.

« Oh mon dieu, oui, Severus. Oh… Oh… Oui » grogna-t-elle, le menton posé sur l'épaule du sorcier alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en elle, ses yeux papillonnant sous l'effet du plaisir que son accueil lui offrait. Après s'être contenté de sa chaleur pour quelques instants, le professeur reprit ses esprits et bougea son épaule, de manière à ce qu'Hermione éloigne sa tête, et donc, qu'il puisse voir son visage. Severus observa la femme épinglée, ses yeux sombres et sauvages, ses narines s'élargissant.

« J'espère que tu peux prendre des mouvements puissants, sorcière, car c'est tout ce dont je suis capable » souffla-t-il, son regard la parcourant comme s'il cherchait les traces de faiblesses des dernières minutes.

En réponse, Hermione fit rouler son pelvis, et il siffla sous la sensation de son sexe roulant entre ses murs serrés.

« J'ai besoin de te sentir » soupira-t-elle, pressant son bas-ventre en avant et forçant à aller plus profondément en elle. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour plus voulu qu'un homme me prenne. »

Bordel. Avait-elle la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?

« Enroule tes ras autour de mon cou. Accroche-toi à moi » gronda-t-il en se reculant, Hermione se tordant anxieusement à la sensation de son départ.

Le sorcier hésita, les yeux fixés sur son visage. Il voulait voir son expression quand elle le recevrait. Soudainement, il s'avança en elle, enfonçant toute sa longueur en Hermione, qui laissa échapper un cri de choc alors que sa puissance la frappait, la faisant trembler et jouir, la température de son corps montant en flèche, la sorcière s'enflammant littéralement entre ses bras.

« Merde » haleta Severus alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore et encore dans sa sorcière en plein orgasme, tremblant alors que son corps pâle se pliait et s'arquait contre elle, traversant sa jouissance à elle, l'odeur, le son et la sensation de cette femme l'engloutissant délicieusement.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient embrumés de passion, fixés sur son visage mais dans le flou, la bouche ouverte, son corps s'élevant et retombant contre le mur alors que le Maître des Potions la prenait, ses hanches se balançant en un parfait va-et-vient, puis traçant cercle sur cercle alors qu'il s'efforçait de toucher tout ce qui faisait la ravissante créature qui hurlait son nom.

« Severus… Oh… Severus… Mon dieu » grognait Hermione alors qu'il accélérait le rythme tout en se reculant légèrement, ses mains saisissant ses fesses et la maintenant en place alors qu'il la baisait toujours, ses épaules seules restant calées contre le mur. Ses hanches étaient humides de son excitation à elle, et ses parties la frappaient.

« Est-ce bon, sorcière ? Est-ce bon ? » siffla-t-il, s'enfouissant avidement dans la douceur d'Hermione, aimant le glissement de son vagin le long de son membre, le plaisir et les claquements contre son corps à elle alors qu'il s'en fonçait entièrement dans ses profondeurs, la note de luxure et d'acceptation dans sa voix alors qu'elle rebondissait à chacun de ses mouvements. Dieu, elle était parfaitement exquise alors qu'elle capitulait totalement pour lui. Elle hurla son nom.

« Je prends ça pour un oui… » gronda-t-il, la retirant du mur, la relevant pour la laisser retomber brutalement, sentant délicieusement son poids, ses yeux sombres fixés sur le lien de leurs corps, mordant sa lèvre tout en observant son imposant outil disparaître entre ses cuisses trempées.

Seigneur, elle était forte, s'accrochant à ses épaules et se jetant en arrière, ses seins rebondissant, ses cheveux s'emmêlant sur son visage. Severus coinça un bras sous son cul pour pouvoir écarter ses mèches de son visage et la voir clairement, ses yeux d'ambre toujours pleins de son envie, de sa faim, et son corps brillait déjà de sa transpiration.

Severus fit quelques pas, se retourna et se laissa tomber, effrayant presque la sorcière, pendant un instant, alors qu'il s'installait confortablement, son corps à elle toujours coincé contre le sien. Maintenant, elle était au dessus de lui et il projeta ses hanches en avant presque brutalement, ses lèvres se retroussant sur ses dents et ses yeux étincelant pour elle.

« Chevauche-moi » siffla-t-il, guidant son corps de haut en bas sur son sexe. « Baise-moi fort, sorcière. Montre-moi que tu me veux totalement. »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le pâle sorcier, ses cheveux noirs s'étalant sur le fauteuil poire, ses yeux assombris de feu et de désir. Son corps se déchaîna totalement et elle s'abaissa sur lui et commença à rouler des hanches, le faisant haleter de plaisir alors qu'elle se répandait sur lui.

« Circé » gronda Severus alors qu'elle s'élevait et retombait, s'empalant sauvagement elle-même sur lui, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche ouverte sous son plaisir alors qu'elle jouissait encore, ses fluides brûlants coulant encore et ses yeux se révulsant totalement alors qu'elle hurlait.

« Mon dieu, oui » grogna Severus tout en inversant leur position pour s'enfoncer totalement dans son corps en plein orgasme comme s'il la perforait, la remontant sur son fauteuil et la ramenant contre lui à nouveau, la baisant comme s'il était devenu totalement fou, son membre massif la prenant incessamment, toujours aussi solide que l'acier, et sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse alors que leurs corps s'unissaient bruyamment.

Hermione était partie… Rien d'autre n'existait au monde, il n'y avait que la possession du Maître des Potions sur elle, la puissance de ses mouvements, les murmures soyeux de plaisir alors qu'il exigeait chaque centimètre de son corps pour être sien. Comment pourrait-elle un jour s'éloigner un jour de ça, de lui ? Elle était prise, à présent… Marquée… Signée. Elle lui appartenait… Chaque part d'elle.

Une brûlure délicieuse grandissait entre ses cuisses, due à la friction de son sexe imposant s'enfonçant encore et encore en elle, et Hermione s'arqua vers le haut, se laissant aller, laissant ce feu s'accroître, voulant partir en flammes et achever totalement sa combustion. Cette brûlure était une part de ce que signifiait recevoir le sombre sorcier, une preuve de son ardeur, de son envie, de sa passion pour elle, et elle sentit plus qu'une simple connexion physique avec lui alors que Severus continuait à prendre son plaisir, grognant lascivement, ses mains glissant sur ses cuisses alors qu'il continuait à bouger dans son corps pleinement consentant.

Severus n'avait jamais voulu une femme si complètement auparavant, et il ne voulait pas arrêter d'enfoncer son sexe en elle. Il voulait s'imprimer lui-même en elle, sur son âme, alors qu'il se frappait contre son corps, se perdait profondément en elle, chevauchant son petit corps souple impitoyablement, chaque cri délicieux ne lui donnant envie que dans obtenir un autre, et un autre encore, son nom gouttant de ses lèvres comme du miel. Elle était brillante, superbe, et maintenant… Sienne. Severus alla plus fort en elle comme s'il souhaitait laisser la marque de son sexe en elle, Hermione se tordant sous l'intensité de ses coups. Merlin, elle n'avait jamais eu un tel amant. Jamais.

Elle le lui haleta, et le sorcier ne la prit que plus puissamment encore en réponse, son cœur se gonflant à ses mots. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir un autre amant comme lui, non plus.

Severus se redressa sur ses mains, les yeux toujours baissés sur Hermione, ses hanches allant et venant comme un flux et reflux de marée, se coulant en elle, la recouvrant, poussant dans ses profondeurs, la tête de la sorcière roulant d'un côté et de l'autre alors qu'elle criait toujours, sa voix commençant à s'épuiser, mais son corps répondant toujours, s'arquant et dégoulinant toujours sous lui.

« Tu es une sorcière résistante » lui souffla-t-il tout bas.

Hermione pouvait le prendre et il était heureux que son corps puis l'avaler encore et encore. La sueur dégouttait de son corps sur celui d'Hermione et formait une mare sous elle, la faisant glisser sur le vinyle couvrant le fauteuil poire, comme s'il était huilé. Severus baissait à présent son rythme sur elle, ralentissant ses va-et-vient, caressant maintenant intimement son corps, presque tendrement, lui offrant un petit répit, mais sans s'arrêter toutefois de la prendre, se donnant toujours totalement à elle. Et il avait loin d'en avoir fini avec elle.

Soudainement, il s'interrompit et se glissa hors d'elle, se relevant à demi, sur ses genoux.

« Retourne-toi » gronda-t-il, l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'y aider.

Hermione se sentait comme perdue dans un rêve éveillé quand elle le senti la retourner. Elle fut vaguement consciente de s'installer sur ses genoux, et que sa tête était repoussée vers le bas. Puis elle sentit ses mains d'homme s'agripper à sa taille, et son épaisseur la remplir à nouveau.

« Oh mon dieu » gémit-elle alors que Severus commençait à la prendre à nouveau puissamment, ses yeux fixés sur son cul remuant alors qu'il s'enfonçait avidement en elle, une main maintenant bas son adorable petit derrière pour qu'elle puisse sentir totalement la puissance de ses mouvements.

« Suis-je trop ? » haleta-t-il, lui donnant sans fin la totalité de son membre. « Réponds-moi, sorcière…

-Non…Non… » gémit-elle.

Il s'arqua, mais Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle se sentit comme si elle allait le vouloir pour toujours. Et peut-être serait-ce le cas.

« Bien » dit Severus de sa voix de soie, sortant à nouveau d'elle. Même si elle avait dit qu'il était trop, il aurait continué à la prendre. Elle l'avait accepté, lui, et cela signifiait tout de lui. Il saisit son bras et se redressa, la tirant pour l'adosser à lui, repoussant ses cheveux de côté pour embrasser sa gorge avant d'enrouler son bras autour de son ventre et la repoussa en avant, afin qu'elle se penche pour qu'il se glisse à nouveau en elle, grognant quand sa tête glissa contre lui.

« Oui » dit-il, pompait rythmiquement en elle, le corps d'Hermione rebondissant légèrement alors qu'il la pénétrait encore et encore, ses allées et venues s'accélérant et s'approfondissant alors qu'il la baisait.

« Viens encore pour moi, sorcière, et je te donnerai un peu du reste » lui dit-il tout bas, en roulant des hanches. « Je suis loin d'en avoir fini, mais tu dois souffrir. Viens pour moi, Hermione… Encore une fois, sorcière. Fais céder le barrage pour moi. »

Severus recommença ses mouvements puissants en elle, rencontrant bruyamment son corps, sa tête relâchée en arrière et sa bouche restant entrouverte alors qu'elle commençait à se resserrer autour de lui. Elle n'était plus capable de crier, mais elle émettait toujours de petits sons plaintifs, et ses jambes semblaient sur le point de céder. Severus devait la maintenir en position tout en maniant son engin en et hors de son corps jusqu'au prochain seuil.

« Viens » lui murmura-t-il, s'enfonçant totalement, la douceur de sa voix démentant la baise qu'il partageait avec elle, déterminé à obtenir encore une jouissance d'elle. « Encore une fois, sorcière. Tu pourras te reposer ensuite. »

Il redressa doucement Hermione, tendant ses genoux pour aller plus avant, se saisissant de ses seins, les caressant pour l'amener à nouveau à l'orgasme, et elle vint et se relâcha, Severus devant l'agripper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, sifflant alors qu'elle dégoulinait encore sur lui. Il resta immobile, maintenant son membre profondément enfoui en elle alors que son corps pulsait autour de lui, se tordant et suçant son engin enveloppé et tendu. Dieu, elle était délicieuse, et si réactive.

Severus la tint tant qu'elle dégoulina, jusqu'à ce que son orgasme se termine, puis sortit d'elle, et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face, les yeux fixés sur ses yeux d'ambre mi-clos. La tête d'Hermione partit légèrement en arrière comme si elle s'était soudainement s'endormie tout en restant debout. Severus l'embrassa, embrassant sa bouche avant de soulever la sorcière épuisée pour la déposer sur son lit, l'y déposant tout doucement. Elle se roula immédiatement en boule, ses yeux se fermèrent tout à fait et son souffle s'apaisa.

Dans quelques instants, elle serait endormie… Le Maître des Potions garda les yeux fixés sur elle, son expression indéchiffrable. Entre le parc d'attractions et le sexe avec lui, elle était totalement épuisée. Et il était toujours en train d'effacer les souvenirs des autres hommes de son esprit en recréant leurs actions et, il l'espérait, les surpassant dans la psyché de sa sorcière. Marcus était à terre. Il restait toujours Lucius à éliminer. Le Maître des potions eut un sombre sourire.

Il allait adorer cela.

Severus fit glisser Hermione un peu plus loin dans le lit pour s'allonger près d'elle, ses yeux sombres buvant l'image de la sorcière épuisée et satisfaite à ses côtés. Son sexe était toujours tendu et il eut un sursaut alors que son regard glissait sur les douces courbes de ses fesses, et l'odeur de son sexe vint jusqu'à lui, comme un parfum l'amenant au rut. Un petit grondement lui échappa. Il voulait continuer. La sorcière allait devoir améliorer son endurance si elle espérait pouvoir le suivre. Il ne voulait pas continuer à lui donner des pauses… Il était trop égoïste pour cela. Mais il s'agissait de leur première nuit ensemble, il était donc généreux.

Soudainement, l'imminence de son duel avec Marcus, le lendemain, lui revint à l'esprit. Il rabaissa ses yeux sur elle… S'il perdait… Cela serait sa dernière nuit avec elle.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne perdrait pas.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Round one. Laissons Severus tenter de recréer les expériences d'Hermione avec Firenze, Marcus et Lucius, puis tenter de les surpasser. Lol. Pauvre petite Hermione épuisée. Elle va devoir se réveiller et continuer avec l'insatiable sorcier. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pense pas qu'elle trouvera ça difficile. S'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë :

Moi aussi je veux des reviews ! J'adorerais atteindre les 400 pour la fin de la fic ! Ou les dépasser (OMG !)


	26. Une ceinture à la main

Bon. J'ai sorti hier le chapitre 25. Go ! Go ! Pour la suite ! Le but étant de le sortir cette semaine !

Et puis j'ai eu un très bon rythme hier donc faut continuer ^^

.

REMARQUE : VENEZ PAPOTER AVEC MOI SUR FACEBOOOOOOK ^^ Rhem. J'ai fait une page où je mets des extraits en avant-première. Entre autres ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de vuir : S'il reste des erreurs, je suis désolée… Je tiens quand même à préciser qu'Aë poste le chapitre AVANT correction par moi-même… Ce que je peux comprendre, vu que souvent je mets un peu de temps pour corriger et lui renvoyer XD Puis, elle reposte le chapitre quand j'ai fini de corriger, sauf qu'à ce moment là, tout le monde l'a déjà lu O_o (Précision d'Aë : Nope. Tout le monde ne saute pas sur le chapitre donc plus de la moitié des lecteurs profitent de la version corrigée ^^)

Mea culpa… Sinon, j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant qu'à moi ;p

Et laissez des reviews, sinon, je risque d'être au chômage d'ici peu (enfin, vu tout ce que j'ai comme cours à étudier, c'est pas pour tout de suite quand même)…

Bonne lecture ;p

.

oOoOoOo

.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes : Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais j'ai l'impression que le site déconne avec les reviews (passent-elles toutes en anonyme ? Il me semble bien !) après avoir effacé mes reviews arrivées en anonyme avant que je puisse les valider… .

.

Larasilver : eh… Ca prend du teeemps et honnêtement en dehors de aujourd'hui (après-midi de samedi et nuit de samedi à dimanche) ben j'ai eu du mal à traduire plus de quelques lignes à la suite.

.

Kirei13 : la voilà ^^ Désolée pour les nouveaux délais à rallonge !

.

Didou D : Ooooh *rougissante* Merci^^

.

Louisa Del Sol : Mais-euh me mettez pas la pression ^^

.

Lulu : Mais je n'arrête pas ^^ Je traîne juste XD

.

Khalie : *ze t'aime* ne fais pas attention à mon regard mielleux, hein ^^ Eh, attends, il va dormir, là ^^

Khalie (2) *ze t'adoooore* même remarque que précédemment XD Sev a prévu des trucs pour Mione avant tout ^^

Khalie (3) *khaaaaliiiiie* Ici aussi, hein ^^ Miam, hein ? ^^

Khalie (4) *arrrrggh* Et là XD Meuh nooon… Juste un peu ^^ j't'en veux paaas ^^

.

Lisa Del Sol : Je traîne, ces temps ci… Mais je suis toujours là ^^

.

Jessyka : je sais, je sais ^^ Ms-Figg est super, hein ^^ Vivement le 3e, le 4e, le 5e… Je me caaalme, promis ^^

.

Arwy : A ce train, ptet qu'on ira aux 500 ? Z'êtes prêtes, toutes ? (toujours pas d'homme en vue, alors je vous salue au féminin ^^)

.

Kamelia Snape : Snape, c'est Snape. FAUT QUE CA SOIT UN SURHOMME AU LIT!

Euh… J'avais pas dit que je me calmais ? XD

.

Guest : Désolée, mais encore, j'atténue certaines expressions… Et d'un côté comme de l'autre, il n'est pas (tout à fait) question d'amour, même si… Oui, son attitude nous l'amène bien ^^

.

Selene : Non je n'arrête paaaas ^^

.

Bouyachaka : Et c'est pas fini « ça ne finira jaaamaiiiis » rhem ^^ d'autres sont à venir ^^

.

Lupinou Crazy : Aussi excitée que moi, hein ? Je viens de conclure un lemon et il est *OMG* 3h07 ^^

.

Zwot98 : et des lemons, des lemons, des lemons… ùtoutes des perverses… Et je suis leur reine MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA* -Oui à 3 heures du mat je deviens secrètement très étrange-

.

Sabi1301 : Ouip. Mais on a beaucoup attendu alors y en aura beaucoup ^^

.

Guest : Je suis en RETARD ! *mode « lapin d'Alice » on* J'ai encore mis plus de deux semaines… ARGH

.

Liloo : Le duel… Ha… Va donc voir. Rhem.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 26 ~ Une ceinture à la main

.

Severus se réveilla immédiatement lorsque Hermione commença à remuer. Sur la table de chevet près de lui se trouvaient une bouteille d'eau fraîche, un sandwich au jambon préparé comme elle les aimait, et deux fioles de potion violette.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent lentement, et se fixèrent. Le pâle visage de Severus entra dans son champ de vision, ses yeux sombres fixés sur elle, un air solennel affiché sur son visage.

« Severus » dit-elle tout bas.

« Oui, Severus » répéta-t-il soyeusement, se sentant réagir à sa voix. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son corps nu et il sentit le sang envahir son membre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Hermione s'étira, puis grimaça.

« Endolorie. Comblée » répondit-elle, s'asseyant sur le lit avec un peu de difficulté, ses cheveux retombant pour recouvrir partiellement ses seins.

Elle avait l'air un peu trop tendue, et Severus comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été complètement sincère à propos de son état. Il s'assit et saisit les fioles de potion violette pour les lui tendre.

« Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, tu m'en avais donné après que j'aie retrouvé mes esprits » répondit-elle en récupérant les petites bouteilles dans sa main.

Le Maître des Potions la regarda les débouchonner l'une après l'autre et les boire cul sec. Après quelques instants, elle tenta de remuer pour se tester, et soupira de soulagement.

« Comme neuve ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

« Oui » répliqua-t-elle, un peu timidement, alors que les souvenirs de leurs ébats lui revenaient.

Severus apprécia la légère note de gêne dans la voix d'Hermione. Cela ne lui donnait envie que de lui faire d'autres choses qui pourraient la gêner. Mais elle devait d'abord manger. Il se redressa et lui tourna le dos. Il était entièrement nu et Hermione eut une vue parfaite sur son corps pâle. Il était mince et musculeux, avec un fessier tendu et de longues jambes athlétiques. Il avait, tout comme Lucius, des cicatrices qui s'entrecroisaient sur sa peau. Severus se tourna pour lui faire face et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur son érection. Ce sorcier était gigantesque. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait la sensation d'avoir été prise par un sacrément gros gourdin. Son ventre était plat, ses côtes apparentes et son torse bien tracé, sans être massif. Ses bras étaient nerveux et tendineux. Chaque jointure, des genoux aux épaules, était acérée. C'était un homme bien fait. Ses robes sévères en cachaient beaucoup.

Severus savait parfaitement qu'elle examinait son corps. D'après le regard qu'il lui vit, elle approuvait. Il lui fit un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu dois manger, puis nous pourrons continuer » lui dit-il, désignant le sandwich et l'eau embouteillée.

Hermione se précipita au bord du lit dès qu'elle vit le sandwich. Elle avait la sensation de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Elle l'attrapa puis jeta un coup d'œil à Severus.

« Severus, tu as le duel contre Marcus demain. Peut-être… Peut-être que je devrais partir et te laisser te reposer » tenta-t-elle avant de mordre dans son en-cas.

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, sorcière, avant que le soleil ne se lève demain » dit-il. « J'ai l'habitude de fonctionner sans avoir beaucoup dormi. C'est une condition sine qua none pour servir le Lord Noir. »

Hermione l'observa. Donc, il ne dormait pas bien. Elle n'en doutait pas… Il avait réellement une conscience, et les choses qu'il avait été contraint à faire sous le joug de Voldemort le hantaient probablement. Elle déglutit, puis débouchonna sa bouteille pour la boire cul-sec.

Severus se rassit sur le lit, près d'elle, ses yeux sombres l'étudiant.

« Tu as une face sombre, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? » s'enquit-il.

« Chacun a sa part de ténèbres, Severus » répliqua-t-elle en l'observant. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui la dérangeait et l'excitait tout à la fois. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Quand tu étais avec Lucius… Que t'a-t-il fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione sentit une petite et immédiate chaleur à la pensée du blond l'attachant et la baisant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Les yeux de Severus étincelèrent de jalousie.

« Que t'a-t-il fait ? » lui demanda-t-il à nouveau, sa voix se teintant de rudesse.

« Il a couché avec moi, Severus » répondit Hermione, trop embarrassée pour lui donner des détails. Le Maître des Potions allait penser qu'elle était un genre de monstre tordu.

« Je le sais parfaitement, sorcière. Quand il était avec vous, la lumière n'a pas faibli une seule fois. Lucius domine les femmes. J'imagine qu'il vous a dominée… Et au vu de la puissance de l'indicateur, vous avez apprécié ce qu'il vous a fait. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait faibli comme pour Rusard. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait » ordonna Severus, sa rudesse augmentant d'un cran.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais continua à manger son sandwich.

Severus se renfrogna et se leva, rejoignant la chaise sur laquelle ses vêtements retirés par Divesto s'étaient retrouvés. Il prit son pantalon pour en retirer la ceinture. Hermione s'immobilisa, le sandwich oscillant devant sa bouche alors qu'elle fixait la ceinture dans la main pâle du sorcier. Elle sentit un flux de fluide rouler hors d'elle et rejoindre le lit.

Severus ne perdit rien de sa réaction. Quand Lucius lui avait envoyé cette ceinture en cadeau, c'était un rappel de leur moment passé ensemble. Il avait dû l'utiliser, celle-là ou une semblable, sur elle.

Alors que la jeune femme l'observait, le Maître des Potions rejoignit sa baguette délaissée, la saisit et leva la ceinture, laissant la boucle pendre. Il murmura un sort et avec le bout de sa baguette, brûla des trous supplémentaires sur la lanière, commençant à la boucle pour rejoindre les trous préexistants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione.

« Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça, n'est-ce pas, sorcière ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non » mentit-t-elle, les yeux humides à force de rester fixés sur la lanière. Elle posa le reste de sandwich, l'appétit coupé.

« Car j'ai moi aussi une nature sombre. L'idée de vous attacher pour vous prendre me plait. Je pense que vous aimez ce genre de traitement, Hermione. Je pense que vous aimez être sous le contrôle de votre amant, jusqu'à un certain point. Je pense que vous en avez besoin, parce que vous avez dû être un leader, à devoir toujours prendre des décisions, à devoir toujours faire des découvertes, qui ont chaque fois été l'objet d'éloges, méritées ou pas. »

Hermione fixa le sorcier comme s'il l'avait hypnotisée alors qu'il poursuivait.

« Mais vous êtes une vilaine fille, n'est-ce pas, Hermione Granger? Vous avez des besoins et désirs secrets, de très pervers besoins et désirs secrets. Lucius les a exploités, mais je vais les sortir hors de vous et les assouvir » murmura-t-il de sa voix de soie. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'un amant qui soit un Maître, mais je suis certain que vous avez besoin d'un amant qui ait de la maîtrise. Qui peut vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin, quand vous en avez besoin. »

Severus fit claquer bruyamment la lanière dans sa paume, et Hermione sursauta. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait et sombre.

« Le son du cuir sur la chair semble vous causer quelque réaction, sorcière. Je me demande pourquoi. Pourriez-vous me l'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, son sexe tressautant visiblement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Severus apprécia son silence. Sa… Désobéissance. Cela plaisait à sa plus sombre nature.

« Voulez-vous être dominée, Hermione Granger ? Est-ce ce pourquoi le cuir contre la chair vous excite? Je vous ai soigneusement récurvitée quand vous étiez endormie, et à présent… A présent, je peux sentir ton excitation. Avant même que je ne vous touche… Je n'y vois qu'une conclusion… Vous voulez sentir ce cuir sur votre peau » souffla-t-il, s'arrêtant devant elle pour passer lentement la ceinture autour de sa gorge.

« Je ne suis pas Lucius » dit-il, « Mais j'ai mes propres préférences. Vous allez faire ce que j'apprécie, sorcière » dit-il d'une voix de basse.

Hermione avait laissé une trace ronde d'humidité sur ses draps, sous l'effet de son excitation.

« Que… Qu'allez-vous me faire faire ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Sucez mon sexe » répondit-il, glissant la lanière dans la boucle et la serrant juste assez pour qu'elle la sente, puis la refermant à cette place. Il l'ajusta pour que la boucle soit devant elle puis doucement vers la gauche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entraver ses mouvements. Sa main gauche agrippa la lanière près de sa gorge et la droite tenait mollement le reste de longueur.

Severus s'approcha et tira doucement sur la ceinture de sa main gauche, poussant la tête d'Hermione en avant et avançant ses hanches. La tête de son membre se balança à quelques centimètres devant ses lèvres. Hermione respirait rapidement, ses seins s'élevant et retombant sous son excitation.

« Vous aimez ça » dit-il, baissant la tête pour la regarder.

Severus pressa son membre engorgé contre ses lèvres, s'avançant doucement et sans forcer dans sa bouche.

« J'ai un grand sexe, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la ceinture.

« Ouiiii » répondit-elle, ses lèvres titillant sa tête alors qu'elle parlait.

« Je doute que vous aillez un jour imaginé que votre Maître des Potions avait un membre pareil sous ses robes, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il.

« Non » soupira Hermione, levant les yeux vers lui.

Severus faillit siffler devant la gravure érotique qu'elle lui offrait… Ses yeux d'ambre étincelaient et son membre était pressé contre ses lèvres.

« Je présume également que vous n'aviez encore jamais imaginé que vous voudriez un jour ce même membre en vous » gronda-t-il, « que vous me voudriez.

-Non » répondit-elle, frissonnante de désir.

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis ajouta « La vie est vraiment pleine de surprises, qu'en dites-vous ? » et il poussa son sexe entre ses lèvres, la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrant pour engouffrer son sexe dans sa chaleur.

« Ouiiiii » soupira-t-il, fermant les yeux et laissant tomber sa tête en arrière quelques instants sous le plaisir, avant d'abaisser à nouveau ses yeux sur elle.

La bouche de sa sorcière était tendue autour de son épaisseur. Dieu, il était presque trop excitant de la regarder. Il frappa doucement son épaule avec la ceinture, juste assez pour pincer légèrement, puis la tira un peu en avant, se glissant plus profondément entre ses lèvres.

« Sucez-moi » ordonna-t-il. « Donnez-moi du plaisir, sorcière. Montrez-moi à quel point vous êtes talentueuse. »

Il remua la ceinture et s'enfonça pour qu'elle commence, mais elle n'avait pas besoin du moindre signe de départ. Elle était prête à lui rendre la pareille. Severus lui avait offert la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Elle était prête à lever un culte et un temple à son sexe, et lui montrer que le plaisir donné n'allait pas être à sens unique dans cette relation. Et, Merlin, il utilisait aussi des ceintures. Ca méritait déjà une fellation en soi.

Hermione fit tourner sa langue sur le bout de son sexe, puis en lécha la fente, y tortillant sa langue. Severus laissa échapper un petit cri et se recula en haletant. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait ça auparavant. C'était comme une petite pénétration. Elle lui fit un petit sourire satisfait, savant qu'elle l'avait surprise.

Severus se reprit, recouvrit son attitude de « maîtrise », et attira à nouveau son visage, enfonçant son sexe au fond de sa bouche.

« Il est temps d'accélérer le mouvement, sorcière » dit-il, avant d'ajouter « sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

Hermione aurait pu rire si ça bouche n'avait pas été si bien remplie de sorcier brûlant et dur, et elle se remit rapidement à la tâche, suçant avidement le sorcier, faisant grogner Severus sous son ardeur.

« Laisse-moi un peu de peau, sorcière » gémit-il alors qu'Hermione s'appliquait particulièrement vigoureusement.

Elle relâcha son membre et commença à embrasser et lécher sa longueur, y amenant ses petites mains pour caresser son érection, Severus se tortillant un peu alors qu'elle rejoignait, plus bas, ses testicules pour les sucer l'une après l'autre dans sa bouche, jouant avec avec sa langue, les titillant de ses dents, ce qui était à la fois excitant et terrifiant pour lui, tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident. Il laissa échapper un soupir modulé quand elle retourna à son membre, le nettoyant de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brillant de salive, puis en engouffrant sa tête à nouveau, utilisant ses mains pour y apporter plus de stimulation, le tenant fermement.

Severus eut l'impression qu'elle le baisait avec sa bouche et ses mains, et il relâcha la ceinture pour attraper sa tête et s'y soutenir, craignant de s'effondrer alors qu'elle utilisait tout son talent pour lui faire entrevoir le paradis que lui-même lui avait précédemment offert. Elle se sentit assez victorieuse alors qu'il commençait à trembler incontrôlablement, ses mains, s'agrippant à sa tête sous le plaisir alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme.

« Avale-moi ! » ordonna-t-il, avant de grogner avant d'éjaculer, laissant échapper un flot d'obscénités et de bénédictions à son sujet, tout en remplissant sa bouche de sa semence, son sexe pressé au fond de sa gorge, la tête rejetée en arrière, s'arquant contre son visage alors que sa jouissance le traversait.

« Bordel… Bordel… » souffla-t-il alors que ses pulsations faiblissaient et qu'il baissait à nouveau les yeux sur elle qui buvait ses dernières émissions comme une assoiffée. Dès que son orgasme fut conclu, il attira Hermione à lui et l'embrassa profondément, s'écroulant sur le lit avec elle.

« Tu es un joyau, Hermione… Une gemme. Je ne te rendrais jamais au monde » expira-t-il, les yeux noirs de passion. « Marcus, Lucius, aucun autre homme ne t'aura plus jamais. S'ils tentent de te prendre à moi, sorcière… De goûter à tes charmes… Je promets que je… »

Hermione déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne complète involontairement un Serment Inviolable dans sa passion. Il était déjà sur le point de se battre contre Marcus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à tuer tout homme célibataire la percutant parce qu'il était sous Serment.

« J'ai déjà décidé que je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi, Severus. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enrager à propos de choses qui n'arriveront jamais » répondit-elle doucement.

Ses yeux sombres cherchèrent son visage presque sauvagement, puis il se calma. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ? Il n'avait jamais fait de telles déclarations au sujet d'une femme. Jamais. Il l'attira dans ses bras.

« Il faut que je me repose un peu… Pour récupérer. Je n'ai pas encore efface le souvenir de Lucius » marmonna-t-il tout bas.

« Tu l'as déjà éliminé… Crois-moi. Tu es tellement mieux que ce que lui a été » annonça-t-elle sincèrement.

La domination du Maître des Potions correspondait bien plus aux besoins de sa sorcière que tout ce que Lucius Malfoy pouvait offrir. Severus n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'adresse à lui avec un titre, ni de la forcer à être silencieuse et soumise. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione soit soumise. Quel intérêt y avait-il à dominer une femme brisée, sans esprit ? Le sorcier préférait du feu et des défis. Il voulait savoir que lorsqu'Hermione se soumettait à lui, c'était parce que ses propres envies pour sa passion et sa force à lui la poussaient à se libérer de sa prison de contrôle personnelle.

Severus chercha son visage pour essayer de voir si elle ne faisait que le rassurer. Mais ses yeux d'ambre étaient parfaitement sincères et pleins de passion pour lui. Il soupira et se laissa retomber, glissant un bras sous elle pour l'attirer contre lui. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ce type de rapprochement auparavant, mais la sentir, elle, tout contre lui, l'odeur de jasmin de ses cheveux emplissant l'air qui arrivait à ses narines, les courbes douces de son corps contre ses propres lignes longilignes. Il ferma les yeux.

Hermione était repliée contre Severus, ses yeux d'ambre étudiant son profil. Les sourcils aristocratiques, les longs cils noirs, le grand nez aquilin, et la bouche sensuelle. Ses yeux glissèrent plus bas, sur son corps, se fixant sur son sexe débandé, mais toujours assez impressionnant. Quel homme c'était. Comment avait-elle pu un jour penser qu'il était froid et insensible ? Il était l'homme le plus passionné avec lequel elle ait jamais été liée. Elle avait senti plus que son sexe lorsqu'il l'avait prise… C'était comme si elle avait senti son cœur s'y mêler.

Elle réalisa que le sorcier était endormi. Elle espérait qu'il continuerait ainsi jusqu'au matin. Il devait combattre Marcus, et malgré sa déclaration de ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, il avait tout de même besoin de ses forces… Et elle les avait drainées. Elle serait partie si elle avait été certaine que cela ne lui aurait pas causé de désarroi, voire une réelle colère. Elle n'avait aucun besoin de le voir faire sauter sa porte.

De plus, s'il perdait réellement… Ce serait sa dernière nuit avec lui. Elle voulait savourer chaque instant. Elle regarda intensément le sorcier endormi et se blottit plus encore contre lui, et son bras se resserra par réflexe autour d'elle avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre et qu'il commence à ronfler.

Hermione sourit quand son grand nez ajouta quelques décibels au bruit. Elle pinça soigneusement ses narines frémissantes et le son baissa légèrement. Mais très légèrement. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

Visiblement, c'était juste une chose à laquelle elle devrait s'habituer.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que je dois m'arrêter au milieu d'un lemon. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Lol. Severus peut me mettre une ceinture autour du cou et me demander de l'appeler « papa » si ça lui chante. *s'évente* Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aë: Y a un moment j'ai juste envie de lui dire « bordel, elle est la mieux placée pour le savoir, tu le sais parfaitement toi-même, et nous aussi, là, à baver derrière nos écrans, on le sait ! ».

Le jeu de mots de Severus est sur « cock » (sexe -d'homme, faut-il le préciser ?) et « cocky » (arrogant). Rhmmm.

.

Note (bis) de vuir : Argh ! Heureusement que je ne fais que relire et corriger les éventuelles fautes d'Aë… J'aurai eu du mal à m'arrêter de moi-même à la fin de ce chapitre… J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi ;p

.

.

Notes de vuir :

Sur la table de chevet près de lui se trouvaient une bouteille d'eau fraîche, un sandwich au jambon préparé comme elle les aimait, et deux fioles de potion violette. _Je parie pour de la potion contraceptive XD_ **Mais euh ! C'est l'anti-douleur sexuel du début de fic ^^**

.

« Oui, Severus » _« Hermione » me semble plus approprié vu que c'est lui qui parle ;p _**Non c'est bien « Severus » comme, un « oui, c'est moi, Severus »**

**.**

« Oui, tu m'en avais donné après que j'aie retrouvé mes esprits » répondit-elle en récupérant les petites bouteilles dans sa main. _Alors c'est une potion revitalisante… Pas contraceptive O_o _**N'oublie pas ça, c'est un élément récurent chez Ms-Figg ^^ Mais dans les « What I was thinking », c'est rpécisé qu'elle est aussi contraceptive.**

**.**

Je pense que vous en avez besoin, parce que vous avez dû être un leader, à devoir toujours prendre des décisions, à devoir toujours faire des découvertes, qui ont chaque fois été l'objet d'éloges, méritées ou pas. » _Tsss, vilaine petite sorcière…_

Hermione fixa le sorcier comme s'il l'avait hypnotisée alors qu'il poursuivait.

« Mais vous êtes une vilaine fille, n'est-ce pas, Hermione Granger? _Je l'ai dit avant toi !_

_._

Je ne te rendrais jamais au monde » expira-t-il, les yeux noirs de passion. _Le kidnapping (enfin ici, on peut pas parler de « kid » mais bon…) n'est-il pas interdit ?_**S'il est consenti, ce n'est plus un kidnapping et… Brrref.**

**.**

et qu'il commence à ronfler. _Voilà comment casser un mythe ^^_


	27. Le temps file

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

.

Patate paranode : (OMG ! Quel pseudo !) Par hasard ? C'est-à-dire que tu cherchais un dramione ? XD Oui, Marcus a encore l'air d'un grand con marrant à cette étape… Et maintenant tu as vu ce qu'il était advenu de Argus « berk » Rusard ^^ -quoique, on va le revoir !

.

Patate paranode (2) : Maintenant tu as eu le tour de Sev en entier et le round sans sortilège ^^ Et la suite est ici ! Es-tu toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de voir Draco à nouveau ?

.

Didou D (1 et 2): Bienvenue sur mon Facebook ^^ J'ai commencé à poster plus de choses (dont certains aujourd'hui sur Ms-Figg). Par contre, hein, je poste aussi mes propres trucs, pas que des traductions (même si c'est l'immense majorité ^^). Merci pour tes compliments ! Pourquoi es-tu déçue ? C'est l'aspect « ceinture », l'aspect « fellation », ou les deux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, dans tous les cas, l'histoire bouge dans ce chapitre !

.

Lupinou Crazy : Avoue, tu es fan ! Avoue, tu veux le même ^^

.

Safir (1 à… *compte* 12) Tiens, tu n'as pas reviewé tous les chapitres ? Que-lleuh hoooonte ! (Nan je décooonne !)

Les hommes ont tous eu besoin de la voir nue pour voir l'évidence ^^ Et oui, Sevmontre tout son romantisme ^^ Je ne pense pas que tout le monde ait ainsi hurlé « Oh mon dieu je veux un Lucius Malfoy », surtout après avoir lu le chapitre 6 ^^ Par contre après le 5, c'était l'avis général ^^ Sérieux, je suis contente qu'il t'ait fait cet effet là, vu le mal que j'ai eu avec lui ^^

Oui, évitons de manger en lisant saving, ça nous épargne des accidents ^^ Tu as apprécié Marcus au moins ? C'était son moment de gloire avant la déchéance !

Et oui, Draco est un sale con ici ! Firenze t'a dégoûtée ? Moi c'était un de mes préférés !

Est-ce que ton « j'ai hâte » du chapitre 1 continue ?

.

Arwinia : Tu es la première à me le demander ^^ honnêtement je vais jeter

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 27 Le temps file

.

Severus se réveilla aux alentours de cinq heures, ses yeux tombant sur Hermione, qui dormait sur le ventre. La ceinture était toujours attachée autour de sa gorge. Le sexe de Severus se réveilla à trois heures, remuant vaguement tout d'abord avant de réagir comme s'il avait lui-même repéré la jeune femme allongée près du sorcier, en passant immédiatement en mode vigilance. Severus se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur son organe engorgé à moitié relevé de ses cuisses. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Hermione. Eh bien, si elle voulait être son amante, elle allait devoir s'habituer aux réveils matinaux.

Severus n'avait jamais eu une femme pour occuper son érection matinale, c'était donc une grande nouveauté. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son derrière relevé, et il s'assit, se retourna sur ses genoux puis se rallongea sur le lit, se glissant entre les jambes d'Hermione. Il glissa rapidement un bras sous son ventre et la redressa sur ses genoux, le visage toujours enfoui dans l'oreiller alors qu'elle commençait à émerger en protestant.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il s'agrippa à sa taille fine d'une main tout en guidant son sexe de l'autre dans son fourreau étroit, pour commencer à prendre la sorcière à moitié consciente, laquelle laissa échapper un sifflement, puis un bas gémissement en sentant Severus aller et venir en elle, et sa voix murmurer, dans ses riches intonations, « Réveille-toi, sorcière ».

« Mon dieu, Severus » grogna-t-elle alors qu'il s'enfonçait totalement et rapidement en elle, le plaisir s'épanouissant dans son ventre comme une fleur s'ouvrant au soleil.

Elle se redressa sur ses mains, son corps remuant rythmiquement alors que le sorcier derrière elle plongeait et ruait derrière elle, son ardeur grandissant. Une sphère grandissait en elle, prêt à exploser, quand il s'interrompit, et s'extirpa.

« Severus » cria-t-elle pour protester… Merlin, elle avait failli jouir.

Hermione sentit Severus bouger derrière elle, le matelas s'enfonçant fortement quelques instants. Puis elle sentit ses jambes s'arrondir de chaque côté d'elle. Il était sur ses pieds, mais accroupi très bas derrière elle. Soudainement, il s'enfonça en elle, la faisant crier et se pencher en avant.

« Debout ! » siffla-t-il sombrement, tirant Hermione par la ceinture serrée sur sa gorge et l'agrippant des deux mains pour réinsérer son sexe et commencer à la prendre fort, utilisant son poids pour chaque pénétration, Hermione criant de douleur tout en n'en voulant que plus. C'était une chevauchée sombre et brutale que lui offrait le Maître des Potions, concluant son élimination du souvenir de Lucius alors qu'il la possédait totalement, ses cris ne l'y encourageant que plus encore.

« Oui, sorcière. Crie pour moi… Fais-moi savoir que tu me sens » haleta-t-il, ses cuisses rebondissant contre ses hanches et ses fesses alors qu'il allait et venait en elle, tenant la ceinture comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un collier. « Fais-moi savoir que tu sais à qui tu appartiens à présent. Tu m'appartiens. »

Hermione hurla à sa déclaration possessive, ses mots et ses mouvements soulevant son orgasme, Severus sifflant alors que sa chaleur roulait sur lui. Voilà. Il l'avait fait. Il avait viré le feu de Lucius… A présent, il pouvait créer sa propre flamme.

« Alors, je ne suis pas créatif, sorcière ? » demanda-t-il, s'extirpant de la femme frissonnante pour la repousser sur son dos.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'expérimenter, moi » souffla-t-il, élevant le bas du corps de sa sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque roulée en boule, ses genoux sur ses seins et ses pieds de chaque côté de sa tête, comme si elle était immobilisée au milieu d'une roulade arrière.

Severus se plia par-dessus elle, saisissant la tête de lit pour se maintenir, et enfonça son sexe directement vers le bas, transperçant la sorcière et s'enfouissant dans son corps jusqu'à la garde, ses testicules se pressant contre son cul alors qu'il pesait sur elle de tout son poids.

Les cris perçants d'Hermione emplirent la pièce, faisant écho sur les murs de pierre alors qu'il lui montrait à quel point il pouvait être créatif, allant et venant en elle comme s'il cherchait du pétrole, Hermione hurlant comme une furie. Elle tenta de se dérouler, mais les cuisses de Severus bloquaient ses efforts.

« Prends-moi » gronda-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à blablater sans cohérence, son nom, ses malédictions, suppliques, et halètements sortant tous ensemble alors que Severus allait et venait en elle sans merci, prenant tout ce qu'elle était capable de lui donner, faisant glisser ses hanches et s'enfonçant sans fin en elle… Ses deux mains étaient à présent sur ses fesses, la maintenant plus ouverte encore si bien qu'il pouvait voir son propre sexe brillant d'humidité faire son œuvre.

Et quelle œuvre c'était.

Hermione commença à frissonner violemment, ses cuisses tremblant visiblement alors que Severus la prenait totalement, sa voix de soie soupirant des encouragements agrémentés des grognements et grondements. Par tous les dieux, le sexe de cette femme était fantastique, se serrant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à absorber tout son corps. Soudainement, Hermione laissa échapper le plus fort cri de la nuit, son humidité brûlant le sexe de Severus et inondant ses hanches et son ventre alors qu'elle l'entraînait à sa suite, qui gronda pour protester tout en éjaculant, s'enfonçant autant que possible, relâchant sa position, sa jouissance se mêlant à la sienne et coulant autour de son membre toujours enfoui, le débordement crémeux gouttant sur les courbes du cul doux et moelleux d'Hermione.

Haletant, il se maintint serré en elle jusqu'à ce que chaque délicieuse pulsation se termine. Puis il se retira, le sexe littéralement dégoulinant de leurs jouissances combinées, et il se laissa tomber de côté, épuisé, tandis qu'Hermione se déroulait lentement, ses seins s'élevant et retombant toujours à grande vitesse, les yeux fixés sur le plafond alors qu'elle revenait lentement sur terre.

Reprenant son souffle, Severus fixa ses yeux noirs sur elle. Etait-ce allé trop loin pour elle ? Hermione devait savoir ce dont il était capable, et sa performance matinale n'était qu'une introduction au monde des passions du Maître des Potions. Il glissa un bras sur son ventre et son visage se tourna lentement vers le sien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione, ses yeux ne lui donnaient aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« En ai-je trop fait, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il tout bas, sentant un pincement dans son ventre alors qu'il attendait sa réponse.

S'il devait le faire, Severus pourrait se retenir pour sa sorcière… Mais il espérait ne pas avoir à se restreindre. Il voulait être lui-même avec Hermione, et il voulait qu'elle l'accepte en tant que tel. Il ne serait pas toujours si ardent… Si rude… Mais il y aurait des fois où il aurait besoin d'elle de cette manière.

« Je pense, Severus » commença-t-elle doucement à lui dire, « que tu vas devoir garder quelques litres de potion violette disponibles pour mon usage personnel. Le voyage est incroyable, mon amant, mais c'est le retour final au port qui a eu raison de moi. »

Elle l'embrassa gentiment sur la bouche et ferma les yeux… Et retomba immédiatement dans un sommeil profond et satisfait. Severus lui offrit un petit sourire, écartant ses cheveux hors de son visage. Oui, c'était une femme brillante et résistante. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

A présent, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était se débrouiller avec Marcus.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Le sorcier glissa son bras sous Hermione, qui remua mais ne se réveilla pas, alors qu'il l'attirait plus près de lui. Il leur restait quelques heures de sommeil.

Puis il rencontrerait M. Marcus Delaluci sur le champ de bataille… Où le meilleur gagnerait.

.

oOo

.

Hermione prit son petit-déjeuner avec Severus, qui tenta d'obtenir une rencontre supplémentaire avec la sorcière, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Même la potion violette avait échoué à effacer toutes ses douleurs, et de plus, elle était épuisée. Elle allait également avoir besoin de quelques fioles de potion énergisante.

Severus raccompagna la sorcière à la porte de son bureau, puis à travers celui-ci, où il attira Hermione dans ses bras pour l'embrasser consciencieusement, la faisant fondre dans ses bras. Puis il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément avant de la repousser, ses yeux particulièrement intenses alors qu'il les gardait fixés sur elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? » lui demanda Hermione, l'intensité de son regard la touchant énormément.

« Je mémorise l'instant » dit-il doucement, « Cela pourrait bien être la dernière fois où je te verrais sortir de mes appartements et de mon lit, sorcière. Si j'échoue, je te perds. »

Hermione caressa doucement sa joue de sa main.

« Alors, n'échoue pas, Severus. Botte-lui son cul de gros porc » conclut-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau sur la bouche, puis ouvrant la porte du bureau pour sortir. Elle ne put pas regarder en arrière.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit les larmes se former dans ses yeux.

.

oOo

.

Le jour s'écoula rapidement. A seize heures trente, les professeurs, les élèves et les visiteurs commencèrent leur pèlerinage vers les sous-cachots du château, où le duel devait se tenir.

Lucius Malfoy était attendu, tout comme le Ministre de la Magie, Lord Figglesworth et le Conseiller du Ministre. Harry et Ron étaient là également, tentant toujours de se faire à l'idée que Snape allait se battre pour pouvoir être avec Hermione.

« Sérieux, il n'y a aucun moyen qu'Hermione puisse être intéressée par lui, Harry » dit Ron alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour les sous-donjons. « Ca serait trop bizarre. Snape ? C'est de Snape qu'on parle. La chauve-souris des cachots. »

Harry ne répondit pas alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin. Snape avait été atroce avec eux en tant que professeur, mais Hermione était une femme adulte à présent. Les choses étaient différentes. Et Snape, aussi sarcastique était-il, avait de réelles qualités en tant qu'homme, des qualités qui pouvaient plaire à Hermione… Comme son intelligence pointue et son talent pour son art. Sans parler de sa maturité. Snape pouvait l'intéresser de bien des manières, le sexe ne devait qu'une parmi les autres. Il était sombre, mystérieux et courageux. De nombreuses sorcières devaient apprécier ces facettes du Maître des Potions.

Ils atteignirent le niveau le plus bas, la foule étant dirigée vers les sièges par des Aurors du Ministère, les sièges entourant une petite arène de pierre emplie de piliers et monticules.

« J'espère que le prof de défense va lui cramer sa face » grondait une ancienne élève du professeur de Potions, le visage contracté alors qu'elle observait l'arène. « J'espère qu'il va lui botter son cul sarcastique. »

Hermione était assise deux rangées en dessous de cette sorcière, et avait entendu son commentaire. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle tentait de rester calme et de ne pas aller lui taper dessus. Severus devait gagner cette bataille. Sans ça, elle sentait que sa vie serait finie. Elle voulait plus être avec lui que prendre sa prochaine inspiration.

Finalement, la foule parvint à s'installer, attendant anxieusement l'apparition des combattants. Albus Dumbledore transplana soudainement au centre de l'arène, levant les yeux vers la mer de visages en attente qui le surmontait. Il leva les mains, et tous se turent.

« Bonjour » commença-t-il, ses yeux bleus glissant sur la foule. « Aujourd'hui, vous serez témoins du duel entre le Professeur Severus Snape et monsieur Marcus Delaluci, deux sorciers particulièrement habiles qui ont un différend à régler. Les détails du duel ne seront pas révélés, il suffit de dire que la situation en est rendue à un point que seul un duel entre ces deux hommes pourra les départager. Le duel se tiendra en accord avec les Règles de Cuttlesbury, ce qui signifie que c'est une défaite et non pas une mort qui est à l'ordre en ce jour. »

Des murmures roulèrent parmi les spectateurs alors qu'ils se faisaient à l'idée, certains d'entre eux grognant au fait que le sarcastique Maître des Potions se relèverait de cela, qu'il gagne ou perde. Tous savaient que le duel était au sujet d'Hermione Granger, la Maîtresse des Sortilèges. Albus reprit.

« Le gagnant de ce duel sera le dernier debout » déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers une porte taillée dans une des façades de pierre.

« Entrez, combattant Severus Snape » appela-t-il.

La porte coulissa et Severus pénétra dans l'arène, des sifflements et noms d'oiseaux l'accueillant. Il ne sembla pas réagir à ces éclats de voix. Il semblait parfaitement concentré et prêt.

Hermione fixa son sombre sorcier, le souvenir de sa possession passionnée toujours intact dans son esprit. Il se battait pour elle, pour ce qui pouvait arriver entre eux. De tout son cœur et de toute son âme, Hermione espérait qu'il gagnerait.

Albus attendit que le bruit s'amenuise, puis il se tourna vers l'autre porte, à l'opposée de celle par laquelle Severus était passé.

« Entrez, combattant Marcus Delaluci » annonça-t-il, et la porte coulissa pour laisser passer Marcus, avançant d'un pas décidé et la baguette à la main.

Tous deux portaient des marcels et des joggings… et des baskets aux pieds. Severus était habillé, comme à son habitude, en noir, et Marcus en blanc. Les différences physiques entre les deux étaient visibles. Severus était longiligne et nerveux, Marcus avait le torse large et était musclé. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, le visage neutre alors qu'Albus portait son regard de l'un à l'autre. Hermione était à présent assise au bord de son siège.

« Durant ce duel, aucun sort létal ne sera utilisé. Les sorciers devront se fier à leur talent en temps que jeteurs de sorts tout autant que sur leurs prouesses physiques pour vaincre leur opposant. Quand un concurrent ne sera plus capable de se défendre, le duel sera terminé, et le perdant sera contraint de respecter les termes du duel, de manière irrévocable » annonça le Directeur à la foule.

Son regard passa de Severus à Marcus.

« Messieurs, tenez-vous prêts » prononça-t-il sombrement. « Le duel commencera dès que j'aurais quitté l'arène, et pas avant. Dépasser ces limites dans cette arène peut être… douloureux. Elle est enchantée de manière à ce que les conditions soient respectées. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous deux. »

Albus quitta le centre de l'arène pour sortir par une des portes de côté. A l'instant où elle se referma, les deux hommes passèrent à l'action.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Severus a offert à Hermione un sacré réveil matinal. C'est une petite sorcière vraiment résistance… Qui ne fuit pas. Maintenant, Marcus et Severus se font face. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un vainqueur, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas de nombreuses douleurs avant ça. Espérons que Severus gagnera. J'espère que vous allez reviewer ce chapitre, car j'apprécierais vraiment des commentaires de tous les lecteurs restés silencieux jusqu'ici. Ca a été une petite fic assez osée et cela m'aiderait et m'encouragerait de savoir si vous aimez ou détestez ça. En d'autres mots, s'il vous plaît, des reviews. Ca compte.

.

Note d'Aë: Je plussoie Ms-Figg. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, je suis maintenant amie avec elle sur Facebook (Ruth Saddler) et j'ai une page pour Aësälys où je poste des trucs en rapport avec mes traductions (principalement) et de temps en temps d'autres machins ^^

Je discute aussi ^^

Plus que trois chapitres…

._ Quoi O_o Plus que TROIS chapitres ! Ooooooouuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn… _**(J'avais dit dès le premier chapitre qu'il y en avait trente. Je l'ai répété plusieurs fois, aussi.)**

**.**

Notes de Vuir :

Le sexe de Severus se réveilla à trois heures, remuant vaguement tout d'abord avant de réagir comme s'il avait lui-même repéré la jeune femme allongée près du sorcier, en passant immédiatement en mode vigilance. _Mdr XD Et le mode « je veux être en toi » il arrive dans combien de secondes ?_

_._

le plaisir s'épanouissant dans son ventre comme une fleur s'ouvrant au soleil. _Comparaison très poétique ! Et tellement véridique…_

_._

A présent, il pouvait créer sa propre flamme._ En espérant qu'il ne meure pas dans les flammes de son duel (oui, j'ai pas résisté à la tentation ^^) qui, si j'ai bien suivi, est quand même sensé se dérouler ce jour là._

_._

allant et venant en elle comme s'il cherchait du pétrole, _Pour une comparaison poétique, retournez à ma précédente remarque, ici, c'est pas la peine d'en chercher une… Du PETROLE O_o Non, mais franchement ! Je rêve ! De l'or, passe encore, mais du pétrole….._

_._

échapper le plus fort cri de la soirée _Euh… On était pas déjà le matin ? Bah, en fait, une soirée à rallonge de ce type, pas de problème, je prends XD_

.

Botte-lui son cul de gros porc _Quelle insulte pour les porcs ! Ils valent quand même mieux que ce … Marcus (ton plus que dédaigneux employé pour « prononcer » ce nom)_

_._

Comme son intelligence pointue et son talent pour son art _Les potions, bande de pervers(es) !__._ Sans parler de sa maturité. Snape pouvait l'intéresser de bien des manières, _desquel__les (« les qualités » , c'est féminin. Normal, on en a plus que les hommes XD Si des mecs lisent ceci, ne vous vexez pas, c'est prouvé : « les hommes ne savent pas faire deux choses à la fois » Mais ça, je suis pas tout à fait d'accord ^^) _

_._

Elle voulait plus être avec lui que prendre sa prochaine inspiration. _Oublie pas de respirer… Sinon, tu seras plus jamais avec lui !_

Finalement, la foule parvint à s'installer, attendant anxieusement l'apparition des combattants. Albus Dumbledore transplana _Je croyais qu'on pouvais pas transplaner dans Poudlard O_o_


	28. Le Duel

Note d'Aë : Now, le duel ! Marcus aime les flammes (authentique descendant de dragon) et Severus… Reste Severus…

.

Réponse aux reviews :

.

: juste maintenant ^^ N'hésite pas à te créer un compte pour suivre les histoires ^^ Comme ça quand une suite est publiée, tu as de suite un mail ^^

.

Bobette : Courage ! Ici, il y a le combat en entier et le reste de l'après-midi ^^

.

Lucile : Hum. En fait je me suis rendue compte qu'il existait un épilogue que Ms-Figg a uniquement publié sur son site perso, donc ça fait un morceau de plus ^^

.

Didou D : Lucius… On va le revoir bientôt ^^ Un peu de patience.

.

Crazy Lapinou : D'où sors-tu des idées pareilles ? Sev sans ses attributs o_O Rajoute l'épilogue que je viens de découvrir ^^

.

oOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 28 **~ Le duel**

**.**

Marcus leva immédiatement sa baguette vers Severus.

« Flambios ! » hurla-t-il, le feu jaillissant de l'extrémité de sa baguette vers le Maître des Potions.

« Aguamenti ! » scanda froidement Severus, une vague d'eau se projetant pour rencontrer le feu grondant en un sifflement puissant, un gigantesque nuage de vapeur s'échappant verticalement du point de choc.

« La vache, il essaie de cramer Snape ! » dit Ron à Harry. « Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient pas utiliser de sorts mortels ! »

Les yeux verts d'Harry restaient fixés sur les deux sorciers, qui s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et mis derrière des piliers, se jetant des coups d'œil.

« Eh bien, le feu pourrait le brûler méchamment, mais il pourrait y survivre, ça doit être pour ça que Marcus a pu le faire » répondit Harry.

Dans l'arène, Severus tourna autour de son pilier et faillit recevoir le sort de Marcus, qui s'était légèrement approché et était à présent derrière un monticule.

Severus afficha un petit sourire mesquin, debout derrière son pilier, et pointa sa baguette, prononçant « Accio Marcus Delaluci ! »

Lequel sentit une force puissante le sortir de derrière sa cachette.

« Merde ! » beugla-t-il, se raccrochant à la roche, ses doigts dérapant alors que le sort le ramenait au Maître des Potions. Soudainement, le sorcier s'envola, et fila à grande vitesse droit sur la colonne de pierre. Ca allait faire mal.

Désespéré, Marcus pointa sa baguette sur celui-ci et haleta "Reducto!", retournant l'ensemble à la poussière, qui couvrit Severus, lequel tenta de s'extirper avec difficulté avant la collision. Marcus atterrit rudement sur le sol devant son adversaire, mais roula, amortissant l'impact et lui permettant de se relever sur ses pieds.

« Densaugeo ! » cria le sorcier blond.

« Furnunculus ! » siffla le Maître des Potions.

Ils furent tous deux touchés par le sort de l'autre en même temps, Marcus se couvrant d'atroces pustules sur tout le corps, les dents de devant de Severus s'allongeant à une vitesse alarmante. Les deux hommes dévisagés coururent se mettre à couvert, puis tentèrent de rompre les sorts.

« Finite » prononça simplement Severus, pointa sa baguette sur sa bouche, rompant le charme, mais ses dents faisaient déjà près de dix centimètres et étaient courbées, s'entortillant presque sur elles-mêmes.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été en couple avec lui, elle aurait très probablement trouvé que l'état de Severus était un bon retournement de situation. Draco lui avait jeté le même sortilège quand elle était élève à Poudlard, et quand elle avait tenté de lui en montrer les effets, il avait froidement répondu qu'il ne voyait pas de grande différence, alors que ses dents dépassaient son menton. Même sans ça, Hermione avait de grandes dents, et sa réponse l'avait faite fuir, les larmes aux yeux.

« Quelle merde » marmonna Severus, sentant ses longues dents du bout des doigts.

Marcus était derrière un pilier et souffrait terriblement alors que les pustules le brûlaient, le pus trempant son t-shirt et coulant sur ses jambes et sous son haut. Il tenta d'haleter un « Episkey ! » lequel le soulagea immédiatement. Puis il se récurvita et ses vêtements se nettoyèrent. Il se renfrogna.

« Très bien, Snape… Gros connard » gronda-t-il, dardant vers un autre pilier. Où était-il?

« Il y a trop de planques, par ici » se dit-il, « mais je vais régler ça. »

Marcus leva sa baguette, la pointant sur les colonnes et monticules.

« Reducto ! Reducto ! Reducto! Reducto! »

Marcus commença à détruire le tout, le troisième jet révélant Severus, qui courut à la couverture suivante, Marcus le suivant de ses sorts, détruisant chaque chose servant d'abri au Maître des Potions, le faisant se rapprocher encore et encore de Marcus alors qu'il plongeait et courait.

Quand il fut à portée de tir, Severus pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire, toujours concentré sur sa destruction des protections proposées par l'arène.

« Tarentallegra ! » cria-t-il, touchant Marcus, dont les jambes commencèrent à s'agiter n'importe comment, faisant sourire le Maître des Potions.

Mais le grand blond avait plus de présence d'esprit que ce que l'autre lui en accordait. Même avec des jambes remuant sauvagement, Marcus était capable de jeter un sort et d'atteindre sa cible avant que lui ne puisse jeter un second sortilège pour le paralyser.

« Insectus Corpus ! » cria-t-il.

Severus fut de suite affublé d'antennes, se laissa tomber à terre et commença à fureter autour de lui comme un insecte alors que les spectateurs riaient. Les deux sorciers se jetèrent des Finite et se rétablirent de suite.

Il y avait plusieurs monticules encore présents et Severus, courant lentement à cause de sa position près du sol lorsqu'il s'était remis en état, se jeta derrière un d'entre eux alors que Marcus renvoyait une série de jets de flammes dans sa direction, touchant une de ses chaussures. Severus étouffa le feu à la main.

« Très bien, Monsieur Delaluci… Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses » annonça le Maître des Potions, d'une voix légèrement déformée par ses longues dents.

Marcus préféra alors abandonner les dernières colonnes et monticules à leur sort. Être totalement lâchés sur un terrain ouvert n'était pas préférable. Mais maintenant, l'aire de combat était diminuée, et les opposants bien plus proches.

Severus pointa sa baguette sur lui-même.

« Corpus Diviso Tres » murmura-t-il, frissonnant sous l'effet du sort.

« Montre-toi, Snape ! Tu ne pourras pas te cacher pendant tout le duel ! » cria Marcus. « Comporte-toi en homme, squatteur de cachots ! »

Marcus espérait bien l'énerver suffisamment pour le pousser à faire une bourde.

« Comme vous voudrez, M. Delaluci » répondit Severus, puis il contourna le pilier par la droite pour rejoindre la zone ouverte.

Marcus était sur le point de le mettre en joue, lorsque Severus contourna aussi le pilier par la gauche. Puis il revint par la droite.

Marcus frotta ses yeux violets… Il y en avait trois !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? » souffla-t-il, et ses trois adversaires se mirent soudainement à courir dans sa direction, mais en zigzags. Marcus fit désespérément feu sur la charge de sorciers, tentant de les avoir avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent. Lequel était le vrai ?

Il en toucha un d'un sort et le vit se réduire à néant. C'était un faux. Les deux autres continuaient à avancer et étaient proches. Marcus vacilla comme s'il tentait de décider lequel attaquer. Ils étaient presque sur lui lorsqu'il touche le Snape de droite qui s'évapora alors que Severus taclait son ennemi, l'envoyant à terre, les deux hommes y roulant ensemble, luttant désespérément, les longs membres de Severus enroulés autour de la puissante silhouette de Marcus, le restreignant alors que la foule criait d'excitation.

Les baguettes volèrent au loin alors que le duel magique se transformait en « homme à homme ». Severus envoya vicieusement son coude dans le visage de Marcus, faisant jaillir le sang de son nez. Marcus supporta ses propres atteintes faciales, coupant ses articulations sur les longues dents du professeur pour les briser juste sous ses lèvres. A présent, Severus avait l'air d'un lapin aux incisives dégommées. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, sautèrent sur leurs pieds et commencèrent à envoyer coup sur coup bas, trébuchant, bloquant et renvoyant.

Les bris d'os pouvaient s'entendre depuis des estrades, et Hermione gémit lorsque Marcus envoya à Severus un puissant uppercut qui l'expédia à terre. Il voulut ensuite se laisser tomber sur lui, mais le Maître des Potions le toucha des deux pieds, le projetant plus loin, se releva et courut reprendre sa baguette.

Marcus rampa pour récupérer la sienne avant lui, et l'attrapa par l'arrière de son marcel pour l'attirer vers lui. Les femmes spectatrices murmurèrent leur appréciation alors que le corps finement ciselé de Severus s'exposait. Les hommes furent également surpris de son physique fin et musculeux.

« Wow, Severus ! » souffla Tonks, renfrognant Kingsley. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son amant.

« Une fille peut regarder, non ? » lui dit-elle en lui envoyant son poing dans l'épaule.

Severus et Marcus plongèrent sur leur baguette respective au même instant, et Severus la saisit en premier.

« Impedimenta ! » cria-t-il, atteignant le blond.

Il était encore en l'air lorsque le sort le toucha, et il ralentit sa chute jusqu'à être presque immobile, tentant toujours follement d'atteindre sa baguette. Severus se tenait droit, parfaitement calme, il s'épousseta et alla rejoindre l'objet convoité, qu'il écarta d'un coup de pied. La tête de Marcus se tourna lentement pour voir sa baguette filer, puis repartit dans l'autre sens pour fixer le Maître des Potions, qui affichait un sourire assez moche tout en menaçant le sorcier ralenti.

« On dirait bien que le duel est terminé, M. Delaluci » souffla Severus. « Mais d'abord, Sectumsempra ! »

Une entaille apparut sur le visage de Marcus, et le sang coula lentement sur sa joue.

« Sectumsempra ! » siffla-t-il à nouveau, faisant apparaître d'autres entailles sur son torse. « Sectumsempra ! »

La foule commença à huer et siffler pour protester alors que Severus lacérait son adversaire quelques fois supplémentaires. Le Maître des Potions s'en fichait. Marcus allait le sentir passer. Il voulait être sûr que son adversaire saurait qu'il ne fallait pas le baiser, lui, ou ce qui était sien, et jamais plus.

Finalement, Severus lança un Finite qui rendit à Marcus sa vélocité normale, et il s'écrasa rudiment sur le sol, totalement pas préparé à son atterrissage. Il était assommé. Severus lui décocha un coup de pied. Il saignait à profusion.

Severus se baissa sur lui et se renfrogna. Sans les Règles de Cuttlesbury, ça aurait été l'instant où il aurait tué son adversaire. Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux et fouilla la foule, cherchant Hermione. Il la trouva, elle avait l'air inquiet, sur les nerfs, et se tordait les mains. Elle était heureuse que Severus ait gagné, mais craignait le sort qu'il allait jeter sur Marcus. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'il pouvait être si vicieux. Le Maître des Potions n'allait peut-être pas le tuer, mais il y avait de nombreux sorts mesquins qu'il pourrait envoyer sur l'homme à terre. Lequel en avait déjà eu pour son compte.

« S'il te plaît, Severus » souffla-t-elle. « Je t'en prie… Montre un peu de pitié. »

Les yeux sombres de Severus croisèrent les ambres d'Hermione, et il y vit sa supplique. Marcus grognait et commençait à se redresser. Severus ramena les yeux sur lui, puis sur Hermione. Finalement il soupira et pointa sa baguette sur le sorcier.

« Stupéfix » dit-il affablement.

Un flux rouge s'échappa de l'extrémité de bois, renvoyant efficacement Marcus dans l'inconscience, et, en conséquence, signant sa défaite. Severus s'éloigna de son corps défait sans un regard en arrière, se dirigeant vers la porte qui l'avait vu entrer. Marcus Delaluci devait remercier sa bonne étoile que le Maître des Potions ait une sorcière si pleine de compassion.

La foule était totalement silencieuse. Ce n'était pas la fin attendue pour le cruel Maître des Potions. C'était presque contre-nature.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et se laissa aller dans son siège.

Elle était fière de son homme. Très, très fière.

Albus réapparut dans l'arène et se dirigea droit sur Marcus. Il se pencha, vérifia qu'il était inconscient, et déclara Severus Snape vainqueur au milieu d'applaudissements épars et peu nombreux. Poppy se rua sur l'arène et se renfrogna en voyant l'homme inconscient et ensanglanté.

« Barbares » pensa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

.

oOo

.

« Hermione, tu ne penses pas sérieusement à sortir avec Snape » dit Ron à Hermione alors qu'il allait et venait dans ses appartements privés. « Tu fraterniserais avec l'ennemi. »

Harry observait silencieusement Ron gesticuler. Elle fronça des sourcils et fixa Ron. Il était toujours tellement bête.

« Ron, Severus n'est pas l'ennemi. C'est un agréable collègue de travail et c'est un homme particulièrement intelligent et intéressant. Je l'apprécie » conclut-elle, émettant une évidence s'il en était.

Ron s'étouffa.

« L'apprécier ? Bordel, mais sous quel prétexte tu l'apprécies, Hermione ? C'est un vrai bâtard. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Delaluci. Il l'a découpé comme si c'était un bout de viande ou je ne sais pas quoi. Tu veux vraiment être avec quelqu'un capable de faire ça à une personne ? » demanda-t-il. « Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il ne te fera pas la même chose si ça lui prend.

Hermione se renfrogna tout à fait et allait lui répondre, quand elle fut coupée.

« Car, Monsieur Weasley… Je suis tout simplement incapable de blesser une femme qui me donne le plaisir que Miss Granger m'accorde » annonça soyeusement Severus, passant la porte d'Hermione comme s'il était chez lui. Ses dents étaient revenues à la normale et il portait à nouveau ses robes. Le Maître des Potions observait Hermione d'un regard brûlant, suffisant pour dégoûter Ron.

« Dans tous les cas, j'ai d'autres moyens de montrer mon… Déplaisir, si le besoin s'en ressent » ronronna-t-il, faisant violemment rougir Hermione sous son regard prédateur.

Elle le rejoignit, plaça une main sur son bras et leva les yeux sur son pâle visage.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

L'expression faciale de Severus s'adoucit quelque peu devant celle d'Hermione, qui affichait toute sa préoccupation pour lui. Il se sentait l'envie de l'emporter dans ses propres appartements pour se rassurer du fait qu'elle était réellement sa sorcière, sans erreur possible. Ses yeux sombres glissèrent vers Harry et Ron et ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement de déplaisir.

Casse-couilles. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

« Parfaitement bien, sorcière » acquiesça-t-il familièrement.

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent. Merde. Hermione baisait déjà avec lui.

« Mes félicitations pour votre victoire, professeur » dit amicalement Harry.

Si Hermione et le Maître des Potions allaient former un couple, alors il pouvait très bien au moins essayer d'être poli avec lui.

Les yeux noirs de Severus revinrent sur lui, puis il prononça « Je vous remercie, M. Potter. »

Il revint sur Hermione.

« Je me demandais si vous voudriez vous joindre à moi pour un souper, plus tard, dans mes appartements, Miss Granger » proposa-t-il, les yeux étincelants.

« Hermione, tu peux manger ici » grommela Ron. « D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit creux.

-Alors je vous suggère de passer par les cuisines pour récupérer un sandwich avant votre départ, M. Weasley » gronda sombrement Severus.

Ron souffla ostensiblement alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête, l'observant, avant de revenir à Severus.

« J'adorerais souper avec vous, Severus. Après tout, vous avez gagné le droit de ma compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui » dit le sorcier, saisissant sa main pour l'embrasser.

Ron émit un bruit étranglé. Hermione l'ignora, et la baguette se Severus le démangea terriblement.

Harry se leva.

« Viens, Ron. Hermione est prise pour le reste de la nuit. On devrait y aller » annonça-t-il.

Ron passa par plusieurs couleurs.

« Le reste de la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « le reste de la nuit » ? Il l'a juste invitée à souper… Elle va manger et puis revenir chez elle comme une fille décente, pas vrai, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, Ron. Tu ne peux pas avoir dit ce que tu viens de dire » pensa-t-il.

« Une fille décente ? Quelle est ta définition d'une « fille décente », Ron ? » demanda Hermione, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux glaciaires.

Severus et Harry reculèrent dans un bel ensemble.

Ron rougit.

« Une fille décente… Tu sais… Une fille qui ne couche pas de partout » conclut-il lamentablement.

Hermione s'assombrit notablement.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de te soucier de ce genre d'histoire quand toi… Un homme marié, tu as pris ton tour pour coucher avec moi » siffla Hermione. « Tu penses sans doute que c'est la manière de faire d'un homme décent ? »

Harry pâlit. Non, Hermione. Non… Il ne s'en souvient pas.

« De quoi tu parles, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, confus. « Qui a pris son tour pour coucher avec toi ? »

Ce fut le tour d'Hermione de pâlir. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était passé par l'Oubliettes. Il était parti et elle avait présumé qu'il avait gardé ses souvenirs. Merde.

« Oubliettes » prononça soyeusement Severus, agitant sa baguette vers Ron, qui s'immobilisa. Harry et Hermione le fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il n'est pas utile de se compliquer la vie » expliqua-t-il, renvoyant sa baguette dans sa poche et reprenant la main d'Hermione.

« Huit heures, mes appartements » annonça-t-il d'une voix prometteuse. Laquelle baissa encore. « Et j'apprécierais que vous portiez quelque chose de… Clinquant et terriblement court. »

Hermione le fixa, surprise. Sa voix baissa également alors qu'Harry agitait sa baguette devant le visage hébété de Weasley.

« Vous voulez que je m'habille comme une… Une allumeuse ? » lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement excitée.

« Oui. Une allumeuse particulièrement accessible » ronronna-t-il, faisant lentement courir ses doigts le long de son bras.

Les tétons d'Hermione se tendirent immédiatement alors que le désir la foudroyait.

« Très bien » expira-t-elle.

Severus se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

« Il va se remettre. Je l'ai juste ramené juste avant l'instant où il a sorti cette crétinerie de « fille décente ». Ramenez-le chez lui, M. Potter, avant que lui aussi ne me pousse au duel » annonça le Maître des Potions, le regarda dur.

Harry acquiesça. Snape était certainement particulièrement protecteur envers Hermione. Peut-être serait-il une bonne chose pour elle.

« Jusqu'à huit heures » conclut-il auprès d'Hermione de sa voix de velours avant de se détourner pour repasser la porte.

Hermione le regarda partir, sa respiration visiblement accélérée. Harry l'observa attentivement.

« Il te branche vraiment, pas vrai, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point, Harry » répliqua-t-elle, fixant toujours la porte.

Harry pensait pourtant en avoir une idée. Il rêvait de Lucius Malfoy depuis des semaines à présent, mais il ne parvenait pas à suffisamment rassembler son courage pour aller à son manoir.

Ron commença à cligner des yeux et Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

« Dis au revoir à Hermione, Ron. Elle a rendez-vous pour un souper tardif » expliqua-t-il au rouquin.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil confus.

« Salut Hermione » dit-il rapidement.

Harry déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue.

« Profite de ta soirée, et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas » la prévint-il.

« Comme si c'était possible » répliqua-t-elle, souriante, avant de lui retourner son bisou.

« Salut, Ron » lui dit-elle alors qu'Harry le guidait vers la porte.

Il était toujours brumeux. Mais l'oubli forcé par Severus était une meilleure option que de devoir tout lui expliquer de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il aurait pété un câble puis se serait étouffé de culpabilité. Une chose était sûre… Le « deux poids, deux mesures » de Ron était toujours d'actualité. Les filles bien ne couchaient pas. Susan avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mariés. Et malgré ce standard, Ron avait eu sa part de sorcières avant de s'établir avec sa femme. Il n'était pas arrivé vierge au lit marital.

Harry et Ron étaient maintenant partis, et Hermione se rua dans sa chambre pour trouver ce qu'elle pourrait métamorphoser en truc « court et clinquant ». Hm. Elle ouvrit sa commode et sortit un t-shirt assez long. Son sourcil s'arqua alors qu'elle l'examinait.

« Ca fera très bien l'affaire » pensa-t-elle, faisant jaillir sa baguette pour le transforme en un robe rouge courte, moulante, adhérente et définitivement tentante. Puis elle prit une paire de talons de douze centimètres.

Par tous les dieux. Elle se sentit particulièrement barrée alors qu'elle modifiait un slip blanc en string rouge. Severus voulait l'allumeuse ? Il aurait l'allumeuse. Hermione se doucha rapidement, humidifiant consciencieusement ses cheveux. Elle termina de se laver, sorti de la cabine et se sécha rapidement. Elle enfila le string rouge, puis se glissa dans la robe rouge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Circé, elle avait l'air d'avoir été peinte sur elle. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et pris une jarre de gel coiffant. Elle s'assit et appliqua le gel sur ses boucles pour les aplatir en arrière, et les attachant en queue de cheval serrée avec un élastique bleu qu'elle changea en rouge. Puis elle changea la couleur d'un de ses rouges à lèvres pour le passer en un cerise étincelant et l'appliqua largement, avant de se charger d'eye liner et de mascara, faisant exploser l'ambre de ses yeux.

Voulant achever l'ensemble, elle métamorphosa un autre élastique à cheveux en bracelet de cheville équipé de petites clochettes d'argent, qui tintaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle chaussa ensuite les talons, qui lui firent des jambes magnifiques. Elle hésita à créer magiquement un parfum bon marché, mais décida d'éviter. Severus avait un grand nez sensible. Il risquait de mal réagir à l'odeur. Hermione s'observa dans le grand miroir qui couvrait la surface de la porte de la salle de bain, prit une pose sexy et tentatrice, avança les lèvres et papillonna des yeux.

Oui, elle avait l'air d'une vraie allumeuse. Une de celles qui n'a pas froid aux yeux.

La sorcière sourit mesquinement, et son ventre se crispa d'anticipation. Comment réagirait Severus en la voyant ? Elle ne s'était encore jamais, de sa vie, ainsi habillée. Et c'était… Libérateur. Comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione reprit sa baguette pour se désillusionner. Hors de question que qui que ce soit la voie ainsi. Si les racontars sur elle et le Maître des Potions étaient déjà mauvais, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le niveau de scandale qu'ils atteindraient si quelqu'un, par inadvertance, la voyait ainsi vêtue.

Sentant toujours l'appréhension dans son ventre, Hermione diminua l'intensité lumineuse des torches et éteignit celle de la salle de bain. Elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas ici ce soir-là. Prenant une courte inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte, sortit de ses quartiers et traversa la courte portion de couloir qui l'amenait à Severus. Elle frappa à la porte. Un instant plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrait, et Severus baissait les yeux sur la petite lueur devant elle.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant pourquoi elle était désillusionnée.

« Oui, laisse-moi rentrer » siffla-t-elle, pressée.

Il recula à l'intérieur pour laisser passer la lueur. Il ferma et bloqua la porte, puis se tourna vers elle.

« Pourquoi ce sort ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle le fit sauter.

« Voilà pourquoi » répondit-elle, souriant vicieusement.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Ce bon vieux Ron… Tu peux toujours compter sur lui pour dire des conneries. Severus s'en est chargé. Joli duel. Marcus est chanceux qu'Hermione affecte le Maître des Potions de cette manière, sans quoi, il aurait pu rester plus longtemps à l'infirmerie. Lol pour les dents de Severus. Bien fait pour lui. J'ai toujours détesté ce qu'il a fait ressentir à Hermione quand c'était elle. Maintenant… Hermione habillée en allumeuse. La vache, je peux à peine imaginer ce qui va arriver derrière ces portes closes (Note d'Aë : En même temps, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande ! A ce propos, allez voir « derrière les portes closes », série de drabbles de Ms-Figg que je traduis ^^).

Maintenant, les mauvaises nouvelles. Je n'ai plus un seul de mes chers cigares à la cerise. Je ne peux pas écrire sans eux… Sigh. Sérieux, j'en ai surtout besoin quand j'écris des lemons. Je dois attendre jusqu'à demain que le grand Terrill (Note d'Aë : grand par opposition au petit, qui est un de ses petits fils) ait sa paie (et donc me paie la part des factures des derniers mois qu'il me doit) pour prendre un paquet. (NdAë : Maintenant, Ms-Figg essaie d'arrêter le tabac.) Ces lemons seront donc très certainement écrits demain après-midi, à moins que je puisse en échanger. Ma planque a disparu mystérieusement de la buanderie. Une autre raison de soupirer… Désolée, tout le monde. Mais l'attente ne le rendra que meilleur. S »il vous plaît, des reviews.

.

Note d'Aësälys : Je n'arrête pas ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, je traîne juste ^^

Sinon… Je commence à craquer au travail. Je dors mal et pas assez donc la qualité de mon travail baisse et je craque de plus en plus souvent. Beuh.

Cette semaine, je suis du soir, donc je vais avancer sur différentes choses (surtout qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas allée au travail… J'ai un monstrueux coup de soleil qui ne permet pas de m'habiller, le moindre tissu est une douleur et même sans rien, j'ai l'impression d'être écorchée au moindre mouvement. J'ai trouvé une position pour mon bras où c'est ok pour pouvoir taper sur le clavier XD mais pour le reste c'est difficile. Dire que j'ai cramé dimanche et que lundi c'était douloureux, mais très soutenable !) et, OMG, DoRmIr.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de vuir : Alalala… Je suis complètement claquée, mais j'ai quand même fini par arriver au bout de la relecture de ce chapitre ! Pour corriger 2 mini-fautes d'orthographes XD

Parfois, je me demande si je sers vraiment à quelque chose O_o

Mais j'ai une super nouvelle ! Je suis en VACANCES *o* ! (pour 2 semaines) ce qui veut dire que je pourrai peut-être corriger pleins de chapitres, si j'ai accès au net… Ce qui n'est pas certain.

Bref, laissez une review, ça fera plaisir à Aë ;p et à moi aussi XD (oui, je lis aussi les reviews !)

.

Et… notes de vuir ^^

.

Casse-couilles. _J'aurais pas dit mieux !_

.

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent. Merde. Hermione baisait déjà avec lui. _Et oui… Pauvre Ron (j'ai du mal à m'en convaincre)… Déçu ?O_o _

.

Severus et Harry reculèrent dans un bel ensemble. _Très sage précaution ! Parce que ça va chauffer !_

.

Le « deux poids, deux mesures » de Ron était toujours d'actualité. Les filles bien ne couchaient pas. _Grrrrrr…Préjugé de M**** !_ **Je plussoie. Mais j'en connais plein (de mecs qui le pensent, et de filles aussi) pour qui ça se justifie. C'est culturel, dans le contexte. Mais les mecs que je connais (et apprécie) qui le pensent pensent que c'est pareil pour un mec : un mec bien ne couche pas et ne cherche pas à coucher. Brrrref.**

.


End file.
